


Драбблы Снарри

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 66,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Сюда буду складывать драбблы по пейрингу Снарри.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 44
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> СС/ГП. Слеш, джен. Безумные идеи и их воплощение. Что-то пошло не так.  
> Написано на фест однострочников.

Гарри скользнул ладонями по плечам Северуса, сжал напряженные мышцы.

– М-м-м, – простонал Северус глухо.

– Приятно, правда? – Гарри провел ладонями ниже, по обнаженной спине, надавил сильнее. Северус выгнулся под прикосновением.

– Да, это... неплохо, – неохотно признал Северус, голос его звучал хрипло. Гарри сжимал и надавливал, ощупывая каждый позвонок, пока не добрался до поясницы. Хотел бы он снять перчатки, но правила были четкими, он без того слишком отвлекался. На лбу выступил пот, очки съехали на самый кончик носа от усердия.

Гарри положил руки на бледные ягодицы.

– Тантрический массаж предполагает, что ты массируешь мой член, – прогудел Северус, уткнувшись в подушку.

– Да, – Гарри взял флакон с тумбочки и выплеснул еще немного масла себе на ладонь. – Но я собираюсь поговорить с твоей йони.

– С моей кем? – гаркнул Северус, моментально напрягаясь. Прежде чем он бы скатился кубарем с кровати, Гарри сел верхом на его ноги и принялся мять задницу.

– Все в порядке. Йонни – это твоя глубинная энергия. Сексуальная. Меня научили.

– Насколько глубинная? – подозрительно уточнил Северус. – И что это за массажное масло? Пахнет не как обычно.

– Кое-что для повышенной чувствительности. Мне дали в аптеке сегодня. – Гарри знал, что Северус захочет знать состав, точную инструкцию к применению и противопоказания. Он каждый секс превращал в занудное изучение инструкций, когда Гарри пытался попробовать что-то новое. Поэтому Гарри скользнул меж ягодиц и втер немного масла в нежную кожу, зная, как заставить любовника помолчать хоть пару минут.

Худое тело Северуса напряглось и задрожало, когда Гарри погрузил скользкий палец внутрь, исследуя и поглаживая. Масло работало превосходно, заставляя Северуса трястись все сильней, словно на пороге экстаза.

Потом Гарри услышал всхлипывания. Он застыл, в ужасе, что мог причинить боль своему партнеру.

– Считаешь... я... недостаточно... чувствительный? – выдавил Северус между всхлипами, орошая слезами подушку.

Гарри медленно, словно на месте преступления, поднял руки.

Пожалуй, ему следовало изучить инструкцию к проклятому маслу.

Мальчик, который выжил, исчерпал свою удачу.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ГП/СС, слэш, начало отношений. Снейп анализирует Гарри, как сложное зелье. Гарри замечает это.  
> Написано на фест однострочников.

Гарри истратил свои чернила и решил одолжить пузырек у Северуса. В канцелярском шкафу ровным рядом лежали наточенные перья, стопки чистого пергамента и промокашки, как на прилавке магазина. Забавно, ведь в записях у Снейпа царил страшный беспорядок. Гарри уронил на пол одну из исписанных бумажек, когда доставал чернила. Он не собирался читать – просто взгляд упал.

– Что это? – Гарри заглянул в гостиную, держа список в руке. Снейп оторвался от книги на секунду, а затем вернулся к чтению. На его бледном лице ничего не отразилось.

– Список, – проговорил Северус, словно собирался нарочно раздражать Гарри.

– Очевидно, что список. Я хочу знать, что он значит, – Гарри поправил очки, сердито уставившись на Северуса. – Ты что, составляешь список всего, что выводит меня из себя?

– Да.

– Свадьба Джинни Уизли, смерть Сириуса, оскорбления моих дру... стоп, что? – Гарри прекратил зачитывать и почесал затылок.

Северус вздохнул. Он захлопнул книгу и спокойно поглядел на Гарри.

– Я составляю список катализаторов. Все, что может вызвать твой гнев.

– Зачем?

– Чтобы предотвратить кипение, очевидно, – Северус закатил глаза. Гарри стиснул зубы.

– Ты не мог бы не говорить обо мне, как о чертовом зелье?

Северус кивнул, между бровей его возникла морщинка.

– Я добавлю это в список, – ровно сказал он. Гарри лишь теперь заметил, как ровно он сидит, и какая напряженная у него поза.

Злость испарилась, словно ее не было.

– Ссориться иногда нормально, – заметил Гарри, сев на подлокотник кресла Северуса. – Бывает со всеми парами.

– У меня мало опыта в этом, – мрачно возразил Северус, забрав у Гарри список. – И я не могу допустить... неосторожности. Если ты бросишь меня, я умру одиноким.

Гарри подавил вздох.

– Я тоже буду любить тебя всегда, Северус, – сказал он тихо. – И запишусь на курсы по управлению гневом.

– Только если ты хочешь, – безразлично ответил Северус, старательно пряча довольную ухмылку.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> СС/ГП, слеш. Если любишь, отпусти. Вернется - твое. Нет - никогда твоим не было.

Гарри улыбнулся кому-то, принял дружеские похлопывания по плечу и забрал у кого-то пустой бокал, прежде чем ввалиться в кухню. Он закрыл дверь, отсекая шум голосов, и перевел дух.

– Прячешься от гостей? – раздался негромкий голос, и Гарри заметил худой силуэт у окна.

– Кто бы говорил. – Гарри стиснул бокал с несчастным видом. – Не знал, что у нас столько друзей.

– У тебя, Поттер, – возразил Северус, все еще стоя спиной к нему. Гарри вздохнул.

– Итак, я снова Поттер.

– Ну, официально, ты всегда им был, – пожал плечом Северус. – А вот я снова Снейп.

– Поздравляю... наверное, – пробормотал Гарри. Он взглянул на календарь. Они обвели сегодняшнюю дату в круг шесть месяцев назад, когда им пришлось заключить магический брак, чтобы Снейп не оказался в тюрьме. Полгода назад Гарри думал, что время будет тянуться целую вечность.

Что ж, он ошибался.

– Я все еще могу звать тебя по имени, или заставишь говорить "сэр"? – спросил он бодро, подходя ближе к своему бывшему мужу.

– Можно подумать, ты хоть когда-то так говорил, – проворчал Северус, отворачиваясь так, чтобы Гарри не видел его лица. Он словно заинтересовался задним двором, где они накрыли праздничные столы. – Наш развод проходит веселее, чем свадьба.

– Да, все просто счастливы, что это закончилось, – Гарри положил бокал в раковину и тут же снова схватил его, чтобы занять руки. – И ты, должно быть, счастлив.

– Не больше, чем ты, Поттер. Гарри. – Северус кашлянул. – Не хочу оставаться до конца. Кричер поможет тебе с уборкой.

– Уже? – Гарри дернулся, едва не схватив Северуса за локоть, но остановил себя. – Теперь, когда у тебя есть свой дом и палочка, ты можешь аппарировать в любой момент. Я... благодарен, что ты дождался десерта.

– Я благодарен за все остальное, – тихо пробормотал Северус. Он аппарировал, так и не взглянув на Гарри.

– Трус, – сказал Гарри в пустой комнате.

Музыка громыхала за дверью.

\+ бонус

Гарри сделал глубокий вдох, надеясь, что его сердце не выпрыгнет из груди.  
– Привет, Северус.

Тот обернулся, бесстрастный, но бледнее обычного. Под его глазами были темные круги, каких Гарри не видел со времен Хогвартса. Наверное, он много работал. Гарри слышал, он пытается вернуть себе лицензию на преподавание. Не то, чтобы Гарри собирал сплетни или расспрашивал.

– Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть, – сказал Гарри, улыбка словно приклеилась к лицу.

– Даже мне иногда нужно есть, – заметил Северус.

– Все столики заняты, и может, я могу...

Он махнул рукой, и Гарри опустился на стул напротив. Они помолчали немного.

– Итак, – сказал Гарри, и Северус в то же время начал:

– Ты...

Они оба осеклись, Гарри неловко рассмеялся. Северус принялся листать меню, словно видел его впервые.

– Как дела в аврорате? – светским тоном спросил он, уставившись в карту вин.

– Много бумажной работы. А ты уже привел в порядок дом?

– Начало положено, – уклончиво пробормотал Северус. – Как дела у миссис Уизли? Вы уже назначили дату?

Гарри сглотнул.

– Что?

Северус поднял на него глаза, взгляд прожигал насквозь.

– Ну, она и без того долго ждала, пока ты официально освободишься. Теперь нет смысла тянуть, верно?

– Мы не... Нет. Мы не обсуждали это.

– Вот как, – Снейп вздернул брови, скривил губы. – Меня это, конечно, не касается, но ты заставляешь девушку ждать, Поттер.

Полгода брака научили Гарри многому. Он не запустил в Северуса солонкой, не проклял его, даже голос не повысил.

– Думаю, я не голоден. Мне надо... срочно... до встречи, – Гарри вскочил, опрокинув стул, и двинулся к выходу. На свежем воздухе он поспешил вниз по улице, так быстро, как мог, не пускаясь в бегство. Кто-то окликнул его, и снова, и затем схватил за локоть – и Гарри повернулся, готовый врезать по длинному носу. Снейп стиснул его в крепкой хватке, они застыли, сверкая глазами друг на друга, так близко, что их лица почти соприкоснулись.

– Чего тебе нужно? – гаркнул Гарри, и Северус процедил сквозь зубы:

– Завтра, в то же время.

– Что?

– Мы не поели. Завтра. Я забронирую столик.

Гарри дернулся, и Снейп отпустил его. Он выпрямился, скрестил руки, вцепившись в свои предплечья, и повторил – так надменно, как только мог:

– Завтра, в то же время, Поттер.

– Черта с два это не свидание, – крикнул Гарри ему в спину, когда обрел дар речи. Северус не обернулся.

Гарри приложил ладонь к груди, чтобы сердце не выскочило.


	4. Дети, оставьте учителя в покое

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Снейп уверен: они будут обожать его уроки.

Северус Снейп прибывает в Хогвартс поздней ночью, с потертым чемоданом, полным книг.

Эльфы уже закрыли кухню, поэтому Альбус поит его чаем в своем кабинете и дает два сэндвича с мармеладом. Кровавый Барон провожает его до личных покоев. Северус оглядывается в стылом, плохо освещенном помещении. Он ставит чемодан у камина. Глубоко вдыхает через нос (пахнет мокрыми тряпками) и улыбается.

Ему двадцать. Он провел четыре ночи в Азкабане. Думал, будет хуже – но в Визенгамоте Альбус заступился за него. И теперь он здесь..

Не преступник, не заключенный, не мертвое тело в земле.

Новый преподаватель Зельеварения.

Северус продолжает улыбаться, пока распаковывает чемоданы.

***

Накануне приезда учеников все уже готово.

Школьный план на первое полугодие отправлен Альбусу.

Новенькая мантия висит в шкафу, ожидая своего часа. Голова вымыта дважды, для верности. Северус сидит в кресле у камина, замотав волосы полотенцем, и вырезает маленькие колбы из разноцветной бумаги – для первокурсников. Он репетирует речь себе под нос.

Эти дети будут обожать его уроки.

***

Каждый из них может стать великим. Северус воспитает великие умы; он изменит их жизни.

Его руки раскинуты, как у проповедника. Его голос разносится по классу.

Студенты глядят на него, глаза широко распахнуты, брови недоверчиво сведены.

– Вы сможете приготовить славу, – говорит Северус вдохновлено. – Закупорить смерть. Я научу вас, как…

Что-то склизкое шлепается в стену рядом с его головой.

***

Звонки не дают вовремя. Дети теряются в коридорах. Падают с летающих лестниц. Проваливаются в исчезающие половицы. А если кто из везунчиков добирается до подземелий, там их запугивает призрак тирана и убийцы.

Но когда ученики все же добираются до класса Зельеварения, Северус уже там.

Котлы начищены. Ингредиенты на полках в идеальном порядке. Он подписал каждую банку, чтобы было проще. Рецепт на доске – и он зарисовал все нужные травы, как сумел.

– На моих уроках не будет скучных лекций. Или глупых размахиваний палочками, – сообщает Снейп, вышагивая вдоль парт, пока студенты болтают друг с другом. – Вы станете создавать что-то из ничего – и обнаружите, что главная ценность…

– Сэр, – кричит гриффиндорец с последней парты.

– Да, Томас, в чем дело?

– Это правда, что вы Пожиратель?

– Это к делу не относится. Как я уже сказал…

– Можете показать Метку?

– …главная ценность – это ваш разум…

– Он не Пожиратель, он просто препод!

– …разум, ваши знания… Тише, пожалуйста…

– Сэр, а есть такое зелье, чтобы нос уменьшить?

– Сядьте на место, Джонс. Ваши знания и ваше любопытство… Мерлин… поставьте на место банку, мисс Грин! Любопытство…

– А мне любопытно, вы моете голову?

– …приведут вас… называйте меня «сэр», МакКоэн! Приведут вас к потрясающим открытиям…

– Вы моете голову, СЭР?

– Грин, положите банку. Положите… ПРОКЛЯТЬЕ!

– Вы слышали, как он ругается?

– Надо рассказать директору!

– Сэр, что это было у вас в банке?..

– Что-то ценное?

– Оно воняет!

– Прямо как профессор Снейп!

– …никто не трогайте осколки. Мисс Грин, отойдите к стене. Это очень ядовитое…

– ЗВОНОК!!

– …звонок для учителя…

– Пока, Снейп!

– До свидания!

– Покажите метку в следующий раз…

– Спасибо, сэр, потрясный урок!

– …оставайтесь на местах, это не звонок, его дали раньше времени…

– Простите за банку, сэр!

В опустевшем классе Снейп чешет метку через плотный рукав мантии.

***

Альбус говорит, он должен приготовить пару-тройку зелий для лазарета. Все прежние преподаватели Зельеварения помогали мадам Помфри. Она пришлет список.

Северус получает список позже вечером. Выходные он проводит в лаборатории. Каникулы тоже.

***

Снейп теряется в коридорах. Падает с летающих лестниц. Чертовы портреты издеваются над ним, все время подсказывая не то направление.

– Сегодня мы изучим одно особенное зелье, которое точно пригодится вам перед экзаменами, – сообщает Снейп, быстрым шагом входя в кабинет. Его студенты уже там, за своими партами, руки сложены, улыбки на лицах, смотрят во все глаза. Снейп замирает, воодушевленный. Сегодня все будет иначе; сегодня он добьется их внимания.

– Это зелье вы не найдете ни в одной книге, – сообщает Северус гордо, потому что он сам изобрел Зелье Ясной Памяти, и на свои деньги приобрел ингредиенты в Кривом Переулке, чтобы разнообразить скучную школьную программу. – Приготовьте ваши котлы, – говорит он, повернувшись к доске, где должен быть рецепт.

Но там кривая, жирная надпись.

«ВАЛИ ДОМОЙ, САЛЬНОВОЛОСЫЙ».

Кто-то смеется на задней парте. Снейп стоит очень прямо.

– Минус пять баллов с гриффиндора, – решается он.

***

Альбус говорит, он должен взять на себя ночные дежурства. Все прежние преподаватели Зельеварения патрулировали коридоры, так что он может приступить сегодня же.

Северус получает еще один список от мадам Помфри в тот же день, потому что студенты в Хогвартсе болеют чаще, чем Снейп предполагал.

***

– Вы плохо выглядите, – говорит ему Спраут. – У вас ужасный цвет лица, Северус. Я вас чуть не спутала с мандрагорой.

Снейп был бы счастлив стать мандрагорой. Просто лежать в горшке и кричать все время.

***

Во время практической работы, где хаффлпафцы пытаются приготовить Чесоточное зелье, один из котлов взрывается.

Северус успевает заслонить студентов, но сам чешется еще неделю.

***

Кто-то забрался в лабораторию и побил все колбы. Филч уверен, что это был Пивз, но Северус думает иначе.

Он находит карикатуру на самого себя, смятую в комок. На картинке тощий мужчина с непомерно огромным носом целуется с флоббер-червем. Флоббер-червь на картинке симпатичней, чем Снейп.

– Нужно быть построже с ними, – советует Хуч во время ужина в Большом Зале. – Или на шею сядут.

Северус дает студентам контрольную на следующем уроке.

Все до единого пишут на отлично.

Северус гордо улыбается, проверяя работы вечером, пока не понимает: ответы у всех одинаковые.

***

Кто-то запирает его в кладовке, когда ищет тритоньи глаза для лабораторной работы пятикурсников. Северус стучит и кричит, и его палочка осталась на учительском столе. Он проводит в кладовке сутки, прежде чем его находит Филч.

***

Альбус говорит, он должен взять Слизеринцев.

– Так будет лучше для всех. Студенты любят тебя, Северус. Ты ведь для них так стараешься.

Северус надевает зеленую мантию и тщательно моет голову. Он произносит речь в гостиной Слизерина. Он говорит о том, что все они – одна семья, и пока они в Хогвартсе, то должны защищать друг друга и заботиться друг о друге.

– Это останется с вами на всю жизнь, – говорит Северус, глядя им в глаза. – Воспоминания об этих годах, об этой гостиной и об этом факультете. Только вам решать, насколько здесь будет хорошо каждому.

Он помнит свое студенчество. Помнит, как надеялся найти друга на факультете. Как нуждался в семье.

– Конечно, декан Снейп, – говорит один из слизеринцев, уважительно глядя на него. – Мы одна семья!

Все хлопают его речи. Возможно, Альбус был прав. Северус нуждался в этом; в своем факультете.

Тем же вечером кто-то крадет у него шкурку бумсланга.

***

Слизерин и Гриффиндор вместе, практическая работа, Заживляющая мазь – хотя это слишком легко даже для третьего курса. Один из Слизеринцев кидает что-то в котел Гриффиндорцу.

Северус успевает заслонить студентов, но сам попадает в лазарет с ожогом лица.

***

С факультетом больше забот, чем он думал. Двое Слизеринцев пробираются в Хогсмид через тайный ход, и когда Северус узнает об этом, то назначает им отработку. Тогда студенты обвиняют его в домогательствах, и Попечительский Совет принимает решение о его дальнейшей судьбе.

Альбус снова заступается за него.

Снейпу приходится выпить Веритасерум, чтобы доказать свою непричастность. Но все равно через пару дней выходит Ежедневный Пророк с его оскаленной физиономией на первой странице, и заголовком: «Садист-Пожиратель учит наших детей!».

***

Альбус предлагает Северусу вести Дуэльный клуб.

– Тебе стоит слегка развеяться, – говорит он, протянув Снейпу миску с леденцами.

Помфри требует срочно три пинты Перечного и шесть флаконов Костероста.

Во время ночного дежурства Снейп засыпает в проеме за статуей Людвига Вислоухого.

Проснувшись, он обнаруживает на лице усы Гитлера, которые ничем не убрать.

***

Кто-то снова крадет шкурку Бумсланга. Северус укрепляет защитные чары на двери в кладовую.

***

Кто-то взрывает чертов котел. Опять. Северус использует чары щита. Никто не пострадал.

Он почти разочарован.

***

Новые питомцы Хагрида покусали весь второй курс Рейвенкло. Помфри требует семь унций Сращивающего Порошка.

Северус прикидывает, не спрыгнуть ли с Астрономической башни.

***

– Я слышал, он никогда не моет голову.

– Он вообще не выходит из своих подземелий. Спорить могу, он просто упырь.

– У меня был упырь в подвале. Вел себя точно так же.

Северус покупает черную мантию. Надо соответствовать имиджу.

***

Кто-то крадет шкурку Бумсланга. Северус настаивает, что все Слизеринцы должны дать показания под Веритасерумом. Альбус считает, ему нужно остыть.

– Это вам нужно остыть, директор! – кричит Северус, с изумлением понимая, что между ними повисла маленькая радуга – в брызгах его слюны.

***

МакГонагалл хвастается в учительской, что уже третий год подряд Гриффиндор получает Кубок.

Северус снимает пятьдесят баллов с гриффиндора на своем уроке в тот же день.

Это ощущается… как славный алкоголь.

***

Кто-то крадет огневиски из его личных покоев.

Старшекурсники с его факультета напиваются и играют на раздевание. Потом носятся голые по подземельям, их тошнит в доспехи и горшки с цветами.

Северус назначает всем отработки на раннее утро. Он заставляет их чистить котлы под громкую музыку. Без помощи магии.

Директор ничего не узнает об этом инциденте.

***

Северус спихивает ночное дежурство на новенькую преподавательницу маггловедения.

Альбус укоризненно качает головой.

Флитвик показывает большой палец.

***

Он встает перед первокурсниками в седьмой раз, и снова студенты таращатся на него, открыв свои глупые рты. Он складывает руки на груди. Его черная мантия колышется за спиной.

– Я научу вас, как приготовить славу, – угрожающе шипит он. – Как закупорить смерть.

Кто-то шепчется на задней парте.

Северус смотрит прямо на них, и все стихает.

***

– Мерлин, да он самый злобный препод во всей школе!

– А я тебе что говорил?

– Ненавижу Зельеварение.

Северус мрачно возвышается за спинами сплетников, пока те не замечают его.

Потом назначает отработки.

***

Его котлы всегда начищены.

***

Альбус говорит, в следующем году Поттер прибудет в Хогвартс.

– Ты ведь присмотришь за мальчиком, Северус? – уточняет директор.

Северус ухмыляется.

– Даже не сомневайтесь, – бархатным голосом отвечает он.

И берет себе горсть леденцов с тарелки.


	5. Завтра все изменится

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Размер: мини, 1494 слова  
> Пейринг: Северус Снейп/Гарри Поттер  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: романс  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Краткое содержание: Северус ведет Гарри на выпускной.  
> Предупреждения: немагическое АU, возрастное AU

— Твои волосы мне в нос лезут, — рассмеялся Гарри, сдувая с лица темную прядку.

— Не нравится — не нюхай, грязный ты извращенец, — проворчал Северус сонно. Его тощие ноги торчали из-под короткого одеяла, и он пошевелил большими пальцами, когда Гарри прижался теснее. Они валялись в утреннем ярком свете, наблюдая, как солнечный луч скользит по стене. Пара секунд прошла в умиротворенной тишине, а потом за окном раздался шорох гравия и шум подъезжающей машины. Когда дверца машины громко хлопнула, Северус напрягся и сел в постели.

— Вот черт, уже? — пробормотал Гарри, свернувшись в комочек под одеялом. Он протянул руки, чтобы удержать Северуса на месте.

— Это твои родители? — спросил Северус.

— Да, похоже на то, — легко согласился Гарри. — Что за дикий взгляд? — рассмеялся он, взглянув на Северуса снизу вверх. Его волосы растрепались самым невероятным образом, и он выглядел настолько затраханным, что Северус покраснел.

Он выбрался из-под одеяла, проигнорировав протесты Гарри, и вцепился в свои штаны, когда внизу раздался звон ключей.

— Они не съедят тебя, ты знаешь? — спросил Гарри, лежа в постели, пока Северус суматошно одевался. Он застрял головой в вороте своей старомодной рубашки, больше похожей на сорочку викторианской бабули — чертов хипстер, с нежностью подумал Гарри. Затем смерил Гарри мрачным взглядом.

— Сегодня и проверим, — произнес Северус и вдруг замер, в одном носке, с телефоном в руке. Он искоса поглядел на Гарри и неуверенно добавил: — Если ты все еще хочешь...

— Да, тупица! — воскликнул Гарри, широко улыбаясь, беззаботный и счастливый, как гребаный кусок солнца. Северус перевел дыхание. — Я жду тебя в шесть. Помой голову.

— Сам решу, — огрызнулся Северус, задрав нос. Он поднял телефон и сделал фото, хотя Гарри притворился возмущенным и попытался спрятаться под одеялом. — Когда ты наконец бросишь меня, я буду тебя этим шантажировать, — пригрозил Северус, ухмыляясь. Он взглянул на маленький экран своего допотопного телефона, на экране Гарри — обнаженный, в разворошенной постели — смотрел на него так, будто действительно влюблен.

— Гарри, милый, ты уже встал? — крикнула с первого этажа Лили. Северус метнулся к окну.

— Ты можешь выйти через парадную дверь, — предложил Гарри легкомысленно, и Северус кинул на него яростный взгляд, оглянувшись через плечо.

— Лучше я сверну себе шею, прыгая с вашей крыши, — ответил он, забравшись на подоконник. Гарри неохотно вылез из постели, чтобы поцеловать его напоследок.

Гарри проследил, чтобы Северус успешно спустился на крышу пристройки, а с нее перелез на дерево, и так пока не достиг газона. По газону Северус побежал босой, ботинки со связанными шнурками болтались через плечо, словно он был бродяжкой из старого кино. Прежде чем скрыться за оградой, Северус оглянулся и помахал. Гарри помахал в ответ.

Эта ночь была... хорошей. Гарри планировал валяться в постели и работать над эссе, но после полуночи Северус постучал в его окно, замерзший и мокрый из-за дождя. Его старикан снова напился и буянил, так что они спрятались от мира в маленькой уютной спальне Гарри. Как удачно, что его родители уехали к родственникам. Вселенная любила Гарри, он был в этом уверен.

Лили постучала в дверь.

— Поднимайся, ты, ленивец! И помоги мне с завтраком, — велела она. После быстрого душа Гарри натянул свою любимую растянутую футболку и спустился вниз. На его шее виднелись алые пятна засосов, и Лили скрестила руки на груди, наблюдая за Гарри. Джеймс пробормотал:

— Да ты издеваешься...

Гарри оттеснил маму от плиты, взяв лопатку. Он обожал подбрасывать блинчики, как заправский шеф. На лице его блуждала улыбка и, возможно, он напевал. Его родители так и не стали задавать никаких вопросов.

***

К шести Гарри был готов. Ему сшили костюм на заказ, потому что Джеймс заявил: нельзя переплатить за стиль. И хотя последние мерки сняли пару недель назад, Гарри уже чувствовал, что пиджак тесноват в плечах. С его телом творилось что-то странное — естественно для подростка, но Гарри волновался, что однажды станет абсолютно квадратным. Хотя его плечи становились шире, в росте он не прибавил ни дюйма за последние полгода.

— Ты выглядишь прекрасно, — взволнованно сказала Лили и поцеловала Гарри в лоб, а потом стиснула в таких крепких объятьях, что он едва не задохнулся.

— Ну ма-ам...

— Только парочку фото, — пресекла она его возражения, пока Джеймс посмеивался, листая газету.

— Давай, улыбнись, я пошлю это твоей бабушке, — велела Лили. Гарри оскалился.

В этот момент в дверь позвонили.

— Я открою! — завопил Гарри и припустил в прихожую. Северус стоял на пороге, бледнее обычного, облаченный в строгий синий костюм, который будто вытащили из дедушкиного сундука. Он сделал что-то странное с волосами — зализал их чем-то, так что они блестели и казались жесткими на вид.

— Поттер, — официально произнес Северус и протянул ему бутоньерку. Гарри уставился на цветок.

— Э-э, спасибо, — нервно откликнулся он и запустил руку в волосы, позабыв, как долго приглаживал их перед зеркалом.

Он сделал шаг вперед и коротко поцеловал Северуса, заставив его закаменеть.

— Давай, идем, — шепнул Гарри, схватив его за руку и затащив в дом.

Они зашли в гостиную, где царила напряженная тишина. Лили и Джеймс уставились на Северуса. Он кашлянул, выпрямился, как балерун в первой позиции, и произнес:

— Миссис Поттер. Мистер Поттер.

— Северус, — скрыв улыбку, серьезным тоном ответила Лили. Гарри за спиной Северуса закатил глаза. — Тебе очень идет синий цвет, — добавила она, оглядывая Северуса. Северус не смог справиться со смущением. Он ненавидел то, как заметен был румянец на его ужасном белом лице. Когда Северус осмелился поднять взгляд от своих начищенных ботинок, миссис Поттер все еще смотрела на него с ласковой улыбкой.

— Встаньте поближе, вот здесь, у лестницы. Я сфотографирую вас вместе, — сказала она.

Джеймс Поттер тяжело вздохнул и зашуршал своей газетой, притворяясь, что ничего этого не происходит.

Они встали у первой ступеньки, плечом к плечу, и Гарри незаметно шепнул Северусу:

— Улыбайся, мы пошлем это бабуле.

Лицо Северуса... было просто бесценно.

— Ладно, мальчики, веселитесь, — сказала Лили, когда закончила снимать.

— Но не слишком, — угрожающим тоном добавил Джеймс из своего кресла. Он внимательно поглядел на Северуса. — Знаешь, парень, хочу переговорить с тобой наедине.

— Что? Нет, пап, у нас нет времени, — запротестовал Гарри. — Для всех этих «обидишь его — вырву твое сердце» штук!

— Лили, поможешь Гарри завязать бабочку? — спросил Джеймс, пропустив это мимо ушей. Гарри все еще пытался возразить, когда Северус прервал его:

— Все в порядке. Правда, — мягко добавил он, когда Гарри взволнованно нахмурился. — И кто-то должен помочь тебе с этой бабочкой, потому что сейчас она больше похожа на заворот кишок.

Когда они с Джеймсом Поттером остались в гостиной одни, Северус сделал глубокий вдох и подошел поближе к креслу. Он знал, что все это безумие — то, что они с Поттером собирались провернуть. Должно быть, отец Гарри велит не портить его жизнь этим гребаным камингаутом — хотя это было идеей Поттера, с самого начала...

Северус был уверен, что не сможет вернуться домой после этого. Родители Поттера были довольно понимающими, а вот старик Тоби ненавидел «пидоров» чуть больше, чем либералов и чуть меньше, чем своего сына.

Какое прекрасное комбо его ожидало.

Одна мысль об этом придала Северусу смелости, и он посмотрел мистеру Поттеру прямо в глаза.

— Я знаю все, что вы собираетесь сказать, сэр, — процедил он. Поттер враждебно прищурился.

— Ну надо же, до чего умный. Гарри много говорит о тебе. Послушать его, так ты чертов вундеркинд.

Северус склонил голову к плечу, гадая, к чему это идет.

— Покажи-ка мне свою руку, — велел вдруг Джеймс. Прежде чем Северус успел сообразить, он схватил его за запястье и ловко задрал рукав его рубашки.

Они оба уставились на татуировку. Череп и змея.

— Послушай, дружок, — тихо сказал Поттер, — ты ведь знаешь, что я коп? Мне известно, что эта штука означает.

Северус сглотнул.

— С этим покончено, — твердо сказал он. — Я собираюсь выйти из банды.

— Ты уж постарайся, — жестко усмехнулся Джеймс Поттер, крепче сжимая запястье Северуса. Возможно, он чувствовал, как быстро бьется его пульс под тонкой кожей, но не мог знать, до чего Северуса напугала эта хватка, эта сила его пальцев. Северус изобразил равнодушие.

— Я не втяну Гарри в неприятности, — пообещал он.

— Нет, не втянешь, — отозвался Джеймс, наконец выпуская его. — Обидишь его — и я тебе сердце вырву, Снейп.

Гарри ждал его на подъездной дорожке. Они взялись за руки и двинули вниз по улице.

— Ты как, в порядке? — спросил Гарри через пару минут, нарушив молчание. Северус достал из кармана пачку и сунул в рот сигарету.

— В полном, — пробормотал он невнятно, огонек сигареты подпрыгнул в темноте. — Твой отец ненавидит меня.

— Хорошо, что ты не с ним встречаешься, — легкомысленно ответил Гарри. Он вытащил изо рта Северуса сигарету и крепко затянулся. — Сегодня будет весело.

— Я присмотрел нам квартиру в Лондоне, — ответил Северус, не глядя на Гарри. — Аренда совсем небольшая.

— Это жуткий клоповник, да? — фыркнул Гарри, выпуская дым из ноздрей. — Звучит как приключение.

— К черту этот гребаный город, — Северус сжал пальцы Гарри. — С гребаными родителями.

— Эй!

— Ты со мной или против меня. — Северус остановился, глядя на Гарри в желтом свете фонарей. Гарри обхватил его лицо ладонями, медленно прижался губами, смертельно нежно.

— Конечно, я с тобой, — прошептал Гарри.

— Завтра ты примешь метку, и нам помогут сбежать, — сказал Северус, вглядываясь Гарри в глаза. Затем вдруг схватил Гарри за плечи, вцепившись пальцами так сильно, что это причиняло боль. — Если ты действительно хочешь, Поттер. Назад пути не будет. Ты еще можешь передумать.

— Иди нахрен, Северус. Я же сказал, что с тобой до конца, — легко ответил Гарри, улыбаясь уголком рта. — Пойдем на этот выпускной и порвем всех, что скажешь?

— У тебя там подплечники, или мне кажется? — пробормотал Северус. Смех Гарри эхом разнесся по вечерней улице.

Они двинулись к ярко освещенному зданию старшей школы.


	6. Розыгрыш

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Размер: драббл, 300 слов  
> Пейринг: Гарри Поттер/Северус Снейп  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: юмор  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Краткое содержание: Снейп не верит в любовь Гарри и уверен, что все это жестокий розыгрыш.  
> Предупреждение: МПРЕГ

Когда Поттер явился в личные покои Снейпа на седьмом курсе, упал к его ногам и признался в любви, Снейп сразу понял, что это розыгрыш. Видал он такое и прежде — студенты всегда думали, что они находчивые и очень оригинальные, тупицы. Поттер, однако же, правду не признавал и упорно твердил о пламенной любви. Так что Снейп решил подыграть — просто чтобы в очередной раз доказать свою гипотезу (вкратце, она заключалась в том, что люди — монстры, а мир — выгребная яма).

Гриффиндорцы славятся своим упрямством, а Поттер был гриффиндорцем в квадрате, так что не дрогнул, когда Снейп поцеловал его, и даже смог изобразить энтузиазм, когда они направились в спальню. В постели Поттер не засмеялся, даже когда Снейп скинул мантию; он продолжил притворяться влюбленным, и каким-то образом даже имитировал возбуждение — весьма правдоподобно, надо сказать.

Конечно, Снейп не вчера родился, так что понимал: это лишь часть общего плана, жестокой шутки. Поттер пойдет до конца, лишь бы поиздеваться над своим ненавистным профессором... что ж, Северус тоже не отступит.

Он все еще был уверен, что это розыгрыш, когда они сообщили о своих отношениях прессе; не прекращал ждать подвоха на свадебной церемонии, когда они давали обеты друг другу. Поттер держался молодцом, так что Снейп даже ощутил невольное уважение. Из Поттера бы вышел отличный шпион, так умело он сохранял хорошую мину при плохой игре.

Очевидно, просто выжидал подходящего момента, чтобы ударить побольнее.

Снейп все еще ждал удара в спину, когда они купили маленький домик на опушке леса. Он был готов к любым неожиданностям, когда они с Поттером завели первого ребенка, и все оставался настороже после рождения второго. Шутка затянулась, но как знать, Поттер был кошмарно упрямым. Другой бы рядом со Снейпом не выжил.

И только после пятидесяти лет брака Снейп начал думать, что возможно... только возможно... все было всерьез. Лежа в постели, прижимая к себе немощное, худое тело своего старика-супруга, Северус поделился этой мыслью.

Поттер приподнял седую башку.

— Ха-ха, попался, дурачина, — проскрипел он, улыбаясь во всю свою вставную челюсть.


	7. Или от тебя заразился

– Или от тебя заразился, или у него припадок, – прошептала Гермиона, наблюдая за Снейпом. Гарри и Рон тоже кинули взгляд в другой конец преподавательского стола. Снейп поймал взгляд Гарри и оскалился в жутковатой, дружелюбной улыбке, пролив себе на подбородок немного тыквенного сока.

Рон содрогнулся.

– Еще немного, и он нам помашет, – прошептал он, склонившись к уху Гарри.

– Он на тебя глаз положил, – заверила Гермиона, стиснув руку Гарри под столом.

Гарри уткнулся взглядом в свою тарелку.

– Просто оставьте его в покое, – процедил он сквозь зубы. – И не привлекайте лишнего внимания.

***

– Я хочу сказать, ты просто вытащил его в Хогсмид на выходные, и вот он уже крутит хвостом, как крупп, при виде тебя? – Гермиона едва поспевала за Гарри, пока они мчались по бесконечному коридору, опаздывая на свои уроки. – Что ты с ним сделал, Гарри? И почему мы этого не сделали пару лет назад, когда сдавали ТРИТОНы?

– Боюсь, тогда бы это не сработало, – пробормотал Гарри. – Послушай, разве тебе не нужно на пятый этаж, вести Арифмантику?

– Дам им самостоятельное задание, – отрезала Гермиона. Снейп вел себя странно, это все заметили (к несчастью), и теперь уже вся школа была озадачена этой загадкой. Конечно, никому бы не пришло в голову подойти к Снейпу и спросить, что это с ним такое, поэтому детективное агентство имени Гермионы набирало обороты. – Так выкладывай, Гарри, что вчера произошло?

– Мы просто сходили в Три Метлы, выпили немного, – промямлил Гарри, озираясь по сторонам. – О, Колин, привет! Кажется, ты просил помочь с тем… эээ… делом? – Гарри ринулся навстречу коллеге, понадеявшись на спасение. Колин округлил глаза, но Гарри округлил их сильнее, а увеличительные линзы очков сыграли свою роль – и Колин сделал серьезное лицо.

– А, точно! То дело… которое… да, мне срочно нужно с тобой его обсудить.

– Отлично! Гермиона, увидимся позже! – крикнул Гарри через плечо, вцепившись в Колина. Гермиона скрестила руки на груди.

– Еще как увидимся, – угрожающе пробормотала она.

***

К вечеру вся школа гудела о том, что Снейп на своем уроке дал пять баллов Гриффиндорцу. Гарри был уверен, что это просто глупые сплетни, но когда он встретил Снейпа у входа в Большой Зал, тот снова оскалился в жутковатой улыбке. И Гарри с ужасом заметил, что у него чистая голова.

– Добрый вечер, Поттер, – произнес Снейп мягко, словно уже не желал Гарри доброго утра и доброго дня ранее. – Как прошли уроки? – он спросил это так, будто ему действительно было интересно, и Гарри почувствовал, как потеет под учительской мантией.

– Э-э-э, ничего, неплохо, – выдавил он и издал нервный смешок, потому что Снейп не двигался с места и буравил его взглядом. – А вы… ты… хорошо себя чувствуешь? Ну, после… вчерашнего, – Гарри почувствовал, как его щеки буквально пылают. Мерлин, будь проклят Огден и будь проклят чертов камин, возле которого они сидели в Метлах!

Там было так жарко, что щеки у Снейпа раскраснелись, а в его глазах отражались отблески каминного пламени. Огден пился легко, как вода, и вскоре они порядком надрались, и придвинули стулья ближе друг к другу, чтобы лучше слышать. Трактир был полон народу, но массивная вешалка, заваленная верхними мантиями, скрывала их ото всех.

«Я уже и надежду потерял, что ты согласишься со мной выпить», – сказал тогда Гарри, глядя на Снейпа поверх своего стакана.

«Мне стоило согласиться раньше», – ответил Снейп честным, теплым голосом, и Гарри не мог перестать улыбаться. «Ты был прав, Поттер – немного дружелюбия меня не убьет», – добавил Снейп и расстегнул верхнюю пуговку своей мантии.

Там, возле камина, им было действительно жарко.

– Ты рано ушел сегодня, – сдавленно проговорил Снейп, бросив взгляды по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что никто не подслушивает. – Я… думал сварить тебе кофе.

– О, – Гарри попятился, пока Снейп с надеждой таращился на него. – Думаю, я просто… привык спать у себя. Одинокий волк и все такое, – Гарри издал еще один пронзительный, нервный смешок. Черт возьми, что он вообще несет? Он попятился еще немного, почти упираясь в стену, и Снейп придвинулся к нему почти вплотную.

– Ты и в самом деле так считаешь, Гарри? – прошептал Снейп. – Не думаю, что ты знаешь, что такое настоящее одиночество.

«Гарри»?! Мир только что определенно перевернулся.

– Послушай, я просто… – Снейп снова оглянулся по сторонам и неуклюже уперся одной рукой в стену, как квотербеки на плакатах, квотербеки, которые клеят болельщиц в перерыве между матчами. – Я просто подумал, мымоглибы… – Снейп прокашлялся, нервно отвел волосы от лица. – Мы могли бы… ну, знаешь… если ты захочешь…

Он бормотал и тараторил одновременно, и Гарри не мог поверить своим ушам.

Милостивый Мерлин, он сломал Снейпа.

Сломал Снейпа своим членом.

– Мымоглибыповторить, – выдохнул Снейп наконец и снова осклабился, склонив голову к плечу, возможно, считая, что так он выглядит сексуально.

(это было пугающе)

– Ничего особенного, Поттер, – добавил Снейп глухо после долгой паузы сокрушительного молчания. – Просто… немного удовольствия. Это никому не принесет вреда. Пару раз в месяц, или, если ты захочешь, раз в квартал… мне просто нужно знать, могу ли я… рассчитывать…

– Хочешь быть друзьями с привелегиями? – выпалил Поттер напрямик, когда смог осознать, что предлагает Снейп. Пятикурсник из Рейвенкло, что шел мимо них на ужин, чуть шею не свернул, пытаясь подслушать, но Гарри и Снейп зыркнули на него одинаково злобно, и тот испарился.

Затем Снейп отлип от стены и отошел на достаточное расстояние, чтобы Гарри мог вздохнуть.

– Мы не друзья, Поттер, – произнес Снейп мрачно, и теперь он уже стал похож на себя. – Один поход в Хогсмид это не исправит.

Снейп скрестил руки на груди, было похоже, будто он пытается сам себя раздавить. Гарри показалось, он слышит хруст грудной клетки.

– Так что ты скажешь? – с вызовом повторил Снейп, глядя Гарри в глаза, отчаянно, яростно. Гарри почувствовал, как по спине поползли мурашки. Снейп очевидно был готов озлобиться и спустить на Гарри всех собак ада за отказ, но вряд ли он хотя бы рассчитывал на согласие, и все же спрашивал – так смело и так неловко.

Гарри медленно покачал головой. Снейп стиснул зубы и опустил глаза. Затем кивнул. Он выпрямил спину еще сильней (если анатомия вообще такое могла позволить) и произнес:

– Что же, я не могу вас в этом обвинять, Поттер. Очевидно, остатки рассудочности в вас еще есть.

– Вчера все вышло случайно, – виновато признался Гарри. – Мы много выпили, и я просто… перешел границу в какой-то момент, а ты не остановил меня. Мы не должны были этого делать.

– Очевидно, – горько признал Снейп.

– Я не из тех людей… я не делаю ничего подобного, в смысле, не на первом свидании.

– Не стоит объяснять, – отмахнулся Снейп, шагая ко входу в Большой зал, но замер на полушаге. Его прямая спина будто окаменела. – Свидание? – каркнул Снейп хрипло.

– Если ты не возражаешь, – с улыбкой произнес Гарри. – И я бы хотел узнать тебя лучше, прежде чем мы будем снова… доставлять удовольствие друг другу, – сконфуженно закончил он. Снейп медленно повернулся.

– Узнать меня?! – недоверчиво переспросил он, будто это было ужасной идеей. Гарри просиял улыбкой.

– Вроде того.

После долгой паузы, пока Снейп изучал лицо Гарри, видимо, ожидая подвоха, он все же кивнул.

– Хорошо, – сказал он и снова заставил себя изобразить улыбку, похожую на гримасу во время приступа.

Ладно, это им стоило еще обсудить. Может, позднее. Однажды.


	8. Что чувствую

– Что чувствую. Вы хотите знать, что я чувствую.

– Точно, – жизнерадостно подтвердил мальчишка. У него были ярко-зеленые глаза и блеклые джинсы с дыркой на коленке. Снейп все смотрел на эту дырку, прикидывая: парень притащился к нему офис прямиком из гаража, или это современная мода такая? Как знать, такая художественная дырка могла стоить ему пару тысяч фунтов в каком-нибудь хипстерском бутике.

– Откуда вы, еще раз? – уточнил Снейп, с усилием отводя взгляд от дырки и обращая его в сторону окна, где, на высоте двадцать первого этажа, свистел ветер и птицы весело врезались в стекла.

– Факультет журналистики, городской колледж, – мальчишка поправил очки и снова улыбнулся этой своей сверкающей, как у идиота, улыбкой. На коленках у него лежал замызганный блокнот, на котором Северус мог разглядеть скачущие, кривые строчки. Студенческий почерк; не то, что бы у Северуса когда-то был лучше. Он не мог разобрать написанное при всем желании, но легко мог догадаться.

Парень... кажется, он представился Поттером... Поттер нацелил на него карандаш.

– Что вы чувствуете теперь, когда вас по всем статьям оправдали?

Так значит, он верно услышал. Подрастающий журналист не задал ни одного стандартного вопроса из тех, которые привык слышать Снейп за последние полгода. "Вы это сделали?", "Что можете сказать в свое оправдание?", "Кому было выгодно вас обвинить?".

Нет. Он хотел знать, что Северус чувствует.

И это, черт возьми, каким-то образом было еще хуже. Еще глубже, еще интимней. В такие его глубины журналисты еще не забирались.

Северус глубоко вздохнул.

Его ассистент по социальному взаимодействию, Гренджер, советовала давать интервью всем, кто попросит. А желающих было предостаточно: крупные издания, онлайн-журналы, желтая пресса и толстые вестники, все хотели знать – что же Снейп натворил и как ему, больному ублюдку, удалось из этой передряги выкрутиться? Он бы и сам хотел знать. Обвинение было словно гром среди ясного неба; как раз когда его фирма наконец получила крупный тендер, а производство вышло на мировой уровень. Скандал вышел громким. Северуса обвинили в таких грязных вещах, что на секунду он даже сам поверил в свою виновность: ну кто сможет выдумать подобное. Грейнджер считала, это дело рук конкурентов. Они выиграли суд, и после долгого следствия с Северуса сняли все обвинения, но в глазах обывателей – всех этих усатых толстяков, читающих газету за завтраком – он был просто изворотливым гадом, который ушел от наказания.

Грейнджер сказала: нужно продолжать говорить, рассказать всем и каждому свою версию событий – рано или поздно люди начнут слышать. Если это напечатано, это правда. Грейнджер была умной девушкой; Северус ее ненавидел.

– Если вам трудно, вы можете не отвечать, – сжалился Поттер, устав ждать, и Северус отвел взгляд от окна.

– Ну почему же, – возразил он мрачно. – Мне не трудно. Я был оправдан и теперь чувствую абсолютное, всепоглощающее счастье, – он сложил руки на груди. Поттер глядел, не мигая, будто столкнулся с говорящим питоном в человеческий рост. Северусу на секунду захотелось поддаться дурацкому порыву, наклониться к мальчику, клацнуть зубами и смотреть, как быстро мелькают его пятки. Мальчишество.

Сглотнув, Поттер накорябал пару строк в своем блокноте.

– Это все, или будут еще вопросы? – добавил Северус, кинув взгляд на часы. Послеобеденный перерыв закончится через две минуты, он вернется к работе и будет работать до полуночи, затем на такси уедет домой, примет две таблетки снотворного и переживет эту ночь, как все предыдущие в эти полгода.

И так – день за днем, пока все не забудется, не отступит на задний план, не станет хотя бы терпимым.

Вот что он чувствует.

Поттер поднялся. Вытер вспотевшие ладони о свои штаны, прежде чем протянуть руку. Северус взглянул на узкую, мальчишескую ладонь. Загорелая кожа, крепкие пальцы с короткими, обкусанными ногтями. В его руке эти пальцы показались горячими. Рукопожатие вышло слишком крепким, и Северус отдернул руку.

Поттер все смотрел на него, теперь уже серьезно, сдвинув свои широкие брови над смешными очками.

– Я хочу поработать над статьей сегодня, а завтра пришлю вам конечный вариант.

– Зачем? – безразлично уточнил Снейп. Поттер склонил голову к плечу. Прядь волос, что от макушки поднималась у него почти вертикально, дрогнула, как антенна.

– Чтобы вы сказали свое мнение. Если вы захотите что-то изменить, я внесу правки.

– Журналисты так не работают, – ответил Снейп, приподняв уголок губ. Ему ли не знать. Сколько раз его слова оказывались переиначены самым безумным образом.

– Я так работаю, – твердо сказал Поттер и сунул карандаш себе в задний карман штанов. "Не самое разумное решение", – заметил Снейп про себя, но ничего не сказал. Он только кивнул, проводил Поттера до двери кабинета и застыл там на секунду, наблюдая, как мальчик уходит.

От Поттера пахло яблоками и какой-то фруктовой жвачкой.

Северус вернулся за стол. Он уставился на свои руки, на кисти, лежащие поверх каких-то важных бумаг. Поднес правую руку к лицу и секунду разглядывал, словно надеясь увидеть там что-то новое.

Поттер был первым, кто добровольно прикоснулся к нему с того дня, как выдвинули обвинения.

Это было чем-то.

И Северус... он чувствовал себя лучше.


	9. Приятные люди

– Приятные люди сюда не ходят, – огрызнулся Снейп, когда очередной извращенец решил его угостить и получил от ворот поворот. – Пей свое чертово пиво и не мешай мне думать.

– Вы, подростки, такие ужасные, – проворчал мужчина, опускаясь за его столик. Снейп огляделся в отчаянии, но рядом не было никого, кто смог бы помочь.

В общем-то, как всегда.

– Ты наверняка и мужчиной будешь так себе, – добавил извращенец, откинувшись на спинку стула и разглядывая Северуса.

– Я уже мужчина, – буркнул тот, стиснув палочку под столом.

– Сколько тебе, пятнадцать?

Северус схватил свою кружку и осушил до самого дна, а потом грохнул ей по столу. Мужчина разглядывал его с усмешкой почти умиленной, будто перед ним сидел книззл с пивной пенкой на усах. Северус торопливо вытер рот рукавом своей поношенной мантии.

– Мне двадцать, и я знаю больше темных заклинаний, чем ты – тупых подкатов, – процедил он. Мужчина ни слова не ответил, он просто смотрел, но его взгляд постепенно стал жестким, и Северус ощутил холодок в животе. Он лишь теперь заметил, что лоб мужчины пересекает глубокий шрам, а другие шрамы спускаются по шее к плечу и теряются под грубой тканью мантии. Волосы, торчащие во все стороны, были густо украшены поседевшими прядями. Теперь, когда Северус потрудился взглянуть на чужака по-настоящему, он понял: перед ним не старик, но человек, который побывал во многих передрягах и выглядит старше своих лет.

Северус же в свои двадцать был вынужден умолять бармена налить ему пинту светлого.

– Эй, Том, – крикнул мужчина, нарушив их тяжелое молчание, и обернулся к стойке. – Повтори-ка нам.

Северус был практически уверен, что бармена зовут Боб.

– Итак, ты у нас – знаменитый темный маг, – протянул извращенец. Северус подумал было уйти, но когда же он отказывался от бесплатной выпивки? Да и потом, куда ему идти? Есть только один адрес, который следует навестить сегодня ночью, а туда он еще успеет. – Как тебя зовут, дружочек?

– Тоби, – буркнул Снейп, схватив новый стакан с пивом.

– Чудесное имя. Меня зовут Гарри, – мужчина протянул руку, и Северус исподлобья взглянул на широкую ладонь. На безымянном пальце был перстень, старинный и явно волшебный. В виде змеи, прикусившей свой хвост.

Заметив его взгляд, Гарри убрал руку. Северус скривил губы, презрительно наблюдая за ним. Ну конечно же, жалкий женатик, пришедший сюда в поисках развлечения на ночь. Раньше такие типы никогда не выбирали Северуса. Кто в своем уме решит составить ему компанию?

Но сегодня это было кстати. Любая болтовня, любой пьяный придурок, лишь бы не оставаться наедине с мыслями.

"Если он полезет ко мне своими грязными лапами, я его прикончу", – решил Северус, мрачно ухмыляясь в стакан. "Это будет отличной репетицией".

Он сделал несколько больших глотков, пока Гарри потягивал свой напиток.

– И что же такой опасный темный маг, как ты, делает в такой дыре? – снова нарушил молчание Гарри. Он все забавлялся, и Северусу захотелось задрать рукав, показать метку, заставить мужчину подавиться собственными насмешками.

Он сохранял невозмутимый вид, глотая обиды, чтобы расплатиться позже. Когда-то он почти поверил, что "позже" никогда не наступит... и вот сегодня. Сегодня старик ответит ему за все.

Разве не об этом он мечтал?

– Еще, – выдохнул Северус, отставив стакан.

– Уверен, что тебе не нужна передышка?

Северус сверкнул глазами:

– Заказывай, или я найду другую компанию.

Гарри вздохнул и снова взмахнул рукой. И хотя бар был переполнен – всякими алкоголиками, вроде его жалкого папаши – бармен моментально принес им добавки.

И тут же удалился.

Северус вдруг заметил, что вокруг их стола будто провели невидимые границы; даже вопли и смех казались приглушенными, как во сне. Возможно, окружающие чувствовали то, что Северус только теперь смог ощутить сквозь пелену опьянения. Силу, что исходила от этого мужчины. Она заставила Северуса покрыться мурашками.

– Мне пора, – пробормотал он, поднимаясь, и тут же пошатнулся. Ему пришлось схватиться за стол, чтобы не макнуть носом в стакан. Перед глазами все плыло.

– Да ты надрался, приятель, – сказал Гарри, очутившись рядом. Он положил руку Северусу на спину, и тот отшатнулся в ужасе. Он не мог припомнить, куда дел палочку. – Эй. Спокойно. Я тебя не трону, – тихо проговорил Гарри, заглянув ему в лицо. Взгляд глаз, ярко-зеленых, будто обжег Северуса. Узнавание было настолько сильным, что даже в голове прояснилось. Он не мог вспомнить, где видел эти глаза, но тревога вдруг улеглась.

– Хорошо, – пробормотал он, позволив усадить себя обратно на стул. Комната все еще качалась.

– Вот и славно, – вздохнул мужчина, запустив руку в волосы, приводя их в еще больший беспорядок. – Ты был просто катастрофой, верно? – сказал он себе под нос странным, нежным тоном. Северус подпер щеку кулаком.

– Я не темный маг, вообще-то, – сказал он невнятно. – Я пр-сто... неудачник.

– Даже если сейчас тебе так кажется... – начал Гарри, но Снейп перебил его, стукнув ладонью по столу.

– Я неудачник, – повторил он жестко, сцепив зубы от ненависти. – И трус. Сегодня я должен был пойти и убить своего папашу... а вместо этого торчу здесь, с тобой. Они же просто вышврнут... швыр-нут... меня.

Гарри покачал головой, печально улыбнувшись.

– Не вышвырнут, милый. Как ни жаль это признавать.

Северус положил голову на руки, закрыв глаза. Он просто хотел домой. Не к отцу... и не в съемную конуру, которая вечно пахла жженым пергаментом. Куда-то еще. Он хотел домой.

"Возможно, домой к этому извращенцу", – подумал Северус, когда свежий ночной воздух проветрил его голову. Он едва тащился, повиснув на Гарри, и тот крепко держал Снейпа за талию.

Похоже, сегодня он, наконец, расстанется со своей опостылевшей девственностью и нелепой мечтой о ком-то, кто будет любить его, о ком-то определенном.

Иди ты, Лили.

И ты тоже, старина Тоби. Проваливайте к черту оба.

Северус содрогнулся и его вырвало прямо на ботинки Гарри. Тот не ослабил хватку, только простонал чуть слышно: "Я тебе это припомню".

– Даже не сомневаюсь, – прохрипел Северус, вытирая рукавом губы. Возможно, успеет отключиться до того, как Гарри его трахнет, и не придется даже сопротивляться.

Он не был уверен, что стал бы.

Они поднялись по ступенькам, и Гарри открыл дверь, едва коснувшись палочкой замка. Северус заторможено озирался.

– Какого черта мы у меня дома?

Гарри невозмутимо сгрузил его на постель. Помог расстегнуть и снять верхнюю мантию, а затем отошел к окну, пока Снейп барахтался в одеяле.

– Как ты узнал... адрес?

– Здесь так воняет жженным пергаментом, – заметил Гарри, сморщив нос. – Спи, Северус. Завтра станет легче.

Секунду Северус таращился на него, не в силах постигнуть, что задумал этот странный человек. А затем пьяное безразличие вернулось, и он скорчился поверх одеяла, подтянув колени к груди и закрыв глаза.

Теплые слезы потекли по лицу, щекоча переносицу, заливаясь в уши. Северусу даже было не стыдно. Отец – тот всегда рыдал, стоило надраться до чертиков. Рыдал и звал покойную матушку, так, будто всерьез ее любил – а может, просто искал, об кого кулаки почесать.

Северус нащупал палочку в рукаве. Он должен... ему нужно...

– Спи, – мягко шепнул Гарри, положив тяжелую ладонь ему на макушку. И погладил – так, как делала Эйлин много лет назад, когда у Северуса еще был дом, когда кто-то любил его. – Спи, Северус.

Он выпустил палочку и закрыл глаза.

Гарри не соврал: утром действительно стало легче.

Темному Лорду он сказал, что папаша пустился во все тяжкие и куда-то слинял из города, возможно, уже и подох в грязной канаве. Лорд кивнул, пропуская все мимо ушей, и спросил про новое зелье. Северус живо принялся рассказывать о разработке, и метка на его руке была теплой и тлеющей, как прикосновение тяжелой чужой ладони.


	10. Поток

– Поток сознания. Очищающий свет. Спокойствие.

Северус уголком рта прошипел:

– Он просто говорит набор слов, я не вижу в этом смысла.

Люциус, застывший рядом в такой же дурацкой позе, что и Северус, тихо ответил:

– Кому тебе нужен смысл, когда тут такая задница.

Северус закатил глаза.

Гарри Поттер обладал отличной задницей, да. Насколько можно было разглядеть, ведь он носил просторную длинную рубашку, ярко-белую, что так шло к его смуглой, золотистой коже. Но когда он наклонялся, на секунду можно было выхватить взглядом очертания той самой знаменитой задницы, о которой Северус был наслышан.

Гарри Поттер наклонялся довольно часто. Неоправданно часто, как мог бы кто-то решить.

Северус не жаловался.

– Позвольте вашим мыслям вести вас. Плывите по течению... подчинитесь энергии, что бурлит в вас.

С его места – в третьем ряду, прямо сразу за потным мужчиной с бородой – была видна безмятежная улыбка Поттера. Так улыбаться мог только очень счастливый человек – ну, или полный идиот, потому что идиоты всегда улыбаются. Северус мог сказать наверняка, он преподавал в старших классах.

– А теперь отпустите все мысли. Дыхание. Тишина. Чистый лист, абсолютное ничто.

Себя Северус счастливым не чувствовал очень давно; вероятно, он был счастлив в промежутке между шестым и седьмым годом своей жизни, потому что тогда научился читать и с упоением отдавался занятию. А еще – пару недель в прошлом году, когда грипп скосил всех старшеклассников перед экзаменом, и Северус отправился на выходные в Брайтон, где тоже много читал и разок вышел к морю.

И это все. Он определенно не чувствовал себя счастливым сейчас, сидя на дурацком резиновом коврике, рядом с пыхтящими мужчинами, каждый из которых старательно представлял себя "потоком" и "светом".

– Он бы так хорошо смотрелся на моем письменном столе, – мечтательно простонал Люцис, пожирая взглядом Гарри Поттера. Северус фыркнул.

– То же самое ты говорил про ту мраморную чернильницу. – Она была сущим уродством.

В отличие от Поттера, очевидно.

– Люциус. Северус, – протянул Гарри, устремив на них взгляд. Люциус моментально принял самый внимательный вид и старательно задышал. Он откинул волосы за плечо, когда Поттер медленно двинулся к ним через комнату.

– Сосредоточьтесь на происходящем. Здесь и сейчас. Только вы и ваше дыхание, – продолжал наставлять Поттер. – Закройте глаза, если это поможет.

Северус подавил инстинктивное желание отодвинуться, когда Поттер подошел вплотную. Люди обычно сами старались держаться подальше от него, так что Северус не привык охранять свое личное пространство. Две теплые ладони опустились ему на плечи, и Северус зажмурился, изо всех сил стараясь быть расслабленным.

– Очистите свое сознание, – медленно произнес Поттер, поглаживая плечи Северуса. – Вы должны ощутить эту легкость, которая приходит вместе с потоком.

– Я стараюсь, – процедил Северус сквозь зубы.

– Вдох и выдох. Северус, не забывайте дышать.

Он мог справиться с такой нелепой инструкцией. Черт возьми, он дышал уже сорок с лишним лет, не то, что бы его нужно было учить!

Поттер огорченно вздохнул.

– О чем вы думаете, Северус?

– О свете и покое! – рявкнул тот злобно, дернув плечом, чтобы стряхнуть руку Поттера, пока это не стало чем-то невыносимым. Люциус выразительно взглянул на него, но Северус проигнорировал это. Он вскочил на ноги, сразу почувствовав себя лучше, когда оказался выше Поттера на голову. Гарри Поттер спокойно глядел на него своими невозможными глазами, и был возмутительно красив. Северус захотел его придушить немного или хотя бы пнуть. – У меня нога затекла, – соврал он мелочно. Поттер и бровью не повел, продолжая глядеть ему прямо в глаза, так, будто мог читать каждую маленькую постыдную мысль. Северус отвернулся.

– Сделайте глубокий вдох. Возвращайтесь к своему телу. Возвращайтесь в реальность, – призвал Поттер, и все вокруг притворились, что выходят из транса. Чертовы подлизы. – Северус, я вижу, что вам тяжело дается медитация. Останьтесь после занятия, мы обсудим это.

– Я что, наказан? – каркнул Северус хрипло, пока Люциус ревниво наблюдал за ними. – Вы назначаете мне отработку?

– Вы здесь по своей воле, – напомнил Гарри с улыбкой, отходя к проигрывателю, чтобы выключить завывания китов, или что там они слушали, чтобы "настроиться".

По своей воле, как же! После того, как Северус в очередной раз вышел из себя и довел ученика до нервного припадка, ему в приказном порядке велели пройти терапию. Либо курсы по управлению гневом, либо "псевдо-йогу" под руководством сексуального парня. Выбор был вполне очевиден.

Северус размышлял, как он мог так жестоко ошибиться.

Все покинули зал, попрощавшись с Гарри, последним вышел Люциус. Северус прислонился к стене, и, скрестив руки, наблюдал, как Гарри собирает коврики. Он наклонялся за каждым чертовым ковриком, основательно наклонялся, так, как это может сделать действительно гибкий юноша.

Северус даже не подумал предложить свою помощь.

Он ждал, когда Поттер скажет все, что думает, но тот закончил с уборкой и подошел к окну, чтобы поднять жалюзи и впустить солнечный свет. Затем принялся сматывать провода от светильников и проигрывателя. И все это – в полной тишине.

Отчетливо громким был звук, когда Северус заскрипел зубами.

Он никогда не был терпеливым.

Наконец, Гарри закончил. Он взял стул, поставил в центр комнаты и жестом пригласил Северуса сесть.

Прекрасно. Северус устроился на стуле, закинув ногу на ногу и еще крепче перекрестив руки на груди.

– Что мне прикажете делать? Я следую всем инструкциям, – "всем этим нелепым инструкциям", – добавил про себя Северус, – Я просто не могу очистить сознание. Видите ли, у некоторых людей деятельный разум.

Северус подразумевал: больше одной извилины в голове.

– Хотите ли вы добиться результата? – спросил Гарри, становясь напротив него. Северус выгнул бровь, глядя на него снизу вверх. – Действительно хотите? – мягко уточнил Гарри, и Северус скорчил гримасу.

– Я просто трачу свое время.

– А вы очень спешите? – улыбнулся Гарри. – Срочное дело?

Не теперь, когда его отстранили от работы до конца терапии.

Северус вздохнул, признав поражение. Гарри снова улыбнулся. Эта его загадочная улыбка выводила Северуса из себя. Казалось, Поттера невозможно разозлить или расстроить. Какой-то чертов сверх-человек.

– Контролируйте эмоции, – сказал Гарри, заглянув ему прямо в душу. – Управляйте ими. Не позволяйте им управлять вами.

– Как?.. – вырвалось у Северуса отчаянное. Гарри кивнул, словно наконец услышал верный ответ на уроке. Он обошел стул и встал за спиной у Северуса, снова сжав его плечи.

– Начнем с основ, – невозмутимо сказал Гарри. – С дыхания.

Снова чертово дыхание! Северус стиснул зубы. Гарри вдруг наклонился к самому его уху и выдохнул:

– Удобно?

Северус ощутил, как мурашки пробежали у него по спине, а на шее встали дыбом крохотные волоски.

– Как вы сможете дышать в такой позе? – прошептал Гарри, и скользнул ладонями к груди Северуса, заставляя его распрямить руки и уронить их вдоль тела. Прежде, чем Поттер бы начал тискать его бедра, Северус сам снял ногу с ноги и расставил их пошире. – Хорошо, – промурлыкал Гарри, и сердце Северуса понеслось галопом. Он хотел бы заслужить еще одну похвалу. Он бы на многое пошел, чтобы снова это услышать.

– Теперь вдох... и выдох, – велел Гарри, и Северус понял, что задержал дыхание. – Закройте глаза.

Сглотнув, Северус подчинился. Гарри держал руки у него на плечах, прижался животом к его спине, позволяя ощутить его собственные глубокие вдохи.

– Дышите вместе со мной, – призвал Гарри, и Северус следовал за каждым следующим вдохом. У него пересохло в горле, а голова закружилась. – Вы отлично справляетесь.

Вот оно, снова. Отчего-то Северус почувствовал, как печет глаза. Он не плакал с начальной школы, не собирался начинать и сейчас, только оттого, что его кто-то похвалил.

– Ощутите свое тело, – продолжил Гарри тихим, ровным голосом. – Каждую клеточку своего тела. Свои ступни. Свои колени. Свои бедра.

К ужасу своему, добравшись до бедер, Северус понял, что возбужден. В дурацких тренировочных штанах, которые он был вынужден надевать на занятия, у него не было ни единого шанса скрыть это. Теперь он сидел посреди комнаты, выставленный на обозрение, и все было до смешного очевидно.

Хватило одной этой мысли, чтобы он странным образом возбудился еще сильнее.

– В вас так много напряжения, – проговорил Поттер.

Еще бы.

Он продолжал что-то говорить, а Северус плавился от унижения, все его лицо пылало, а между ног пульсировал жар. Он ощущал... каждую клеточку своего проклятого тела.

Резкий звук заставил их обоих вздрогнуть.

Благословенный Поттер отошел, позволив Северусу стиснуть колени.

– Мне казалось, мы уже обсуждали это, – укоризненно проговорил Гарри, его ярко-зеленые глаза потемнели. – Я просил вас выключить звук на телефоне.

– Это может быть что-то важное, – прохрипел Северус, метнувшись через всю комнату к своему портфелю.

Он скорчился в дальнем углу, там, где оставил свои вещи. Вдох и выдох, контролируй эмоции... велел он себе, бросив отчаянный взгляд на свой пах. Дрожащими руками попытался достать телефон, спиной ощущая взгляд Гарри.

– Что-то важное? – негромко уточнил тот, когда Северус разблокировал экран.

Всего лишь Люциус.

"Если вы уже трахаетесь, ты мне больше не друг"

– Я должен идти, – выдавил Северус, не смея поднять взгляд на Гарри. Тот подал ему руку, помогая подняться.

Дождался, пока Северус не встретит его взгляд, а после улыбнулся – легко и открыто.

– На следующей неделе в то же время, – сказал он.

Северус кивнул, пытаясь сохранить лицо.

– Я помню расписание, благодарю покорно.

Выйдя из зала, Северус прислонился к стене, потому что ноги внезапно стали слабыми.

Не так уж он и дорожил дружбой Люциуса.


	11. Казалось бы

Казалось бы, что здесь сложного. Они взрослые люди, решат свои взрослые вопросы и разойдутся – если Гарри не будет вести себя, как придурок, и Снейп не будет вести себя, как придурок (что казалось маловероятным). Гарри постучал, постучал еще раз, потом забарабанил в дверь кулаком – не мог же Снейп уйти, на самом деле! Это было бы попросту мелочно. Гарри едва выбил себе выходной, чтобы закончить все это.

Наконец, дверь распахнулась. Северус стоял на пороге. Он уставился на Гарри, нахмурившись, будто не был вполне уверен, что это происходит на самом деле.

– Поттер? – сказал он с сомнением. "А кто же еще?" – хотел огрызнуться Гарри. Можно подумать, у Снейпа тут целая толпа из бывших любовников стоит под дверью.

– Привет, – сказал Гарри вместо этого, растянув губы в улыбке. На лице Снейпа ничего не дрогнуло.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Снейп, скрестив руки на груди. Гарри предупредил его, что придет, но теперь стало очевидно, что Снейп забыл. Или вовсе испепелил его письмо, не читая. Это было бы так... по-снейповски.

– Я писал тебе, – напомнил Гарри, – Что приду за вещами сегодня.

– О, – Снейп не сдвинулся с места.

– Могу я войти? – уточнил Гарри, раздражаясь. Северус замешкался на секунду, словно собирался отказать, но в итоге просто посторонился. Гарри протиснулся мимо него в гостиную.

Они оба застыли на пороге, разглядывая хаос в комнате. Снейп бывал педантичен во многих вещах, но не в том, что касалось уборки, особенно когда он увлекался работой – то есть, почти всегда. Но никогда прежде бардак не достигал таких масштабов. Обычно Гарри приводил все в порядок.

Он нерешительно перешагнул через стопку конспектов, лежащих грудой на пути. Оглядел завалы барахла на диване и возле камина.

– Ты не собрал мне коробки? – без особой надежды спросил он. Северус моментально озлобился.

– С чего бы я должен заниматься твоими вещами? У меня достаточно своих забот.

– Ладно, – Гарри пожал плечами. – Думаю, в спальне моя одежда. И я точно оставлял у тебя парочку книг... – он двинулся к спальне, и Северус дернулся следом, будто хотел остановить его, но передумал.

В спальне было почище. Гарри уставился на широкую постель, аккуратно заправленную.

– Ты спал вообще на этой неделе? – крикнул Гарри, будто имел на это право. Северус, конечно, не ответил. Гарри слышал, как он гремит чем-то на маленькой пристроенной кухоньке. Гарри открыл дверцы шкафа и принялся сваливать свои мантии, свитера и рубашки на пол. Когда он закончил, шкаф почти опустел. Гарри грустно взглянул на одинокую черную мантию, висящую на плечиках. Все точно так же, как было в самом начале. Скоро Гарри исчезнет из жизни Снейпа, унесет с собой все следы присутствия, и будет казаться, что его и не было здесь никогда.

Ну, таков и был план, разве нет?

Гарри взмахнул палочкой, отправляя свои шмотки в спортивную сумку. Он вернулся в гостиную, оглядываясь по сторонам, не зная, с чего начать поиски. Снейп выглянул из кухни.

– Тебе сделать кофе? – спросил он. Гарри кивнул. Снейп появился с двумя чашками секундой позже, заранее зная, что Гарри никогда не откажется от кофе, пусть и ужасного. Снейп вечно делал слишком крепкий. Гарри сделал глоток и поморщился. Ему этого не хватало.

Снейп опустился на кресло, прямо поверх сваленных мантий, и уставился перед собой. Вид у него был паршивый. Гарри старался не глядеть ему прямо в лицо – как не глядят на солнце, или на жуткую аварию на дороге; он знал, что не сможет отвести глаз, если посмотрит внимательно.

– Над чем ты сейчас работаешь? – вежливо спросил Гарри, разбирая завал на письменном толе. Там было его письмо – не распечатанное, вместе с горой другой корреспонденции.

– Ты все равно не поймешь, что толку спрашивать, – ответил Снейп, глядя в свою чашку. Что ж, Гарри не ждал ничего другого. Он переместился к книжному шкафу, надеясь отыскать там свои учебники по ближнему бою, но это было наивно. На тумбочке у двери лежало еще больше посланий.

– Что это? – ухмыльнулся Гарри, взяв стопку в руки. Снейп подскочил к нему.

– Просто оставь это!

Записки разлетелись по полу. Ворох блесток и сердечек.

– Послания от старшекурсниц? – глумливо уточнил Гарри, глядя себе под ноги. Снейп замер, бессильно опустив руки. Под его левым ботинком лежала открытка с единорогом. – Раньше ты их не хранил так бережно.

– Почему это тебя беспокоит, Поттер? – в тон ему, едко спросил Снейп. Гарри вспыхнул.

– Я просто пытаюсь найти свои книги в этом бардаке.

– Ты же волшебник, Поттер. – Северус взмахнул палочкой. – Акцио, вещи Поттера.

Несколько книг, грязный носок, два сломанных пера и четыре пергамента неряшливой кучей свалились на ковер перед камином.

– Прошу, – Снейп издевательски-любезно взмахнул рукой. – Забирай это и не трать больше мое время. Я должен работать.

Он скрылся за дверью, ведущей в лабораторию, так быстро, что это походило на отступление.

Гарри постоял немного в звенящей тишине, затем прошел на кухню. Открыл пару ящиков, пытаясь найти хоть что-то съедобное. С горем пополам отыскал что-то, из чего можно было соорудить завтрак. Сделал еще кофе.

В лаборатории было сумрачно и воняло чем-то прогорклым.

– Я приготовил нам завтрак, – сообщил Гарри. Снейп стоял над пустым котлом. Он заторможенно повернулся к Гарри.

– Что?

– Минерва сказала, ты разорвал контракт с "Вестником зельевара". В школе каникулы. Так над чем ты работаешь?

Снейп устало провел рукой по лицу.

– Тебя не было месяц, Гарри, – сказал он. – Ты не можешь заявиться сейчас и приводить мою жизнь в порядок, ты понимаешь?

Гарри не понимал.

– Я был на задании, – сказал он, прислонившись бедром к столу. – Чуть не умер.

– Расскажи мне что-нибудь новенькое, – проворчал Северус.

– Я приготовил завтрак, – повторил Гарри.

Они поели. Снейп свалил грязную посуду в раковину.

– Что теперь? – спросил он бесцветно. – Отведешь меня в душ?

"Стоило бы", – подумал Гарри. Волосы Снейпа выглядели хуже обычного. На руках были пятна от какой-то травы.

– Не хочешь сначала немного поспать? – сказал Гарри мягко, и тут же возненавидел себя за нежность, которая прозвучала в его голосе. Снейп мотнул головой, роняя пряди на лицо.

– Нет.

Гарри взял его за руку и отвел в спальню.

– Не переживай, когда ты проснешься, я уже уйду, – пообещал он. Снейп скривился и отвернулся к стене. Гарри сидел на краю постели, пока Северус не расслабился и не начал дышать глубоко и ровно.

Гарри глядел на него, спящего.

– Ты же сам прогнал меня, – вполголоса обвинил Гарри. Протянул руку и коснулся спутанных черных волос, чтобы отвести их от лица Северуса. Тот повернулся, прижавшись щекой к его ладони. – И сделаешь это еще раз, я просто уверен.

Снейп не ответил.

– Чертов идиот, – прошептал Гарри.

Он поднялся. Достал рубашку из сумки и повесил на плечики в шкафу.


	12. как ножом режет

Как ножом режет телефонная трель, и Северусу одного взгляда достаточно, чтобы виновник принялся суматошно копаться в рюкзаке. Конечно, растяпа Лонгботтом. Небось, бабуля названивает.

– Кажется, я уже говорил про телефоны, – негромко произносит Северус. – Лонгботтом, переверните свой листок, для вас контрольная окончена. Все равно ничего путного не напишете, – он оглядывает класс. – А что касается остальных, вам бы посоветовал ускориться, – все ученики моментально утыкаются в свои листки. – Осталось двадцать минут, и эти баллы скажутся на вашей итоговой оценке.

Северус ждет секунду, наблюдая, как старшеклассники страдают над своими контрольными. Лонгботтом уныло глядит перед собой; к счастью, ему хватает мозгов не спорить с решением учителя.

Славненько.

Северус вновь отворачивается к окну, подперев голову ладонью и незаметно массируя висок. Похмелье просто сокрушительное. Ему даже сидеть ровно тяжело, а впереди еще четыре урока. Зато дисциплина на высоте – видно, его лицо до того мрачное, что школьники даже карандашами скребут едва слышно, боясь рассердить учителя.

Первый выстрел раздается в ту секунду, когда Северус поднимается со стула, чтобы пройтись по классу.

Он замирает, прислушиваясь. Глухой хлопок – это может быть лопнувшая шина или...

Еще два выстрела, внизу, на первом этаже. Школьники переглядываются, кто-то вскочил на ноги, поднимается гул. Северус взмахивает рукой, и все замолкают. Они застывают в напряженной тишине, и слышат чей-то тонкий крик, который обрывается вместе с четвертым выстрелом.

– Всем сесть под парты, – глухо выдавливает Снейп, слова выходят с трудом, будто его рот полон ваты. С грохотом, шумом школьники заползают под свои столы, кто-то плачет, кто-то достает телефон. – Телефоны на беззвучный режим. Тихо, – командует Северус, рывком передвигаясь по классу. – Никто не подходит к окнам.

– Сэр, – пищит Паттил снизу, и Северус обращает к ней лицо. – Моя сестра на биологии, – всхлипывает Паттил.

Кабинет биологии там, внизу. Северус ничего не говорит ей.

Он убеждается, что все школьники скорчились под столами, после чего медленно, как в кошмарном сне, идет к двери.

Он не может представить, что все это правда. Что это происходит на самом деле. К вечеру они будут в новостях.

Он запирает дверь и напряженно вслушивается. Там, за дверью, мертвая тишина. Школа обеззвучена, затаилась. Сам воздух стал другим, кислым, густым.

Онемевшей рукой он достает из кармана брюк свой телефон и набирает службу спасения; шепотом диктует адрес и сообщает о стрельбе. Очевидно, другие учителя тоже сделали это, как и многие ученики. Он едва соображает.

Повернувшись к классу, пересчитывает учеников, их бледные, испуганные лица двоятся перед его глазами.

Что дальше? Он не знает, что дальше.

Милостивые небеса, кто это может быть? МакДормак, мрачный второгодник с параллели? Флинт, у которого проблемы с отцом? Нет, не Флинт – это его студент, и Северус много времени провел, пытаясь доказать и себе, и Флинту, что насилие не может быть выходом. Кто тогда? Он перебирает в голове фамилии, все зоны риска, будто это так важно – смертельно важно – знать, кто стреляет.

"Минерва, эта старая кошелка, ей же хватит ума не лезть на рожон?" – думает Северус.

Кто-то говорит про пожарную лестницу. Это через два коридора.

– Надо бежать, – предлагает Финниган, у него всегда мозгов не хватало. – Мы тут в ловушке.

Браун пытается заглушить рыдания, прижав ладонь к губам.

– Никто никуда не пойдет, – отрезает Северус. – Все остаются на своих местах. Не плакать! – рявкает он на Браун и тут же осекается, и снова наступает тишина, и все прислушиваются к звукам там, внизу.

Пятый выстрел, и Браун визжит, и все пытаются заставить ее молчать.

Северус прислоняется к двери.

"Мы все умрем здесь", – понимает он.

И словно он сказал это вслух – все смотрят на него, все эти дети ждут, что он что-то сделает, ведь он учитель и взрослый, и он должен знать, что делать, но дерьмо, он понятия не имеет.

Альбус пару раз проводил собрания по профилактике безопасности, потому что обязан был, и обычно они обсуждали пожарную эвакуацию и ножевые ранения на школьном дворе, но может, есть сценарий, должен быть такой, они должны были обсуждать что-то такое, Северус смутно помнит, как Сибилла, их выживший из ума психолог, говорила что-то о группах поддержки для детей, переживших террор, но как сделать так, чтобы они его пережили? Должна быть инструкция, святые небеса, Северус не может ни слова вспомнить – последнее такое собрание было больше года назад, и он сидел в своем кресле у дальнего окна, чтобы незаметно проверять эссе, ведь это такая трата времени, все эти идиотские обсуждения...

Северус закрывает глаза.

Они все умрут.

Он открывает глаза и снова пытается пересчитать всех. Сосредоточься, Северус, контролируй эмоции! Какое счастье, что "золотое трио" не в классе – Грейнджер закончила экстерном, Уизли свалился с простудой, а Поттер...

А Поттер.

Раскаленная лава разливается в груди у Северуса, и кажется, он издает какой-то хрип.

Поттера он выставил из класса и велел ждать за дверью, потому что... потому что Поттер был невыносим, а теперь...

Дыши, Северус.

Он отпирает дверь и поворачивается к Лонгботтому, потому что тот ближе всех.

– Запри за мной и возвращайся на место. К двери не подходить, – и ученики поднимают гул. Он не должен оставлять их, но что он может здесь сделать, кроме как ждать и дрожать за компанию?

А что он может сделать там, снаружи?..

– Всем тихо, – велит он, и они молчат, до смерти напуганные. Он приоткрывает дверь и смотрит в коридор. Пусто. Разумеется, Поттер не сидит послушно за дверью. Северус выскальзывает в коридор, плотно закрывает дверь и отпускает ее, только когда слышит щелчок замка.

Первые его шаги по коридору – осторожные, шаткие, будто он высадился на луну. Он идет вперед, высокая, яркая мишень, стараясь ступать беззвучно. Вокруг тихо, противоестественно тихо, и все двери кабинетов закрыты.

Впереди лестница, позади – другая, ведущая в холл. Куда мог пойти чертов мальчишка? Он уже спрятался где-то, забежал в кабинет, убеждает себя Северус. Он в безопасности.

Северус медленно движется по коридору.

Кровь стучит у него в ушах.

За дверью в кабинет истории кто-то плачет, и Северус замирает на секунду, а затем продолжает идти. С каждым шагом он убеждается, что совершил роковую ошибку, и каждое его действие с самого начала было неправильным – и он будет гореть в аду, когда его класс погибнет.

"Сколько там патронов?" – думает Северус, а потом слышит еще один выстрел и прижимается к стене. Этот прозвучал ближе, со стороны южной лестницы.

Лампа над его головой мерцает с тихим жужжанием.

Северус идет дальше. Прежде, чем завернуть за угол, он заставляет себя дышать. Медленно выглядывает из-за угла и видит.

Кроссовки.

С развязанными шнурками, аккуратно оставленные посреди коридора. Ярко-зеленые с голубыми вставками.

Кроссовки Поттера.

Северус глядит на эти кроссовки, и мир по краям его зрения будто размывается, приходит в движение, неистово вращается. Сморгнув, Северус крадется по коридору мимо кроссовок. Мимо доски объявлений, мимо спортивных стендов, мимо витрины с кубками...

Кто-то хватает его.

Кто-то хватает его за руку, резкий рывок – и Северус спотыкается, валится на чье-то худое тело, и слышит – скрип-скрип – звук, с которым резиновые подошвы скользят по школьным полам; звук все ближе и быстрее – а следом щелчок, с которым оружие снимают с предохранителя.

Поттер вцепился в его рубашку обеими руками, они зажаты в узкой нише за витриной с кубками. Витрина прозрачная, и стрелок наверняка заметил Северуса – шаги замедляются, совсем близко – и Поттер поднимает лицо, когда Северус оборачивает его своим телом.

Его глаза – широко распахнутые, глубокого зеленого цвета.

Его волосы щекочут подбородок Северуса, спутанные, как всегда.

Каждой вибрирующей клеточкой своего тела Северус ощущает ужас и облегчение. Сейчас все для них закончится.

Они глядят друг на друга, когда стрелок останавливается за витриной. Сквозь мутное стекло Северус видит его фигуру – краем глаза – и видит поднятое дуло винтовки.

Он поворачивает голову и глядит на Флинта.

Тот улыбается краем рта, склоняет голову.

– Профессор, – говорит хрипло.

И идет дальше.

Пока его шаги не стихают на лестнице, Северус держит Поттера, а Поттер дышит ему в грудь – короткими, рваными вдохами – и они просто стоят там. С седьмым выстрелом воздух заполняется шумом: это сирены на улице, такие громкие, что дрожат стекла.

Поттер выпускает его рубашку и выходит в коридор, босой и дрожащий.


	13. но не могу

Но не могу.

Всего лишь нужно, что подойти, взять его за руку. Он сидит, кисти расслабленны, солнце пятном на его щеке – можно представить, какая теплая там кожа, почти горячая, обжигающая.

В один кристальный, слепящий миг я вижу это: как движусь к нему сквозь класс, сквозь воздух, сквозь бесконечное вращение квантов и атомов, пыльные столбы солнечного света из окон – как подхожу и беру его за руку.

Но не могу. Невозможно.

Он зевает. Перебирает старые карточки, пальцы движутся медленно, неохотно. Он щурится сквозь очки, пытаясь разобрать почерк, перекладывает в разные стопки – летопись наказаний, криминальная история Хогвартса. Я жду, я знаю, что он найдет там, среди прочего, свою фамилию – поблекшими чернилами, сквозь десятки лет, привет из прошлого. Он решит, уж конечно, что я пытаюсь выставить его отца в дурном свете – словно для этого требуются усилия, в самом-то деле; он не разгадает моей задумки, щедрого подарка ему.

Я делаю вид, что занят, склоняюсь над пергаментом – перо скребет сквозь бумагу, царапающий, шероховатый звук. В тишине и покое кабинета мы сидим друг на против друга, притворяясь одинаково успешно, что не смотрим. Я чувствую его взгляд; его мысли почти радиоактивны – как рой в моей голове, как биение пульса у виска, под тонкой кожей. Шаткое перемирие. В этих отработках больше нет смысла, так как он не мой ученик – не ребенок, солдат, одной ногой на поле боя. Хогвартс в осаде – пустое, тихое место, коридоры прохладны, большой зал кажется еще больше теперь, когда большинство учеников скрылись через подземный ход – прежде, чем этот путь отступления был отсечен. За пустыми, длинными столами мы сидим одиноко, глядя в свои тарелки, а по ночам бродим по темным лестницам, без факелов, без надежды. За стенами – смерть и холод.

Он приходит каждый день, и я нахожу ему задания. Он кажется взрослей теперь, и то, что он видел в мыслесливе Альбуса, мы никогда не обсуждаем – но что бы там ни было, что бы старик ни оставил ему, я замечаю рассеянный взгляд, и знаю, он что-то понял обо мне, что я сам еще не до конца уловил.

Он не стал вежливее или умнее – просто тише, и все чаще подолгу замолкает, переживая, должно быть, грядущую миссию, неминуемый финал.

Мне хочется сказать ему что-то важное, успокоить, но я не найду слов, и только кашляю сухо, заставив его вздрогнуть. Секунда тишины – и снова перо царапает бумагу, шелестят картонки со старыми записями. Мысль о его смерти громадна, заслоняет все передо мной, но я научился расфокусировать взгляд таким образом, чтобы смотреть как бы сквозь – я привык выживать, и это еще один способ выжить, когда другие не смогут.

Контролируй сознание. дисциплинируй эмоции.

Шелест стихает, и я поднимаю взгляд от пергамента. Он вчитывается в карточку; вот оно, нашел. его густые брови сдвигаются к переносице, кожа там такая нежная на вид, дужка очков оставляет след, я буквально могу ощутить его под своими пальцами, хотя вряд ли смог бы в реальности – подушечки огрубели, давно потеряли чувствительность, будто я долгие годы жил под водой. Все мое тело отчуждено, изъято за скобки, я привык существовать вне его, представляя себя чистым разумом, для удобство занявшим пространство меж двух рукавов пыльной мантии.

Мое сердце бьется так громко, мне кажется, он может услышать.

Он поднимает взгляд.

Я кривлю губы, и вдруг он улыбается тоже, приняв мою гримасу... за что? Проявление дружелюбия? Мальчик совсем отчаялся, если ищет во мне товарища.

– Продолжайте работу, – хрипло приказываю я, он не движется, просто смотрит, в его глазах отражается солнечный свет, золотисто-зеленый. Он улыбается, хочет вывести меня из себя, я неподвижен.

Он умрет, я останусь, так оно будет. Эту мысль я принял, боль свою возвел в абсолют, пока она не потеряла всякий смысл, как много раз произнесенное слово, и теперь я не чувствую ничего.

Мой разум – бушующая турбулентность. Море в огне.

Он опускает взгляд. ресницы подсвечены золотом. очки сползли на нос.

Мы сидим еще час, прежде чем он устает. Поднявшись со стула, он идет к двери, хотя я его не отпускал – но я вряд ли сниму с него баллы. Поравнявшись с моим столом, он замирает на секунду, снова встречает мой взгляд и улыбается, потерянный.

– Увидимся завтра, профессор, – говорит он, и это обещание, и я могу выдохнуть, стиснуть под столом озябшие руки.

– До завтра, Поттер.

За окном гремят взрывы, пылает лес, птицы кричат, и солнце чернеет от дыма, и я поднимаю руку, чтобы стряхнуть пылинку с его рукава.


	14. Тише, чем вода

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мини, написанное на снарри-бинго. На тему "тюрьма".  
> Снейп не умер после укуса Нагайны, потому что у него есть крестраж

Снейп смотрел на Гарри с тем выражением лица, которое приберегал специально для него. Гарри часто видел это в последние полгода. Такой взгляд, будто выжидающий. Как у зверя перед прыжком. Когда Гарри с остальными аврорами спустился в сырой подвал, Снейп не поднялся на ноги, как положено заключенному, и не отошел к стене. Он продолжил сидеть за столом, только голову чуть повернул. И вперился в Гарри этим своим взглядом. А остальных будто даже не заметил.

– Ну что, Снейп, продолжим? – спросил аврор Томпсон, наколдовав себе стул и устраиваясь напротив Снейпа.

– Отчего бы и нет, – тихо процедил Снейп. – Здесь не так много развлечений.

– Как вы узнали о способах создания крестражей? Волдеморт научил вас? – официально спросил аврор Питтс, достав блокнот и самопишущее перо.

– Вообще-то, Лорд никогда не посвящал слуг в такие секреты. Впервые я услышал о крестражах от Альбуса. Затем он дал мне несколько книг из своей библиотеки, чтобы я смог подробней изучить вопрос.

– Что ты говоришь! – Томпсон хлопнул ладонью по столу. – Намекаешь, у Дамблдора были запрещенные книги в личной библиотеке? И он учил тебя, как создать крестраж?

Снейп и бровью не повел.

– Скорее, мы обсуждали возможность их уничтожения.

– И сколько же ты крестражей уничтожил, Снейп? – спросил Гарри, привалившись к стене камеры. Стена была мокрой, грубо обтесанные камни впились Гарри в спину. Снейп тонко улыбнулся.

– Мне требовалось отправить на смерть только один.

– Очень удобная позиция, Снейп. Умело выкручиваешься, – Томпсон навалился грудью на стол, заглядывая Снейпу в лицо. Раньше они избегали глядеть Снейпу в глаза из-за легиллименции, но Снейп вел себя тише воды, ниже травы. Разве что отказывался признать вину.

– Вы утверждаете, что не создавали намеренно крестраж, убив Альбуса Дамблдора, – скучным тоном уточнил Питтс.

– Я утверждаю, что вообще ничего не создавал. Моих скромных магических талантов для этого недостаточно.

– И то, что вы выжили, несмотря на смертельные раны – просто удачное стечение обстоятельств? – добавил Питтс, а Томпсон гаркнул:

– Удачливый сукин сын, не так ли?

– И тело Альбуса Дамблдора, – ровно продолжил Питтс, – по странному совпадению разрушилось в гробнице той же ночью.

Перо замерло в воздухе, пока все молча ждали, что ответит Снейп. Он вытянул перед собой руку, разглядывая свои ногти с темной каймой вокруг. Волосы скрыли его лицо, липкими прядями упав на щеки. Одна из прядей колыхнулась возле губ, когда Снейп тихо выдохнул:

– Могу лишь предположить.

– Будьте так любезны, мистер Снейп.

– Альбус обещал, что позаботится обо мне.

В тишине нервный смешок Гарри прозвучал слишком громко. Все повернулись к нему. Гарри помотал головой.

– Ты не смеешь.

– После всего, на что я уже осмелился, это просто малость, – скривил губы Снейп, разглядывая Гарри.

– Нет! Дамблдор никогда не стал бы пачкать себя такой магией! Он боролся с этим, он...

– Вы повторяете одну ошибку снова и снова, Поттер, – протянул Снейп, перебивая. – Предполагаете, на что способен или не способен другой человек. Очевидно, что вы понятия не имеете, что мог сделать Альбус. Он всегда знал, как будет лучше. И делал все из лучших побуждений. Самые чудовищные вещи.

– Я не собираюсь слушать это! – Гарри вытащил палочку, и Питтс предупреждающе взмахнул рукой.

– Снейп, вам известно, что невозможно создать крестраж для другого человека, особенно ценой собственной смерти. Ни в одном источнике нет похожего примера.

– Альбус был самым могущественным волшебником... одним из них, – поправил себя Снейп, вновь взглянув на Гарри и затем возвращаясь к созерцанию своей бледной руки.

– Не в последний год, когда он был беспомощным, больным стариком, – фыркнул Томпсон, а Снейп сцепил зубы.

– Он никогда не был беспомощным стариком. Он вообще никогда не был беспомощным.

– Он не был темным волшебником, в отличие от тебя, Снейп, – процедил Гарри, скрестив на груди руки. – Ты пытаешься очернить его имя, чтобы оправдаться. Это просто низко. Признай уже, что просто испугался смерти...

– Я буквально был в ужасе, – насмешливо заявил Снейп, внезапно поднявшись на ноги одним плавным движением. Томпсон и Питтс достали свои палочки, их острия засветились предупреждающим желтым мерцанием, но Снейп даже не заметил этого. – Я пребывал в перманентом ужасе каждую секунду своего существования, Поттер. Поджилки тряслись, когда думал, что меня ждет. Как у последнего труса, коим вы меня любезно назвали однажды. – Снейп медленно двинулся к Гарри. – Смерть? Ха! Есть столько вещей, которые можно проделать с человеком вроде меня... куда страшнее и хуже. И все это уже случилось, одно за другим, и продолжает происходить.

– Отойди к стене! – велел Томпсон, стиснув палочку. Питтс попытался встать между Гарри и Снейпом, но тот ловко обогнул его, приближаясь к Гарри вплотную.

Два заклятия одновременно ударили в его спину, и Снейп покачнулся, и Гарри глупо протянул руки, чтобы подхватить его тело, но Снейп устоял на ногах. Он улыбнулся, безумно, торжествующе, заглядывая Гарри в глаза. В уголке губ показалась кровь.

– О, милый, – пробормотал Снейп, закрывая глаза. – Я устал. Уходите. Признания вы не получите, но кому оно требовалось...

Суд признал Снейпа виновным.

***

Гарри бежал по извилистому коридору. Факелы едва освещали дорогу, могильный холод исходил от самих стен Азкабана, как в те времена, когда тут были дементоры.

– Стойте! – крикнул Гарри, зарулив в нужный коридор. Комиссия из нескольких авроров и начальницы тюрьмы стояла у камеры Снейпа. Дверь в камеру с помощью магии сделали прозрачной, и Гарри увидел, что внутри действительно находится дементор.

Сутулый каким-то противоестественным, нечеловеческим образом, высокий и покрытый струпьями – точно такими их запомнил Гарри. Он завис в паре дюймов от пола и будто принюхивался к Снейпу. Снейп стоял прямо – зеркальное отражение, такой же высокий, неестественно прямой, в узкой черной робе и с руками, связанными за спиной. Будто они боялись, что Снейп устроит с дементором рукопашную.

– Нет! Остановите это, – закричал Гарри, вытащив палочку, и один из авроров двинулся ему навстречу.

– Поттер, вас сюда не звали.

– Вы не можете его казнить! Вы не доказали, что он… – Гарри осекся, потому что дементор подлетел к Снейпу и обхватил костлявыми руками его лицо. Снейп отшатнулся, но дементор крепко держал его. Гарри отпихнул аврора со своего пути и закричал:

– Бомбарда максима!

И в целом, дверь, разлетевшаяся тысячей острых щепок, могла бы казнить Снейпа не хуже дементора – но за секунду, прежде чем выпустить заклятье, Гарри успел увидеть…

Дементор склонился к губам Снейпа и отшатнулся, отшвырнул от себя Снейпа. Досадливый, почти человечный жест. Снейп упал на пол, его осыпали щепки. Дементор завис под потолком, хищно спикировал к Гарри, но за его спиной раздался хор из нескольких голосов, и патронусы оттеснили дементора к дальней стене.

– Сэр? – Гарри упал на колени рядом со Снейпом, поднял его голову, заглядывая в глаза и надеясь, что непоправимое не случилось.

Секунду лицо Снейпа ничего не выражало, а затем он внезапно усмехнулся и поднял бровь.

– Как романтично, Поттер. Даже дементор не захотел меня целовать, но может, вы желаете?

Гарри отдернул руки и спихнул связанного Снейпа на пол.

– Чертов ублюдок! – с ужасом Гарри понял, что на глаза навернулись слезы, не то от злости, не то от страха перед тем, что могло случиться. – Чертов ублюдок, – повторил Гарри хрипло, закрыв лицо руками, и Снейп неловко извернулся на полу, касаясь губами его локтя. Это был самый нелепый и ненужный поцелуй на свете.

Гарри поднялся на ноги и позволил аврорам себя увести.

За порчу имущества ему назначили штраф и общественные работы.

***

– Нельзя отнять душу у человека, который ее уже не имеет, – веско заметил один из важных магов. Здесь их собралась чертова туча, этих важных магов и влиятельных персон. Гарри знал только Кингсли и начальника Аврората, который завалил его на экзамене. Сам он был приглашен из какой-то странной вежливости или по недоразумению, так что сидел и помалкивал, складывая в тысячу раз маленький кусочек пергамента.

– Он расколол свою душу убийством и темной магией, поведение дементора только доказывает его вину, – настаивал начальник Аврората, а какой-то лысый волшебник в пурпурной мантии пронзительно воскликнул:

– Разве это имеет значение? Скажите лучше, что мы с ним собираемся делать! Нам не нужен новый Тот-кого-нельзя…

– Волдеморт, – перебил его Кингсли. – И нет, Снейп не обладает такой же мощью, я могу это гарантировать. Я знаю его довольно хорошо.

– И что же, вы готовы за него поручиться? – быстро уточнила волшебница в седом парике. Кингсли пожал плечами.

– За Снейпа?.. Я до сих пор не представляю, что творится у него в голове. И кому он на самом деле служил. Самому себе, я полагаю. Он всегда помнил о своей выгоде, даже когда приносил жертвы.

– Мы не можем его убить, потому что тогда мы потеряем контроль над ситуацией. Мы не знаем, сколько крестражей он уже создал… если он возродится еще раз, мы не сможем его так легко схватить, – заметил один из магов. – А Поцелуй Дементора с ним не сработает.

– Можем поместить его в Нурменгард. Это помогло в прошлый раз.

Все зашумели, обсуждая этот вариант. Гарри глядел на крохотный кусочек пергамента, который грозил рассыпаться в его ладонях.

– Что, если он не виноват? – тихо спросил он. Никто не услышал, кроме Кингсли. Тот склонился к Гарри через стол, сочувственно улыбаясь.

– Пока есть хоть малейшее подозрение, мы не можем рисковать. Ты как никто другой это понимаешь, Гарри. Война только что закончилась, и какой ценой.

– Но мы не можем навсегда запереть невинного человека, – возразил Гарри, и он бы сам никогда не подумал, что назовет Снейпа «невинным». – Снейп помогал мне. Без него я бы не смог убить Волдеморта.

Это услышал один из спорящих магов и воскликнул:

– У нас ведь есть Гарри Поттер! Почему бы не использовать это? У него богатый опыт победы над темными магами!

– Ну да, мы всегда можем запустить меня в камеру к Снейпу, – хмыкнул Гарри. – И позволить Снейпу меня заавадить. Может, заклятье снова отскочит от моего лба и отправит его на тот свет, как знать?

– Гарри, не передергивай, – поморщился Кингсли. – Но в этом есть здравая мысль. Что, если ты попробуешь… ну, разговорить его. Снейп к тебе испытывает особую слабость.

– Чего? – Гарри взлохматил волосы. – Вы это серьезно?

– Ты можешь попробовать вызнать у него, сделал ли он другие крестражи, и мы сами займемся их уничтожением, – добавил Кингсли, сложив ладони под подбородком. – Или можем просто поместить его в безопасное место и держать там, пока он сам не признается.

Гарри ненавидел, когда такое происходило. Во рту возник смутный привкус лимонных долек.

– Я могу попробовать, – сказал он.

***

– И что вы хотите? Мои воспоминания? Разве вы недостаточно еще видели? – Снейп лежал на кровати, узкой, как дрейфующая ладья. Гарри зябко сгорбился на стуле. Неужели в камерах обязательно должно быть так сыро и холодно? Или недостаточно этих серых каменных стен и затхлого запаха?

– Я бы хотел применить к вам легиллеменцию, – сказал Гарри, проглотив «сэр».

– Не думаю, что у вас получится, – спокойно отозвался Снейп, закрыв глаза. Он выглядел умиротворенным. Даже руки на груди сложил. Гарри заметил, что тыльные стороны его кистей покрыты язвами или каким-то раздражением, видимо, от сырости. – Но конечно, вы всегда вольны попытать удачи.

– Я… не хочу возвращаться к вам в голову, – признался Гарри, глядя себе под ноги, чтобы не глядеть на Снейпа. – Я вообще хочу домой.

– Я тоже, – внезапно признался Снейп. Потом сел одним резким рывком, взглянул на Гарри и улыбнулся, подбадривая: – Ну же, Поттер, смелее. Герой вы или кто? Палочку вертикально, зрительный контакт, как я вас учил?

– Вы правда не делали этот крестраж? – серьезно спросил Гарри, не делая попыток поднять палочку.

– Подойдите ближе, и я скажу вам, – Снейп все еще улыбался, растягивая углы тонких губ, и выглядело это жутко. Все его лицо было незнакомым, чужим. Гарри помешкал, и Снейп нетерпеливо протянул руку, маня худым пальцем. – Ну же, часы посещения скоро закончатся.

Гарри сделал несколько шагов навстречу, Снейп ждал, глядел хищно, дышал тихо, руки сложил на коленях, как примерный заключенный. Гарри стиснул палочку в кармане, потом выпустил, сел на край узкой тюремной койки.

– Ближе, – попросил Снейп шепотом, и Гарри склонился к нему, подставляя ухо.

– Что вы за идиот, Поттер, – устало вздохнул Снейп, положив руку Гарри на шею. – Я бы мог убить вас секунду назад. Я даже почти хотел этого.

– Вы обещали сказать, – упрямо сказал Гарри, взглянув Снейпу в глаза. Тот вздрогнул, нахмурился, отводя взгляд.

– Я уже сказал все вашим дорогим коллегам-аврорам. С Веритасерумом и без него. Никакой новой правды вы не найдете.

Снейп мягко поглаживал Гарри по загривку, заползая пальцами под ворот мантии. Гарри покрылся мурашками. Он сидел неподвижно, глядя перед собой. Внезапно он очень устал.

– Чего вы добиваетесь, Снейп? – спросил Гарри.

– А вы полагаете, у меня есть шансы добиться? – заинтриговано уточнил Снейп и вдруг рассмеялся, когда Гарри отпрянул. Такой – смеющийся, отпускающий двусмысленности – Снейп казался незнакомцем, чужаком, плохо замаскированным. Все инстинкты Гарри били тревогу, когда Гарри сидел так близко, что чувствовал тепло худого тела.

– Если поцелуете меня, клянусь признаться в любом преступлении, какое вы выберете, Поттер, – легкомысленно добавил Снейп.

– Вас хотят посадить в Нурменгард. Навечно, – мрачно сообщил Гарри.

– Ничего вечного нет, – Снейп пожал плечами. – Здесь или там… просить без толку, верно? Вы все равно не будете так милосердны, чтобы покончить со мной.

– Я могу вас поцеловать, – Гарри повернулся к Снейпу, и внезапно отодвинулся.

– Я уже сказал правду, и это ничем мне не помогло. Я могу повторить вам, что изменится?

– Они мне поверят. Если я поручусь за вас.

– Стоит ли, Поттер? – Снейп поднялся на ноги и отошел в другой конец комнаты, созерцая стену с таким интересом, будто там располагалось окно. – Сделал крестраж я или кто-то другой, моя душа расколота. Если вовсе осталось что-то от нее… я не слишком силен в тонких материях, мне больше нравятся точные науки. И точно могу сказать одно: сам я бы не выпустил подобное мне существо на свободу.

– Я все равно могу вас поцеловать, – тихо пробормотал Гарри.

Снейп склонил голову к плечу, наблюдая, как за любопытным ингредиентом.

– Из глубокого сочувствия?

– Хватит капризничать, Снейп, просто иди сюда, – буркнул Гарри неловко, чувствуя, как пылает лицо. Он не думал, что Снейп подчинится, но тот шагнул ближе, встал вдруг на колени перед Гарри, обнимая его бедра руками и заглядывая в лицо. Высоко вскинув брови, несчастный, дрожащий, будто преклоняющийся перед идолом, Снейп ждал, и Гарри достал палочку.

– Легиллименс!

***

– Вы видите мои воспоминания. В них – его воспоминания. Их невозможно исправить или подделать. По крайней мере, ни в одном источнике про такое не упоминалось.

Гарри стоял перед высшим судом Визенгамота, руки по швам, весь – навытяжку. Присяжные переговаривались тихо, почти неслышно, и Гарри не мог разобрать ни слова. Он потел в новой мантии, воротник натирал шею, в затылке пульсировала боль.

Он почти не ощутил облегчения, когда огласили вердикт.

***

– Просто спи, Мерлином тебя заклинаю, – пробормотал Гарри, вытянувшись под одеялом. Снейп лежал рядом, приподнявшись на локте, разглядывая его в темноте.

– И это твой постельный этикет, Поттер?

– Я сдам тебя обратно в тюрьму, – пригрозил Гарри. Снейп мягко усмехнулся. Словно шелест бумаги в тишине.

– Я убью тебя и сделаю себе новый крестраж, – прошептал Снейп, таково было у него представление о флирте. Он легко погладил Гарри по голове, тот не открыл глаз, твердо намереваясь проспать оставшиеся пару часов до рабочего дня. Снейп, ублюдок, мог дрыхнуть до полудня, а потом заниматься своими делами, не покидая дома. Домашний арест получше тюремного, но пожизненное заключение – в любом случае пожизненное заключение. Гарри знал, что придет время оспорить это решение, но для начала хотел набраться сил.

Со Снейпом это было нелегкой задачей.

– Ты все еще смотришь? – спросил Гарри спустя минуту, не открывая глаз.

– Нет, – ответил Снейп ровно.

Гарри открыл один глаз. Снейп смотрел. Как зверь, который выпрыгнул из засады и схватил свою жертву. Он моментально притворился спящим, стоило Гарри застукать его, и Гарри ничего не сказал, только повернулся на другой бок и уставился в темноту.

Он слышал легкое дыхание Снейпа за спиной.

Он чувствовал теплое прикосновение его ладони к пояснице.

Все его инстинкты, вся интуиция вопила: спасайся.

Гарри закрыл глаза и попытался уснуть.


	15. Другое всегда

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Случилось ЧТО-ТО УЖАСНОЕ, и вся магическая Британия теперь – поле боя с дементорами, соплохвостами, инфери и прочей дрянью. Поттер и Снейп выживают в дуэте.  
> Написано на снарри-бинго.

Дементоры окружали с четырех сторон, а Снейп все медлил.

– Давай же, черт тебя дери! – закричал я. – Один я не справлюсь!

Наконец, Снейп отмер. Он поднял палочку, и из нее вылетела мощная серебристая струя, которая быстро сформировалась в патронуса. Я так и застыл на месте, хотя мы были, вообще-то, посреди битвы.

Даже дементоры, мне кажется, офигели.

И в этом, конечно, был свой плюс, потому что нам удалось прорваться на другой конец улицы, к почерневшему от давнего пожара кабаку. Стратегическая точка, как ее называл Снейп, не выглядела очень уж стратегической – скорее, походила на склеп, в котором мы себя и похороним.

Снейп рванул дверь, которая чудом не слетела с петель, и нырнул внутрь – только хвост истрепанной мантии мелькнул. А я стоял на пороге с разинутым ртом и наблюдал, как призрачный патронус бодро скачет между дементоров.

Патронус был – вылитый я. Только голый. И совершенно бесстыжий.

– Идете вы или нет? – Снейп схватил меня за шкирку, втащил внутрь и запечатал дверь заклятьем. Мы замерли в темном зале, между двух истлевших столов. В воздухе все еще пахло копотью. Снейп тяжело дышал, я тоже. Его рука все еще сжимала мой загривок, и я чувствовал холодные пальцы, которые подрагивали у меня под воротом мантии.

– Что это было? – спросил я, наконец, охрипшим голосом.

Снейп зачем-то встряхнул меня и оттолкнул от себя так, что я ударился о стол. Он вечно меня швырял, пихал и отвешивал подзатыльники. В школе вел себя приличней, да только мы были уже не в школе, он не был моим учителем, а вся магическая Британия превратилась в адову горящую дыру, так что кое-какие вольности позволялись.

Но всему есть свои пределы, конечно. Мне так казалось.

– Что это? – повторил я, потому что Снейп явно надеялся уйти от ответа. Он уже юркнул за стойку бармена и начал деловито чем-то бренчать.

– Мне казалось, вы проходили это еще на третьем курсе, Поттер, – сварливо откликнулся он и вытащил запыленную бутылку. Поглядел сквозь нее, будто в этой темноте хоть что-то можно было разглядеть.

– Почему я там у тебя… голый..? Скачу?

– Это вас стоит спросить, почему вы скачете, – вредно ответил он и отвинтил крышку, чтобы понюхать содержимое. Потом щедро отхлебнул, набрался наглости и дерзко заявил: – Ваш патронус тоже скачет, между прочим. Что за дискриминация?

– Мой патронус хотя бы не голый!

– Ну да, ваш олень снабжен штанами и рубашкой, как это я не заметил? – фыркнул Снейп и снова сделал большой глоток. Нет, он точно собирался замять тему.

– И давно он такой? Я ведь помню, что лань была! – мне вдруг стало очень обидно за маму. И за себя. И в целом.

– Патронусы меняются с возрастом, если вы не знали.

– Но ты же сказал – «навсегда»! – возмутился я, отобрал у Снейпа бутылку и сделал большой глоток. И тут же начал кашлять. Дрянь в этой бутылке была ужасная.

– А вы больше верьте всему, – Снейп забрал бутылку обратно. – Не троньте это. Сделаем коктейль.

– Какой еще коктейль?

– Молотова.

Он начал доставать другие уцелевшие бутылки. Некоторые взвешивал в руке, прикидывая, наверное, как далеко сможет метнуть. Швырялся Снейп знатно, это я еще по банке с тараканами помнил.

– И что, когда ты думаешь о самом светлом воспоминании – появляюсь я? Голый?? И скачу?!

Снейп принялся читать этикетку, подсвечивая себе Люмосом. В дверь заскреблись дементоры, черные ладони прижались к закопченному стеклу окошка, как в фильме ужасов. Тупые это были твари. Можно было бы и заклятье на дверь не накладывать – они не умели поворачивать дверные ручки.

– Отвечай! – потребовал я, и Снейп вздохнул. Запрыгнул на стойку, скрестил ноги по-турецки и уставился на меня своим змеиным взглядом – ну, как питон, который хочет загипнотизировать заклинателя.

– В чем вы меня, собственно, обвиняете? – спросил он невозмутимо. Ну, начались игры разума… – Патронус – искаженное отражение подсознательных образов, души, если желаете. Ни контролировать, ни видоизменять свой патронус маги не способны. Отчего вместо одного копытного у меня появилось другое – я вам ответить не в силах, уж простите великодушно. Возможно, сыграло свою роль то, что вы вернулись за мной тогда в Визжащую Хижину – а никто больше не вернулся. Случилось некое закрепление, импритинг во время моего второго рождения – а я, если припомните, был практически на том свете – и теперь я вынужден защищаться таким вот непотребным образом, чему я сам, поверьте мне, Поттер, совсем не рад.

Он все это выпалил одним махом, гладко так, и даже не запыхался.

Я, понятно, все пропустил мимо ушей.

Меня другое волновало.

– И часто ты его вызываешь?

– В минуты крайней нужды, – не поведя бровью, соврал этот ублюдок.

– И он всегда голый?

– Да что вы прицепились к этому, Поттер! – взорвался Снейп, снова хватая бутылку за горло так, будто надеялся ее удушить. – Голый, одетый, какая разница! Он просто патронус, для защиты от дементоров, понимаете?

– Так и знал, ты к нему даже не относишься по-человечески. У тебя все вокруг – средства выживания, да? – я понимал, что меня несет, и уже не мог остановиться. – Ты его даже внутрь не завел, просто бросил там, и все?

– Мне здесь одного Поттера вполне достаточно, – немного растерянно пробормотал Снейп.

– Вызывай его сюда!

– Зачем это?..

– Вызывай! – я скрестил руки на груди. – Давай. Я имею право на него посмотреть поближе.

Странно, но Снейп почему-то решил, что я прав. Может, планеты особым образом выстроились… он вытащил палочку, неуверенно покосился на меня из-под упавших на лицо сальных прядок.

– Давай, ну, – поторопил я, притопывая ногой. Снейп тяжело вздохнул и пробормотал заклинание.

Мы молча уставились на серебристого Гарри.

– Почему он такой… упитанный? – спросил я неловко. Снейп неопределенно пожал плечами.

– Мне всегда казалось, что тебя недокармливают.

– Я уже сто лет не ношу эти дурацкие очки.

– Мне снова извиниться за свое подсознание? – огрызнулся Снейп, сползая со стойки.

Я спустил взгляд ниже, и Снейп вдруг загородил патронус, прикрывая его. Это почему-то смутило меня еще сильнее.

– Ладно, убери его, – я отвернулся, чтобы скрыть горящие щеки, хотя темную комнату освещало только слабое серебристое мерцание. Снейп кашлянул.

– Это так не работает. Он… обычно остается на некоторое время, а потом сам рассеивается.

– То есть, он будет ошиваться тут, с нами? – испугался я.

– Недолго, Поттер, – мягко успокоил Снейп, и мне показалось, я услышал в его голосе сожаление.

В ту ночь мы расстелили наши мантии в самом теплом углу комнаты, где было поменьше золы и обугленные балки на потолке выглядели так, словно переживут еще одну ночь и не обрушатся внезапно нам на головы. Легли втроем – Снейп посерединке, а мы с двух боков. Я закрыл глаза, но даже сквозь сомкнутые веки различал слабое мерцание. Меня это все жутко бесило, конечно. Тоже мне, бутерброд.

Я открыл глаза и приподнялся на локте, и увидел, что второй я сделал то же самое, печально глядя на Снейпа. Снейп лежал носом строго в потолок, сведя брови к переносице и размеренно вдыхая и выдыхая, будто упражнение по медитации вспоминал.

– Почему у него рога? – спросил я после долгого молчания, и Снейп ответил, не открывая глаз:

– Он трансформируется. Сначала был с копытами, сейчас – как видишь… рога отвалятся со временем, я полагаю.

– Ты с ним разговариваешь?

– Нет, – соврал Снейп быстро. Я вздохнул. Снейпа я нашел в заброшенной части Лондона, там, где, говорили, не было уцелевших. От нашего спасательного отряда тогда остались только я, да Луна, но нашествие соплохвостов нас разделило. Я был ранен, весь в слизи и ожогах, и просто искал убежища. А нашел Снейпа. Он выглядел полностью поехавшим. Не знаю, сколько он проторчал в том подвале, прежде чем я на него наткнулся. Пару месяцев, может. У него даже борода была. Подвал он себе оборудовал, что надо, конечно. Даже мини-лаборатория имелась. Я легко мог представить, как Снейп переживает апокалипсис, притворяясь, что я явился к нему на отработку. Хотя как знать, чем еще он занимался со мной… то есть, со своим патронусом.

Патронус в форме человека – я уверен, надо быть шибанутым на всю голову, чтобы такого иметь. У нормальных людей всякие выдры.

– Вы прекратите меня разглядывать? – бесстрастно спросил Снейп.

– Мне жаль, что я не отыскал тебя раньше, – сказал я тихо. Снейп фыркнул.

– Удивляюсь, как вы дожили до этого счастливого события. Еще бы вам было не жаль… вы ведь даже костер разжечь самостоятельно не способны.

– Мне даже в голову не пришло найти тебя, когда все это началось. Я ведь знал, где ты живешь. Я… просто не подумал о тебе тогда.

– Много всего разом случилось, – успокоил меня Снейп. – И прекратите эти угрызения, я способен о себе позаботиться.

Ну да, поэтому ты выдумал себе в защитники мальчишку в треснутых очках.

– Будем держаться вместе, ага? – спросил я, снова укладываясь и утыкаясь носом Снейпу в ухо. Он вяло похлопал меня по бедру.

– Как скажете, Поттер. Если настаиваете.

Патронус обвил Снейпа руками, обнимая, и мы со Снейпом оба сделали вид, что так и нужно.

Охренеть, какими мы были тактичными в ту долгую ночь.


	16. Вселенная любит нас

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ООС, немагическая АУ. Все герои недавно достигли совершеннолетия (кроме Джинни), но ведут себя, как дети малые. Упоминается проституция. Внутренняя гомофобия. Ни один байкер не пострадал.  
> Написано на снарри-бинго.

Они на выезде из города. Уже почти смотались из этой ловушки под названием Литтл-Уингинг. И все как нельзя лучше, пусть мотор старого форда и булькает, из-под капота валит дым, а Рон угрожает изгваздать салон, если немедленно они не остановятся.

– В таком темпе и всю дорогу! Я вам серьезно, мне нужно передохнуть! – стонет он, бледно-зеленый, такого же цвета, как занавески у тети Петунии в гостиной. Никаких занавесок, никаких Дурслей, никаких даже мыслей о них – это ли не дар небес? Только этим утром Гарри полол сорняки на заднем дворе, а теперь мчится на самый отрывной концерт, какой только можно представить, и радио вопит во всю мочь, и улицы мелькают за глухо задраенными иллюминаторами старой машины.

Жизнь абсолютно прекрасна, вот что, ребятки.

– Наклонись и сожми голову коленками, – советует Гарри, он видал такое в кино, но Рон только одаряет убийственным взглядом.

– Да покрепче сожми, – смеются близнецы. – Чтоб затрещала.

У них на двоих – одно фальшивое удостоверение, на нем темнокожий парнишка под именем Пеппе Прыщевантос; одни на двоих очки-авиаторы, мегакрутые, они достаются водителю. Помножь их мутные стекла на закопченное лобовое стекло, да на клубы дыма из-под капота, и станет ясно, что фордик только чудом не свернул еще какой-нибудь из тисов, что растут вдоль дороги. На каждом ухабе машина подпрыгивает и дребезжит, и в такт прыжкам вопит Джинни – она красит ногти на ногах, сидя впереди, стиснутая между братьями, уперев босую ногу в приборную панель.

И хотя маленький душный салон машины полон воплей и ругани, это веселые вопли и добродушная ругань, как всегда бывает, если собираются больше двух Уизли вместе – Гарри счастлив быть посреди этого гвалта и шума, он даже помогает Рону яростно крутить ручку чего-то, что должно опустить стекла – они не сдвигаются ни на дюйм, только под капотом что-то хлопает.

– Включи погромче, – кричит Фред, барабаня по коленям в такт песне.

Джордж, позабыв про руль, ищет волну – и сквозь хрип прорывается мелодия, первые ноты их безумного путешествия. Гарри слышит музыку, чует ветер, ноты, рассыпанные по воздуху, он может вдохнуть этот запах – запах приключений (и немного – едкого лака для ногтей цвета «Рубиновая пощечина»).

– Меня сейчас стошнит, – бормочет Рон, зажмурившись, и Гарри протягивает ему карамельку.

Жизнь прекрасна и удивительна, вот что.

А у обочины кто-то стоит. У самого выезда – еще немного, и Литтл-Уингинг окажется позади, еще чуть-чуть, и они вырвутся на свободу, но у обочины кто-то голосует. Сначала виден лишь силуэт, долговязый и тощий, он качается на ветру, будто пугало в поле, Джордж даже опускает очки на нос.

– Фред, дружище, можешь разглядеть – у меня что-то со зрением плохо, я дальше капота ни черта не различу.

– Это все из-за дыма, – житейским тоном откликается Фред. – Мой славный друг, в таком дыму я собственную задницу не разгляжу.

– Оно и к лучшему, – сокрушенно качает головой Джордж, сбавляя скорость, и Гарри вдруг узнает его, этого парня у дороги, этого мрачного типа, и тяжело сглатывает.

– Мы ведь не будем его подбирать? – спрашивает он у братьев.

– Нельзя бросать автостопщика в беде! – назидательно вздымает кривой палец Фред.

– Серьезно, парни, в машине места нет. – Гарри нервничает, ему несладко, его самого вот-вот стошнит, и сколько ни зажимай голову между коленками – прока не будет. – Пожалуйста, едем мимо…

– Ты его знаешь? – оборачивается Джордж, не собираясь даже следить за дорогой. Гарри сцепляет зубы.

– Нет. Просто… пожалуйста!

И – в конечном счете – Уизли всегда на его стороне, так что Джордж прибавляет газу, Джинни любопытно вытягивает шею, Гарри сползает вниз по сиденью, Рона вот-вот стошнит, а Фред поймал волну, так что салон заполняет рычание электрогитары…

И вот тогда, ребятки, этот чокнутый автостопщик прыгает на дорогу, на самый капот, и приходится вдавить тормоз.

***

Гарри всегда полагал, что любовь – если уж он когда-нибудь влюбится – окажется похожа на удар молота о наковальню. Что будет грохот, фейерверки чувств и золотые молнии, и дым, и барабанная дробь, словно где-то исполняют смертельный номер. Он думал, что любовь – если уж она существует – должна быть делом стоящим, ведь о ней столько говорят и поют.

Каждая песня, которую он слышал и знал. Так или иначе.

Но полюбить ему пока не привелось, зато потрахаться он успел. Это вышло почти случайно, и не то что бы он испытывал какие-то особые эмоции по этому поводу – не должен был, по крайней мере, мы ведь живем в современном мире, люди трахаются каждый день, тоже мне, достижение. Опыт нельзя было назвать особо удачным, но и полным провалом Гарри его бы не назвал, просто два человека, как-то невзначай договорившись, отправились в затхлую комнатку, легли на скрипучую кровать и совершили ряд неловких движений, в результате которых имели два смущающих оргазма на двоих. Гарри не собирался на этом зацикливаться, упоминать когда-либо в разговоре и вообще хоть как-то обдумывать. Что было, то было.

Уж точно он не ожидал, что окажется в одной машине с человеком, сорвавшим его цветок.

Запертый в тесном салоне, нос к носу, без шанса на спасение.

***

– Мы убили его? Мы убили его! Мы убили... – повторяет взволнованно Фред, склонившись над телом, и непонятно, чего в его голосе больше – ужаса или азарта. Так или иначе, звучит пронзительно.

– О, заткнись, – просит тело, растянувшись на пыльной дороге, голова скрыта под тенью капота, меж двух колес.

– О, заткнись, – вторит ему Гарри, околачиваясь за спинами братьев. – Что ему будет.

Джордж давит на клаксон, заставляя всех дернуться.

– Едем или как?

Они все стоят и смотрят, как парень неуклюже садится на асфальте, пару минут тупо глядит перед собой. Выражение лица у него такое, будто его хорошенько треснули по голове. Под носом размазана кровь, грязные волосы слиплись и торчат в стороны. И черт, он весь пятнистый, будто леопард. От такого зрелища даже у Гарри отвисает челюсть.

– Мы... это... – лепечет Джинни, прижав ладошку ко рту.

– Пеппе, мы убили его! – орет Фред, а Джордж мотает головой.

– Едем или как?!

– Можно мне с вами, – невнятно произносит парень, будто у него полный рот зубов, и не все они прикреплены к деснам. – Куда вы едете. – Его голос полностью лишен вопросительных интонаций. На Гарри он не глядит, даже не замечает, будто тот – пустое место. Может, оно и к лучшему. Но все равно Гарри в ярости.

– Нельзя, – говорит он тихо, твердо, и все оборачиваются к нему. – С нами нельзя, Снейп.

– Вы меня сбили, – тускло констатирует парень, разглядывая разодранные на коленке штаны. – Неизлечимые повреждения.

– Ты сам все подстроил. Не смей использовать эти свои... уловки. – Голос Гарри дрожит, и это плохо, это никуда не годится. – Он всегда в синяках, – сообщает Гарри друзьям, плевать, как это выглядит и как это звучит. – Он сам напрашивается на неприятности. Мы тут не при чем.

– Вы все равно едете в ту сторону. Подкиньте меня.

– Ты даже не знаешь, куда мы едем! – возмущается Гарри, а Снейп поднимает на него глаза.

– Мне все равно.

Это уже серьезное заявление. Гарри не по себе. Он готов биться до последнего, чтобы оставить ублюдка на обочине, но это не его машина, не его права, он сам – счастливая жертва похищения, случайный пассажир, и что он может сделать?

– Пожалуйста, – говорит Снейп, глядя прямо ему в глаза своими черными, непроницаемыми, а Джордж долбит по рулю ладонью:

– Так мы едем или как?!..

Рон сгибается пополам, как только Джордж прибавляет газу, крепко стискивает свою голову худыми коленками, сворачивается улиткой, так что Гарри невольно все время видит Снейпа, краем глаза, периферийным зрением, не может не таращиться. И когда поворачивается к нему, Снейп возит своим сопливым чертовым носом по стеклу машины, разглядывая за потеками грязи проносящиеся холмы. От Литл-Уингинга остается лишь смутное воспоминание – белый штакетник, мелькающий там и тут, будто обглоданные кости какого-то вымершего животного. На дальнем холме пасутся бараны. Гарри может поклясться, что в мутном оконном отражении видит, как Снейп усмехается.

Чертов ублюдок всегда получает то, что хочет, не так ли?

Фред крутит ручку приемника, и оглушительный визг электрогитары заполняет салон.

***

– Что это? – говорит Снейп, как будто никогда капота не видел. – Что значит, сломалась? – так, будто в его мире не ломается ничего, кроме носов. Они застряли посреди какой-то запущенной проселочной дороги, вокруг только деревья и коровы, телефонные столбы и надвигающиеся тучи. Серьезно, скоро дождь польет как из ведра, Гарри смотрит на небо, сунув руки в карманы. Рон очищает крупный, сплюснутый с одного бока апельсин, сидя на багажнике, а Джинни вертит карту так и сяк, но ясно, что они сегодня никуда уже не двинутся. Это ясно по тому, как братец Джордж сдвинул очки на затылок, и по тому, как братец Фред умело сворачивает косячок, прислонившись к дереву. Только Снейп продолжает стенать и метаться, будто чокнутая сальноволосая чайка. Он забирается под капот таким образом, что окружающие могут видеть только его тощую задницу, и задница эта излучает отчаяние не меньше, чем весь Снейп целиком.

– Так где вы, говоришь, познакомились с твоим старым приятелем? – спрашивает Фред, зажав зубами самокрутку.

– Он мне не приятель.

– С твоим лучшим в мире другом, – подхватывает Джордж, отбирая у одного брата апельсин, а у другого курево. – С твоей родственной душой.

– Отвалите, – вяло бормочет Гарри, щурясь в сторону туч, порывы ветра охлаждают его лицо. Пахнет свободой. И сгоревшими проводами. Снейп вылезает из-под капота взъерошенный. На скуле у него темное пятно: не то новый синяк проявился, не то измазался чем-то.

– Можем дойти до города, поискать мастерскую, – предлагает он, и это звучит невероятно скучно.

– Это звучит невероятно скучно, – сообщает Гарри.

– Я слишком устал, чтобы толкать машину! – заявляет Рон.

– Мы посмотрим, что можно сделать, – через широкий зевок говорит Джордж, а Фред вытаскивает из его пальцев окурок.

– Наверняка там плевое дело.

– Но уже слишком темно...

– ...и сыро...

– ...и самое время устроить привал.

Помимо всего прочего – мастерская им не по карману. Это все понимают, но Снейп не угомонится:

– И что, вы собираетесь потерять целую ночь из-за какой-то дурацкой... – Он не заканчивает фразу и пинает колесо машины, которое немедленно начинает сдуваться. – Проклятье! – орет Снейп, побагровев как припадочный. Гарри легко может вообразить, как он носится по лугам и пугает коров своими гневными всплесками. Фред и Джордж настроены очень мирно. Они кого угодно в бараний рог согнут, если речь заходит об их любимом фордике, но теперь машине уже хуже не сделаешь. Фред выпускает колечки дыма, а Джордж задумчиво провожает их глазами.

– Гарри, мы понимаем, конечно, что этот тип тебе очень дорог...

– ...но может, в будущем ты станешь выбирать себе друзей с хорошими манерами?

– Таких, как мы, – ухмыляется Рон, увернувшись от апельсиновой корки, которой метит в него один из близнецов.

Они уже ночевали под открытым небом, да и фордик Гарри знает, как свои пять пальцев. Вообще-то, на заднем сидении спать гораздо комфортней, чем в каморке под лестницей. Даже когда Дурсли выделили Гарри комнатку на втором этаже, его жизнь омрачало соседство с Дадли. Через тонкую стенку было слышно абсолютно все, что происходит в комнате у Большого Дэ, и Гарри предпочел бы просыпаться каждый час в поту от кошмаров, чем бодрствовать и закрывать уши подушкой.

Близнецы устраиваются на тенте под раскидистым деревом. Грязный и сложенный вчетверо тент похож на китовую шкуру, но Гарри знает, что из этой штуковины при должном терпении получится отличная палатка. Слишком темно и лениво, чтобы разбивать ее как следует, поэтому Джинни сворачивается калачиком на переднем сидении, Рон, высунув длинные ноги в открытое окошко, ложится на заднем. Снейп вытягивается на крыше машины, под звездами, и смолит сигарету.

Гарри немного медитирует над открытым багажником. Он поместится внутри без проблем, подтянув коленки к груди. Ростом он не вышел, иногда это – преимущество. Но в багажнике пахнет как-то странно, и всюду клочки шерсти, будто близнецы держали там какое-то дикое и очень больное животное. Гарри бродит вокруг фордика, рвет листья с кустов, делает зарядку на пустой трассе, пиная воздух и пыль. Мочится со склона холма, сует нос к близнецам, но те уже дрыхнут, закинув друг на дружку ноги. Джинни с закрытыми глазами слушает музыку, на ее голове огромные, перемотанные изолентой наушники. Рон зарылся лицом в свой смятый свитер, чтобы приглушить храп – иначе Джинни будет пинать его, тыкать тонким пальцем в самые беззащитные места и может даже накрасить ему ногти «рубиновой пощечиной» в отместку.

Крыша машины теплая, нагрета за день солнцем.

***

Все знали, что Снейп ошивается на детской площадке за автомастерской. Его там можно было найти в любую погоду, ближе к вечеру, когда нормальные люди заканчивают работу. У ограды парка иногда притормаживали машины, и Снейп неторопливо поднимался с качелей, пересекал площадку и заглядывал к ним в окно. Они договаривались о чем-то, а потом Снейп садился в машину, и та уезжала. Или не садился, как договорятся. Но почти всегда договаривались нормально, видно.

Снейп был таким же элементом парка, как сломанная лошадка на пружине, которую зажимал между ног почти каждый ребенок Литтл-Уингинга. Или как старый дом на дереве, куда опасно было залезать. Или деревяшка, которую кто-то воткнул в землю сто лет назад, да так и не вытащили – весной она давала побеги.

Только слепой бы решил, что Снейп – лакомый кусочек. Но ведь вкусы у всех разные, и найдутся извращенцы, которым нравятся носатые, патлатые, с торчащими мослами и в крапинку от синяков. Все знали, что его батя – на всю голову двинутый, и в пьяном бреду может душу из тебя выбить. Так что Снейп ходил пятнистый, как леопард, а иногда нос у него был свернут то на правый бок, то на левый. Если кто-то спрашивал, кому дело есть, так он всегда отвечал сквозь зубы: «Упал», или: «Споткнулся», такой вот неуклюжий мальчик, с ума сойти.

Они со Снейпом толком никогда и не разговаривали. Только раз, когда Гарри выбрался ночью из окошка, сполз по тису, растущему рядом с домом и пошел бродить. Слушать, как упражняется Дэ через стенку, Гарри больше не мог. Если ты хочешь бродить по Литтл-Уингингу, то вот что, дружок – тебе не повезло. Три улицы, один круглосуточный маркет, и все на этом. В парке было тихо, только листья шуршали от ветра. Гарри пролез между кривыми прутьями ограды. На качелях никого не было, так что Гарри сел и стал качаться туда-сюда, скрип-скрип, и думать, как бы слинять отсюда подальше, желательно навсегда. А потом в темноте перед ним вспыхнул красный огонек, и Гарри чуть не свалился с качелей, но это просто Снейп затяжку сделал.

Они курили одну сигарету на двоих и вообще почти не говорили ни о чем. Скрип-скрип вразнобой. Прощаясь, Гарри обернулся через плечо:

– А ты домой не пойдешь?

– Не сегодня, – ответил Снейп.

Гарри подумал немного.

– Послушай-ка, у нас в гараже есть раскладушка, и если ты не попадешься моему дяде...

Снейп раскинул руки и завопил вдруг, как припадочный:

– Такая чудесная ночь, Поттер, кто захочет ее проспать?

Должно быть, тот, кто с утра пораньше отправится в чертов магазин дрелей, чтобы его шпыняли по любой ерунде, вот кто.

***

Гарри и Снейп лежат на крыше фордика, глядя на звезды. Крыша, нагретая за день солнцем, медленно остывает. Было б теплей, если б они прижались друг к другу, но лучше уж насмерть замерзнуть.

– Поверить не могу, что вы так просто сдались, – ноет Снейп. – Надо было кидаться под другую машину.

– Ну, ты можешь попинать остальные три колеса, глядишь, поедем, – огрызается Гарри сонно. Снейп скрипит зубами. Звук такой, будто кто-то трет пенопластом о череп. Не самый приятный звук, если хотите знать. Кругом, отовсюду – разный шум. В машине что-то булькает. В лесу орут птицы, орут так, будто это не птицы, а птеродактили. Рон храпит, а у Джинни в наушниках гремит «Стальной дирижабль». Снейп дышит тихо-тихо, но Гарри прямо в ухо.

– Мы проезжали указатель, я видел, – говорит Снейп задумчиво. – Город совсем близко, вверх по дороге. Там можно найти кого-то, кто поможет с машиной.

– Утром так и поступим.

– Я не могу ждать до утра.

– А что, за тобой погоня? – ехидно спрашивает Гарри. – Проблемы с законом? Или обиженные любовники?

– Не твое дело, – скучным тоном отвечает Снейп. Они долго молчат.

– Спать будешь или нет? – уточняет Гарри, открыв один глаз. Снейп таращится на него в темноте, подтянув к груди колени.

– Сон для слабаков, – говорит он сквозь широкий зевок. – Такая чудесная ночь... а мы теряем время. Может, займемся чем-нибудь интересным?

– Даже не думай распускать руки,.– Гарри отворачивается, дрожа на ветру. Снейп ухмыляется, скребет ногтем какую-то болячку, двигается ближе.

– Тебе денег не хватит, Поттер, чтобы я руки распускал. Хотя могу сделать скидку, как постоянному клиенту.

– Заткнись, заткнись, – шипит Гарри в ужасе. – Просто... заткнись!

– В этот раз можем сделать все по-другому, если продержишься хоть десять минут, – добавляет Снейп невинным тоном. Гарри буквально подскакивает, садится, глядя на Снейпа сверху вверх. Нет, вы вообще это слышали?

– Ты что, совсем больной? – спрашивает Гарри дрожащим шепотом. – Тебе это все правда нравится?

Снейп делает всякие гримасы, которые в темноте и не разобрать.

– Ну, ведь тебе понравилось, – наконец отвечает он тихо. – Ты даже обниматься лез.

И Гарри снова лезет обниматься. Он обнимает обеими руками горло Снейпа так крепко, как может. Снейп бьет его по уху, они лягаются, кряхтят, пыхтят, и на крыше действительно мало места – так что они летят вниз, на сухую траву, и там замирают. Из Гарри весь воздух выбило, а Снейп лежит на нем верхом, прижался всем телом и дышит в ухо.

– Гарри, дружище, – раздается из-под дерева, с тента. – Мы понимаем, что ты рад встретить своего старого друга...

– Но ваша бурная радость не дает нам поспать, – подхватывает второй голос.

Гарри скидывает с себя Снейпа так быстро, как может, и лезет назад, на крышу. Снейп ложится рядом. Они не смотрят друг на друга и не разговаривают. Гарри закрывает глаза и считает до ста, потом до тысячи, потом засыпает.

***

И то, что Сней педик, это знали все. Всего их было два, наверное. Два педика на весь Литтл-Уинг – Снейп и Гарри. Но про Гарри так никто бы не подумал. Он сам так о себе не думал до недавнего времени. А потом уже думать не мог ни о чем другом.

И он не собирался... ну, не собирался ничего с этим делать. Может, однажды, когда уедет далеко. Куда-то, где никто его не будет знать. Он мог бы попробовать... однажды. Уж точно не со Снейпом. Снейп не располагал к романтике, а Гарри хотелось любви. Фиолетовых вспышек, молний, звезд перед глазами. Всего, что положено в таких случаях.

Он фантазировал, конечно. Думал о сексе, и очень много. Когда засыпал. Когда стриг газон. Когда раскладывал дрели на прилавке. Иногда о разных незнакомых парнях, симпатичных, как из рекламы зубной пасты. Но чаще – о Снейпе. Что тот делает, когда садится в машину к очередному «автолюбителю»? Они едут в мотель или прямо на заднем сиденье? Снейп ставит таймер? Он ведет себя грубо или исполняет любую прихоть? Он разрешает целовать себя в губы, или желающих не находится?

Вышло все как-то почти случайно. Может, Гарри стал слишком часто ошиваться в парке. Может, таращился слишком пристально. Или испускал какие-нибудь флюиды... Однажды Снейп очутился рядом, взглянул ему в глаза и сказал, этак деловито, сдвинув сигарету в угол рта:

– У тебя ко мне какое-то дело, Поттер?

– Что? Нет. С чего ты взял? – Гарри покраснел до ушей и сделал свое самое гетеросексуальное лицо. – Просто мимо проходил.

– Ясно, – протянул Снейп, разглядывая его, будто это Гарри предлагал свои услуги. – Как жаль.

– Правда? – спросил Гарри, глядя на его сигарету.

– Ага, – хмыкнул Снейп сквозь облако дыма.

Потом они оказались в съемной комнате, где ничего, кроме кровати, не было. Не сговариваясь, содрали жуткое тигровое покрывало. Гарри раздевался быстро, а Снейп – медленно. Когда они забрались в кровать, Снейп снял с него очки, очень аккуратно, и положил на тумбочку возле кровати.

– Порядок, – сказало размытое пятно, а потом Гарри почувствовал ледяные руки, которые скользнули по его спине, спустились ниже и начали трогать вообще везде.

Когда все кончилось (быстрее, чем хотелось бы признать), они растянулись поперек кровати. Гарри прижимал к себе Снейпа, а тот тихо дышал, и кожа у него была влажной от пота. Его волосы лезли Гарри в рот. Пахло чем-то приятным и незнакомым. Гарри погладил Снейпа по спине, тот хмыкнул. Гарри нащупал выпуклый шрам и обвел его пальцем.

Снейп выпутался из объятий, взял свои джинсы и буднично сообщил, что принимает только наличные.

Шлюхой был Снейп, а грязным почувствовал себя Гарри.

***

Гарри открывает глаза и сразу понимает, что Снейп слинял.

Пока крадется за ним через лес, наступает на ежа. Или на дикобраза. Или на игольницу с длиннющими, очень острыми иголками, торчащими на поражение. Такое чувство. Ни перед чем не останавливается. Хромает дальше, ветки бьют по лицу.

Когда-то давно Дурсли вывезли его на море. Вывезли – как старый диван вывозят из дома при переезде, потому что выкинуть нельзя, а сплавить некому. Миссис Фиг сказала, что целую неделю за ним смотреть не будет. У нее, вообще-то, своя жизнь есть.

Так что Дурсли упаковались и поехали, а Гарри поехал с ними. Вел себя тихо-тихо, как мышка, чтобы не вернули домой раньше времени. На море было жарко, Дадли хныкал, мороженое текло по его рукам, лицу, и покрывало в общей сложности девяносто процентов тела. Тетя Петуния гремела таблетницей и жаловалась на мигрень, а дядя Вернон стал еще более красным, чем обычно. Гарри вел себя тихо и не возникал. Они заселились в большой отель с белыми коридорами. В этом отеле все было маленьким и в отдельной обертке: мыло, масло, джем. Крохотные зубные щетки, которые можно потом с собой увезти. Чулан в отеле снять было невозможно, так что Гарри выдали нормальную большую кровать и велели не слишком радоваться, но он все равно был безумно счастлив. Спустя час стонов, грохотания и суеты они наконец пошли на пляж. И там Гарри впервые увидел море. Оно было огромным, как Вселенная. Гарри оглянулся по сторонам и пошел к воде. Никто не кричал ему вслед и не останавливал. И тогда Гарри зашел в море. Как в открытый космос. И тут же его ужалила медуза. В самый первый день.

Нога распухла и не помещалась ни в один ботинок. Остаток недели Гарри провел в номере, твердо знающий, что Вселенная его ненавидит.

Он добирается до маленького городка и бредет по пустой темной улице, подволакивая ногу. Его лицо в ссадинах, из головы – то есть, из волос – торчат ветки. На плече висит большая желтая гусеница. Гарри бредет на звук, и хромая нога его по асфальту создает такой зловещий звук: фш-ш-ш, фш-ш-ш, как в фильмах про ходячих мертвецов.

Единственное место, где кто-то еще не спит в этом тихом городе – маленький бар в конце улицы. Из окон там льется желтый свет, а из-за закрытой двери все равно немного слышно музыку. Она куда громче, когда Гарри заходит внутрь. Снейп сидит у бара, стреляет глазами, ищет жертву. Пытается придумать, наверное, какое ему лучше сделать лицо – застенчивое и кроткое, как у послушного мальчика, или независимое и дерзкое, как у мальчика плохого. Неотразимый, как Елена Троянская, только волосы сальные свисают и фингалы под каждым глазом. Гарри волочится к нему, вместе они отлично смотрятся.

– Что ты задумал? – шипит Гарри, а Снейп машет рукой каким-то байкерам за дальним столиком.

– Найду кого-нибудь, кто меня подвезет.

– Решил нас кинуть, предатель?

– А кто тебе мешает, Поттер? – ведет бровями Снейп. – Найди себе тоже водилу.

Он спрыгивает с высокого табурета и бесстрашно шагает к байкерам, садится за их столик, о чем-то болтает. Гарри скрипит зубами. Звук такой, будто кто-то пенопластом по черепу трет. Какой-то придурок завывает в микрофон про горы и реки, которые не остановят любовь. Ночь караоке или что-то вроде того. Снейпа точно ни горы, ни реки не остановят. Он явно прет напролом, потому что самый толстый байкер вскакивает на ноги и бьет кулаком по столу, отчего даже Гарри на своем табурете немножко подпрыгивает.

– ТЫ МЕНЯ ТОЛЬКО ЧТО ПЕДИКОМ НАЗВАЛ? – рычит байкер, и ночь караоке резко окончена. Снейп что-то отвечает, и байкер переворачивает стол.

Дальше они бегут.

Они бегут сквозь лес, не разбирая дороги, и Гарри прыгает через корни, кусты и мелких лесных животных. Нога совсем не болит. Снейп поспевает за ним, волочится на буксире. Легкие курильщика. Ветки не то что бьют их по лицам, они просто озверели совсем и пытаются выбить Снейпу глаза. И Гарри тоже пытаются, прямо сквозь очки. Птицы вокруг орут, будто это за ними гонится чокнутый байкер.

– Внутренняя... гомофобия... это... проблема... современности, – пыхтит Снейп Гарри на ухо.

– Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись, – пыхтит в ответ Гарри.

Их пальцы крепко сцеплены.

Дорога кончается как-то внезапно, и они катятся вниз, вцепившись друг в дружку. Холм, с которого они летят, явно самый большой в округе. Из Гарри выбивает весь воздух, а Снейп лежит сверху.

У Гарри перед глазами фиолетовые вспышки, молнии, звезды.

– Кажется, у меня сотрясение... – стонет он.

– Никто не просил за мной тащиться, – говорит Снейп, пытаясь отпихнуть от себя Гарри. – Почему ты вечно за мной следишь?

– Это ведь ты выпрыгнул на дорогу перед машиной! – вопит Гарри, пытаясь его пнуть.

– Так нужно было давить на газ! – орет Снейп ему в лицо, брызгая слюнями.

Он трясется, не то от холода, не то от злости, или у него случился припадок. Гарри пытается заглянуть ему в лицо, но Снейп почему-то все время повернут к нему левым ухом. Ухо симпатичное, розовое.

– Полегче, Снейп, – бормочет Гарри, неловко его обняв. – Завтра мы будем далеко отсюда. Ты можешь спать в нашей палатке.

– Мне не нужна твоя дурацкая помощь. Я и сам отлично справляюсь.

– А кто спорит? Те парни были от тебя в полном восторге. Думаю, ты разбил сердце этому бородачу.

Снейп всхлипывает, и Гарри замирает в полном ужасе. У него полно плохого опыта общения с плачущими людьми. Каждое второе свидание (из двух имеющихся).

– Ну, или не разбил, – тараторит Гарри. – Наверняка он скоро оправится. Найдет себе хорошую девушку, справится с внутренней гомофобией и всякое такое...

Снейп поворачивается к Гарри, и сразу ясно, что нифига он не плачет, этот придурок. Ржет, как конь апокалипсиса.

– Почему ты вечно несешь такую чушь, Поттер? – шепчет Гарри в лицо.

– Это часть моего природного обаяния, – отвечает Гарри. И они целуются. Снейп зарывается руками Гарри в волосы и больно дергает. Они катаются по оврагу, куда свалились, и собирают на себя все жухлые листья. Трогают друг друга за все места сразу, смеются и стонут, задыхаются, все это под адские вопли птиц, очень романтично.

– Поттер, Поттер, – шепчет сбивчиво Снейп, и он мог бы звать его по имени в такой момент, и не отпихивать так уж яростно, и не дергать за волосы, и не пинать в живот. У Снейпа странные представления о страсти. – Поттер, остановись немедленно, – напряженно просит Снейп, и Гарри замирает, а потом Снейп кивает ему куда-то за спину, туда, где высокий обрыв. Туда, где стоят близнецы, Рон и Джинни. Джинни светит на них большим дорожным фонарем, ее лицо – оттенка «рубиновая пощечина».

Гарри медленно убирает руки от Снейпа и садится.

Долгое время все молчат.

Потом Гарри задирает голову и говорит:

– Ребят, мне кажется, я гей.

***

Они проезжают деревушки и города, автозаправки и придорожные мотели – «Завтрак включен в стоимость номера! Джакузи на заднем дворе!». Они несутся в своем джакузи на колесах, и Пеппе Прыщевантос в лице Фреда не пропускает ни одной кочки на дороге.

– Оставьте меня... Высадите за поворотом, – стонет Рон, стиснув голову коленями. Над его макушкой Снейп и Гарри ухмыляются друг другу.

Радио хрипит голосом Джанис, и Джинни хрипит в такт. Ее лак размазан по приборной панели, рулю и щеке Джорджа после особо крутого виража. В тонкую щель приспущенного окошка врывается запах горящих покрышек, сырой травы и приключений. В салоне пахнет апельсинами и вишневыми леденцами.

– О детка, детка, детка, – поет Джинни, зажмурившись, и старенькая магнитола взрывается гитарным соло.

Жизнь хороша, и Вселенная любит их.

Вот так, ребятки.


	17. Гарри Поттер, летающий огурец с глазами

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Северус Снейп работает оператором на съемках. Гарри Поттер продает пылесосы.  
> Немагичка.

Режиссер сказал: делаем перерыв, всем нужно передохнуть. Продюсер сказал: какой еще к черту перерыв, мы и четверть материала не отсняли. Оператор сказал: мать-перемать, у нас сейчас лампа сгорит, снимаем мы уже или выключаем ее к чертям собачьим?

Северус раскурил сигарету и еще раз проглядел раскадровки, нарисованные небрежной рукой. Вместо людей там были схематичные овалы, такие огурцы. Здесь у нас огурец в полете, а здесь крупный план – у огурца проклюнулись глаза и широкая улыбка.

Огурец, то есть мальчик, висел под потолком с таким видом, будто он там всю жизнь провел и еще недельку повисеть не против. Северус работал с самыми разными актерами и статистами. Бывает такое, что придет – и выдай ему стул, бутылку минералки, повязку на глаза, чтобы отдыхать между дублями, личного массажиста. Бывает, из массовки какой-нибудь наглый выйдет и спрашивает: а кормить сегодня будут? Много их разных, звезд всякой величины, от суперновых до карликов. Карлики, кстати, дороже всех обходятся, у маленьких людей такие большие запросы, только успевай записывать.

Звезды кукурузных хлопьев, примадонны ультратонких прокладок.

И Северус хоть с ними напрямую и не контактировал – вот уж судьба уберегла – но подход к каждому знал. Что сказать, чтобы в камеру не смотрел, или смотрел, как надо продюсеру, или сначала не смотрел, а потом как посмотрит – все падают. И всякие мантры про себя повторять умел, чтобы не сорваться и какого-нибудь зарвавшегося актера не оглушить штативом. Дисциплинируй ум, контролируй эмоции, Северус, этот проект закончится, начнется другой, реклама сама себя не снимет.

Этого нашли после долгого кастинга. Раньше Северус его не видел, хотя рекламная тусовка довольно узкая – все друг с другом знакомы, хоть бы и заочно. Но этого, похоже, откуда-то вытащили – может, он в фильмах для взрослых снимался? Типаж вполне себе подходит. Северус задался мыслью, сможет ли нарыть что-нибудь в Интернете, и если да, то нужно заехать в супермаркет после съемок, купить салфеток.

Мальчик был тихий, вежливый. Нос не задирал, со всеми за руку поздоровался. Глаза большие и близорукие. Зеленые, как хромокей. За весь день ни разу не пожаловался, не просил перерыв. Проблем не было, даже когда его в воздух поднимали. И вот теперь он там болтается, сидит на круглом пылесосе, который кое-как закреплен невидимыми тросами. Изображает веселый полет. Могучий рейнджер чистых ковров, покоритель увлажненного воздуха. Из одежды на нем золотые стринги и ведьминский колпак. О чем думал заказчик, когда разрабатывал этот концепт, Северус даже предположить не пытался. Как известно, спорить с заказчиком – болезненное и бесполезное занятие.

Мальчика покрыли золотой краской, намазали сверху маслом, чтобы блестел – вроде пот, но не противный, как в рекламе дезодоранта, а эстетичный. Заказчик хотел, чтобы смотрелось пикантно. Мальчик сидел на пылесосе и пикантно летел куда-то, на него дули из вентилятора – но «не слишком сильно, чтобы был как будто ветер, чтоб естественно». Светили лампами. Хромокей шел рябью у него за спиной, полотнище размотано до самого пола, по нему потом пустят облака, птичек или что там положено по сценарию.

– Бедрами, бедрами работай! – кричал режиссер, и мальчик работал, видели бы вы. Выглядел уморительно и странно хорошо, Северус подумал, что у него на пылесосы еще долго вставать будет. Во всем можно было винить золотые стринги, которые по старому обычаю взяли на размер поменьше. Круглая золотая задница приподнималась над пылесосом, очерченные бронзатором мышцы играли, мальчик старательно скалился в камеру и подставлял лицо вентилятору.

Как скажет каждый рекламист, чтобы что-то продать, нужно использовать либо секс, либо котят. А все знают, как кошки относятся к пылесосам.

Пока режиссер с оператором спорили о направлении ветра (какой зрителю больше понравится: юго-восточный или юго-западный?), кастинг-директор, эта кошелка Минерва, подошла к Северусу с бумажным стаканчиком кофе.

– Пожалуйста, Северус, не мог бы ты не любоваться им так явно? – попросила она. Нет, вы такое слышали?

– Любуюсь кем захочу и как захочу, – огрызнулся Северус. – Пока это не мешает моей работе. И мне, черт возьми, нужен перерыв.

Ушел в угол и там докурил сигарету, разглядывая золотого мальчика в свое удовольствие. К нему на стремянке поднялась гример – уж проще поднять гримера, чем спустить все это сооружение – и принялась подправлять бронзатор на стратегических местах. Особо уделила внимание круглой заднице. Пока поправляла, хихикала о чем-то с ним, и мальчик улыбался, отвечал. Может, назначал свидание или звал замуж. Рыжая девица, пропади она пропадом, должна была свалиться со стремянки от взгляда Северуса. Он впервые за двадцать лет пожалел о выбранной профессии. Сейчас он бы предпочел орудовать спонжем и кисточкой, смазывать маслом этот крепкий зад. Возможно, укусил бы его разок.

Северус глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Дисциплина и контроль. Контроль и дисциплина. Ясно же, что у него мозги спеклись после трех суток работы, вот и лезет в голову всякое. Да и слишком давно уже у него никого не было. А какая тут может быть личная жизнь, если его мотало с проекта на проект, из города в город, ни секунды спокойной не найти? Дома всегда было пусто и одиноко, и если Северус туда доползал, то падал лицом в кровать на пару часов, а потом звонок – и все по новой. «Живо на площадку» – это была его обычная побудка. Дома жил кусок заплесневелого сыра в холодильнике, жил своей самостоятельной жизнью и однажды, возможно, мог эволюционировать в разумное существо, даже дверь Северусу открыть, на пороге встретить. А кроме него – только старый цветок, который подарил однажды режиссер. Цветок был экзотический, со странным африканским названием и, скорее всего, ядовитый (с режиссером они не то что бы хорошо поладили на той съемке), но Северус слишком редко с этим цветком встречался, чтобы заметить на себе какой-нибудь негативный эффект.

Можно было бы взять перерыв, сделать передышку в работе. Всех денег все равно не заработаешь… но Северус упрямо пытался заработать, и непременно все, все деньги мира. Он уже придумал, что потом выкупит какой-нибудь небольшой городок, завезет туда всех знакомых заказчиков и заставит бегать – дуть вентиляторами, краситься в золотой цвет и летать на пылесосах. Сам он будет сидеть на складном стуле и морщиться: «Как-то не очень натурально этот йогурт поет, а нельзя ли найти другой? И можно ли сделать, чтобы солнце светило не так, а слегка рассеянно?».

Сигарета дотлела до пальцев, Северус обжегся и уронил ее. Вернулся на площадку. Там как раз договорились о направлении ветра; восторг, счастье, радость, все обнимались. Камера, снимаем.

На десятом часу съемок, когда катарсиса достигли почти все участники процесса, случилась беда. Мальчик как-то неловко повернулся, накренился вбок, и все пошло к чертям. Невидимые тросы лопнули совершенно неслышно. Северус мог поклясться: на секунду долбаный мальчишка завис в воздухе, на этом долбаном пылесосе, будто всерьез собрался лететь на Лысую гору. Потом оба рухнули вниз, на мат, который и постелили-то благодаря счастливой случайности. Дым, обломки, крики.

Северус стоял в отдалении, но оказался на матах раньше всех. Если бы кто видел, если бы он сам видел со стороны, как перемахивает через штативы, растяжки, стулья и низенького продюсера, словно кобыла на скачках, он бы помер со стыда.

А так – чуть не помер от ужаса, ощупывая мальчика со всех сторон и даже слегка потряхивая, как показывают в военном кино: солдат посреди вьетнамских джунглей, кости торчат из тела, как какой-то странный конструктор, а не человек… и его напарник трясет беднягу за широкие плечи, от немого отчаяния трясет, и чем сильнее трясет, тем больше зритель плачет.

– Я в порядке, в порядке, – пробормотал мальчик и даже попытался отползти, но Северус держал крепко.

– Не двигайся! Если повредил спину, двигаться ни в коем случае нельзя. – Это уже из медицинских сериалов. – Сколько пальцев видишь? – От волнения Северус позабыл показать пальцы, так что мальчик молчал, только глядел своими огромными глазами на золотом лице. Тут же вокруг собрались разные люди, и все давали советы: кто-то говорил, что нужно дать мальчику воды, другой настаивал, что необходимо смыть краску, под краской не видно повреждений, гример заламывала руки – она эту краску битый час мазала, ну и хорошо, что не видно повреждений, какой же это ролик, где актер с повреждениями?.. Режиссер всех раздвинул, сел на корточки перед мальчиком и Снейпом, которые сцепились в каком-то диком клинче, серьезно взглянул в глаза актеру и спросил:

– Напомни, мы с тобой договор подписывали о технике безопасности?

Спустя полчаса мальчик смог убедить всех, что абсолютно не пострадал, готов продолжить съемки и в суд подавать ни на кого не намерен. Все немного расслабились, потом бутафора отправили за новым пылесосом, а мальчика – отдыхать в гримерку.

Северус курил, привалившись к стенке. Руки подрагивали, для оператора это – плохой знак, отвратительный. Сигарета криво торчала из угла рта. Ладони, рубашка и даже немного щека Северуса были перепачканы золотой краской.

Монтировщики чинили тросы, и Северус глядел, как они ползают там, под потолком, прыгают со стремянки на стремянку, бессмертные люди, и ненавидел их всех, прямо сразу всех.

В «шоу-б.» нельзя быть таким чувствительным. Лучше вообще ничего не чувствовать и даже не задумываться о том, что ты делаешь и, главное, для чего. У Северуса всегда получалось, много лет получалось, поэтому его и звали на проекты. Он, конечно, был вспыльчивым, но общее присутствие духа всегда сохранял. Теперь, похоже, его доканали. Золотой мальчик стал соломинкой, переломившей спину даже не верблюду (верблюды – чувственные, страстные животные), а чертовому носорогу, у которого и спины-то сразу не найдешь.

«Отпуск, – подумал Северус. – Где-нибудь в очень тихом месте. В психиатрической клинике, например».

Потом взял камеру и пересмотрел отснятый материал. Эпичное падение пылесоса. Мальчик завис; абсолютно точно, на одну секунду завис в воздухе, зажимая между ног свое транспортное средство. Потом на лице мальчика появилось досадливое выражение, и он согласился рухнуть вниз, раз уж того желает гравитация.

Северус несколько раз просмотрел, чтобы убедиться, а потом выбрал нужный кусок и удалил.

В гримерку с сигаретой было нельзя, так что Северус потушил ее на пороге и засунул в карман. Мальчик сидел у зеркала, стирая влажной салфеткой грим. Без краски он был еще симпатичней. В распахнутом халате виднелась гладкая грудь с золотыми потеками между сосков.

– Я тебя определенно где-то видел, – заявил Северус неуклюже, скрестив на груди руки. Мальчик мимолетом взглянул на него в зеркало.

– «Хот-договый патруль» и «Хот-договый патруль-2», – предположил он.

– Такое чувство, что мы когда-то были знакомы.

– Еще скажите, что я вам снился, или мы были связаны в прошлой жизни, – фыркнул мальчик, которого Северус мысленно тут же понизил до «мальчишки». – Я все это уже слышал много раз, мистер.

– Тогда пропустим эту часть, – нашелся Северус.

Мальчишка поднялся со стула и подошел ближе, провел пальцем по его щеке.

– У вас тут что-то… и тут тоже…

– Это мое лицо, – ровно пояснил Северус. Мальчик ухмыльнулся, и это было как вспышка. Он склонил голову к плечу, размышляя, а потом кивнул.

– Если закончим снимать к рассвету, поедем к тебе.

– Ко мне нельзя, у меня там сыр, – вырвалось у Северуса прежде, чем он бы смог остановить себя. Мальчик ухмыльнулся еще шире.

– Хорошо, можем и ко мне. Но у меня дома… много странного.

Жертвенный алтарь? Постеры с бойз-бэндами? Заложница, прикованная к батарее? Все это пронеслось в голове у Северуса, пока его губы произносили:

– Не страннее, чем разумный сыр.

– Заметано. – Мальчишка поднялся на цыпочки, приблизив свое лицо к лицу Северуса. – Еще немного, и ты бы меня поймал. В следующий раз держись поближе.

Северус подумал, что был бы не против всю свою жизнь держаться поближе. Раньше он себе такого не позволял… отпуск, точно. Отпуск. Летающие мальчики на пылесосах и любовь до гроба после одного взгляда на задницу – примерно из одной оперы.

Потом зашумели за дверью, забегали люди, принялись двигать аппаратуру, разгонять вентиляторы. Подняли пылесос и мальчика. Все суетились, кричали, спорили. СРОЧНО что-то решали и тут же переделывали. Спасали мир в рамках одной отдельно взятой коммерческой съемки.

Нормальная такая жизнь.


	18. Взрыв невиданной силы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке на снарри-фесте, на ключ "Взрыв невиданной силы".  
> Осторожно! Упоминание Гарри\Джинни. Гарри человек неоднозначной морали.

Северус открыл дверь и посторонился, пропуская Гарри. Он не стал топтаться в прихожей, поджидая, пока мальчишка избавится от ботинок и куртки, вместо этого сразу прошел на кухню. На улице была мерзкая погода, а значит, нужно заварить горячий чай. Северус поставил чайник и взял с полки несколько баночек, размышляя, какие травы можно добавить.

Когда он повернулся, Поттер уже стоял за его спиной, бесшумный в толстых домашних носках (уродливых, как и многие вещи, которые вязала для него Молли Уизли). Как и всегда, Поттер был взъерошенный, нескладный, очки сползли на кончик носа. Он почему-то стоял истуканом посреди комнаты, вместо того, чтобы сесть по-человечески за стол.

Поджав губы, Северус левитировал к столу две чашки.

– Куда делся твой шарф? – спросил он.

– Не знаю. Кажется, потерял, – Гарри опустил глаза, глядя на неровный паркет.

– Я не ждал тебя так быстро. А где твои вещи? – только задав вопрос, Северус ощутил тяжесть в груди. Раньше он соображал быстрее, но в последние годы расслабился. – Ты ничего не принес, – медленно произнес он, опускаясь на стул. Поттер молчал, долго. Потом поднял глаза, зеленые, спокойные.

– Джинни беременна, – просто сказал он. Северус кивнул, не размыкая губ. Гарри все стоял столбом, и это раздражало.

– Сядь, ради всего святого, – пробормотал Северус. Снял чайник с огня, когда крышка на нем задребезжала. Приготовил Поттеру чай. Не такой вкусный, как собирался. – И ребенок твой? – спросил он. Гарри поморщился.

– Не будь таким мудаком.

Северус пожал плечами. Глупо требовать от него невозможного.

– Я думаю, это случилось в тот последний раз, когда мы с ней… ну…

Трахались, занимались сексом. Сплетались руками и ногами. Интересно, она была сверху или он? Северус мог представить оба варианта, в деталях. Он мог представить, как напрягается сильная спина Гарри, как движутся его лопатки, изгибается позвоночник, как его бедра мощно и резко качаются вперед, зажатые меж разведенных бледных ног. Мог представить, как его член напрягается сильнее, чем прежде, и яйца, качнувшись от движения, поджимаются. Как теплая сперма наполняет нутро Джинни Уизли, начиняя ее, как соус рождественскую индейку. И затем в глубине ее организма происходит фокус, большой-маленький-взрыв, зарождающий новую вселенную.

Северус уже тогда проиграл, но оставался в неведении до самого последнего момента.

Гарри выглядел несчастным. Он снял очки, чтобы протереть стекла краем футболки. Северус ненавидел, когда он так делал, ведь в такие минуты лицо Гарри становилось открытым, до дрожи соблазнительным. Конечно, Поттер не имел в виду ничего такого. Он никогда не имел в виду ничего такого, не пытался нарочно соблазнить, ему и в голову не приходило, что это нужно делать – и именно потому Северус испытывал возбуждение, желание, острое, как режущее проклятье.

Гарри взглянул ему в глаза, упрямо скривил губы.

– Все, что я тебе говорил – это правда. Все, что я чувствовал… и буду чувствовать, Северус!

– Избавь меня, – не хватало только признаний. Уж точно не теперь; никогда раньше, но тем более – не теперь, когда Гарри сделал свой выбор. – У меня нет времени на это. Я должен работать.

– Северус, – повторил Гарри тихо, и тон его был почти оскорбителен: словно тут где-то разбилось сердце. Ничего подобного. Да, Северус ощущал странную, жалящую досаду, но это все потому, что он ненавидел менять планы. Такой он был человек.

Поттер все сидел, сгорбившись за столом, уцепившись за горячую кружку, которая должна была обжигать его ладони. Он будто бы собирался просидеть здесь вечность – на этой кухне, в чужом доме. Северус не знал, как долго еще выдержит, поэтому поспешил распрощаться.

– Давай, Гарри, делай, что должен.

Когда Гарри потянулся к нему в прихожей, будто собирался поцеловать (немыслимо), Северус отшатнулся. Гарри опустил голову.

– Мне жаль, – выдавил он.

– Не представляю, чем можно тебе помочь, – ответил Северус хладнокровно.

Когда Гарри ушел, он поплелся в спальню. Некоторое время молча сидел на кровати, глядя в стенку, потом распахнул дверцы шкафа. Правая половина всех полок была пуста. Половина вешалок, избавленных от рубашек и мантий, болталась на перекладине. В ванной комнате он освободил Поттеру все верхние полки, чтобы насмехаться над его ростом, когда Гарри будет прыгать за тюбиком шампуня или за мочалкой. Он выделил ему место в кухонном шкафу, хотя сомневался, что Гарри обзавелся хоть какой-то посудой, которую захотел бы забрать из Норы.

Теперь Северусу предстояло методично разложить все по местам, точно так, как и было. Он принялся за работу. Вскоре не осталось ни единого доказательства, что в какой-то момент он тронулся умом и пошел на поводу у нелепых эмоций, которые Гарри в нем разбудил.

Ужиная в одиночестве, Северус не ощущал вкус еды.

***

Через пару недель он прочитал в газете о скромной помолвке Гарри и Джинни. Газетчики восхваляли изящество и камерность церемонии, словно желание героя не делать шумиху из этого события не было обесценено их огромной статьей на первой полосе. Еще через полгода он получил приглашение на празднество в честь рождения малыша. Северус не смог определить, чьей рукой оно написано – мистера или миссис? Он уже позабыл, утратил способность узнать любого своего студента по почерку (сколько их было, глумливых анонимных валентинок, похабных карикатур и вандализма на обожженных партах в классе зельеварения).

Разумеется, Северус был приглашен и на день рождения второго сына Поттера, по традиции ничего не ответив и не угостив сову. Как бы там ни было, он был рад знать, что у Гарри все в порядке. Северус был выше того, чтобы выискивать подробности в газетах или спрашивать у общих знакомых; но он хотел знать, что Гарри в порядке.

В конечном счете, разве не это было его главной задачей? С той самой минуты, когда Поттер, путаясь в длинной мантии, впервые переступил порог Большого зала?

***

Пожилой маг в пурпурной мантии все говорил и говорил, расписывал какие-то невероятные перспективы, но Северус давно перестал его слушать. Он глядел поверх голов в толпе, туда, где маячила растрепанная макушка. Ему показалось, что за эти годы Поттер вроде стал выше. Вкус в одежде у него явно улучшился – видно, сказывалось влияние женушки. Очки он носил новые, в тонкой квадратной оправе, вспыхивающей серебром при свете лампы – почти как у Дамблдора.

Невежливо отстранив с дороги мага (тот еще успел впихнуть в руки Северусу крошечную визитку), Северус пробрался сквозь толпу к Поттеру. Тот стоял возле прилавка, на котором художественно были разложены стопки книг.

– О, привет! – воскликнул Поттер нервно и громко, будто они встретились случайно где-то в Хогсмиде или в лондонской подземке. – Поздравляю!

– Не предполагал увидеть тебя в книжном магазине, – пробормотал Северус низким голосом. Он был так растерян присутствием Гарри, что не успел придумать, что можно ему сказать.

– Ну, я узнал, что сегодня презентация твоего учебника, – Гарри улыбнулся, и его улыбка показалась Северусу сияющей, и почти такой же разрушительной, как Бомбарда Максима. – И столько людей здесь… это настоящий успех!

– Точно, – с кислой миной подтвердил Северус, и Гарри рассмеялся. Он знал, как Северус ненавидит толпу, шум, да и в принципе все человечество.

– Слава – это еще не все, – заметил Гарри шутливо, взяв в руки одну из книжек. – Но я все равно хочу твой автограф.

Северус с отвращением уставился на книгу, в мерцающей черной обложке, с экстравагантным оформлением. Издатель настоял, чтобы он поменял название, и теперь поперек обложки вилась серебряная зловещая надпись: «Темнейшие из Темных Искусств», а ниже стояли его инициалы, оформленные в виде двух изогнутых змей. Ужасная безвкусица. Северусу хотелось вырвать книгу из рук Гарри. Выгнать его прочь из этого душного, уродливого места. Они могли бы отправиться куда-нибудь в паб, и за стаканом пива Поттер поведал бы ему о тяготах семейной жизни – о подгузниках, всплесках стихийной магии, бессонных ночах… показал бы колдокарточки, два маленьких квадратика, которые наверняка носит с собой в бумажнике, как любой гордый папаша.

Они могли бы напиться в дым, и, спотыкаясь, брести домой – Гарри бы цеплялся за его плечо, вис на нем, и Северус ругался бы невнятно сквозь зубы, утыкаясь носом в растрепанную поттеровскую шевелюру. Они бы переспали на узком диване, не удосужившись его разложить, и заснули бы, лежа один на другом (Поттер сверху, его голова доверчиво приникла к шее Северуса, каждый выдох согревает кожу за ухом), и утром их бы непременно мучила боль в спине, похмелье и угрызения совести. Поттер бы прятал глаза, прощаясь, а Северус смаковал бы отвращение к себе, наливая в кофе антипохмельное зелье.

– Я не даю автографов, – кратко отозвался Северус, глядя поверх головы Гарри. – И не уверен, что тебе стоит покупать эту книгу. Там многое слишком далеко от твоего понимания.

– Я уже ее купил, – Гарри грустно улыбнулся. – Я правда рад за тебя. Думаю, ты бы стал отличным учителем Защиты от Темных Искусств, если бы Альбус дал тебе шанс.

– Ну, этого мы никогда не узнаем, – Северус отвернулся, сделав вид, что его кто-то зовет. – В соседней комнате есть стол с разным угощением. Маленькие кексы и прочее. Развлекайся.

– Да, спасибо, – Гарри все смотрел ему в лицо, и Северус чувствовал, как начинают гореть щеки. Сам он глядел куда угодно, только не на Поттера. – Кексы – это отлично. Кексы доступны моему пониманию.

Гарри не выглядел хуже, вот в чем дело. Не выглядел изможденным и больным от усталости, не выглядел резко повзрослевшим, или озлобленным, или несчастным. Он не выглядел так, словно жизнь без Северуса ему невыносима.

А ведь когда-то убеждал, что так оно и есть.

***

Северусу приснился плохой сон – будто Гарри зовет его из соседней комнаты, кричит, и плачет, а Северус не может пересечь порог, ноги будто не слушаются, он цепляется ногтями за дверной проем, пытаясь пропихнуть себя в узкий коридор, и видит на том конце Гарри, но они, как противоположные стороны магнита, отталкивают друг друга, и Северус не может преодолеть эту силу.

Вскоре после этого ему пришло письмо с просьбой немедленно явиться в Мунго.

Герой спал среди бесчисленных подушек и подушечек – словно их собрали со всего этажа, чтобы обеспечить золотому мальчику максимальный комфорт. Какой уж там комфорт, если кожа вся почернела от сдерживаемого проклятья. Золотая сфера, висящая над кроватью, тревожно мерцала: опасность, опасность! Пульсирующий свет бил по глазам. В этом свете Джинни Уизли казалась абсолютной незнакомкой. Прошло много лет с тех пор, как Северус видел ее в последний раз, и от той девочки, стоящей в коридоре Хогвартса с украденным гриффиндорским мечом, остался только упрямый взгляд. Ее лицо осунулось, острое, скуластое, как у хищного зверька. Рыжие волосы свои она остригла коротко, так, что напоминала любого из своих братьев. Для чего эта мальчишеская прическа – уж не ради мужа ли маскарад? Как унизительно.

Северус подошел к больному, заглянул в глаза, подняв пальцами веки. Белки посерели, будто присыпанные пеплом. Плохо, очень плохо.

– Пожалуйста, скажите, что вы сможете это снять, – ломким, злым голосом сказала женушка. Она смирно сидела на стуле у постели Гарри, сцепив на коленях руки, и глядела на Северуса так, будто пыталась взглядом наложить «империо» (словно бы это когда-то требовалось).

– Разумеется, я смогу, – солгал Северус. Он вовсе не был уверен. Он даже толком не понимал, что за проклятье на дубоголовом Поттере. Он написал три книги, посвященные Темным существам и Темной магии, и это делало его экспертом, но не повелителем жизни и смерти.

Он поставил свои условия. Одним из них было – в палате не должно быть лишних людей, только он и Гарри. Во многом потому, что тяжелый взгляд Джинни утомлял его, выбивал из колеи. Он не понимал, отчего она смотрит с такой ненавистью, словно бы и не победила в их маленьком сражении. Северус не смог отказать себе в этом удовольствии – заставить миссис Поттер мнительно поджидать в коридоре, придумывать себе всякие ужасы.

Северус не прикасался к Гарри без особой необходимости, даже не глядел лишний раз. Больше всего ему хотелось взять Гарри за руку – безвольную маленькую руку с короткими пальцами, как у ребенка – и подержать в своих ладонях, согревая. Но Северус не поддавался этому желанию. Не ради каких-то там принципов – просто чтобы суметь выйти из этой ситуации, когда все закончится.

Он приезжал в Мунго каждый день и оставался в палате до темноты. В первый же свой визит он смог распутать слегка клубок черных проклятий, лежащих на Поттере, и опасность для жизни исчезла (как же раздражал этот мерцающий свет диагностической сферы). Но вот привести его в сознание никак не удавалось. Северус проводил ночи, обложившись древними трактатами и книгами, съездил даже в Хогвартс, чтобы посетить Запретную Секцию с разрешения Минервы. Он готовил различные зелья и припоминал контр-заклятья, изучал нуднейший том «Ритуалы и их особенности», написал нескольким компетентным друзьям, прося совета. Днем он наблюдал за больным, считывал ритм его сердца и частоту дыхания, наливал кровь в крохотные хрустальные флакончики, рисовал на горячей груди, меж двух темных сосков, руны. Глядел, как трепещут ресницы Гарри, как кривятся в бреду его сухие губы.

Каждое утро, приходя в Мунго после бессонной ночи, он заставал в палате Поттера его друзей или семью. Хуже всего было, когда Северус распахнул дверь, привычным широким шагом врываясь в комнату, и увидел, как Джинни баюкает руку Поттера в своих ладонях. Рядом с ней стояло два мальчика, постарше и помладше, оба лохматые, темноволосые. Северус застыл в дверях, окаменел. Джинни поймала его взгляд.

– Джеймс, Альбус, пойдемте, – сказала она, поднимаясь.

– Хочу остаться с папой! – сердито возразил младший.

– Папа скоро проснется и вернется домой, – ответила ему Джинни, взяв за плечо. – Как только профессор Северус его вылечит.

Оба мальчишки вылупились на Северуса, он лишь надменно кивнул. «Карие глаза», – подумал он. Какая жалость.

– Спасибо, – сказал старший серьезно, протискиваясь мимо Северуса в коридор. Мир рухнул на землю, должно быть – раз уж Джеймс Поттер был любезен с Северусом.

В тот день Гарри открыл глаза. Северус опустил палочку, вытирая пот, выступивший на висках. Метнулся к постели, чтобы влить в рот Поттеру особое зелье. Держал его затылок, пока Поттер не выпил все, морщась, словно капризный мальчишка. Северус чувствовал жар спутанных, влажных волос под ладонью, мягких, как он и запомнил. Когда Гарри обессилено опустился на подушки, Северус отступил, пряча руки в складках мантии. Его ладони будто пульсировали.

– Ты… всегда… рядом, – прохрипел Гарри. Северус налил в высокий стакан воды. Он должен был напоить Поттера, но снова прикасаться к нему было выше всяких сил.

– Что ты несешь, – пробормотал Северус, поднося стакан ко рту. Бездумно, большими глотками он выпил воду. Дрожь прокатилась по телу. В воздухе все еще ощущался запах озона – чары, которые Северус создал, были слишком сложными. Он выдохся. Магия сверкала на кончиках его пальцев, но он сейчас не смог бы и Люмос наколдовать.

– Когда… я в беде… всегда меня спасаешь, – пробормотал Поттер с улыбкой.

– Избавь меня от этого удовольствия, и в следующий раз постарайся не попасть в беду, – раздраженно попросил Северус. Он не мог найти ни единой разумной причины, почему до сих пор стоит и болтает с Поттером, вместо того, чтобы позвать колдомедика, Джинни Поттер и всех остальных. Он выполнил свою работу и должен был уйти, причем немедленно (как убегал от Поттера много лет назад – «Трус!» – кричал мальчишка ему вслед, и это било больнее проклятья).

Вот и теперь, стоило ему двинуться к двери, как Поттер тревожно каркнул:

– Не уходи!

Северус замер, смерив Гарри свирепым взглядом.

– Еще немного… – прошептал тот, не отводя глаз. – Совсем немного…

Северус сдался. Он опустил голову и подошел к постели. Сел на самый край, вздрогнул, ощутив прикосновение. Гарри положил ладонь на его сгорбленную спину. Бездумно глядя в бледно-голубую стену палаты, Северус вздохнул. Ладонь Гарри жгла кожу через рубашку, будто Северусу на шиворот закинули упавшую звезду.

– Я почти хотел… чтобы все закончилось, – еле слышно признался Гарри, и Северус содрогнулся. Он не желал это слушать; он хотел бы ударить идиота, или поцеловать, да что угодно. – Я должен был умереть еще тогда, в первый раз.

– В который из них? – язвительно отозвался Северус. Гарри ухмыльнулся за его спиной. От этого звука Северуса скрутило так, что не выдохнуть.

– Ты абсолютно не меняешься. Ты будто застыл во времени, знаешь? Иногда я вижу тебя на улице и представляю, что меня забросило в прошлое.

– Я ни разу тебя не замечал.

– Еще бы! Ты всегда смотришь под ноги. Или что-то читаешь. Или витаешь в облаках.

– Я никогда не витаю в облаках, – фыркнул Северус.

– Я скучаю, – тихо сказал Гарри. Северус напрягся.

– Вижу, тебе уже лучше. Думаю, пришло время позвать твою семью.

– Ты видел их? – спросил Гарри, убрав руку. – Видел мальчиков?

– Да, – резко ответил Северус, поднимаясь на ноги. – Очередные бестолковые гриффиндорцы.

– Альбус Северус наверняка отправится в Слизерин, – возразил Гарри с улыбкой. Северус потрясенно обернулся.

– Что?

– Ты слышал.

– Ты абсолютнейший идиот, Поттер, – Северус опустил глаза, переводя дыхание, он стиснул кулаки, надеясь взять себя в руки. – Надеюсь, твоя жена больше не будет меня тревожить по пустякам.

Он распахнул дверь и жестом подозвал Джинни, которая ждала на диванчике в конце коридора. Пропуская ее и мальчишек в палату, Северус обернулся, чтобы в последний раз взглянуть на Гарри. Тот провожал его смиренным, горьким взглядом, но потом, опомнившись, повернулся к сыновьям и улыбнулся им, раскинув руки для объятья.

«Каким образом так получается… – подумал Северус, – что Гарри поступает по сердцу, по совести, но все равно кругом виноват, и абсолютно всех оставляет несчастными?

Не то что бы он был действительно несчастен, просто вымотан, да к тому же потерял много ценного времени. Северус не любил терять время понапрасну. Такой он был человек.

***

Северус всегда полагал, что у каждого человека есть назначение в жизни (пусть идея и излишне романтична): кто-то создан для сражений, кто-то для любви, кто-то для служения. У каждого своя задача, и глупо охватить все разом – так что Северус убеждал себя, что попросту сосредоточится на научных изысканиях, потому что любовь – это вообще не его сфера.

Он убеждал себя так долго, что почти поверил.

Поттер был последним, с кем Северус решился попробовать, и вот что вышло. С тех пор он даже не пытался разбавить свое одиночество – рассудил, что никому ничем не обязан, и вовсе не обязательно каждый человек на свете должен состоять в отношениях. Есть отшельники, есть одинокие люди, которые счастливы провести свою жизнь в одиночестве. Северус мог неделями не выходить из дома, потому что просто повода не было, и если кто-то считал его эксцентричным – свихнувшимся – пропащим, так это не его проблемы.

Но с некоторых пор ему стало тяжело находиться дома. Тишина давила, от молчания у Северуса пересыхало горло. Он поймал себя на том, что бормочет под нос, будто и правда спятил. К тому же, ему стала чаще сниться всякая ерунда, после которой он просыпался в поту и терся о матрас бедрами, словно подросток. Иногда он не мог заснуть, и лежал на животе, распластавшись под пуховым одеялом. Ему казалось, что он выброшен на берег. Чуть ниже лопаток, чуть ниже поясницы он воображал себе теплое давление – там, где касалась ладонь Гарри.

Он был жутко зол на себя. Во многом потому, что яростно отвергал газетные истории про «вечную любовь», которую он якобы испытывал к Лили Эванс. Сама идея подобной одержимости никак не вязалась с ним, с его сухой и холодной личностью. Северус был поражен, что столько людей поверили в эти бредни. Он не был готов столкнуться с суровой реальностью, но вот она, правда, которую не мог отрицать его рациональный мозг: после стольких лет он все еще хотел Поттера, все еще думал о нем, все еще помнил его поцелуи.

Северус представлял себя старым шкафом, в котором половина полок – пустая, и он ждет, пока Поттер эту пустоту заполнит.

В общем, Северус хорошо все обдумал, собрался с духом и пошел на свидание.

Он полагал, будет трудно найти кандидата, но благодаря успеху его книг и благодаря старой славе (зловещей, мрачной, трагической – эти эпитеты в основном использовали газеты) он сумел договориться о встрече с одним знакомым по переписке. Они встретились в тематическом клубе, не слишком популярном, но и не слишком затрапезном. Северус не хотел ловить на себе косые взгляды, если решит взять спутника за руку или, чего доброго, поцеловать. Он забронировал столик подальше от барной стойки, подальше от танцевальной площадки, подальше от всего – чтобы поужинать в тишине и спокойствии (он мог бы даже притвориться, что ужинает в одиночестве, если очень постараться). Северус надел тщательно выглаженную рубашку, самую новую из своих черных мантий, забрал волосы в хвост (потому что когда-то Гарри говорил, что ему это идет).

Очевидно, все пошло крахом с первой минуты. Мужчина, который на тридцати дюймах пергамента мог рассуждать о свойствах горечавки, в жизни оказался угрюмым молчуном. Смерив Северуса взглядом, он поджал губы. Его разочарование было написано у него на лице. Видимо, за годы одиночества Северус успел позабыть о своей неприятной внешности, и поэтому теперь ощутил себя уязвленным.

Но спустя полчаса он понял, что абсолютно не хочет понравиться этому человеку. Он скучал. Он чувствовал себя некомфортно. Одиночество ощущалось даже сильнее, чем если бы он просто остался дома, с хорошей книгой. Ужин тянулся вечность. Северус налегал на вино, хотя когда-то давно, в детстве, пообещал себе всегда оставаться трезвым.

Чтобы хоть как-то развлечься, Северус разглядывал других посетителей клуба – тех, что толпились перед крохотной сценой, качаясь под заунывную музыку, и тех, что осаждали барную стойку. Внезапно его глаза распахнулись шире, он увидел знакомую спину и знакомый затылок. Ярость, охватившая его, была такой сильной, что моментально отрезвила.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – прошипел он, очутившись за спиной у Поттера. Впившись в костлявое плечо пальцами, Северус развернул наглеца к себе.

– Надираюсь, – ответил Гарри невнятно, равнодушно, будто даже не узнал его. Потом снял очки, поморгал, и Северус абсолютно вышел из себя.

– Вот, значит, как развлекается примерный семьянин! Уж конечно, твоего благородства хватает, чтобы посещать подобные заведения… – Северус осекся, облизав губы. Он не собирался орать на мальчишку, привлекая всеобщее внимание. Не собирался устраивать сцен, брызгать слюной, позорить себя. Он больше не был тем нервным, издерганным профессором, который искал только повод, чтобы выпустить пар.

Все изменилось. Поттер сказал, что Северус словно застыл во времени – что ж, он ошибался.

Да и потом, разве у них остались хоть какие-то обязательства друг перед другом?

– А это что, твой новый приятель? – запинаясь, пробормотал Гарри, махнув головой Северусу за плечо. Судя по тому, что Гарри моментально отыскал взглядом их столик, он заметил Северуса куда раньше. – Кажется, он тебя ждет.

– Да, и я как раз собирался купить ему что-нибудь выпить, – Северус непринужденно опустился на соседний табурет, махнул бармену, и, когда тот подошел, спросил, перекрикивая музыку: – Могу я увидеть меню?

– Не сходи с ума, – закатил глаза Гарри и подмигнул бармену. – Два Огдена.

– Я пью вино.

– Два Огдена и бутылку красного! – рявкнул Гарри на всю комнату. Северус вздохнул. Он собирался спросить, что же привело в это чудное место национального героя, и есть ли причина так целенаправленно напиваться, но Гарри опередил его:

– Джинни беременна.

– Кажется, я это уже где-то слышал, – пробормотал Северус.

– Не будь мудаком, – Гарри пнул его ногой, едва не свалившись со своего табурета (Северус машинально придержал его за локоть). – Ребенок не мой. Мы давно не спим вместе.

– У меня были сотни партнеров после тебя. Сотни, – пробормотал Северус, поднося бутылку к губам. Пустой бокал, оставленный рядом с бутылкой, он проигнорировал.

– Думаю, она мне сама даже не скажет точно, кто отец.

– До чего ты довел жену…

– Но это ничего не меняет, – Гарри поднял вдруг на него глаза, зеленые, отчаянные. – Ничего, понимаешь?

– Конечно, понимаю, – ровным голосом отозвался Северус.

«Мы можем трахнуться сейчас в туалете, ты будешь прижимать меня к скользкой кафельной стенке, и в каждой кабинке будет какой-нибудь болван, и я сожму твои плечи слишком крепко, и ты будешь запрокидывать голову, чтобы поцеловать меня в губы, а я попытаюсь отвернуться, но потом все равно сдамся, как всегда сдавался тебе, чертов ты ублюдок, – подумал Северус. – Я мог бы свернуть твою тощую шею, сдавить пальцами и не отпускать, пока ты не выпучишь глаза, пока не откроешь рот, и я буду целовать твои сладкие губы, пока ты не прекратишь хрипеть и брыкаться, а потом уволоку тебя домой, сотру память всем и каждому в этом клубе, я сделаю так, чтобы ты никогда остывал, я знаю много полезных заклятий, я выпущу из тебя кровь, набью опилками и оставлю в гостиной, и буду класть голову к тебе на колени каждый вечер, когда мне захочется почитать книгу в свете каминного пламени».

– Мне нужно идти. Мой… друг меня ждет, – сказал Северус, неуклюже сползая с табурета и возвращаясь к столику.

Спустя десять минут он сослался на головную боль и предложил закончить свидание, и его спутник согласился так поспешно, что это было просто невежливо.

***

Северус молча глядел на дотлевающую лестницу. Обломки дерева были повсюду. Стеклянная крошка смешалась с пеплом и сажей, почерневшие останки книг валялись тут и там, и Северус не находил сил даже попытаться разворошить эту свалку, пытаясь поискать, что уцелело. От его дома остались одни руины. От его жизни тоже.

Теперь Северус не мог избавиться от мысли, что мог предусмотреть реакцию компонентов. Похоже, где-то в глубине души он знал, что случится, когда добавлял в бурлящее зелье толченый панцирь огнекраба. И хотя зелье было экспериментальным, Северус словно предчувствовал грядущий взрыв.

Словно надеялся на него.

Ему невероятно повезло. Так, как везет только «тем-которые…». Устрой он лабораторию в подвале, как ему советовал каждый встречный-поперечный, и вряд ли бы удалось выбраться живым. А так взрывная волна всего лишь выбросила его в широкое чердачное окно, и Северус, пролетев полметра, повис в ветвях раскидистой липы. Осколки изрезали ему спину вместе с домашней мантией, кожа и ткань лохмотьями свисали, орошая сухой газон кровью, а левая рука безвольно болталась вдоль тела, но он был жив, в сознании (даже слишком) и твердо стоял на ногах.

На его заднем дворе стали появляться авроры. Они возникали из воздуха, разбегались по периметру, размахивая палочками. От их алых мантий рябило в глазах. Северус уже потушил пламя, используя мощное «Агуаменти», но он не стал бы мешать людям выполнять их работу – если эти безголовые авроры получают деньги, чтобы топтать его газон с диким видом, пусть их.

Северус апатично наблюдал за ними, перебирая в уме очередность ингредиентов. Сначала он добавил цинк, потом – папоротник, и после мотыльковые крылья, в какой же момент все пошло не так? Неужели он был настолько рассеянным, что не заметил, как зелье изменило цвет, а интенсивность бурления стала совсем угрожающей? Он ведь не какой-нибудь там недоумок, взрывающий котлы без причины. Он не мог ошибиться. Если только не хотел этого – какой-то частью своего сознания.

«Этого только не хватало», – думает Северус.

Он немного устал и мечтает опуститься на траву, но не уверен, как отреагирует его спина. Среди этих авроров не видно ни одного колдомедика, и Северус отрешенно думает, не потому ли, что его счастливое спасение – иллюзия затухающего разума, а его мертвое тело где-то там, в руинах, смешано с книгами и флаконами, золой и прахом, всем, что составляло его жизнь? Может, он бесприютным призраком теперь стоит и просвечивает, поэтому никто не обращает на него внимания?

Но потом он увидел Поттера и понял, что еще жив, раз его сердце – привычное, усталое сердце – заколотилось быстрее, сбиваясь с такта. «Когда ты уходил от меня, я вообще не переживал», – подумал Северус, глядя, как Поттер несется к нему наперерез, перебираясь через обрушившиеся стены. «Чем больше проходило времени, тем больше всего я чувствовал. Может, я действительно ненормальный, и способен любить только при гарантии, что мой возлюбленный всегда будет далеко, или мертв, или полный придурок? Может, в моем случае это действует только так? Какая странная реакция, надо бы ее изучить, вычленить компоненты…». Он не успел додумать мысль до конца – Поттер подскочил к нему вплотную, заглянул в лицо. Его глаза – огромные, испуганные, яркие – внезапно напомнили Северусу тот случай в Визжащей Хижине, когда он тоже собирался помереть. Поттер схватил его за руки и встряхнул, что было очень больно, и что-то говорил, Северус видел, как шевелятся его губы – к сожалению, он уже некоторое время находился в абсолютной тишине, и не мог различить ни слова. Видно, поэтому он оказался не готов, не смог разгадать намерений, не успел увернуться – и Гарри поцеловал его.

И вот тогда случился взрыв, взрыв невиданной силы. Куда более разрушительный, чем предыдущий. Северусу показалось, что от этого взрыва даже звезды в галактике все сместились; тектонические плиты раскрошились вдребезги; корабли поднялись со дна океанов; лавины сошли с каждой проклятой верхушки горы, и птицы в далеком тропическом лесу поднялись в воздух, оглушительно хлопая крыльями.

Слух вернулся к Северусу, и вместе с навалившимся на него шумом голосов, хрустом руин под башмаками авроров, треском сканирующих заклятий, Северус уловил заполошный монолог Поттера, слова выстреливали между губ, стоило Гарри оторваться на секунду от поцелуя (и прежде чем снова прижаться губами к безвольным губам Северуса).

– …столько времени потерял! Я был таким идиотом! Почему ты меня не остановил! Думал, ты все… думал, все кончено, ты не представляешь, Северус! Ты мне все время снился! Я ведь всегда знал, что у нас серьезно! Что это не просто так! Я думал, что вот еще день, вот еще неделя, и все брошу! Чуть с ума не сошел! Все это время, как проклятый! А ты всегда был здесь… и я знал это! И я так хотел… я больше не могу, Северус… если ты хоть немного… если я все еще хоть что-то для тебя…

Это и прочую ересь, Северус перестал разбирать слова, на него снизошло такое буддистское спокойствие – кажется, он даже улыбнулся, когда Гарри в очередной раз заткнул себе рот поцелуем, но потом Поттер сомкнул руки за его спиной, и Северус зашипел, дергаясь, и Гарри закричал дурным голосом: «Медика! Медика сюда!..» и сразу стало так шумно вокруг, так много посторонних, ненужных совершенно людей, а потом Северус все-таки опустился на траву, потому что не мог больше стоять.

И все время на краю зрения маячил Гарри, с его лохматой головой, его сверкающими очками и его проклятой болтливостью.

***

Спустя неделю с небольшим Северус окончательно покончил с заживляющими компрессами, разобрался с аврорами («Какое именно зелье вы готовили у себя на чердаке? Какое назначение у этого зелья? Создаете ли вы опасные – ядовитые, взрывающиеся, прожигающие – зелья по заказу или для своих исследований?») и купил себе новый дом. Он не сообщал адрес Гарри, но тот все равно оказался на пороге.

Гарри сказал, что хотел бы жить вместе с ним.

Северус ответил, что обдумает это предложение.

Но чтобы не торопить события, они решили начать со свидания – кино и ужин, старая добрая классика. Кино было банальнейшим, ужин – отвратным, и на обратном пути они целовались, как остервенелые, в каждом закоулке, пока их чуть не сбил Ночной Рыцарь.

Сунув монеты водителю, Северус почти без запинки назвал свой новый адрес. Он вопросительно взглянул на Гарри, когда автобус резко затормозил у его нового дома (едва не снеся калитку). Конечно, Северус был не из тех, кто приглашает к себе после первого же свидания, но ведь они были уже на месте, и к чему Поттеру тратить время и деньги, добираясь до унылого особняка на Гриммо? Не то что бы Северус желал лечь в постель с Гарри (и ложиться так каждую ночь своей жизни), просто он привык мыслить рационально.

Такой он был человек.


	19. Где ты шлялся

В пульсирующем свете, в клубах дыма Северус ищет его взглядом. Вот он, в толпе – не слишком высокий, но очень заметный среди всех, будто отличается каким-то непостижимым образом. Встрепанные, слегка влажные волосы, запрокинутое лицо, глаза закрыты. Его тело движется, не попадая в ритм грохочущей музыки, абсолютно прекрасно. Танец завораживает. Джинсы – на размер больше, чем нужно – низко съехали, а рубашка слегка задралась. Он может раскачиваться вот так, медитативно, отрешенно, всю ночь до рассвета. Заклинатель змей.

Северус едва не промахивается стаканом мимо рта.

Он смотрит, и смотрит, и смотрит, пока глаза не застилает пьяная пелена, и тогда он уходит, покачиваясь и натыкаясь на других людей. Вываливается в холод ночной улицы и бредет домой, увязая в грязном снегу.

***

Северус не считает себя завсегдатаем этого места. Заносчивый бармен не узнает его в лицо, у него нет здесь знакомых или приятелей, которые могли бы позвать его за свой столик. Временами он плутает по узким, извилистым, одинаковым улочкам, позабыв верный путь. Но со временем это становится своего рода традицией – приходить, чтобы посмотреть, как танцует парень в белой рубашке.

Тот всегда здесь. Его рубашка сияет в искаженном свете; он весь светится, как ангел. Нелепые мысли. Ангел не стал бы обретаться в месте, наподобие этого. Здесь такие, как Северус, ищут себе развлечение на ночь. Бегут от одиночества; растрачивают ночи, сорят деньгами. Лица людей вокруг – уродливые, влажные от пота, искусственно оживленные. Алкоголь или что покруче. В алом свете раззявленные рты в предвкушении поцелуев: жаждущие, жадные. Северус презирает местную публику. Матушка всегда говорила, что он настоящий сноб. И лицемер. У нее всегда находилась пара-тройка метких определений. Сам он испытывает эту жажду, это желание. Но предпочитает накачиваться у бара, балансируя на шатком табурете, как птица на насесте. Он никогда бы не решился… нет, он никогда бы не решился. Но, по крайней мере, он здесь.

***

Впервые Северус притащился сюда сразу после выпускного. Он был достаточно пьян, чтобы осмелиться зайти в неприметную дверь на углу, под синей мерцающей вывеской. В ту ночь он официально покончил с Хогвартсом, и, пока его дорогие сокурсники танцевали в Большом зале под песни Болотных Огней, угощались пуншем и поздравляли друг друга, ускользали в ночные коридоры целоваться или оставлять памятные надписи на подоконниках, он сбежал. В Хогсмиде ему удалось купить бутылку не лучшего огневиски, хотя трактирщик смерил его недоверчивым взглядом – еще миг, и спросил бы удостоверение, документы, и Северус бы сгорел со стыда. Он выглядел как школьник, хотя был уже давно – полгода как! – взрослым, самостоятельным человеком. Опасным человеком. Он знал больше темных заклятий, чем все посетители трактира, вместе взятые. Он мог бы задрать рукав и показать им метку – свежую, все еще воспаленную, черную и ядовитую, как самый глубокий страх.

Он был слишком умен, чтобы делать что-то подобное, так что получил, что хотел, и тут же ушел. Северус шатался по пустым, спящим улицам, сжимая горлышко бутылки в кулаке, и случайно наткнулся на бар. Неподалеку от Кабаньей головы, но запрятан так, что не каждый найдет. Северус раньше слышал про «Устрицу», он знал, что это за место. Люциус и его друзья – те рассказывали когда-то давно, мимоходом, но Северус запомнил. Место для таких, как он. Для ненормальных. Педиков.

Он шагнул внутрь, в горячую тесноту бара, и думал, что мигом все уставятся на него, но никому не было дела. Северус никогда прежде не видел подобных мест; не мог помыслить, чтобы очутиться здесь, среди этих мужчин, в синем пульсирующем свете, в лучах, бьющих сквозь дым. Он был самозванцем, чужаком, и сердце колотилось так, будто любой в зале мог раскусить его на два счета. Северус пробирался сквозь толпу, между танцующими – их тела колыхались, словно они были медузами в подводном царстве. Ему пришлось торчать у барной стойки не меньше часа, прежде чем он заполучил свою выпивку. Северус вцепился в свой стакан и прижался к стене, стараясь принять независимый вид, но не перед кем было притворяться. Никто не замечал его.

Северус допил, запрокинув голову, обжег горло, закашлялся, волосы упали на лицо, музыка зазвучала громче, оглушила его, гулкая, словно шла изнутри его тела. Подняв глаза, Северус увидел его. На том конце зала – сквозь коридор между сплетенными телами, словно люди разошлись в стороны, позволяя им встретиться взглядами. Парень в ослепительно белой рубашке, танцующий самозабвенно, один среди всех, красивый, как черт.

«Даже не надейся», – одернул себя Северус.

***

Он приходил снова и снова, просто чтобы наблюдать издалека и иногда напарываться на прямой взгляд ярко-зеленых глаз. «Ты жалок», – говорил он себе, когда от этого взгляда все внутри переворачивалось, и горело, и сжималось, словно Северус проходил через ряд болезненных трансформаций после принятого оборотного зелья. Он бы хотел стать кем-то другим, кем-то достаточно уверенным, и сильным, и привлекательным – просто чтобы иметь хоть какой-то шанс.

«Ты жалок», – говорил он себе, но потом вспоминал, как Лорд превозносил его среди прочих участников их маленького клуба, и вспоминал, как палочка вибрировала силой, и испуганный взгляд отца, упавшего на спину, и гнев, бурливший, переплавляющийся во что-то иное, такое же непобедимое, как смерть или гордость. «До поры до времени», – говорил он себе, выпрямляя спину и залпом приканчивая свой напиток.

***

Алкоголь был отвратителен ему, но Северус нуждался в какой-то помощи, ему нужен был повод, ему требовалось это отупление, которое может принести только старый добрый огден – чувство, будто ничто не может тебя достигнуть, ни взгляд, ни словно, ни проклятье, ни рука – ты по ту сторону льда, всего лишь наблюдатель происходящего, бессмертный, бесстрастный.

Он представлял себя наблюдателем, словно это чья-то другая рука держала палочку, создавала зелье, творила ужасные вещи, словно чей-то чужой рот изрекал грязную ложь, словно чье-то чужое тело содрогалось от пыточного проклятья – или от ночного кошмара – или от мучительного, резкого желания, которое нельзя ни скрыть, ни утолить.

«Холодность и отстраненность», – говорил он себе.

«Контролируй эмоции».

«Это не со мной».

Это не со мной…

***

В ночь, когда он впервые убил человека, он едва смог дотащить ноги до комнаты, где обрел временный приют. Он содрал с себя мантию, разодрав палец о серебряную застежку на груди, и сунул кровящий палец в рот, поморщившись от саднящей боли, и сдавил палец зубами, так крепко, что кровь брызнула ему на язык, пачкая зубы, и завыл, как пес, и грыз свою руку, будто умалишенный.

Потом он принял душ, слишком обессилевший, чтобы вымыться нормально – только сидел на корточках в ванной, пока сверху хлестала вода, а после улегся на простыню, не озаботившись чарами, и мокрые волосы пропитали влагой наволочку. Стало холодно. Он дрожал, скрючившись, смежив веки, и представлял себя угасающим от чахотки, холеры, воспаления легких, представлял всякую ерунду, но под сомкнутыми веками пульсировал алый свет, и Северус не мог этого выносить, не мог оставаться дома.

Он притащился в «Устрицу», и быстро надрался, и грубо оттолкнул какого-то назойливого мужчину, что пытался с ним поболтать, надеясь на драку, но тот был слишком благодушно настроен, так что просто отвалил, бросив: «придурок чертов».

И Северус не мог сделать вдох, он лишь таращился перед собой, все в этом мире застилало алым светом, алым, как гриффиндорское пламя в гребаном камине сучьего ада, куда он теперь попадет. А затем он заметил светлую, серебристую вспышку.

Словно патронус.

Но это был он. Мальчишка, парень. Танцующий посреди толпы. Глядящий издалека, прямо в глаза Северусу, будто все уже знал, будто каким-то образом мог видеть его насквозь.

И он улыбался.

Северус спрыгнул с барного табурета и двинулся сквозь толпу. Его покачивало, словно пол то и дело накренялся под ногами. Сердце билось где-то в горле, но в голове стало пусто и спокойно.

Губы у мистера Белая Рубашка были сладкими, сладкими, как дым.

Его руки были настойчивыми и сильными. Его глаза, насмешливо прищуренные за стеклами очков, были ярко-зеленого цвета.

Они танцевали посреди зала, у всех на виду – а точнее, в клубах плотного тумана, и скорее не танцевали, а качались в объятьях друг друга, и впервые Северуса кто-то так обнимал. Впервые он ощущал чужое тело так близко рядом с собой, чужое дыхание, чужое желание, заметив которое, Северус словно загорелся. Вся его кожа пылала – удивительно, как никто не позвал пожарных. Он задыхался (возможно, потому, что не мог глотнуть воздуха, слишком занятый глубоким поцелуем, а его огромный нос с искривленной перегородкой был абсолютно бесполезен, ведь они были под водой, под бесконечной толщей, сквозь которую свет преломлялся, разбивался на брызги, и никто на свете не смог бы заставить Северуса всплыть).

И потом – Северус ощутил нежные руки на своей шее, ощутил невесомую, щекочущую ласку, когда парень пропустил сальные волосы Северуса сквозь свои идеальные пальцы, когда улыбнулся печально и сладко, так, что Северус не смог сдержаться и улыбнулся в ответ, насколько это позволяло его лицо. Горло горело, распирало от вопроса (или от прикосновения горячих пальцев), и Северус открыл рот, перекрикивая музыку, он спросил: «как тебя зовут?» и спросил: «откуда ты?» и «не хочешь уйти вместе со мной?». И вместо ответа получил еще один поцелуй, ускользающий, прошедший по касательной – от губ к скуле, от скулы – к уху, короткий выдох заставил Северуса задрожать.

И затем – Северус шел за сиянием белой рубашки, как идут на свет в конце тоннеля. Он натыкался на танцующие парочки, спотыкался о перевернутые табуретки, под его ногами хрустела скорлупа от орешков, что тут подавали к пиву. И Северус двигался вслед за ускользающим своим патронусом, который, не оборачиваясь, спешил к выходу. «Не уходи», – хотел сказать Северус. «Я разрешу тебе сделать все, что ты захочешь», – хотел сказать он. «Дай мне шанс».

Люциус всегда говорил, что в любви он – как жалкая собачонка, жаждущая, чтоб ее пнули побольней. Но Люциус ни черта не знал; Северус и сам о себе не знал, пока не очутился тут.

И Северус вылетел на холодный воздух, хлопнув тяжелой дверью клуба. Он ожидал увидеть пустую улицу, но парень стоял там, на холоде, и в его черных, взъерошенных волосах виднелись снежинки. Он был без пальто и шарфа, он походил на призрака, на мираж в ледяной пустыне (ледяная пустыня – для предателей, Северус читал Данте, это произвело на него впечатление, он ничего так сильно не боялся, как оказаться там, уж лучше алые камины алых гостиных дьявола).

– К тебе или ко мне? – выпалил Северус, упрямо склонив голову, так, словно у него был свой угол (с тех пор, как он ушел из дома, оставив отца срывать злость на предметах мебели, он скитался от приятеля к приятелю, которые терпели его в гостевых спальнях своих крутых особняков лишь оттого, что Лорд ценил его, а теперь снимал маленькую комнату над Дырявым котлом, хотя едва мог позволить себе подобную роскошь). «К тебе или ко мне?» – слова выпали из его рта облаком дыма; он уставился в зеленые глаза, которые вспыхивали синим, когда на них попадал свет мигающей неоновой вывески.

Парень покачал головой, и Северус ощутил себя опустошенным, хуже, чем просто отвергнутым – он словно отравился чем-то, и медленно умирал. Опустив голову, Северус сунул руки в карманы мантии. Он нашарил там сигареты, вытащил пачку дрожащими руками, стиснул в кулаке, и тут кто-то коснулся его подбородка – и Северус снова заглянул в насмешливые глаза, а потом его снова поцеловали, коротко и крепко, и Северус зажмурился, и под веками у него вспыхивали лиловые круги, а когда он перевел дыхание, рядом уже никого не было.

***

Когда Северус пришел в бар в следующий раз, парень уже ждал его. Северус не стал бы обольщаться – он никогда не переоценивал свои возможности – но ошибиться здесь было невозможно. Именно его, и именно ждал, и от этой мысли у Северуса слегка закружилась голова, словно от крепкой затяжки.

И они танцевали, и они целовались прямо там, у всех на виду, и никто не смотрел на них. Никто не смеялся. Никто не мог наказать Северуса за то, что он ведет себя недостаточно по-мужски, когда он положил руки парню на бедра, привлекая ближе.

Все кружилось, и мелькало, и они не сказали друг другу ни слова. И Северус оказался один, когда отвернулся к бару, заказать им напитки.

***

Здесь было не так уж и мало народа на новый год; Северус полагал, только он один настолько одинок, чтобы притащиться в гей-бар в ночь вроде этой. Он не смог придумать ничего лучше; Люциус звал его, конечно, из вежливости, но Северус не горел желанием провести целый вечер наедине с омерзительно счастливыми молодоженами.

Он хотел быть омерзительно счастлив сам. И он был; в тот момент, когда стоял, тесно сжатый со всех сторон (чужие руки, и плечи, и бедра, и разноцветные глупые гирлянды, и конфетти, усеявшие пол, стойку бара, столики, макушки всех вокруг), так близко, нос к носу с парнем своей мечты, толпа качала их, баюкала, заставляла прижаться ближе друг к другу, и Северус глядел снизу вверх, потому что обнаружил, что выше, и нежно (он не умел, не предполагал в себе нежность, хоть какие-то ее задатки, и удивлял сам себя, и смущал сам себя, и умолял себя остановиться) касался кончиками пальцев запрокинутого к нему лица.

А потом шум начал нарастать, и кто-то завел обратный отсчет, и пол задрожал под ногами, словно они приготовились к запуску ракеты, и Северус закрыл глаза, шевеля губами под все эти «десять…девять…восемь…», он попытался придумать желание, но ничего не шло на ум, только пестрые, разноцветные всполохи, хлопки, смех, чьи-то прикосновения к его плечам и спине, жжение метки под плотным рукавом рубашки, и «шесть…пять…четыре…» и неясная, тянущая грусть, которая разрасталась, захватывая его тело от макушки до стоп, словно он в одном из своих снов, где он бежит за кем-то сквозь динский лес, надеясь догнать и уже зная, что не догонит, и «три…два…один!», когда музыка взорвалась над их головой, окатив маленькую комнатку оглушительными гитарными аккордами, и барабанами, и духовыми, и каждый нашел, кого поцеловать в этот момент, и Северус открыл глаза, один среди бесконечного моря парочек.

***

«Сейчас для нас – темные времена, но настанет день, когда чистокровный маг сможет получить то, что ему причитается», – говорил Лорд, и «Пророк» тоже писал о темных временах, и Северус гадал, что если с обеих сторон баррикад сплошной мрак, то где же он рассеивается?

Он читал о безобразных нападениях, об ужасающих атаках, вандализме, убийствах, грабеже и поджогах, читал заявление Министра, хотя лучше было бы не читать.

Он участвовал в безобразных нападениях, ужасающих атаках, вандализме, убийствах, грабеже и поджогах, хотя все было не так плохо, как писали газеты – журналисты вечно сгущают краски.

Он готовил зелья. Кое-что было его «ответственным заданием» от Лорда (словно он – пятилетка, которому учитель поручил кормить рыбок в аквариуме), кое-что на продажу, ведь нужно было на что-то жить. Все его мантии выглядели порядком потрепанными, а сам он казался истощенным и еще более уродливым, чем всегда. Под глазами залегли темные круги, и Северус пристрастился к Зелью Сна-без-сновидений, потому как, к счастью, ингредиенты оплачивал Люциус, сорить деньгами – это было его «ответственное задание».

Иногда, сосредоточившись на повседневных делах, Северус неделями не вспоминал про «Устрицу» и ее жемчужину. Но в самые тяжелые, самые страшные моменты он прокручивал в голове воспоминания, чтобы не лишиться рассудка, и в этих воспоминаниях синие, зеленые, фиолетовые пятна света скользили по щеке, по губам, по высокому лбу, отражались в зеленых глазах.

Он бы хотел, чтобы Мистер-Белая-Рубашка обрел плотность, стал ближе к реальности. Северус бы хотел пригвоздить его к земле, ускользающего, хотел бы выпытать его имя, и где он живет, и что у него за группа крови, и какую книгу он недавно читал, и что он делает, когда не танцует в густом тумане душного бара?

И зная, что никогда не получит эти ответы, Северус придумывал ему имя – что-то обычное, как Билл, или Майкл, или Гарри – придумывал ему скучную, размеренную жизнь, и голос, и цвет постельного белья (представляя Гарри поперек постели, влажного после душа, с пятном от пасты на подбородке). Это было его маленькое развлечение, и разве же это преступление – давать волю фантазии?

«Ты витаешь в облаках», – заявлял ему Люциус, и Северус закатывал глаза.

«Не говори ерунды».

***

Северус стоял у бара и ждал свой заказ, оборачиваясь время от времени, чтобы разыскать взглядом светлую фигуру на танцполе. Он решил взять стакан и для Гарри, хотя ни разу не видел, чтобы тот что-то пил или ел.

– Он каждую ночь здесь, – услышал Северус краем уха. – Всегда танцует один, и уходит один. Я не видел, чтобы он даже с кем-нибудь разговаривал.

– Кажется, я знаю, о ком вы, – Северус повернулся к говорящему мужчине, его спутник недовольно нахмурил брови. – Приятно узнать, что не я один его вижу. Думал, что схожу с ума.

– Это местное привидение, буквально, – рассмеялся мужчина, потягивая свой коктейль невероятного цвета. – Самый таинственный человек, какого я встречал. – Заметив, как пристально Северус смотрит на танцующего парня, мужчина легко стукнул его локтем. – Не твоего полета птица, дружище.

– Я тебе не «дружище», – Северус забрал стаканы и с ухмылкой двинулся к Гарри сквозь толпу. Он не обернулся проверить сплетников у стойки, когда Гарри обвил руками его шею. Не было нужды.

Он хотел быть «птицей того полета», он хотел… он хотел быть очаровательным, и умным, и дерзким, и уверенным, и сексуальным – пожалуй, звучало довольно невыполнимо, но, по крайней мере, Северус мог быть умным и дерзким, а это уже начало, не так ли?

Не будь Северус таким талантливым зельеваром, он бы решил, что его опоили амортенцией или зачаровали.

Но вместо этого он просто оказался во власти странного, волнующего ощущения. Точно как под дверью дуры-гадалки Трелони, за секунду до того, как услышать пророчество. Словно что-то огромное на пороге, пугающее и прекрасное, неизбежное и невозможное в одно и то же время. Это чувство сводило Северуса с ума.

Гарри взял его за руки, переплел их пальцы, и прикосновение было – как электрический ток, как горячий прилив, затопивший тело Северуса каким-то тягучим, головокружительным сожалением. Гарри разомкнул губы, будто пытаясь что-то сказать сквозь шум, но когда Северус склонился ниже, он получил поцелуй – долгий, яростный, и все вокруг закружилось, размылось в пятна и полосы, как на картинах современных художников, и Северус почувствовал, как подгибаются колени.

И затем они трахались в туалете. Лампа раскачивалась над их головами, во всех зеркалах скользили их отражения: профили, сплюснутые носы, жадные губы, опущенные ресницы и порхающие руки. Стон Северуса эхом разнесся по кафельной комнатке. Всюду было так мокро, и скользко, и холодно, и когда Гарри толкнул Северуса к стене, тот рассмеялся от боли и неожиданности. У Северуса кружилась голова, пьянящее, пьянящее чувство, не имеющее никакого отношения к алкоголю. Руки Гарри были повсюду, губы Гарри повсюду, это должно было быть какое-то чертово заклятье, потому что Северус вдруг оказался совершенно беспомощным, он потерял разум, голос и остатки стыда. Его не заботило, кто их может застукать – да будь они на сцене Ковент-Гардена, Северуса бы это не остановило.

Каждый поцелуй, каждый укус, каждый их вдох и выдох – все казалось абсолютно нереальным, но когда рука Гарри опустилась на пах Северуса, это было как химическая вспышка, ослепительная и моментальная. Северус глухо застонал, зарычал почти сквозь стиснутые зубы, дернулся навстречу милосердной, доброй ладони, потянулся за поцелуем, впился в губы Гарри, жадно ласкал руками спину, бока, спускаясь ниже, содрогаясь от желания. И боль, которая отрезвила его, была внезапной и жалящей – вспыхнула огнем метка на предплечье – и Северус замер, приходя в себя, но Гарри прильнул губами к его шее, всосал кожу, оставляя отметину, прикусил зубами. У Северуса закатились глаза, подогнулись ноги, он задохнулся от огромной волны горячего, густого возбуждения, которое заполнило его до краев.

– Я должен… мне нужно… – пробормотал Северус, задыхаясь и пытаясь вывернуться из крепких объятий, метка жгла яростно, но Гарри не дал ему уйти. Гарри толкнул его обратно к стене, полоснул взглядом, обжегшим кожу, и стиснул руками его запястья, медленно, плотно повел ладонями вверх, к предплечьям, и когда коснулся метки сквозь тонкую ткань намокшей рубашки, Северус закусил губу от боли. Гарри прижался ближе, втиснулся коленом меж разведенных ног, нажал, потерся о затвердевший ствол, и Северус вдруг понял, что так он и кончит – охваченный болью и наслаждением, заблудившийся где-то посередине.

К моменту, когда Гарри выпустил его, изможденного, метка уже не пульсировала. Северус опустился на мокрый туалетный пол, пытаясь перевести дыхание. Северус закатал рукав, прижимая пальцы к побледневшей метке. Он знал, что Хозяин будет им недоволен.

Но также знал, что это того стоило. Каждая чертова секунда.

Гарри глядел на него, прислонившись к раковине. Глядел на метку, и Северус с вызовом встретил этот взгляд, выставил вперед подбородок, хоть и знал, что это делает его похожим на отца, когда тот напирает, грубый и уверенный в своей правоте. Гарри прислонился к раковине, растрепанный, с покрасневшими, припухшими губами. В безжалостном электрическом свете, отражаясь в трех мутных зеркалах, он поднял руку, чтобы потереть глаза, и это был такой обыденный жест, что Северус вздрогнул. Внезапно Гарри показался ему живым, настоящим человеком, не образом, не мечтой, не густым белым туманом на кромке сна.

Это было слишком. Северус тяжело поднялся, держась за скользкую, мокрую стенку.

– Мне нужно… – пробормотал он снова, едва выговаривая слова, и выскочил из туалета, не закончив фразы.

***

Северус притащился в «Устрицу» перед самым закрытием. Он искал компании, причем любой, потому что чувствовал, что не сможет сейчас заснуть, даже выпей он тройную порцию Зелья Сна-Без-Сновидений. К счастью, существовало другое «зелье», которое помогало выкинуть лишнее из головы. Он пил мрачно и быстро, как отец, стучал донышком бокала по столу, намекая, что пора бы и добавки. Он желал смыть изо рта привкус горечи, избавиться от запаха дыма, что пропитал его волосы. Он хотел избавиться от крови, невидимой на ладонях.

Когда мир вокруг начал плавиться и искажаться, Северус принялся водить пальцами по лицу, пытаясь определить, отчего кожа такая гладкая и холодная – уж не забыл ли он снять маску? Даже закидывая ее на дно шкафа, он все еще ощущал, как она плотно прилегает к коже.

Сгорбившись над стаканом, Северус не сразу заметил, что кто-то подсел за его столик. Обычно люди избегали его. Нельзя сказать, что он был приятной компанией, или мог создать у кого-то такое ошибочное впечатление. Но человек, упавший на стул рядом, глядел с рассеянной улыбкой. И Северусу не оставалось ничего, как улыбнуться в ответ. Дрогнули уголки губ – он словно разучился складывать свое лицо в нужную гримасу – но, наверное, и этого было достаточно.

Северус, очевидно, помешался, ведь он думал об этом парне несколько лет подряд.

– Где ты шлялся? – каркнул Северус, сдерживая тошноту. – В прошлый раз я не видел тебя. И до этого тоже. Куда ты пропал, черт тебя дери?

Все равно, что говорить с галлюцинацией. Гарри только улыбался. Затем протянул руку, легко касаясь тыльной стороны ладони, и Северус выпустил стакан. Он почувствовал неподъемную усталость. Положив голову на руки, он заснул, все еще ощущая теплое прикосновение.

Его разбудил бармен, с грохотом поднимающий стулья на пустые столы.

***

Той же осенью он получил приглашение на преподавательскую должность в Хогвартсе. Он был оправдан в Визенгамоте, благодаря помощи Альбуса Дамблдора. Маску и плащ отдал кому-то из министерских работников – все было как в тумане, и большую часть времени Северус вообще не соображал, что он делает.

Зато потом, с последним днем осени, пришла ослепительная ясность. Северус отправился в Годриковую впадину и там, на крыльце опустевшего дома, оставил цветы. Словно кому-то нужны были его вонючие лилии, словно они могли что-то исправить.

Он практически ни с кем не разговаривал, не читал газет (его оскаленная физиономия, стул с высокой спинкой, гремящий цепями), не притрагивался к запыленной бутылке Огдена, припрятанной за пятитомником «Лесные травы: тут и там», стоящим на полке.

Он плохо спал, но когда засыпал, то видел крохотные алые снежинки, будто пылающий пепел, падающие сверху на взлохмаченную темную макушку.

В момент величайшего смятения он вернулся в «Устрицу», и расспрашивал всех, пока кто-то не отшвырнул его прочь, брезгливо скривившись, и Северус слышал, как шепчут со всех сторон: «убийца», «пожиратель», но ему было наплевать. Он лишь озирался по сторонам, вытаращив глаза, как загнанное животное, он тяжело дышал, он расталкивал людей, пробиваясь в самую гущу толпы, где его пихали и щипали, и в густой пульсации музыки, и в зеленых, темно-зеленых вспышках света не было того, кого искал Северус.

***

Он пришел в «Устрицу» еще раз, только один раз, через много лет, и все было точно так, как он запомнил: тесная комнатка, толпа народа, барная стойка, липкая от пролитых ликеров, шаткие столики, сдвинутые к стенам, и гудящее, бурлящее, вечное движение на танцполе. Северус закрыл глаза, подчиняясь музыке, запрокинул лицо, качаясь, так, словно не слышал ревущих басов и безумного ритма. Вдыхая и выдыхая горячий, расплавленный воздух, Северус танцевал, и ему казалось, что кто-то знакомый танцует рядом.


	20. Танцы на льду

Я много планов в своей жизни придумал, и почти всегда выгорало. Иногда фигня наоборот получалась, но редко. В этот раз я знал точно, как мне нужно сделать, чтобы Снейп понял, что я его люблю.

Сначала надо напоить его до отключки.

Он свой бокал охраняет всегда, как гребаный параноик. Потягивает какой-нибудь яблочный сидр. Да над ним все в барах смеются. Даже в «Кабаньей голове» смеются. Кругом реки Огдена, пьяное караоке, скорлупки под ногами трескаются, столики все в липких разводах, табуреты над головами летают – и посреди всего этого сидит он, чахнет над своим яблочным сидром.

– Ты чем меня думаешь удивить? – спросил он, когда я залпом третий стакан прикончил. – Я все это в гробу видал. У меня отец – алкоголик.

А я и не думал его удивлять.

***

Я так полагаю, Поттер выбрал меня своей жилеткой для излияний, потому что с ним приключился какой-нибудь дурацкий импритинг или нечто подобное. В Хогвартсе я регулярно спасал его тощую задницу, но это не значило, что я буду вечно стоять за его плечом в большом страшном мире взрослых людей.

Сначала у него был бурный роман с рыжей Уизли, который закончился скандалом прямо во время брачной церемонии, затяжным квиддичным турне у невесты и долгим запоем у Поттера. Затем были еще какие-то девицы, все как на подбор – красивые, дерзкие, с носом по ветру. Долго ни одна не продержалась. Последней удалось не только сердце разбить национальному герою, но еще и хорошенько прополоскать его имя в газетах. Всплыло много всякой неприятной информации. Причем самым досадным во всей истории было то, что детали его личной жизни, выставленные на обозрение, были ужасно интимными, и у читателя не возникало ни малейших сомнений в их правдивости.

Я-то, конечно, прекрасно понимал, что Поттер не «педик». Мерлин милосердный, я знал этого мальчишку как облупленного. Я глаз с него не сводил долгие годы. Он стал настолько неотъемлемой частью моего существования, что я бы заметил любую связанную с ним ерунду. Уж точно я бы заметил, будь он «по этой части» (я очень, очень старался разглядеть в нем это, как бы жалко ни звучало). Но Поттер был и является всего лишь неприкаянным беднягой, у которого и мозги набекрень, и душа нараспашку.

– Один человек, который знал меня лучше всех, как-то сказал, что я как кошка, которую можно в любой момент подобрать, а потом скинуть с коленей, – поведал мне Поттер во время одной из наших попоек. И я был склонен согласиться с этим таинственным «одним человеком», вот только никак не мог взять в толк, чем Поттеру так приглянулись мои несчастные колени.

***

Окна у него дома все грязные. А тапок для гостей – с горкой. Да у него столько людей дома в жизни не бывало! Я вообще сомневаюсь, что к нему кто-то по доброй воле пойдет. Я и сам-то, не влюбился бы по уши – порог бы не переступил этого гадюшника.

Он меня оставил ночевать ровно один раз. На диване с выпадающей пружиной. Это как схватка с мантикорой – только чуть не так повернешься, и тебя пропорет до крови. Только ты еще и спишь при этом. Я над этой пружиной колдовал полночи, но проще было бы весь диван целиком магическим пламенем спалить. И дом этот проклятый спалить. И город. Иногда я представлял себе, как магическое пламя вырывается из запертой выручай-комнаты в хогвартсе, и растекается по свету, и ничто на свете не может его остановить, и скоро ничего нет – только угли.

Мой психоаналитик говорит, это у меня послевоенное.

Снейп говорит, я на всю голову долбанутый. И чтоб в следующий раз палочку сдавал, прежде чем на ночь оставаться. Мало ли что мне в голову придет. А что я ору полночи как резанный – так это не кошмары, это все пружина проклятая.

Можно подумать, он не орет.

***

То, что у Поттера серьезные проблемы с алкоголем – это любому ясно. То, что у него серьезные проблемы с головой, знаю только я один. Ведь это ко мне он с упорством инфери скребется в любую погоду. Под мышкой какое-нибудь очередное пойло – большая бутыль, которая к середине ночи ополовинится, а к рассвету я ее запрячу где-нибудь среди диванных подушек, потому что Поттеру хватит.

Мы говорим о разных вещах. Обо всяких глупостях. Я никогда ни с кем столько не разговаривал, как с Поттером. Я ужасно устаю от его визитов. Иногда большой соблазн – просто не открыть дверь, когда он поскребется в следующий раз. Но я всегда открываю.

Он ведет себя у меня дома, как у себя дома. И даже хуже. Порывается спалить мой диван, роется в шкафах, скачет по креслам, как обезьяна, изображая сольную партию на невидимой электрогитаре. Критикует мою коллекцию пластинок. На все ему хватает наглости… Меня больше не хватает ни на что. Я устал, как одержимый, выискивать подробности о его романах в газетах. Устал бродить с ним по всяким сомнительным заведениям, где нас все узнают, а ему будто бы нет до этого дела. Устал расталкивать его по утрам, когда он сопит на моем несчастном диване, изогнувшись невероятным образом. Устал служить ему объектом для внезапной симпатии! С чего бы эта нелепость ни началась, ничего хорошего в конце ждать не следует.

Поттер садится на мой рабочий стол, прямо поверх супер-пупер-важных записей, ерзает на них, болтает обеими ногами, несет пьяный вздор – что-то про то, что ракеты на старте, и на планете сегодня последний день, и завтра он вылетает, и уйдет далеко за орбиту, и никто никогда не увидит огней его корабля, и турбулентность начинается прямо сейчас. А я ничего не слышу, я сложил руки на груди, не забываю хмыкать с презрением, я гляжу на него – сгорбленного, с запрокинутой головой, глаза блестят из-под отяжелевших век, и в глазах плещется зеленый. Зеленый, как абсент, как тот гейский коктейль, который Поттер заказывал в баре, как яблочный сидр, как сраный шартрез или что там еще существует зеленого в этом мире, такого, чтоб сшибало с ног.

– Полетели вместе, – просит Поттер, протянув ко мне руки, и я бью его по ладоням.

***

С девчонками у меня никогда особо не получалось. Мне сложно их понять. Они мне нравятся – красивые, нежные и пахнут вкусно – но этого явно недостаточно. Джинни думала, у нас проблемы в постели – из-за войны. Мы вообще с ней все проблемы спихивали на войну. Вроде как мне тяжело пришлось, ей тяжело пришлось, и вот мы просто лежим рядом, обнявшись, в глаза друг другу смотрим, все дела. А что мне ночью Снейп снится – так это ей знать не обязательно.

Мне снилось, что он лежит на полу нашей спальни, глядит в потолок, и взгляд у него такой спокойный… а губы шевелятся, будто что-то сказать хочет. И я наклоняюсь к нему, наклоняюсь поближе, приподнимаю его голову, а он мне говорит таким противным голосом: «Поттер, положите, где лежало!».

Все равно мне с Джинни хорошо было. И со всеми, кто после нее – тоже хорошо! Вообще Гермиона мне как-то сказала, что мы людей встречаем не случайно, и каждая встреча в жизни зачем-то нужна. Джесса – девчонка, с которой я познакомился в Хогсмиде – открыла мне глаза на все вообще.

– Да ты же втюрился в своего профессора! – сказала она.

– Ничего я не втюрился.

– Втюрился, втюрился.

– Если человеку все время внушать, что он эльф, рано или поздно на нем вырастет простыня, – это мне уже Снейп говорит. – Ничего ты не втюрился.

– Втюрился, втюрился!

Зря я, конечно, Джессе так много рассказывал о себе и своих заморочках. Язык у нее был без костей, а в друзьях – репортеры «магического еженедельника». Но я не злюсь, я даже рад, что так все вышло.

– Это все потому, что ты идиот, Поттер.

– А если все время это повторять, я стану еще глупее? – спрашиваю я у Снейпа.

Мне кажется, он даже улыбается немножко.

«Словно это вообще возможно».

***

Мы выходим из паба в холодную ночь, Поттер прикуривает против ветра. Ветер ерошит его волосы, поднимает их на затылке, в сумраке кажется – я прогуливаюсь по тротуару с дикобразом в мантии. Волосы у него отросли будь здоров, челка до самого носа, на щеках щетина. Я перестаю узнавать этих людей – этих детей, что скучали на моих уроках. Встречая их в магическом Лондоне, я не могу вспомнить их имена, их баллы, их факультеты. Все меняется так быстро, так кардинально.

И только Поттер вечно ошивается поблизости. Я радом с ним – каждый вечер, плетусь следом, тоскливый спутник. Не знаю, отчего мне не прекратить эти странные отношения, которым и названия-то не подберешь.

Он щелкает пластиковой маггловской зажигалкой снова и снова, пока я не подношу ему огонь на кончике палочки. Его лицо в желтом неровном свете: втянутые щеки, сосредоточенно сведенные широкие брови. Он смотрит куда-то за мое плечо – там, в припаркованной у обочины машине, девчонка рисует на пыльном лобовом стекле какие-то сердечки. Водитель на сидении рядом с ней гладит ее волосы.

Поттер идет быстрым шагом прочь, а я за ним. Ветер приносит мне в лицо сигаретный дым.

– Это отвратительно, – замечаю я, – Будь добр, избавь меня от этого.

– Поверить не могу, что ты ни разу даже не пробовал.

Мы в маггловском районе, неподалеку от моего дома. Кругом трубы, крыши, высокие стальные заборы, исписанные вдоль и поперек непристойностями. Мне ненавистен каждый дюйм мостовой.

– Я зельевар, и дорожу своим обонянием.

– Ты разве никогда не хотел, чтобы тебя любили? – невпопад спрашивает он, глядя себе под ноги. Мне-то казалось, мы говорим о сигаретах.

Порой мне снится Поттер. Он приходит в виде змеи… заползает в мою постель, обвивается вокруг шеи. Прикосновения его языка – ласка и смерть. Порой мне снится, что мы ведем с ним долгую беседу, только он говорит на партесланге. Я едва ли понимаю его. Не только во сне – вообще, в принципе.

Мне кажется, он не догадывается, как я на нем помешан. Я просто подвернулся ему под руку, и теперь из упрямства он изводит меня. Потому что может. Он не жестокий мальчик, нет, конечно же нет. Просто гребаный недоумок. Если б он узнал… иногда я воображаю, что он каким-то образом понимает, догадывается, или я даже говорю ему. Я представляю, как все немедленно летит прахом. Как он трезвонит о моей любви на всех площадях, отправляет совиную рассылку нашим общим знакомым, дает интервью в газеты, делает официальное заявление с трибуны министра магии, рассказывает каждому любопытному в мельчайших деталях. Я представляю, как мир сходит с ума, и всех вокруг интересует лишь этот ничтожный факт нашей общей биографии.

Эти умственные упражнения развлекают меня.

Он так упорно и громко твердил всем о моей любви к его матери, что я практически в это поверил. Впрочем, я люблю ее, как люблю Джинни Уизли и всех ее конопатых братьев, как люблю зануду Грейнджер, и Кричера, это уродливое существо, и также я, наверное, буду любить детей Поттера, его внуков, я буду константой, и любовь моя будет константой. Я никогда не умру и не исчезну из этого мира, я буду всегда, чтобы любить каждого, кто связан с Поттером хоть немного, кто соприкасается с ним. Я полюбил бы даже его комнатную собачку, вздумай он себе завести, и любил бы беззаветно, всем своим чокнутым сердцем, вот так-то. (я даже, в каком-то нелепом порыве, слушал его обожаемых «Хип-хоп Гоблинов», это ужасно, это буквально преступление, которое я совершил из любви – не первое и не последнее)

– Тебе сложно представить, – замечаю я сквозь зубы, пока мы тащимся к пустынному парку, где можно аппарировать, – но не каждый человек в этом мире настолько жалок, одинок и беспомощен, как ты, Поттер. Не всем тут нужно, чтобы их любили.

Вряд ли он мне верит.

***

И когда я его все-таки накачиваю, выясняется, что пить он нихрена не умеет. Сначала все идет хорошо, а потом вдруг ему резко плохеет, и потом его тошнит прямо мне в руки, которые я зачем-то подставил. Он выпрямляется, вытирает рот и ухмыляется мерзко, так, как он умеет.

– Реакция ловца, Поттер?

Он смотрит на меня так, будто ждет, что я сейчас уйду, наконец, но это же такая глупость. Куда я теперь уйду. Я только топчусь с ноги на ногу, руки вытянул перед собой, и даже палочку не достать, так и стою, как идиот, и улыбаюсь, тоже как идиот, и думаю, а может, сейчас ему самое время сказать? Что я люблю его и все дела.

А он говорит: ну что тебе надо, Поттер? И смотрит на меня, будто я его вконец достал, хотя, наверное, так и есть. Говорит: ну что тебе еще надо. Хочешь, чтобы я тебе все снятые баллы вернул? (теперь-то зачем?) Хочешь, чтобы я тебе еще что-нибудь рассказал про твою мать? (я и в первый-то раз не просил) Хочешь, чтобы я принял твои паршивые извинения с благодарностями? (в упор не помню, когда это я перед ним извинялся и за что благодарил) Хочешь, чтоб я тебе отсосал? (было бы совсем неплохо)

– Иди к черту, – вот что я ему сказал тогда. – Я же ничего не требую. Я к тебе не лезу со всякими поцелуями и романтикой, хотя мог бы! Я уважаю твое личное пространство и все такое. Твой выбор. Я согласен быть даже просто друзьями. (вот до чего ты меня довел)

Он вытаращился на меня и говорит:

– У меня друзей сроду не было, Поттер. А если б и решил обзавестись, ты был бы последним в списке кандидатов! Ну какие из нас друзья, Поттер? – и он продолжал называть меня «Поттером» каждые пять минут, и мне было так неприятно, что хотелось двинуть ему в нос, но руки были заняты.

***

Это все такие танцы на льду. Все то, что у нас происходит. Я уверен, что после концерта, что я закатил Поттеру прошлой ночью в пьяном угаре, он больше мне на глаза не покажется – но вот он, тут как тут. Бледный, решительный, с таким же видом он приходил ко мне на экзамен когда-то.

– Что ты сделал с волосами? – заявляет с порога, таращится так, будто у меня еще одна голова выросла, страшнее предыдущей.

– Микеланджело говорил: «отсекаю все лишнее», – по правде сказать, утром, в жесточайшем похмелье, я побрезговал вымывать из волос рвоту, так что отрезал все к чертям собачьим. Это оказалось неожиданно легко – после стольких лет, что я носил одну и ту же прическу, одну и ту же мантию, одно и то же чувство в глубине своей впалой груди.

– Мне нравились твои волосы, – замечает Поттер недовольным тоном. Этого еще не хватало. Что он еще придумает? Может, ему и нос мой нравится? И метка на предплечье? (как далеко он готов зайти в своем самообмане: ему нравится мой дом, мой характер, мои пластинки?) Я раздражаюсь.

– Не говори глупостей, – говорю, словно он способен выполнить это требование. – Тебя это никак не касается.

– Я бросил курить, – он задирает подбородок, глядит вызывающе. (Этого еще не хватало!)

– Меня это никак не касается.

– Еще как касается! – он, кажется, вот-вот бросится в драку, но я наставляю на него свой палец, взглядом удерживаю на месте, тесню к двери.

– Нет, Поттер, и заруби себе на носу: я не нуждаюсь ни в чем, что ты хочешь предложить мне. Это только твои проблемы, твои глупые игры, я готов терпеть их, пока ты не слишком наглеешь, но если ты вздумаешь только предъявлять мне какие-то претензии, или условия, или предлагать свои нелепые жертвы…

– И что ты сделаешь? – он напирает на меня, мы сверлим друг друга глазами, топчемся в душной прихожей. Это все – танцы на льду, один неверный шаг, и я окажусь на спине, перевернутый, как жук, беззащитный. Слава Мерлину, что словесные поединки всегда мне давались с легкостью. Я не дам себя перевернуть, Поттер, скорее уж ты уйдешь под воду.

Его, между тем, несет. Глаза горят гневом, челка встопорщилась (так смешно и мило), весь на взводе, должно быть, тоже страдает от головной боли.

– Что ты сделаешь, Снейп? Я могу предлагать тебе, что захочу! Я могу жертвовать чем угодно! Ты не можешь мне запретить. Я имею право любить тебя, хочешь ты этого или нет!

– А я имею право выставить тебя за дверь немедленно.

Все-таки проиграл. Получил удар в то место, что и не думал защищать. Имеет право… как же. Я открываю дверь даже не взмахом палочки – взмахом руки.

– Убирайся!

– Я еще вернусь!

– Не трудись!

Чем он угрожает мне? Он использует любовь как оружие – правильно, этому ведь его научили. Как оружие, с которым он неуклюже обращается. Ружье, что он держит дулом к себе. Только не стреляй, мальчик, только не стреляй.

Я вижу в окно, как он уходит. Вижу, как достает сигарету и закуривает, быстро шагая прочь.

***

Я сижу в парке, щурюсь на солнце. После того, что я устроил, в бары меня больше не пускают. Даже в «Кабанью голову», даже если я прошу только яблочный сидр. Так что я сижу на скамейке и шуршу фантиками от конфет. Хоть и весна, а воздух совсем холодный, и зря я из дома выперся без пальто, но что теперь поделаешь. Напротив моей скамейки продают воздушные шарики. Дети выпускают их то и дело. Вроде и держат крепко, и даже вокруг запястья им ниточку повязывают, а все равно – каждые пару минут в небо взлетает яркий шар. Некоторые спецом выпускают, я вижу. Один мальчишка расцепил пальцы, прежде чем его мама успела расплатиться. Она повернулась к нему с кошельком в руке, давай ругать, а мальчик башку задрал и смотрит, смотрит, как шарик медленно в небо всплывает.

И я тоже башку задрал и смотрю, смотрю.

А когда шарик совсем исчезает за облаками, рядом со мной уже Снейп. Я ему патронуса отправил, но не думал, что он явится. Его мой патронус раздражает. Снейпа вообще все на свете раздражает, особенно то, что касается моей скромной личности. Один раз он бубнил, что с моей прической меня вообще в приличное общество не должны пускать, а я спросил, может ли он хоть полчаса не ворчать, а он сказал: «ты знал, на что идешь», и я правда знал.

И теперь он сразу говорит:

– Мне это не нравится.

Что ему снова не нравится? Солнце? Весна? Шарики? Конфеты, что я ему предлагаю? Смотрит так, будто я ему крысиный яд на ладони протягиваю. Я эти конфеты набрал в какой-то лавке, не помню уже, там бесплатно предлагали, полная миска на прилавке у кассы. Мне кажется, Снейп не из тех, кто будет брать бесплатные конфеты. Он не из тех людей.

– Мне не нравится, что с тобой происходит, Поттер, – говорит Снейп, разглядывает свои руки, сложенные на коленях. – Я полагал, это послевоенные проблемы, и тебе нужно просто немного времени, чтобы прийти в себя, но, похоже, проблема куда серьезней.

– Что еще за проблема?

– Сейчас середина рабочего дня, а ты сидишь в парке, как какой-то бродяга.

– Ну, я ведь нигде не работаю, – пожимаю плечами, напарываюсь на его косой, острый взгляд.

– Это мне хорошо известно.

– И ты сказал, чтоб я к тебе больше не приходил.

– А ты сказал, что все равно придешь.

Я снова пожимаю плечами. Снейп хмурится, стискивает пальцы в замок.

– Мне не нравится, Поттер, – снова говорит он. – То, что у нас происходит.

Можно подумать, мне нравится.

– Ты нашел прекрасный повод быть несчастным и неприкаянным, Поттер. Что угодно, лишь бы не строить нормальную, взрослую жизнь. Ты предпочтешь выбрать себе какую-нибудь дикую, недостижимую цель, воевать с ней, испытывать удачу, изматывать душу себе и окружающим, тебе это кажется безопасным?

– Я ничего специально не выбирал, – слабо понимаю, что он вообще несет, но кажется, это снова его гадская теория – о том, что люди не любят друг друга. Вроде как любви на самом деле не бывает, и один человек «любится» об другого, не желая увидеть его по-настоящему, просто желая любить.

– Не только я беспокоюсь, Поттер. Это зашло слишком далеко.

Я знал, что рано или поздно меня станет «слишком», так оно всегда и случалось.

– Твои друзья, Поттер, приходят ко мне, будто бы я несу за тебя какую-то ответственность. Я этого не желаю. Я на это не подписывался. Подписывался раньше, – он морщит лоб. – Но давно выполнил свою часть уговора, и теперь ничего тебе не должен. И от тебя ничего не хочу.

– Какие еще друзья? – говорю я, отодвигая леденец языком за щеку.

– Мисс Грейнджер сообщила, что ты, якобы, глубоко страдаешь и твои чувства, якобы, не дают тебе нормально жить. И если я благородный человек… – Снейп усмехается, будто услышал хорошую шутку. – В общем, избавь меня от своего присутствия, Поттер, и уж тем более избавь меня от твоей назойливой свиты. Я бы тебе советовал записаться в общество Анонимных Алкоголиков, побриться, наконец, и найти себе какое-нибудь дело, но ты и в лучшие-то времена не слушал моих советов, с чего их тратить попусту сейчас.

Белый шарик взмыл в воздух, похожий на дружелюбный сперматозоид или очень игривое привидение. Я смотрел на него, пока он не лопнул с оглушительным звуком.

Гермиона жутко занята, и совсем не выглядит виноватой.

– Поверить не могу, что твой Снейп – такое трепло! – заявляет она.

– Нет, это ты трепло! Ты трепло, а не он! Тебя разве кто-то просил ходить к нему?

– Это свободная страна, Гарри, – она высоко поднимает голову, а я поверить не могу, что она собирается вести себя так, будто права, когда абсолютно точно не права. Когда я рассказывал ей все – вообще все – я думал, что она единственная в целом свете меня поймет.

– Я и поняла, Гарри, – мягко говорит Гермиона, усаживая меня в глубокое кресло для посетителей. Ее руки ложатся мне на плечи, почти объятье, но я не хочу сейчас обниматься, я хочу злиться, я жутко зол. – Я вижу, что ты крышей едешь, и что прикажешь – оставаться в стороне? Мне все-таки не наплевать на тебя, друзья друг о друге заботятся.

Хорошенькая забота, думаю.

– Хорошенькая забота! – кричу ей, выкарабкиваясь из кресла, но это не так уж просто. – Большое человеческое спасибо! Снейп теперь меня вообще видеть не хочет.

Гермиона закатывает глаза.

– Мне-то казалось, я иду разговаривать с разумным человеком, а он ребенок похуже тебя.

– Мы отлично справлялись, пока ты не влезла! Никто тебя не просил о помощи, я не просил… – задыхаюсь, и Гермиона все-таки обнимает меня, крепко, ее волосы лезут мне в рот, и я сквозь них бубню: – Доверяй тебе секреты теперь…

– Я не сказала ничего лишнего, – твердо возражает Гермиона, и я отталкиваю ее, катапультируюсь из кресла, будто мне в задницу ударяет чертова выпадающая пружина.

– Даже твое «здрасьте» было лишним! – рявкаю, хлопнув хорошенько дверью.

Мы не разговариваем пару дней, и, в конечном счете, мне приходится просить прощения, будто это я кругом виноват. Наверное, так оно и есть.

***

Мисс Грейнджер присылает мне сову, письмецо короткое и ехидное – по крайней мере, так читается. «Он уезжает сегодня», – пишет бывшая Я-знаю-ответ-на-любой-вопрос. Мы с ней курируем Поттера вместе, окружаем заботой, как взрывоопасное зелье. Грейнджер всегда поблизости, а я наблюдаю издалека, как всегда делал. Это ее письмо – не приглашение и не угроза, но на секунду у меня замирает сердце.

«Куда уезжает?» – хочу я спросить, но перо ломается в пальцах, а следом я ломаю второе, просто от раздражения. Я стал ужасно раздражительным в последнее время. Эти перья все равно были дрянного качества, мне их не жаль, в моей жизни осталось ничтожно мало вещей, которыми я действительно дорожу.

Парочка полосатых носков под диваном (дикая ало-желтая расцветка), мамина старая брошь в потускневшей оправе, Орден Мерлина, который висит у меня над кроватью, продавленной и пустой, и письмо от Совета Зельеваров, где мне присуждают «мастера». Перечислено в порядке ценности.

Я вызываю Ночного Рыцаря, который приходит на помощь и днем, только тем магам, что оказались в отчаянном положении. Мы скачем по улицам и переулкам так, что я успеваю проститься и с жизнью, и с завтраком. Наконец, меня буквально вышвыривают на площадь Гриммо.

Грейнджер тут как тут, неуловимо похожая на Молли Уизли в годы старого Ордена Феникса, правда, я бы посмотрел, кто посмеет напялить на нее передник. Вместо этого она вся в чернилах, синее пятно на левой щеке, и я стараюсь не таращится туда слишком откровенно. Волосы забраны в неопрятный пучок, держатся на старом карандаше. Ее вечный ухажер тоже здесь – развалился на диване, ноги свисают, на лице застыло тупое и сытое выражение. Алая аврорская мантия ужасно его уродует – следует запретить рыжим становиться аврорами. Меня это не волнует – меня волнует что угодно, кроме главного – я не знаю, как спросить.

– Он наверху, – говорит Уизли громко, провожает меня взглядом, это взгляд спящего в болоте аллигатора – обманчиво-сонный, опасный. Я поднимаюсь наверх, держу спину прямо.

– Что ты задумал, Поттер? – спрашиваю, прислонившись к дверному косяку. Руки скрестить на груди, глаза прищурить, пройдено тысячу раз. Поттер сидит на краешке разобранной постели, копается в туго набитом рюкзаке.

– Я побрился, – бодро замечает он, – и нашел себе дело.

– Похвально, но отчего-то внушает опасения, – тяну я, наблюдая за его сборами. – Бездумные путешествия – лучшее, на что ты способен?

– Типа того, – легко соглашается он. – Взгляни в окошко.

Мне приходится пересечь его спальню, каждый шаг – как осквернение. По-хорошему, мне вообще не следует находиться здесь. Разглядывать его простыни (темно-синие, с золотыми звездами, как у дошкольника). Представляю себе секс среди этих звезд – будто в небесах барахтаешься. Под кроватью наверняка залежи пыли, старые носки, презервативы, которые ему лень испарять с помощью магии, и уж конечно, нести до мусорной корзины. Я не должен давать волю воображению, разглядывать обстановку, впитывать детали. Гляжу в окошко, там, внизу, металлический монстр.

– Ты купил себе мотоцикл?

– Починил, – Поттер сияет, как новенький галлеон. – Сириус на нем ездил. И Хагрид тоже, разок-другой.

Выше мои брови подняться просто не могут.

– Ты, наверное, пьян?

– Вообще-то, я записался к Анонимным Алкоголикам. Я буду ходить в группу поддержки онлайн.

– Не понимаю. – Я действительно ни черта не понимаю. Он, похоже, решил себя угробить с молчаливого согласия окружающих. Сесть на эту хромированную развалину, которая опрокинется где-нибудь над кукурузным полем, начать новую жизнь, полную идиотских приключений, и, очевидно, вскоре я прочитаю в газете о его новой подружке. Или о том, как он врезался в маггловский самолет. Вряд ли его чугунной башке это сильно повредит, но мое несчастное сердце больше не выдержит.

Кажется, я состарился. Вот так, сразу, за пару минут, пока Поттер упихивал свитера в свой рюкзак. Я стоял и наблюдал, как он собирается. Он затянул последние ремешки, выпрямился, вытирая ладони о брюки. Взглянул на меня с неловкой какой-то улыбкой (сияющей… весь он сияет, вечно, сверкает и искрится, его зубы, глаза, стекляшки проклятых очков, это какая-то бесконечная золотая вспышка, которая остается перед глазами, даже когда крепко зажмуришься).

Он открывает рот, и я понимаю, что сейчас мы будем прощаться.

– Снейп, я ведь тебе еще ни разу не говорил, – начинает он, и я вскидываю ладонь, чтобы отгородиться от него, от всего, что он сейчас по глупости ляпнет. Но что ему моя ладонь? Упрямый, ужас. – Я не говорил это так, как надо. Как принято у нормальных людей.

– Кто эти нормальные люди? – ворчу я, снова отвернувшись к окну. Его мотоцикл меня ужасает. Кажется, он и на метр от земли не поднимется. Поттер тяжело вздыхает за моей спиной. И вдруг – в одну секунду – оказывается позади, очень близко, и его руки обвиваются вокруг меня, словно в этих проклятых снах про змею.

Он обнимает меня очень крепко, тычется лицом мне в спину.

– Дерьмо собачье, – он так навалился, что я прижимаюсь лбом к холодному стеклу, и в глазах жжется, так, что приходится их закрыть (и в сомкнутых веках моих, как в колыбели, его лицо – сияющее, слепящее). – Дерьмо, дерьмо!

– Обещай, что подумаешь о своей жизни, – бормочет этот наглец. – Перестанешь копить хлам дома и помоешь стекла, наконец, чтоб хоть солнце внутрь светило! Будешь выходить на улицу, разговаривать с людьми, и не только ворчать – а прямо разговаривать!

– Размечтался, Поттер…

– И найдешь себе кого-нибудь нормального.

Мне захотелось его стукнуть.

– И будешь мне слать открытки…

– Это ведь ты отправляешься в путешествие, если я не ошибаюсь, – мой голос звучит так тихо и сдавленно, что я его сам не узнаю. Поттер трется носом о мою мантию, и там, на спине, чуть ниже лопаток, немедленно все начинает чесаться и зудеть.

– Ну и что, – говорит этот обормот, – а ты мне шли открытки. С видами Паучего тупика! Я буду их собирать. И перечитывать в тоскливые ночи. Только не пиши мне слишком злобные вещи, ладно?

Размечтался, Поттер.

Он расцепляет руки и спускается по лестнице. Я слышу каждый его печальный шаг. Бум, бум, бум. Он уже не касается меня, а все тело зудит и пульсирует.

Дерьмо собачье.

Ухмыляюсь сквозь зубы и иду за ним.

Я выгляжу полным идиотом, устраиваясь на этой самубийственной штуковине позади Поттера. Его рюкзак оттягивает мне плечи, а руки не способны сомкнуться в замок на его животе, потому что пальцы внезапно окоченели. И мотоцикл рычит, как проклятый, и дым от него идет сизый и вонючий, и кажется, ничегошеньки Поттер не починил, разве он способен чинить? Ведь он приходит и разрушает, всегда, всегда так делал.

Но мы отрываемся от земли, медленно, тяжело, и Уизли с Грейнджер машут нам руками, обнявшись на крыльце, как молодожены. А нам – нам не хватает гремящих банок позади, зато есть стайка голубей, в которую мы едва не врезаемся, и Поттер выворачивает руль, и что-то вопит против ветра, но я все равно его не слышу, я стискиваю руки, и закрываю глаза очень крепко, и дышу носом.

В его рюкзаке – я отчетливо слышу – бренчат бутылки с Огденом.


	21. Взрослые люди

И как он его отчитал, как он красиво и зло все высказал – до сих пор крутилось в голове, только какими-то обрывками, вообще-то он не помнил, с чего все началось, только чем все закончилось. Слова срывались с языка, опережая мысль, хотя он ведь зарекся – говорить так, на опережение, не умом, а какой-то слепой яростью или, что будет вернее, страхом. Как никто другой он знал, что случайное слово может разрушить человеческую жизнь, и дружбу, и все на свете.

Камни и палки…

Даже наложи он на Лили тогда «империо», она бы не простила, и даже вернись он назад с хроноворотом – снова бы высказал Поттеру все, без оглядки, без жалости, потому что давно надо было расставить точки над «и», только он все тянул с этим делом, и получались одни многоточия. А теперь – теперь да, определенно, он внес предельную ясность в их отношения, он был честен, даже слишком, он был безжалостно честен и сказал все, что должен был сказать уже давно.

Он, кажется, кричал, и шипел, и захлебывался собственной жестокостью так, что пузырьки слюны скапливались на губах – как у больного бешенством, а любовь это и есть бешенство, а если не так – пусть кто-нибудь кинет в него камень, и палку, и слово, и отчего еще земля его держит? Земля держала его так себе, он постоянно оскальзывался, шагая куда-то по улице в диком темпе, низко наклонив голову против ветра, которого не было. Слюна пузырилась на губах, когда он припер Поттера к стенке, и волосы липли к щекам, да, в это время года его волосы похожи на черные водоросли, особенно после ночи в лаборатории. Он как раз закончил свой проект, в последние пару лет брался за любую, самую бестолковую работу, давно уже забыл и про амбиции, и про высшие зелья, в подвале у него, где котлы и горелки – какая-то дискотека, цирк шапито, зелье «Поющего тумана», чихательный порошок, флуоресцентный лубрикант, потом пузыри эти. Работал над пузырями последние две недели, варево густое и вязкое, выдувал из длинной стеклянной трубочки пузыри – разноцветные, прочные, звенящие, как колокольчики. К праздникам много таких заказов; потом будут вариации – сияющие пузыри, взрывающиеся, прыгающие, в крапинку, с популярными героями внутри… для избалованных волшебных детишек. Может, и не избалованных – но Северус по привычке всех причислял к таким. Пузыри летали по лаборатории, сквозняком их выносило в жилые комнаты, парочка висела прямо над кроватью в спальне, угодив в старую паутину, которую Северус запретил убирать чистящими чарами – он вообще ревностно относился к любым изменениям, которые Поттер пытался внесли в его жизнь и в его дом. Поттер сначала радовался, как маленький, хватал пузыри своими загребущими большими лапами, а потом разочаровался: они не лопались. «Толку в них, если не лопаются». Но заказчик просил такие, а Северус был мастером своего дела, и все-таки они лопались, оставляя смятую, почти целлофановую оболочку, мерзко оседали на волосах, оставляли пятна на черной мантии – разноцветные брызги, так что он сам был похож на клоуна. Все это, весь этот адовый цирк, в который превратилась его жизнь в считанные дни – с момента появления Поттера на пороге, конечно же. С его появлением везде и всюду возникал хаос.

И это, понятно, не могло продолжаться долго, ничто хорошее долго в жизни Северуса не задерживалось, он это знал и всегда играл на опережение, потому что легче отказаться от счастья, чем потерять его. Да и о каком, к черту, счастье могла идти речь? Северус не знал, что это такое, как должен себя вести человек, если он счастлив, как это вообще ощущается, и если бы его ткнули в счастье носом – не узнал бы. Сейчас он летел по улице, не разбирая дороги, и нос, как самая выступающая часть тела, абсолютно заледенел, и сопли в носу заледенели, и сердце в груди заледенело тоже.

«Не все люди способны на сильные эмоции, Поттер», – так он сказал, кажется, и это было правильно, честно, это он здорово заметил. «Я прожил целую жизнь, я знаю себя очень хорошо, Поттер, и знаю, на что способно мое сердце, а чего ждать не стоит, лучше тебе уяснить это сейчас… в моем возрасте, Поттер, так уже не получается – любить, очертя голову, как ты этого хочешь и наверняка ждешь, я так уже не могу, не умею, не способен (и никогда не был, что бы там ни говорили бульварные писаки), у меня это по-другому, спокойней, проще, без всех этих эмоциональных горок, я могу просто принять тебя, если тебе этого хочется, но не жди, что я дам тебе что-то большее, это не кино и не книги, не дамские романы, а я не мрачный зельевар (хотя я, вообще, конечно, и мрачный, и зельевар)… но я уже любил, я через все это прошел, а для тебя это в первый раз, и понятно, ты ждешь чего-то особенного, но тебе не по адресу, потому что в моем возрасте так уже не случается, все совсем по-другому».

В своем возрасте Северус обнаружил себя сидящим в сугробе. Как он туда упал и долго ли в нем сидел, сложно было понять – он всегда был довольно рассеянным, особенно в моменты душевного смятения, поэтому старался такого смятения не допускать, и раньше преуспевал в этом, долгие годы преуспевал, пока на его порог не явился злополучный Поттер. И вот теперь все, все, что было в его жизни до и после Поттера, каким-то особым образом сложилось и привело его к этому моменту – моменту, в котором Северус сидел в сугробе, бормоча себе под нос всю эту отповедь по второму разу, городской сумасшедший, ни дать ни взять. Мантия намокла, снег падал сверху, и Северус перестал чувствовать свои руки и особенно ноги, но в сугробе было мягко, а бежать куда-то дальше уже не было сил, и Северус решил, что останется здесь до наступления полной темноты, окоченеет и умрет, как сиротка со спичками, только без спичек. Рядом к сугробу примостилась какая-то лохматая псина, подняла ногу, и Северус вскочил, брезгливо отряхивая брюки от налипшего снега.

Поттер был – и есть – его наказание, кара за грехи, настоящие и вымышленные, из-за Поттера Северус становился нелепым, а он больше всего на свете ненавидел быть нелепым. Но чем сильнее Северус старался сохранять достоинство, тем скорее влипал во всякие унизительные для него ситуации, а ситуации становились для него унизительными при любом раскладе, потому что он, как никто другой, умел себя унижать. И в этот раз тоже – Северус собирался обсудить все, как будто они взрослые люди, но в какой-то момент забылся, возможно, это все глаза Поттера, его лицо, недоуменно-обиженное, Северус пытался объяснить, его занесло, и взрослый разговор превратился в истеричный, трусливый монолог, после которого Северус позорно бежал, правда, Поттер бежал первым, насыпав в камин столько дымолетного пороха, что хватило бы для путешествия на остров Пасхи. И Северус рванул тоже, по зимним улицам, забыв дома перчатки, палочку, остатки мозгов, похоже, он бежал из пустого дома, чтобы сидеть в сугробе и убеждать себя, как он не может любить Поттера по-настоящему, потому что это никак, ну никак не может быть правдой – после стольких лет.

Совсем стемнело, а руки стало нехорошо покалывать – и кем он будет, если лишит себя работы из-за каких-то глупых любовных ссор? Но, кажется, каким-то непостижимым образом (наперекор всем законам природы) он, преодолев барьер холода, стал снова отогреваться, потому что покалывать стало уже все тело, особенно ноги и нос, из него текло ручьем, и Северус плелся, некультурно утираясь рукавом длинной мантии, словно заблудившийся первоклашка. Он не смотрел под ноги и поэтому все время поскальзывался на заледеневших лужах, еще вчера шел дождь, а сегодня все замело, занесло, присыпало, и Северус присыпало тоже, и он шел, оглушенный мыслью, что, кажется, никогда не вырастет по-настоящему. Места показались знакомыми, в свете фонарей Северус, прищурившись, разобрал название улицы на кованной табличке и понял, что находится в двух шагах от Спиннерз Энд – все это время бегал кругами, как дрессированный фестрал. И нужно возвращаться домой, потому что рано или поздно он всегда туда возвращается.

Подходя к дому, Северус начал замечать висящие в стылом воздухе пузыри – синие, красные, желтые, огромные и бессмертные. Входная дверь была нараспашку, пузыри выплывали на волю. С него сталось бы выскочить и не закрыть дверь, но ботинки сорокового размера, в луже подтаявшего снега, стоящие посреди прихожей – ботинки эти точно принадлежали Поттеру. И у Северуса не было никакого повода (никакого морального права даже) надеяться, что и Поттер, как дрессированный фестрал, возвратится в это унылое место, которое даже домом своим назвать не сможет (Северус приложил все усилия к этому). Но все вокруг – опрокинутая вешалка, покошенная картина в коридоре, смятый половик, грязный след на стенке, разбитая чашка в гостиной, россыпь пороха на ступеньках, все это указывало на присутствие Поттера, и главное доказательство было внизу, в лаборатории, где словно шторм прошелся. Поттер лежал в углу у окошка, на животе, скорчившись и неловко согнув колени, а его очки лежали парой шагов дальше, и Северус чуть на них не наступил.

– Я тебя ненавижу, – простонал Поттер, стоило Северусу опуститься на пол рядом с ним и тронуть за щеку. – Ненавижу.

– Сколько угодно. Что тут произошло?

– Я напился.

– Очаровательно.

Поттер снова застонал, и было неясно, в чем тут причина – в том, что Северус снова был таким, какой он есть – то есть, невыносимым, – или из-за алкоголя, или из-за того, что они, двое нелепых людей, никак не прекратят трепать друг другу нервы, хотя самым разумным сейчас было бы отправиться в постель, под одеяло, и крепко заснуть.

– Я напился, и мне нужно было срочно тебя увидеть, и меня не пустили в камин, потому что я еле стоял на ногах, так что я пошел к тебе пешком, заблудился, потом нашелся, пару раз упал, я, кажется, разбил твою чашку, извини, Северус.

– Ничего, Гарри.

– Я тебя ненавижу…

Поттер перевернулся на спину, укладывая голову Северусу на колени, и тот машинально запустил пальцы в его запутанные, мягкие волосы.

– Мне нужно было что-то сказать тебе, это очень важно, но я не мог вспомнить, – горестно поведал Гарри, близоруко сощурившись на Северуса, который старался не наклоняться над ним слишком низко. – И я искал твое протрезвляющее зелье, в шкафу, где обычно, но упал, и все попадало…

Северус метнул взгляд в тот угол, где на полу блестели осколки от бесценных пробирок. Зелья смешались, пропитали половицы, заставляя их вздыбиться над полом и слегка искриться.

– Я думал, что выпил правильное, но на вкус оно было совсем неправильным, – прошептал Поттер, снова прижав руки к животу, а Северус похолодел.

– Что ты выпил?

– Почему я вечно выставляю себя таким дураком? – Поттер вдруг пьяно рассмеялся, закрыв глаза, потом икнул, и с губ его сорвался крошечный лиловый пузырь, который медленно поднялся к потолку, повисел там и двинулся к открытой двери. Северус проводил его взглядом. – Что теперь будет? Я умру? – спросил Гарри, поморщившись.

– Однажды – непременно, – Северус сгрузил его голову со своих коленей. «Ему должно быть очень больно», – подумал Северус, судорожно припоминая состав и определяя, какой из ингредиентов может отправить идиота на тот свет. По всему выходило, что никакой. Дети ведь постоянно тащат в рот, что попало, так что Северус постарался сделать смесь наименее ядовитой. Однако живот должно крутить нестерпимо, и эта мысль заставила Северуса пошевеливаться, пока он искал в аптечном сундуке нужные флаконы. Поттер не должен страдать. По крайней мере, физически.

Он влил в Гарри три зелья, одно за другим, а потом принялся наводить порядок в лаборатории.

– Хаос. Бесконечный хаос – вот что ты такое, – ворчливо заметил Северус, стоило Гарри подняться на ноги. – Что ты так спешил мне сказать?

– Трезвым я тебе такое сказать не в состоянии, – мрачно ответил Гарри, встав рядом и накладывая «репаро» на сбитую полку. – Я здесь метался, как дурак, а ты где был?

– А я метался там, – Северус неопределенно указал рукой. – Как дурак. Но, по крайней мере, не пытался отравиться от несчастной любви.

Они уставились друг на друга. Северус почувствовал, как его губы сами собой растягиваются в мерзкую ухмылку, ту, которая у него самого вызывала наибольшее отвращение. Поттер, удивительное это существо, фыркнул, пытаясь замаскировать смешок кашлем.

– Моя любовь не несчастная, – сказал он затем, становясь смертельно серьезным. – Моя любовь в самый раз.

– Вот как, – сглотнув, протянул Северус. Потом, оглядев поле работы, опустил палочку. – Я замерз и ужасно хочу спать. Пойдем в постель, Поттер.

И они пошли в постель, как взрослые люди.


	22. Зажги мою свечу

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сонг-фик по песне из мюзикла Rent, "Light My Candle"

– Пойдем, Гарри, не трать наше время! – крикнул Рон снизу, и друзья поддержали его свистом и воплями.

– Я быстро! – он переступил через карниз, подтянулся, схватившись за перекладину ржавой пожарной лестницы.

– Мы уйдем без тебя! Паб закрывается в девять!

– Сейчас спущусь! – проорал им Гарри в ответ, ухмыляясь. Он сел на подоконник, изгвазданный птичьим дерьмом. – Я только взгляну одним глазом, – пробормотал он тише, самому себе. Окно было мутным от грязи, ничего не разглядеть, как ни старайся. Зато старая рама быстро поддалась, с хрустом поднимаясь, когда Гарри подцепил ее снизу. Он заглянул в тесную комнату. Таинственный сосед переехал пару дней назад, но Гарри ни разу не видел его: этот человек носу не показывал из квартиры. Гарри только слышал его через стенку. Быстрые шаги, туда и обратно, всю ночь напролет.

Он ожидал увидеть что-то особенное. Может, фотографии и газетные вырезки, покрывающие стены, как в фильмах про маньяков. Или нарко-лабораторию. В их квартале, а особенно в их доме нормальные люди не жили. Официально расселенный, опасный для жизни, грозящийся обрушиться грудой камней в любую минуту, их дом был убежищем – для нелегальных эмигрантов, сбежавших подростков, преступников, скрывающихся от закона, и женщин, прячущихся с детьми от жестоких мужей. Здесь были поэты, художники, громкие и нищие люди, здесь находил свой приют Гарри – с тех пор, как покинул школу Святого Брутуса.

Люди появлялись и исчезали, не оставляя ни прощальных записок, ни адресов. Все знали друг друга, словно большая семья, но в этой семье нельзя было привязываться друг к другу. Каждая из пустующих комнат дома давала приют отчаявшимся душам – до тех пор, пока они не находили силы продолжить свой путь.

Гарри был единственным, кто жил здесь больше года.

Это делало его немного одиноким. И очень, очень любопытным.

В комнате было пусто. Грязно, но не так, как всюду в доме – очевидно, кто-то приложил старания, пытаясь навести хотя бы подобие порядка. Книги были раскиданы повсюду. Гарри заметил их, видел коробки в коридоре. Чокнутый ученый, не иначе.

– Привет? – крикнул Гарри в сумрак квартиры. Быстрые шаги тут же раздались в соседней комнате.

– Что ты здесь забыл? – мужчина словно прятался в густом мраке, чтобы эффектно появиться из ниоткуда. Черные волосы, черная простая рубашка с закатанными рукавами. Белеющая во тьме кожа. Заметив взгляд Гарри, его сосед нервно одернул рукав, пряча затейливую татуировку на предплечье. Гарри ухмыльнулся – чего еще ожидать?

Один из нас, даже если сразу так не скажешь.

– Хотел одолжить огня, – сказал Гарри, легко спрыгнув с подоконника.

– Я не курю. Убирайся, – грубость давно не пугала Гарри, а этот мужчина не выглядел по-настоящему злым.

– Я одолжу тебе пару свечей, если хочешь – не очень приятно сидеть в темноте, – Гарри вытащил восковой обломок из кармана. – Электричества здесь нет, зато есть камины.

Один такой – черный провал в стене – был прямо по курсу. Прежний жилец зажигал его раз или два – это здорово спасало в холодные ночи.

– Мы не в средневековье, – обрубил мужчина, сложив на груди руки. – Заведи себе фонарик.

– Зажжешь? – спросил Гарри, подойдя ближе. Помедлив, мужчина достал коробок со спичками. Гарри разглядел эмблему на нем и ухмыльнулся шире. Теплый желтый огонь озарил комнату, озарил их лица, позволяя увидеть друг друга.

– Я знаю тебя, – выдохнул мужчина потрясенно, глядя на Гарри. – Ты…

– Погасла. Вот досада. Здесь сквозняки, – Гарри снова сунул ему под нос свечу. – Еще попытка?

Сухое чирканье спички в темноте. Протянутая свеча дрогнула, заставляя огонек мерцать.

– Ты дрожишь, – заметил сосед, придержав руку Гарри. – Болен?

– Это от голода, наверное, – легкомысленно бросил тот. – Все немного кружится вокруг, вот и все. На что ты так уставился?

– Ни на что, – отрезал мужчина, отвернувшись. – Просто ты выглядишь знакомо.

– Не думай, что я часто вламываюсь в чужие дома. Просто здесь не принято запирать двери. Не важно… да что такое?

– Ничего. Твои глаза напомнили мне об одном человеке.

– О, я все время напоминаю людям кого-нибудь, – Гарри прошелся по комнате, подняв руку выше, чтобы осветить закоулки. – И кто же она?

– Никто. Она умерла много лет назад.

– Снова погасла… не зажжешь мою свечу, будь так добр?

В новой вспышке они оказались вплотную друг перед другом. Фитиль скручивался в огне, словно крохотная змея, танцующая под музыку заклинателя.

– Что ж… – негромко произнес мужчина. Огонь отражался в его глазах.

– Да… ауч, – Гарри дернулся. – Воск!

– Имеет свойство плавится, – кривая ухмылка на изможденном бледном лице казалась инородной. Гарри показалось, что его только что едва не загипнотизировали. Он потряс головой, чтобы очнуться.

– Точно, имеет, – произнес Гарри, наклонив свечу. – Мне нравится играть с огнем, знаешь ли. А с воском можно придумать много всего интересного.

– Как познавательно. Что ж, рад знакомству, доброй ночи, – мужчина указал на дверь, и когда Гарри помедлил, буквально вытолкнул его за порог. Хлопок, и Гарри оказался в холодном коридоре, изрисованном граффити. Подумав, он облизал пальцы и затушил фитиль.

– Что еще? – рявкнул сосед, отпирая квартиру после четвертого удара. Стоял за порогом, не надо быть гением, чтобы сообразить.

– Снова погасла, – Гарри протиснулся мимо него внутрь. – Не поможешь? Я, кажется, обронил здесь пакетик.

– Пакетик?

– Небольшая заначка, знаешь, – Гарри многозначительно поднял брови. – Чтобы вечер был веселым. – Он сделал вид, что ищет, пока мужчина разглядывал его, прислонившись к стене и снова скрестив на груди руки.

– Теперь мне все ясно. Эта дрожь…

– Здесь у тебя лютый холод.

– И то, как твои глаза блестят.

– Говорят, глаза у меня от мамы.

– Ты выглядишь нездоровым.

– Зажги свечу, чтобы я мог поискать на полу.

– Тебя трясет, бросает в пот, зудит вся кожа… я видел это много раз, устал до чертиков, – сосед встряхнул коробок, швырнул его через комнату, и Гарри ловко поймал. – Отвратное зрелище.

– Говоришь так, будто сам там побывал, – заметил Гарри, заглядывая под стол. – Посвети-ка мне, кажется, я нашел… – он встал на четвереньки, оглянулся через плечо. – Эй, приятель, куда ты смотришь?

– Я не смотрел.

– Не стесняйся. Говорят, у меня отличная задница, крепкая, как орешек. Согласен?

– Нет.

– Все еще пялишься, – пропел Гарри с улыбкой, и мужчина выгнул бровь, подойдя поближе.

– С этого ракурса ты выглядишь особенно знакомым.

– Как твоя мертвая подружка?

– Уверен, где-то я тебя видел недавно.

– Если только ты был в Голубой Устрице. Я танцую там по субботам, – Гарри встряхнул коробок с эмблемой клуба, возвращая хозяину. Тот не выглядел смущенным.

– Не признал тебя сразу в одежде, – заметил холодно. Гарри повернулся к нему, стоя на коленях, и протянул свечу.

– Проследишь, чтобы мой огонь не погас?

Возможно, что-то в его лице, или в голосе… Мужчина смотрел так, будто ему больно.

– Почему бы тебе не бросить эту дрянь? – спросил он, и Гарри не сразу понял, о чем толк. – Сколько тебе, шестнадцать?

– Девятнадцать, – Гарри поднялся с колен. – Но я давно не ребенок.

– Я часто это слышу.

– Мне часто приходится повторять, – пожал плечами Гарри. Он выглянул в окно – ветер растрепал его волосы, охладил пылающие щеки. Друзья давно ушли, наверняка веселятся в пабе на углу. Ниже по улице раздался рев мотора – проехали байкеры. Огни города расплывались и мерцали там, снаружи.

– Твоя свеча погасла, – тихо заметил сосед, встав за его плечом. – И это была последняя спичка.

– Тогда остается надеяться только на луну и звезды.

– Ты слеп, как крот. Сегодня на небе одни тучи.

– Что тогда за вспышки там, на горизонте?

Пожав плечами, мужчина прислонился к подоконнику, задев плечом Гарри.

– Ядерные взрывы? Костры в мусорных ящиках, что разводят бездомные? Кто-то палит по машинам?

– С тобой приятно поболтать. Заходи как-нибудь в Устрицу, я одолжу тебе новый коробок, – заметил Гарри, выбираясь наружу. Он встал на пожарную лестницу, протянул соседу оплавленный кусочек воска. – Оставляю это тебе. Считай подарком на новоселье.

– Ты невероятно щедр.

– Гарри.

– Ты невероятно щедр, Гарри, – пробормотал мужчина тихо.

– А ты?..

– А я – не очень.

Что ж. Гарри пожал плечами, быстро спускаясь вниз. Мужчина вдруг высунулся из окна, ветер закрыл его лицо волосами.

– Северус. Меня зовут Северус.

– Позаботься о моей свече, Северус! – крикнул Гарри, спрыгнув на сырой асфальт. Он быстро пошел в сторону паба, но в какой-то момент обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на силуэт в окне.

«Я позабочусь», – придумал он голос Северуса там, вдалеке.


	23. Библиотека

В полнейшей, гробовой тишине библиотеки даже тихий звук, с которым открылась дверь, прозвучал подобно грому небесному. Северус поднял голову. Ох, нет. Снова этот.

Этот студент, Гарри Поттер, приходил каждую субботу. Северус знал его в лицо, знал по имени, знал куда больше, чем хотел бы знать об этом человеке. Дело в том, что в результате какой-то шутки или нелепого недоразумения парень выбрал Северуса мишенью.

Мишенью своих приставаний. «Авансов», – мрачно, старомодно проговаривал мысленно Северус.

– Привет! – как обычно, Гарри тут же направился к стойке. Улыбка на его лице просто сверкала. – Народа не слишком много, а? – «и никто не услышит твоих криков», – мысленно добавил Северус. В огромном прохладном зале были свободны все столы; в такой солнечный летний день мало кто хотел просиживать штаны в компании пыльных книг. Поттер, впрочем, отличался удивительным постоянством. По нему часы можно было сверять. – Вот, – он вытащил из потрепанной сумки книгу. Ремешок у сумки когда-то лопнул и был неуклюже зашит, волосы у мальчишки торчали во все стороны, а футболка была настолько линялой, что цвета было почти не различить. Поттер весь выглядел так, будто его хорошенько прокрутили в барабане стиральной машинки. Но при этом книги он всегда содержал в порядке. Никаких загнутых уголков, шоколадных пятен или пометок на полях (уж Северус удостоверился). – Спасибо за совет, – радостно сказал Гарри. – Книга просто отличная.

– Вы сами себе ее посоветовали, – невозмутимо отклонил благодарность Северус. Он вытащил формуляр и поставил дату, а затем отсканировал штрих-код на задней обложке книги, чтобы вернуть ее в базу библиотечного архива. Все их беседы больше напоминали бесконечный монолог сумасшедшего, потому что Поттер разговаривал сам с собой, озвучивая изредка реплики, которые мог бы произнести Северус. Если бы желал вести светскую болтовню с посетителями. Если бы он желал подобного, он бы работал в какой-нибудь хипстерской кофейне, а не в университетской библиотеке.

– Мне показалось, вы одобрили мой выбор, – Поттер положил облезлый локоть на стойку, привалился к ней, пытаясь казаться обольстительным. Северус смерил его локоть внимательным взглядом, но ничего не сказал. – Думаю, в этот раз я возьму что-нибудь попроще.

Северус искренне сомневался, что Поттер действительно заглядывает в те книги, что берет. Он исправно возвращал их через неделю. Либо мальчишка владеет техникой скорочтения, либо сутки напролет сидит над книгами, пока жизнь проходит мимо, либо же… и этот вариант казался самым правдоподобным… просто приходит каждую неделю, чтобы вволю развлечься за чужой счет.

– Вы так и не сказали, какой кофе любите. В следующий раз я мог бы принести вам стаканчик, раз уж вы отказываетесь сходить со мной в кафе, – сказал Гарри печально. Северус вернулся к своим делам: ему требовалось проверить формуляры более чем сотни книг. – А может, все-таки передумаете? Я мог бы дождаться закрытия, как вам предложение?

– Ниже среднего, – сообщил Северус, и бровью не ведя. Он глядел в компьютер, пока Поттер сверлил его взглядом. Северус больше всего на свете ненавидел, когда его разглядывают, да еще так пристально.

– Вы очень жестокий, – усмехнулся Поттер, разглядывая сваленные на стойке книги. – Даже не пытаетесь смягчить удар, верно?

– Это имело смысл в первые двадцать раз, – фыркнул Северус. Вот уж верно: такого упрямца, как этот болван, еще поискать. Таскается сюда каждую субботу. Можно подумать, у него совершенно нет других дел, хоть какой-то личной жизни.

– Представляете, вот такой я назойливый, – горько хмыкнул Поттер и снял очки, чтобы протереть их подолом футболки. Северус невольно скользнул взглядом на его лицо. Без очков Поттер казался младше, и вместе с тем – взрослее, мужественней. Очки делали его лицо почти комичным, скрывали красоту ясных зеленых глаз.

Северус углубился в изучение формуляров.

Он отвлекся от чтения, только когда прозвучал щелчок закрывающейся двери.

***

– Вот.

– Что это? – Северус изогнул бровь, глядя на подношение. Поттер ухмылялся так нахально, что у Северуса задергалось нижнее веко.

– Откройте и понюхайте.

– Не собираюсь я ничего нюхать, – отрезал Северус. – Забирайте свой мусор и не мешайте мне работать! – он видел, как улыбка исчезает с лица Поттера, тускнеет и блекнет, словно старый шрифт. Подобное зрелище должно было принести ему удовлетворение, но вместо этого Северус почувствовал, как на душе стало тяжело – словно он ранил беззащитного.

«Так тобой и начинают манипулировать», – сказал себе Северус, отворачиваясь к книжному стеллажу. Когда он снова вернулся к стойке, Поттер уже ушел. Мешочек, обвязанный зеленой лентой, остался лежать на стойке, между журналом контроля и стопкой рекламных буклетов. Помедлив, Северус взял в руки подарок. Мешочек был сшит из мягкого бархата, а внутри пересыпались крупные кофейные зерна. Поднеся их к носу, Северус сделал глубокий вдох.

Он сварил кофе на ночь. Это никогда на него не действовало – Северус мог пить кофе, словно воду, и не страдать никакими побочными эффектами. Он приготовил кофе в старенькой турке, стоя босиком у плиты, и потом долго вдыхал пар, поднимающийся над кружкой. В ту ночь Северус не мог заснуть, впервые за долгое время.

***

– Добрый день, Северус, – Поттер терпеливо дожидался, пока другие читатели не уйдут на приличное расстояние, чтобы снова навалиться на стойку. – Чудный денек сегодня для велосипедной прогулки! – с его волос капала вода, очки запотели. За окном шумел ливень, в открытые окна ветер задувал мелкие брызги дождя. – Как насчет вечернего пикника? Нет? Лодочное катание? Может быть, сходите со мной в парк аттракционов? Я могу выиграть для вас какой-нибудь сувенир.

– Вы тратите мое время, – хладнокровно сообщил Северус.

– А вы мне сегодня снились! – выпалил Поттер и снова улыбнулся этой своей улыбкой. Северус опустил глаза. Ему вдруг стало неловко, словно он мог нести ответственность за то, что снится озабоченному мальчишке. – Мне нравится, как закрываете лицо волосами, – сказал вдруг Гарри вполголоса, и Северус сцепил зубы. «Вам понравилось бы еще больше, если бы я надел пакет на голову», – подумал он язвительно. – Это такой трогательный жест.

Меньше всего Северус хотел быть трогательным. На самом деле, он хотел бы учинить Поттеру допрос с пристрастием и вывести, наконец, на чистую воду. К чему все это? Чего он добивается? Почему бы просто не… отвалить?

– Здесь вам не клуб знакомств, это библиотека, – тихо процедил Северус. Поттер беззаботно кивнул, огромная капля сорвалась с кончика его носа.

– Могу я взять вот эти книги?..

***

– Что поделать, если я запал на вас, Северус? – спросил Поттер в один из дней.

– Премного благодарен, – ответил Северус, не глядя на него. – Ничем не могу помочь.

– Мне хочется дарить вам всякие вещи, сочинять стихи… – Поттер рассмеялся. – Совершать подвиги. Хотите, спою вам серенаду? Прямо сейчас?

– Ради всего святого, не выставляйте себя на посмешище еще больше, – сказал Северус сквозь зубы.

– Не представляю, что здесь такого. – Гарри сунул руки в карманы, задумчиво взглянул на Северуса. – Я гей, и не скрываю. А вы, Северус?

– А я предпочитаю не обсуждать свою личную жизнь с посторонними, – уклонился Северус. Поттер стащил очки на кончик носа, взглянул со значением, забавно двигая бровями:

– Как хорошо, что я не посторонний!

Северусу пришлось изобразить презрительную гримасу, чтобы скрыть, что уголки его губ приподнялись.

***

В другой раз Поттер пришел с девушкой. Они были чем-то похожи: оба юные, лохматые, в просторных свитерах. Девушка взяла целую стопку книг и обосновалась за столом у дальнего окна. Поттер какое-то время сидел рядом, качаясь на стуле и барабаня по столу пальцами, словно отбывал повинность. Он таращился в окно, но куда чаще обращал свой взгляд на Северуса. Северус уже привык игнорировать подобное внимание. Однако теперь он превратился в изваяние. Все валилось из рук, а допотопный компьютер напрочь завис. Устало вздохнув, Северус потер виски, пропуская волосы сквозь пальцы. Он поймал взгляд Поттера, его распахнутые, потемневшие глаза заставили Северуса вздрогнуть. На него никто и никогда так прежде не смотрел.

Медленно опустив руки, Северус вернулся к работе, или, по крайней мере, сделал вид.

Какого черта его не оставят в покое? Все, чего он хочет – тишины и одиночества. И, возможно, не быть обманутым в очередной раз. Прошлый роман кончился очень плачевно: разбитое сердце, около десятка неотправленных писем и общее ощущение унизительной жалости к самому себе. Чего ради проходить через это снова? Хваленая любовь? Сильно переоценена. Северус усмехнулся. Поттер наверняка встречается с кем-нибудь, будь то парень или девушка. Он симпатичный юноша, самоуверенный, такие всегда имеют успех. Наверняка он популярен. Пудрит мозги этой девушке, экспериментирует с собственной сексуальностью, чтобы шокировать других. «Я гей», можно подумать! В его возрасте не существует сексуальной ориентации, только гормоны и бесконечный запас глупого авантюризма.

И разве он не должен околачиваться рядом, отпуская двусмысленные комментарии да смущающие комплименты? Нет, он предпочитает сидеть рядом со своей подругой, тише воды и ниже травы. Не такой уж он смельчак, этот самоназванный Ромео.

– Я с ума по вам схожу, – с отчаяньем, на весь зал вдруг выпалил Поттер.

Северус закатил глаза.

– О, пожалуйста.

***

– Библиотека со следующей недели закрывается на ремонт, – сообщил буднично Северус, пока Поттер укладывал книги в сумку.

– О… – смешно, каким растерянным он мог быть, когда не продумывал наперед свои реплики. – Ясно. Э-э-э… надолго?

– На некоторое время, – отрезал Северус и отвернулся, показывая, что разговор окончен. Конечно же, мальчишка топтался рядом.

– Значит, мы теперь нескоро увидимся?

– Какая потеря, – едко пробормотал Северус.

– Если я приглашу вас в кино…

– Ответ будет прежним.

Поттер опустил голову. Он потянул себя за волосы, взъерошил их, будто хотел привести свою прическу в еще больший беспорядок. Это, к счастью, не представлялось возможным.

– Вы мне очень нравитесь, – тихо сказал Поттер. – Но вы ведь уже это знаете, да? Поэтому я вел себя как идиот все это время. Со мной вечно такое случается.

– Охотно верю.

– Я либо заикаюсь и бормочу, либо достаю своей заботой… мало кому такое понравится. Настоящий неудачник, верно?

– Вы хотите, чтобы я вас пожалел? – поднял бровь Северус, глядя на Поттера сверху вниз. Парень встретил его взгляд.

– А вы разве умеете?

Северус покачал головой.

– Ладно. Последняя попытка, – Поттер сверкнул очками, встал на цыпочки, чтобы оказаться нос к носу с Северусом. Их лица оказались так близко друг к другу, что Северус вдруг ощутил запах апельсиновой карамельки за щекой у Поттера. – Если я совсем тебе не нравлюсь, просто скажи, и я больше не буду тебя доставать. Я уйду и оставлю тебя в покое, раз и навсегда.

Гарри выжидательно уставился на него, но Северус не собирался участвовать в этих детских играх. Он терпеливо ждал, и, наконец, Поттер отступил.

– Ладно. Простите за беспокойство, – произнес он глухо, закидывая сумку на плечо. Он отвернулся и пошел к двери, когда Северус его окликнул:

– Если уж тебе так необходимо меня куда-то позвать, я предпочту театр.

Улыбка у этого негодяя сияла, как солнце. Северус почувствовал ее, как вспышку, как яркий сноп солнечного света. Неудивительно, что он покраснел.

Люди с его типом кожи вечно краснеют на солнце.


	24. Сломанный компас

– Ну, и что же на этот раз? – спросил Снейп.

– Меня снова бросили, – признался Гарри со вздохом.

Это стало уже привычным делом – подобный диалог между ними двоими. Гарри все еще не мог до конца привыкнуть к мысли, что они со Снейпом стали кем-то вроде приятелей, а Северус с трудом принимал тот факт, что у него вообще может быть приятель, но… что было, то было. Раза два в неделю они встречались, чтобы выпить эля в трактире Розмерты, или выбрать парочку нужных для работы книг в магазине, или просто поговорить о том о сем, устроившись возле камина (встречались всегда дома у Снейпа, ведь на Гриммо тот ни ногой). Иногда они присылали друг другу сов с нелепыми записками – впрочем, Снейп чаще был слишком занят работой, чтобы участвовать в переписке. Он предпочитал каминный вызов – иногда ему приходило в голову, что можно перекинуться с Поттером парой фраз, так что он не видел причин себе в этом отказывать. Но чаще всего происходило именно это: Гарри жаловался на жизнь. На свое разбитое (в очередной раз) сердце. Для национального героя он был катастрофически неудачлив в любви.

– Понять не могу, что же со мной не так? – сокрушался Гарри, обхватив руками лохматую голову. Он выпил слишком много, чтобы сидеть прямо, к тому же не хотел видеть Снейпа. Тот даже в самый поздний час выглядел так, словно находится на официальном приеме. Гарри испытывал смутное чувство вины за все эти свои поздние визиты. Не стоило вот так заваливаться без приглашения – но разве бы Снейп стал терпеть, будь ему что-то не по душе? Северус легко мог выгнать Гарри в любой момент, однако ни разу этого не сделал.

По правде сказать, иногда он почти ждал, что это случится. Стук в дверь, в неурочный час… На улице обязательно дождь… и Поттер на пороге, промокший до нитки, жалкий и жалобный. Как хороший хозяин, Северус всегда предлагал Поттеру сухую одежду, но чаще тот небрежно махал палочкой, чтобы наложить высушивающие чары. От этого его волосы вставали дыбом, создавая комический образ. В этот раз он был слишком пьян, и согласился на халат, в который теперь кутался.

– С тобой все в порядке, – спокойно резюмировал Снейп, постукивая пальцем по подлокотнику. – Не стоит вечно брать всю вину на себя.

– Но ведь они всегда уходят! – воскликнул Гарри. – Каждый раз, когда я уже думаю, что нашел кого-то… знаешь… кого-то, кто подходит мне. Я витаю в облаках, думаю, что все прекрасно, строю планы, а потом выясняется какая-нибудь мерзость. Что все это ради моих денег, или чтобы дать интервью в Ведьмополитен, или из любопытства. Такое чувство, будто у меня компас, настроенный на самых ужасных людей. Я всегда влюбляюсь в негодяев.

– Это хороший повод, чтобы пожалеть себя, – едко заметил Северус. Он полагал, лучше уж влюбляться в негодяев, чем не иметь способности любить, но высказывать вслух подобные сентенции не считал нужным. Поттер и без того поддался жалости к себе, к тому же был слишком пьян, чтобы внимать голосу разума. Все, что ему было нужно – высказаться, излить душу, а затем с новыми силами броситься в любовный омут.

Северус прекрасно сознавал, какая роль отведена ему в жизни Гарри.

– Разве я не могу… ик… хоть иногда пожалеть себя? Ведь от тебя подобного не дождешься! – Гарри сердито поднял голову. Но гнев моментально схлынул. Они со Снейпом все еще не определили свои границы, и Гарри все время боялся заступить за какую-нибудь. – Прости, – быстро сказал он. – Я в ужасном состоянии.

– Не стоило столько пить. – Топить горе в алкоголе – так тривиально… Северус не выносил пьяниц. Впрочем, он знал, что Гарри достаточно нескольких стаканов, чтобы потерять связь с реальностью. Этой его особенностью легко мог воспользоваться какой-нибудь коварный человек, вот что беспокоило Снейпа. То, что Гарри шатается по барам один-одинешенек, и нет никого рядом, чтобы присмотреть за этим бестолковым созданием. С другой стороны, разве Поттер не был всегда окружен армией друзей? Должно быть, бывают моменты, когда хочется побыть одному.

И все же он приходит. Всякий раз приходит сюда.

– Зря я к тебе завалился в такое время, – брякнул Гарри, неловко ерзая в кресле. Халат немного распахнулся, и Гарри неуклюже подтянул пояс. Рукава были слишком длинными, так что пришлось их закатать. Очки сползли на нос. Хорошенькое зрелище. – Наверное, я помешал тебе. Ты, должно быть, ложился спать. Уже выпил зелье?

– Еще нет, – качнул головой Снейп. Гарри был одним из немногих людей, кто знал такие подробности о нем. О том, что Северус не способен уснуть без порции Сна-Без-Сновидений. По правде сказать, Северус не помнил, каким образом они пришли к этому разговору, и чего ради он стал откровенничать, но Поттер все понял. Его и самого терзали кошмары. – Ты сделал правильно, что пришел ко мне. Аппарировать в твоем состоянии опасно, а шататься по темным улицам – ужасно глупо.

– Ох, ну, я могу постоять за себя.

– Это я знаю, – Северус произнес это совершенно нейтрально, но Гарри ухмыльнулся. – Да, помню, – Снейп закатил глаза. – Победил Волдеморта и все такое.

– Кажется, я оставил в баре свою палочку, – фыркнул Гарри, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Глядя на лицо Снейпа, он расхохотался. – Ладно, уверен, завтра бармен мне ее вернет. Возможно, он забрал ее, чтобы я не попытался аппарировать.

Снейп только головой покачал. Удивительно, как этот мальчишка до сих пор остается живым и в добром здравии.

– Так что случилось в этот раз? – спросил он.

– Наверное, я слишком надавил. Мне стоило сдерживать свои порывы, а вместо этого я влюбился, как школьник. Меня попросту послали куда подальше.

– «Послали»? – поднял бровь Северус. Гарри виновато улыбнулся.

– Ну, он сказал, что не хочет никакой романтики. Было весело и все дела, но мы не договаривались об… ик… склюзивности. Проще говоря, у него все это время был еще кто-то другой.

Северус медленно выдохнул, взглянул на огонь в камине.

– У него, – повторил низким голосом.

– Проблемы? – резко уточнил Гарри. Снейп все еще не глядел на него, и от этого стало грустно.

– Ты никогда не говорил, что встречаешься с мужчинами.

– Ага. Не хотел тебя слишком шокировать, – Гарри забрался в кресло с ногами, остро сожалея, что Снейп не предложил никакой выпивки. Алкоголь медленно выветривался, и Гарри уже смутно понимал, что на следующее утро будет жутко сожалеть обо всем произнесенном.

– Почему ты решил, что я буду шокирован? – тон у Снейпа был абсолютно нейтральным, а по лицу, как обычно, было не разобрать, о чем он думает.

– Не считай за оскорбление, но ты… довольно старомодный, – осторожно сказал Гарри. – И я уверен, что ты голосуешь за тори, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

– Даже не близок к этому, – Снейп состроил одну из своих неповторимых гримас, высоко задрав одну бровь и смерив Гарри пристальным взглядом. Гарри фыркнул от смеха. Ему немного полегчало. Снейп все еще разговаривал с ним, и не собирался выгонять прочь после ужасной правды, что всплыла наружу. – И что же этот значит, Поттер? Твой любовник хотел постельных утех, а ты предложил ему сердце?

– Постельных утех, – повторил Гарри себе под нос. И Снейп еще спрашивает, отчего Гарри осторожничает в высказываниях. Разве так говорят не пятидесятилетние пуритане? – Да, примерно так все и было. Я снова сглупил.

– Не стоит так убиваться, – Северус закинул ногу на ногу, покачивая блестящей туфлей. Он задумчиво глядел на Гарри, так, словно видел его впервые. – Не пройдет и недели, как ты предложишь сердце кому-то другому.

Разве не так? Поттер был как открытая книга. Все это время… и все же, Северус предположить не мог, что Гарри привлекают мужчины. Другие мужчины. С ними Поттер, должно быть, ласков и дерзок. Как щенок. Или как гибкий стебель, который гнется в руках до тех пор, пока не хлестнет до крови.

«Кто из нас пьян?» – раздраженно подумал Северус.

– Намекаешь, я распыляюсь? Да, наверное, это правда. Ты всегда прав, – уныло кивнул Гарри. Глаза его смыкались. Тепло, что шло от камина, и мерное тиканье напольных часов – все это убаюкивало. – Черт, еще немного, и я засну в твоем кресле. Тебе лучше выставить меня поскорее.

– Верно, – тихо согласился Северус, склонив голову к плечу. – Только мужчины, или мужчины и женщины?

– А? Ох, да. Сначала только женщины. Потом я познакомился… с одним… – Гарри бормотал несвязно. Он был удивлен, что Снейп расспрашивает. Долгое время Северус вообще не задавал никаких личных вопросов, словно боялся показать интерес. Впрочем, вряд ли ему на самом деле было интересно. – Это было не слишком хорошо…

– В самом деле? – мягко уточнил Снейп.

– Да. Но потом… один парень в баре…

– Тебе следует реже проводить время в подобных местах, – сухо заметил Снейп. Гарри ухмыльнулся, закрыв глаза.

– Да, сэр.

– Тебе следует осторожней распоряжаться своим телом. И… сердцем, – добавил Северус вполголоса.

«Ты слишком хорош для этого», – такое он вслух не скажет.

Северус глядел, как Гарри сворачивается калачиком в его кресле, прижимая коленки к животу. Одна его нога была босой, друга – в сползшем на пятку носке, красные и черные полоски. Северус подошел, чтобы снять с Гарри очки и аккуратно положить их на журнальный столик.

– Ты встретишь кого-нибудь подходящего, – глухо пообещал Северус, глядя на Гарри сверху вниз. – Кого-нибудь, кто тебя по-настоящему заслуживает.


	25. Встречайся со мной

– На пару слов, Поттер, – Снейп вырос будто из-под земли, как всегда. Гарри привык уже не пугаться его внезапным появлениям, но полностью сохранять невозмутимость еще не получалось. Он никак не мог привыкнуть, что Снейп больше не его профессор. Даже, в некотором роде, подчиненный – хоть они работали в разных отделах Министерства, Гарри был куда выше по должности. Как с этой мыслью мирился Снейп, было непонятно, но расстроенным он не выглядел. Наоборот, умудрялся вести себя так, будто главный босс – именно он. В общем, он совсем не изменился.

– Вообще-то, я немного занят, – резко ответил Гарри, не собираясь сдавать позиции. Рон за его плечом придавал уверенности. Они собирались на обед, а Снейп наверняка испортит весь перерыв своими занудными нотациями, критикой или чем-то вроде. Гарри с трудом мог представить, что понадобилось от него Снейпу, но вряд ли это что-то хорошее.

– Это не займет много времени, – Снейп нетерпеливо одернул манжету. – Следуй за мной.

– Нет уж, – Гарри сложил руки на груди. – Если тебе что-то нужно, просто скажи, и мы с Роном вернемся к своим делам. Я не собираюсь никуда идти.

– Как скажешь, – безразлично откликнулся Снейп. Он заправил волосы за ухо, глядя на Гарри сверху вниз, с выражением «ты-недостоин-дышать-со-мной-одним-воздухом». – Я лишь хотел сообщить, что ты мне интересен. Я планирую любить и оберегать тебя до конца своей жизни, и предлагаю тебе встречаться.

– Что? – глупо переспросил Гарри после минутной паузы. Снейп вздохнул, набираясь терпения.

– Встречайся со мной, Поттер.

– Э-э-э…

– По-моему, все кристально ясно, – добил он. Гарри помотал головой. Слуховые галлюцинации? Сон? Может, его хватил солнечный удар, и он прямо сейчас лежит где-нибудь в лазарете?

Но Снейп был здесь, вполне реальный, высокий, пахнущий какой-то травой, с кислой миной на лице – точно такой же, каким был всегда. Настоящий Снейп, а не двойник или морок.

– Видимо, тебе нужно время, чтобы подумать. Взвесь все хорошенько и сообщи мне свое решение, – распорядился Снейп, отвернулся и зашагал прочь.

– Э-э-э… – сказал ему вслед Гарри. Потянул галстук, чтобы ослабить немного узел, и повернулся к Рону. – Ты это слышал? Ты слышал то же, что и я, верно?

– Дружище, кажется, тебе только что сделали предложение, – Рон выглядел таким же озадаченным, каким чувствовал себя Гарри. На бледном лице друга проступило такое выражение, будто его вот-вот стошнит. Впрочем, довольно быстро оно исчезло. – Ладно, так что насчет обеда?..

***

– И что это значит? – Гарри вломился к Снейпу в кабинет и прикрыл дверь, бдительно наложив на нее заглушающее заклятье. Он не хотел стать еще большим посмешищем – можно подумать, мало ему внимания! Снейп не нашел ничего лучше, чем признаваться в своих чувствах в центрально атриуме, и к полудню все уже сплетничали об этом. Гарри был на грани нервного срыва. Он уже напрочь забыл, что сам отказался идти со Снейпом в укромный уголок – впрочем, кто бы на его месте согласился?..

– Ты уже готов дать мне ответ? – Снейп неспешно отложил перо и скатал пергамент в тугой свиток, затем поднялся из-за стола. Его сюртюк висел на спинке кресла, так что Снейп был в одной только белоснежной рубашке с закатанными рукавами – впрочем, не настолько, чтобы демонстрировать метку. Он выглядел ужасно уверенным и расслабленным, словно не признался только что в своих чувствах самым нелепым образом. «Обещаю любить и оберегать тебя до конца своих дней» – вот уж точно, звучит, как брачная клятва. У Гарри все это в голове не укладывалось.

– Не собираюсь я давать никакой ответ! – взревел он, подходя к тяжелому дубовому столу и хлопая по нему ладонями.

– Так или иначе, тебе придется, – пожал плечами Снейп. – Не могу же я вечно теряться в догадках.

– Каких еще догадках? Да что с тобой такое, Снейп, ты с ума сошел? – Гарри бы предположил, что это какое-то заклятье или амортенция, но… это же Снейп. Кто может заклясть Снейпа? Все равно, что к Хмури со спины подкрасться. – Зачем ты сказал это? – потребовал ответа Гарри.

– Что именно? – поднял бровь Снейп.

– Ты знаешь, что! Всю эту… ересь. О том, что ты любишь меня, и все дела.

– Потому что я люблю тебя и надеюсь на взаимность, – хладнокровно ответил Снейп. – Не представляю, что здесь непонятного. Каждый живой человек имеет права на такие чувства.

– Но только не ты! – Гарри взмахнул руками. На секунду Снейп поменялся в лице, но тут же снова стал прежним собой. Он криво ухмыльнулся.

– Однако тут уже ничего не поделаешь. Я испытываю достаточно крепкие чувства к тебе, Поттер, и оповестил тебя вполне внятно.

– Это какая-то шутка… – жалобно простонал Гарри, схватившись за лоб.

– Я никогда не стал бы шутить с подобными вещами, – тут же откликнулся Снейп. По правде сказать, трудно представить, что он стал бы шутить вообще о чем-либо. Это не в его духе – развлекаться подобным образом. «Оборотное зелье?» – мысленно сделал еще одну попытку Гарри, но тут же ее отмел – в Министерстве стояли особого рода щиты, не позволяющие принимать чужой облик. Их поставили вскоре после того, как Гарри, Рон и Гермиона успешно проникли сюда под видом служащих.

Мало-помалу у Гарри заканчивались версии. Оставалась только одна, самая невероятная: что Снейп говорил правду.

– Почему ты вообще решил, что можешь говорить мне подобные вещи? – спросил Гарри хмуро.

– Я решил рискнуть, – пожал плечами Снейп. – Разве тебя не привлекают мужчины?

– Я не гей! Да, я попробовал один раз, с тем квиддичным охотником, но… – Гарри прикусил язык. Зачем он вообще выбалтывает такие подробности. – Даже если я гей – хоть это не так – почему ты думаешь, что я захочу встречаться с тобой? После всего, что ты сделал!

– Я всегда любил тебя, Поттер, – грубо сказал Снейп, высоко подняв голову. Гарри вытаращил глаза. Его сердце быстро колотилось в груди. Ощущение, что он падает в кроличью нору, стало только сильнее.

– И ты считаешь… это все оправдывает? – тихо, через силу выдавил Гарри.

– Исходя из моего скудного опыта, – Снейп отвернулся к окну, сунув руки в карманы брюк, – любовь и прочие эмоции не могут служить никаким оправданием. Только лишь отягчающим обстоятельством. Но между тем… – спина Снейпа казалась очень напряженной, хотя тон был почти легкомысленным, – я любил тебя много лет и буду любить впредь. Я знаю себя и знаю, что мои чувства не переменчивы. Ответишь ты мне или нет, будешь ты рядом или нет – для меня это не важно. Я все равно буду испытывать к тебе…

– Я понял, Снейп! – крикнул Гарри, не в силах больше слышать, как этот человек произносит слово «любовь». Так просто, так легко! Переведя дыхание, Гарри снял очки и протер их широким рукавом мантии. – Ладно. Я понял. Но почему ты не хранишь это в тайне, упиваясь собственным страданием?

– Решил сделать попытку, ради разнообразия, – фыркнул Снейп. – Так что же, Поттер, – он развернулся и внезапно оказался совсем близко, вплотную к Гарри, навис над ним, пристально вглядываясь ему в глаза. – Будешь встречаться со мной?

– Я не… я… – Гарри попятился, но Снейп вцепился в его руки, удерживая на месте.

– Да или нет. Это простой вопрос.

– Ты сказал, я могу подумать… – пробормотал Гарри, чувствуя, как все лицо пылает. Руки Снейпа были сухими и теплыми, чуть шершавое прикосновение.

– Время вышло. Ты пришел ко мне, значит, готов дать ответ.

– Нет, не готов, – упрямо сказал Гарри.

– На самом деле, ты прекрасно знаешь, да или нет, – процедил Северус, сощурив глаза. Теперь он выглядел опасным, и сердце Гарри заколотилось так неистово, что стало больно дышать. – Ты знал это с той секунды, как я сделал тебе это предложение. Не будь таким трусом и скажи это вслух.

– Я не трус, – Гарри глядел в глаза Снейпа, встречал его взгляд, словно на дуэли. – И я буду встречаться с тобой.

Секунду Снейп выглядел откровенно пораженным. Но быстро вернул себе самообладание. Он выпустил Гарри, отступил на шаг.

– Хорошо, – вымолвил с достоинством.

– Прекрасно, – огрызнулся Гарри, сложив руки на груди. – Доволен?

– Почти, – Снейп склонил голову к плечу. – Но теперь я должен знать, нравлюсь ли я тебе.

Гарри едва не подавился вдохом. Что еще этот несносный тип от него хочет? Любовной серенады? Гарри и без того далеко за пределами своей зоны комфорта. Проснувшись этим утром, он никак не ожидал, что к вечеру окажется втянут в сомнительные и довольно безумные отношения с бывшим врагом.

– Я понятия не имею, нравишься ли ты мне! – гаркнул Гарри. – Я тебя ненавидел, потом ты всех спас! И признался мне в любви! И мы вроде как только что начали встречаться, а теперь что? Ты хочешь слышать от меня признание?

– Я считаю, что мы должны быть на равных, – заявил Снейп надменно. – Я признался тебе, теперь твоя очередь. Не собираюсь встречаться с кем-то, кто со мной из жалости или скуки.

– Ты просто чокнутый придурок, – Гарри покачал головой. – Я не собираюсь… ты… раз уж я согласился, значит, ты мне не слишком противен, ясно?

– О, разумеется, – протянул Снейп своим сладким, ядовитым тоном. – Ты всегда встречаешься с кем-то, кто тебе «не слишком противен»?

Гарри знал, что его щеки буквально пылают. Он весь был красным, и выглядел, должно быть, полным идиотом.

– Если тебе этого мало, поищи другую жертву, – буркнул Гарри, отвернувшись к двери.

– Пока достаточно, – сказал Снейп ему в спину. – Я пришлю тебе приглашение.

– Приглашение? – Гарри обернулся, взявшись за ручку.

– На свидание, – пояснил Снейп «ты-идиот-тоном».

– Да, ладно, как скажешь, – буркнул Гарри, исчезая за дверью.

Снейп судорожно вздохнул. Он привалился к столу, дрожащей рукой отводя волосы от лица. Закрыл глаза, заставляя себя успокоиться.

Маленькими шажками.

Все получится.


	26. Железное небо

По утрам они смотрят, как солнце встает, а по вечерам – как оно ложится в воду. Пылающий шар, расплавленное золотое пятно. Такое невыносимо яркое, что заставляет глаза слезиться. Слезы текут по их лицам, смывая пот и пыль. Они не могут представить свой мир без того, чтобы смотреть, как поднимается и опускается солнце.

Иногда Северус наблюдает, как золотой шар плывет в черных зрачках Гарри. Отраженное, оно не ослепляет, становится даже красивей. Иногда Северусу мерещится, что на самом деле солнце встает и заходит в глазах Гарри, а тяжелое железное небо лишь отражает это.

***

Северус помнит многое. Некоторые вещи смутно, но они возвращаются во снах. Он помнит гордость: его гордость, общечеловеческую, когда они подчинили себе саму природу, когда укрыли мир железным небом. Он помнит речи, эти вдохновенные, громкие речи о силе, религии, страсти. О том, как прогресс защитит их. О том, как прогресс все погубит. Люди с механическими умами и механическими сердцами; люди, взывающие о сострадании. Много, много громких слов.

Он помнит, как все смолкло.

В те времена каждый день открывал что-то новое. Северус горел, истлевал до основания к вечеру, но возрождался с рассветом: он работал так много в те годы, что всегда находился словно на грани изнеможения, но его голова была такой ясной, а разум таким острым… он видел значение вещей, мог понять их устройство и суть. Он знал так много.

Он думал, что знает все.

Наука была его пламенем. Сам он был не больше чем головешкой. То остывающей, то разгоравшейся вновь.

Он слушал эти речи. О свободе. Об освобождении. О великой силе любви.

Он стоял в первых рядах.

Иногда в его памяти проступают белые пятна. Расплываются, выжженные солнцем, уничтожают кадры прошлого. Теперь уже трудно восстановить, как все было на самом деле. Иногда Северусу кажется, он знает ответ, но никак не может вспомнить вопроса. Иногда он часами рассеянно водит пальцами по шершавой каменной стене, и это успокаивает. Он тяжело соображает. Он помнит, что был умен, и потому сознает, как много утратил.

Северус помнит страх, но больше не испытывает его.

***

По утрам он берет стилос и вычерчивает на каменных сводах линии. Снова и снова, пока они не проникают в камень, не рассекают его. Линии схлестываются в чертеж, изящный и трагически неверный.

Он трудится до самого заката. Скрытый во мраке пещеры. Его белые щеки отогреваются отблесками уходящего солнца, только когда Гарри зовет его. Они сидят на краю обрыва, глядя, как солнце уходит в стальную воду. На лице Гарри – морские брызги. Его волосы просолены ветром; тяжелые жесткие пряди падают на лоб, склеенные потом. Плечи иссечены ссадинами. Длинные шрамы схлестываются на спине в карту, в обозначение их нового мира, изящного и трагически неверного. Бесконечные скалы Гарри исследовал вдоль и поперек, пока однажды не обнаружил край света. Край их света; заточенные на острие рифа посреди моря, они так одиноки. Всюду вода и всюду небо, и нет спасения ни в небе, ни в воде.

С недавних пор Гарри не уходит далеко от пещеры. Он лишь сидит на краю обрыва и наблюдает, как солнце движется по небу, слушает шорох, с которым стилос скользит по каменным сводам.

***

Гарри был слишком молод, когда это случилось. Он прибился к Северусу, как обломок к обломку в бурной воде. Северус не может вспомнить, как давно это было. Не может вспомнить, как было до этого – в те времена, когда рядом не было никого, когда тишину не разбивало дыхание спящего человека рядом.

Не может понять, как это он не свихнулся.

Ночью он думает. Пытается свести концы, проверить расчеты. Голоса гремят в его голове, уверяют: «Любое страдание пройдет, любой враг погибнет: нельзя лишь отчаиваться. То, что было отнято у людей, вернется к людям. Поднимись над страхом, поднимись над любовью и ненавистью, и только тогда железное небо подчиниться». Закрывая глаза, Северус видит вспышки: пламя, что они разожгли, свечение над мегаполисами, огненная стена, что поднялась выше небоскребов и раскалилась до золота – а затем, остыв, стала непроницаемым стальным куполом, отсекающим их от любви и ненависти, от страха. Заставляющим отречься от всего этого.

Золотое пламя видит он, и золотое солнце, сияющее в глазах Гарри.

Замерзнув до крупной дрожи, Северус ложится ничком рядом с мальчишкой, прижимается лбом к его лбу, и горячее дыхание опаляет его лицо.

***

Ничего не выходит ни в первый, ни во второй раз. Механизм не подчиняется его рукам, рассыпается в детали, стоит поверить в успех. Северус помнит, как создавал из ничего что-то – чистой воды алхимия, волшебство. Он мог спроектировать удачу и подчинить себе смерть, он мог ступать по воде, постигнув элементарные алгоритмы. Все могли. Они воплощали мечты, о которых не могли и помыслить, в скучную реальность. Они исцеляли слепцов и глупцов, гасили звезды. Они поднялись над любовью и ненавистью, отвергли страх, и просто не могли ждать, что железное небо опустится на них, упадет на землю, прекратив всю эту утопию.

Гарри не помнит ничего. Он был ребенком, когда все случилось; может, его не успели исцелить, и он был подвержен страху, любви и ненависти. Он был слишком молод, в любом случае. Для него никогда не существовало иного мира, кроме этого – серые воды и скала, что служит им тюрьмой.

Гарри задает вопросы снова и снова, а после слушает, как сказку, историю о лучшем мире, погибшем мире слепцов и глупцов с механическими сердцами. Он не может помнить, но верит: все было так, и бесконечные города, и стремительные автомобили, и наука, и медицина, и техника, что сложнее человеческого разума, и яркие вспышки огней. Он верит, что где-то там все это осталось – за краем их стального неба, на другом берегу стального моря. Надо лишь добраться.

Он верит, что где-то там есть другие люди, живые люди. Потому что Северус так говорит.

Если они перестанут верить, зачем вообще тогда солнцу вставать.

***

В какие-то моменты усталость побеждает Северуса, и он признается себе: море бесконечно. Нет больше ничего, кроме ослепительного солнца и ярких зеленых глаз.

И это не приносит страха.

***

Затем, наконец, крылья готовы. Вода волнуется под их ногами, бьется о скалу, поднимается в воздух сверкающими искрами брызг. Они на краю обрыва, рука об руку, и стальные крылья за их плечами готовы распахнуться от простейшей команды.

Гарри нетерпелив, дрожит, порываясь шагнуть в пустоту, но Северус должен проверить все еще раз. Ошибки быть не может; ошибки непростительны, это не в его правилах. Его работы всегда были совершенны, его проекты всегда были безумны, но это – не безумие. Это свобода.

Они взмывают в воздух одновременно, и ветер подхватывает их, а крылья, раскинутые за спиной, несут по воздуху к тонкой нити горизонта. Они скользят над беспокойной водой. Их искаженные тени ныряют в воду, исчезают в пенных водоворотах. Северус и Гарри летят к своему новому миру.

И брызги бьют Северусу в лицо, и ветер терзает волосы, и слезы текут беззвучно, и холод поднимается от воды, заставляя совершенно озябнуть, а когда он поднимает голову, то видит Гарри.

Гарри смеется. Раскинув руки, он летит, так стремительно и легко, словно был рожден для этого. В его распахнутых глазах – золото, и его лицо, его волосы – золото. Он поднимается все выше и выше, не слыша, что кричит Северус снизу. Он поднимается к солнцу, зачарованный, и волосы его пылают, и ладони пылают. Он протягивает руки, словно пытаясь поймать золотой мяч.

Его крылья обращаются в труху и падают в воду, но Гарри продолжает подниматься все выше. Он весь – свет, нестерпимый, прекрасный свет. Северус не видит больше ничего, ослепленный этой вспышкой. Он летит вперед, упрямый, и в ушах его все звучит смех Гарри, заглушая все голоса, все обещания, все исповеди, что он слышал прежде – этот громкий счастливый смех заглушает все. Даже звук, с которым раскалывается стальное небо.

Совершенный механизм его сердца и его разума приходит в абсолютную негодность, будто внезапно залитый расплавленным золотом; кажется, будто из груди Северуса прорываются еще одни крылья, не стальные, а из какого-то непостижимого науке материала. Они несут его вперед, к краю света, за которым ждет новый мир.


	27. Верные слова

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWP по заявке: "Гарри доводит Снейпа до оргазма одними словами."

Слов нет, как Гарри любил эти моменты. Как он любил шагать вокруг Северуса, разглядывать его, как совершенную, застывшую скульптуру. Высшее искусство – эти его сведенные лопатки, линия спины, узкие, худые бедра, этот его взгляд – напряженный и серьезный, зовущий и потерянный одновременно.

Слов нет, как Гарри любил.

Впрочем, слова-то как раз и были.

\- Ты так хорошо держишься, - прошептал Гарри, оглядывая Северуса с ног до головы, скользя откровенным, жадным взглядом. – Ты просто молодец. Мне нравится, когда ты так долго терпишь.

Гарри хотел продолжать до бесконечности. Ему всегда было мало: мало времени, мало прикосновений, мало любви. Он всегда хотел больше, и с каждым разом получал чуть больше. Северус пустил его так далеко, как никого другого: в самое сердце и даже глубже.

Маленькие невинные игры развлекали их. Обычно они предпочитали не повторяться, но эта игра была у них любимой. Игра на выдержку, проверка терпения (в конце концов, терпением никто из них не славился, зато упрямства было – хоть отбавляй). Гарри обожал ее еще и потому, что мог без спешки, подробно изучить тело Северуса.

Он положил руку на его узкую, горячую грудь, отыскав место, где тяжело бухало сердце. Подошел близко, очень близко, так, что различил слабый запах пота и резкий – возбуждения, доведенного до предела. Глядя любовнику в глаза, Гарри провел ладонью вверх по груди, собирая капельки пота. До самой шеи, где бугрились шрамы. Северус глядел на него, не моргая, плотно сжав губы. Темные волосы обрамляли лицо, темные ресницы – глаза. С дыханием вот были проблемы. Оно становилось все чаще, отрывистые, судорожные вдохи. Северус пытался контролировать это, раздувал ноздри, стискивал зубы. Сердце стучало все громче, все сильнее. Обморочная бледность залила лицо, когда Гарри коснулся шрамов, обхватил пальцами шею. Северус ненавидел бояться, но после известных событий стал расстегивать верхние пуговицы на мантии, яростно отвергал шарфы и вздрагивал, стоило в постели дотронуться до его горла. Однажды он предложил Гарри использовать удавку, но слишком перенервничал, готовясь к этой игре, и Гарри отказался от таких кардинальных решений. Они ломали преграды бережно, постепенно. Поднявшись на цыпочки, Гарри поцеловал шрам, поцеловал бьющуюся под самым подбородком жилку. Прижался к Северусу всем телом, шершавой тканью проехался по нежной обнаженной коже, и на том уровне, где член Северуса напряженно прижимался к животу, испачкал мантию белесым пятнышком.

Отстранился, сорвав с губ Северуса прерывистый вздох.

\- Нет, еще рано, - сказал Гарри вполголоса. – Ты ведь еще держишься. Взгляни на себя! Такой распаленный. Такой жаждущий… - Гарри облизал губы. – Взгляни на себя, я серьезно.

Северус опустил голову, уставившись на свой торчащий член. Он словно бы напрягся еще больше, хотя вряд ли это было возможно – в последние минуты Гарри и без того казалось, будто Северус вот-вот взорвется. Головка – алая, глянцевая – полностью обнажилась, и с нее стекали крупные прозрачные капли. Выпуклая вена, идущая от основания к головке, напряглась. Гарри любил ее зажимать языком, и один только взгляд на нее заставлял рот наполняться слюной.

\- Как бы я хотел сейчас отсосать тебе, - выдохнул Гарри искренне. – Если бы я был уверен, что ты выдержишь, я бы встал на колени, схватил твои бедра и взял в рот член, и сосал бы тебя долго, пока ты не начал бы шататься на подгибающихся ногах. Тогда бы я тебя уложил на пол, лег на твои ноги и продолжил бы сосать, а рукой бы массировал твои яйца.

Северус тяжело сглотнул, прикрывая глаза на секунду, но тут же снова возвращаясь к созерцанию своего истекающего смазкой члена. Его губы дрогнули, а волосы свесились на лицо. Гарри протянул руку, чтобы заправить пряди за уши. Он мимолетно приласкал уши, проведя пальцами по раковине и на мгновение сжав мочки. Северус выдохнул, прерывисто, громко.

\- Такой отзывчивый… ты заводишься от любой ласки, Северус, и это потрясающе. Мне кажется, я мог бы выдумать тысячи способов довести тебя до оргазма. Я мог бы посвятить этому жизнь, Северус, как тебе это? Вся жизнь на то, чтобы заставить тебя кончить тысячи тысяч раз. Я был бы хорош в этом, а?

Северус криво улыбнулся.

\- Если уши – твое «заветное местечко», может быть, я смог бы нашептать тебе что-то интересное?

Гарри зашел за спину Северусу, дотронулся до запястий. Северус держал руки за спиной, словно они связаны, и это был особый момент: в их игре всегда наступало время, когда тело побеждало разум, и желание получить разрядку затмевало все остальное. Северус удерживал руки за спиной, потому что его воля была прочнее любой веревки.

Гарри положил руки на плечи Северуса, поднимаясь на цыпочки и выдыхая ему на ухо:

\- Твоя задница сводит меня с ума. Нет, честно, как ты мог столько лет прятать свою чудесную задницу под мантией? Это же преступление. Тебя следует наказать по всей строгости. Быть может, плеткой или ремнем. Я ненавижу твои брюки, потому что они лишают меня возможности почувствовать это… - Гарри опустил руки, сжимая мягкие ягодицы. Северус дернулся и снова застыл, мелкая дрожь пробежала по его телу. – Да, о да-а, - выдохнул Гарри, массируя и сжимая ягодицы, чуть разводя их, поглаживая. Губами он прихватил мочку уха, потянул вниз, и Северус тихонько застонал на выдохе:

\- М-мх-х-х…

\- Нет еще, - нежно шепнул Гарри, поцеловал за ухом, и еще, и чуть ниже. Отвел длинные волосы со спины, перекинув их через плечо, и как следует обласкал губами открывшийся участок. Оставив в покое ягодицы, положил руки на бедра Северусу, прижавшись к его заднице пахом.

\- Чувствуешь? – спросил Гарри низким голосом. Его возбуждение было очень, очень сильным. И почти непреодолимым было желание потереться о Северуса, толкнуться в него.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул, опалив выдохом влажную кожу за ухом Северуса. Затем снова встал перед ним. Северус был словно пьян: его глаза казались непроницаемо-черными, взгляд был мутным и плывущим, не способным сконцентрироваться на одной точке. Но на худом, суровом лице не отражалось ни одной эмоции, а ноги были широко, устойчиво расставлены: Северус сохранял контроль.

\- Не представляю, как ты это делаешь, - сказал Гарри восхищенно. – Внутри тебя может происходить революция, но ты ничем этого не выдашь. Даже бровью не поведешь!

В ответ на это Северус медленно, весьма эффектно выгнул бровь. Гарри засмеялся.

\- В лучших традициях!

Бледные губы Северуса тронула улыбка. Он тут же снова стал серьезным, но в его глазах все еще искрился смех.

\- Я люблю, когда ты улыбаешься. Твой смех… так редко приходится его слышать. Я знаю, что ты совсем не угрюмый, - Гарри любовно обвел пальцем контур губ Северуса. – Нет, ты не такой. Это просто образ, в который ты и сам уже поверил. Твой смех звучит волшебно.

Северус опустил глаза, нахмурившись. Между бровей возникла складка, скулы едва заметно порозовели. Всегда было сложно определить, что Северус смущен, но Гарри был достаточно опытен в этом.

\- Я говорю правду, - мягко произнес он, поглаживая подбородок Северуса большим пальцем. – Но если ты не хочешь об этом, поговорим о другом. Дело в том, что ты здорово меня заводишь. Яйца вот-вот лопнут. Если не подрочу прямо сейчас, сдохну. Ты простишь мне маленькую вольность? Ужасно невоспитанно, я знаю, - Гарри снова облизнул пересохшие губы. – М-м-м, Северус, жаль, что ты не можешь до меня дотронуться. Но я и сам справлюсь.

Он расстегнул мантию – те пару пуговок, что были на уровне паха. Расстегнул штаны и вытащил свой член, твердый, как философский камень.

\- Ох-х-х… - закрыв глаза, Гарри несколько раз быстро провел по нему, а потом старательно распределил естественную смазку по головке, массируя ее подушечками пальцев. Он погладил уздечку, натянул крайнюю плоть на головку, а после отвел с головки, и так несколько раз, под внимательным взглядом Северуса. – Только взгляни на меня… - всхлипнул Гарри. – Черт, черт, да… - Он закусил губу, быстрыми, дергаными движениями дроча член. Северус немного подался вперед, глубоко вдыхая запах возбуждения. Пришел его через облизывать губы. Гарри рассмеялся, запрокинув голову и лаская свой член вытягивающими, доящими движениями. Он сжимал головку в кулаке, проталкивая ее с некоторым усилием. Бесстыдно стонал, расставив ноги, и охал, и вскрикивал, и бормотал всякую чушь, которая оказывалась на языке, минуя сознание, и вскоре приблизился к разрядке, лихорадочно повторяя:

\- Северус… да… Северус… Севе… аххх… рус…

На самом пике Гарри распахнул глаза, которые сами собой закрывались. Он встретил взгляд Северуса и кончил долгой струей, залив спермой его живот пах. Член Северуса дернулся, готовый брызнуть ответным залпом, но неимоверным усилием Северус сдержал себя. Гарри видел эту борьбу: она отразилась на лице, искаженном мукой и наслаждением. Бедра Северуса сжались, напряглись, и все его тело дрогнуло, а после очень медленно расслабилось.

\- Ты невероятен… - выдохнул Гарри, слабый от пережитого оргазма. – Черт, у меня в глазах мушки… это было… ох-х-х… - аккуратно вытерев головку, Гарри спрятал член в штаны. Он поднес ладонь к носу, и Северус зажмурился, часто и коротко вдыхая. – Ох, ты на самом краю, и это накатывает… верно? Что угодно может сбить тебя с ног, подвести к оргазму. Мой запах… ты чувствуешь его на себе? Ха, я пометил тебя… прости… это вышло почти случайно, - Гарри улыбнулся. – Открой глаза, посмотри на меня. Посмотри на меня.

Северус повиновался.

Они глядели друг другу в глаза, не отрываясь. Гарри видел, с каким усилием Северус сглатывает. Пот блестел на его груди, маленькие капельки стекали по чувствительной коже на внутренней стороне бедер – это должно было ощущаться как чувственная щекотка. Живот был напряжен так, что проступали мышцы пресса – хотя Северуса и нельзя было назвать спортсменом, скорее, ужасно худым. Маленькие темные соски набухли так сильно, что это выглядело почти болезненным. Член полностью прижался к животу, жаждая освобождения, облегчения, разрядки.

\- Ты хочешь кончить… ты так давно уже нуждаешься в этом… - Гарри глядел, как капельки его спермы стекают по животу Северуса, блестят на темных, густых волосах в паху. – Ты едва остаешься в сознании… не правда ли? Это будет крышесносный оргазм. Когда ты, наконец, получишь его. Это будет скоро, уже вот-вот… я вижу, Северус, я вижу, как это трудно. Но ты молодец. Ты так хорошо справляешься…

Северус дышал так часто, что Гарри всерьез забеспокоился, как бы тот не свалился без сознания от гипервентиляции. Его бедра совершали крошечные, едва заметные толчки вперед: скорее всего, Северус даже не замечал, что делает это, он двигался бессознательно. Его губы были сжаты так плотно, что почти исчезли с лица, а глаза были распахнуты очень широко.

\- Давай же… - шептал Гарри, поймав и удерживая его взгляд. – Еще немного… как ты хорош. Ты идеален в этом. Ты держишься просто отлично, превосходно… Северус… Вот это выдержка! Теперь ты можешь. Давай же… иди за мной. Следуй на мой голос…

Северус задрожал всем телом.

\- Еще немного… все правильно, все хорошо… ты был великолепен, а теперь отпусти себя.

Дрожь усилилась, Северус запрокинул голову, все мышцы его тела напряглись.

\- Кончай, - выдохнул Гарри, и Северус содрогнулся в беззвучном спазме, потом еще и еще, извергая сперму, его словно било током: оргазм был настолько мощным и долгим, что Северус повалился бы на пол, если бы Гарри вовремя его не подхватил. Крепко прижав к себе его долговязое тело, Гарри накрыл ладонью член, продлевая наслаждение и даря такую долгожданную ласку. Он чутко уловил момент, когда пришло время убрать руку, потому что орган стал слишком чувствительным. Северус обмяк в его объятиях. Гарри накрыл ладонью его грудь, то местечко, где тяжело бухало сердце.

\- Это было офигенно. Ты – потрясающий! Я люблю тебя.

\- Теперь тебе придется немного помолчать, - хрипло произнес Северус. Гарри удивленно поднял брови. Видимо, обида отразилась в его взгляде, потому что Северус неохотно пояснил: - Звук твоего голоса сейчас меня слишком заводит. Еще пара фраз, и я снова возбужусь, а второй раунд я сейчас просто не переживу.

Гарри смешливо фыркнул, уткнувшись носом Северусу в висок. Спустя секунду Северус приподнялся, чтобы поцеловать его в губы, долго и настойчиво.

Это был его способ сказать: «Я тебя тоже».


	28. Как полагается на свиданиях

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дом Снейпа в Тупике Прядильщиков собрались сносить, и в качестве протеста он разбил палатку на лужайке перед домом.  
> PWP по заявке: "секс в спальном мешке".

Гарри прошелся по жухлой траве, когда-то бывшей газоном, остановился у ярко-оранжевой палатки и поддел носком ботинка край тента.

– Пошли вон! – рявкнули ему изнутри. С кряхтением Гарри согнулся и пробрался внутрь. Эта палатка совсем не походила на ту, в которой когда-то с легкостью разместились все Уизли, а заодно и Гарри с Гермионой. Никаких сводчатых потолков и отдельных ванных комнат; только маленькая горелка, над которой мерцал мистический синий огонек, да одеяльный кокон. Из кокона торчал нос снейпа.

– Чем обязан, Поттер?

– С понедельника обещают заморозки.

Гарри вытряхнул из карманов свертки и принялся их увеличивать. Одна за другой пары мохнатых шерстяных носков устроились на шнурке, растянутом под сводом палатки; они походили на черных грачей, сидящих на проводах.

– Я кто тебе, домовой эльф? – уточнил Снейп сварливо.

"Лучше бы ты был домовым эльфом", – подумал Гарри. Вслух бодро сказал:

– Кое-что для твоих пяток. Пока они не превратились в ледышки.

– Не строй из себя мамашу, Поттер, это выглядит омерзительно.

Снейп вытащил из-под одеяла ноги. Костлявые ступни и впрямь были ледяными на ощупь. Гарри замешкался, натягивая на них носки. Он прижал ладони к подошвам стоп, согревая, обхватил пальцами круглые пятки. Снейп молчал, закрыв глаза и чуть покачиваясь, завернутый в одеяло со всех сторон. Когда Гарри закончил с носками, Снейп шумно вздохнул и отвернулся, мрачно уставившись на горелку.

– Что еще принес? – пробурчал он.

– Немного еды. Так, червячка заморить.

– Я, кажется, уже говорил тебе... – начал Снейп запальчиво, но Гарри быстро перебил:

– Я работал сегодня весь день, и сейчас умру от голода. К тому же... – он состроил беззаботную мину, – это ведь свидание, а на свиданиях полагается есть.

– Твои познания о свиданиях удручают даже больше, чем мой опыт в подобных вещах, – Снейп краем глаза наблюдал, как Гарри выкладывает бесконечные пачки крекеров, бумажные пакеты, полные овощей, магазинные копчености в прозрачной упаковке и пироги в тарелках из пластика. Ловко крутанув в руке консервный ножик, Гарри принялся вскрывать банку сардин.

– Составишь компанию?

– Раз уж так принято, – язвительно отозвался Снейп, придвигаясь ближе к горелке. Они начали есть, молча, потому что оба поглощали пищу с угрюмой решимостью, словно каждая несчастная сардининка была их личным врагом. Снейп, который когда-то на завтраках в Большом Зале вяло ковырял вилкой в тарелке, теперь вычистил банку дочиста кусочком багета.

Когда оба утолили первый голод, завязалась беседа. Гарри рассказал, как прошел его день в Аврорате, а Снейп тем временем лениво обрывал ягодки с виноградной кисти. Он вздохнул, когда снаружи зашумел дождь, и по стенкам палатки забарабанили капли.

– Если ты не против, я обновлю чары непромокаемости, – сообщил Гарри, вынимая палочку. Снейп не проронил ни слова возражения, что само по себе казалось невероятным. Он молча проследил взглядом за взмахом палочки; по решению Визенгамота, его собственная находилась "под арестом" до окончания всех судебных разбирательств. Иногда казалось, что разбираться в суде могут бесконечно. С другой стороны, у Гарри никогда не было лишнего терпения.

Снейп, в отличие от Гарри, обладал неистощимыми запасами если не терпения, то упрямства. О, упрямство было его вторым именем.

Лучше бы не было.

Дождь усилился, а порывы ветра раскачивали палатку. Огонек над горелкой становился то ярче, то почти затухал, и тени скользили по тентовым стенам, словно бесшумные чудовища. Лицо Снейпа было подсвечено голубым светом и казалось нарисованным.

– Это напоминает мне вечера в Динском Лесу, – проронил Гарри, разглядывая свои сцепленные на коленях пальцы. – Палатки наводят на меня тоску.

– Так проваливай.

– Ты мог бы вернуться домой.

– Именно это я и собираюсь сделать, – огрызнулся Снейп, скривив губы. Гарри закатил глаза.

– Ко мне домой. На Гриммо. Там достаточно места для нас двоих.

– Там достаточно места для факультетской сборной, и что с того? Не собираюсь гнить в фамильном склепе Блэков, благодарю покорно.

– Да, лучше уж загнуться от воспаления легких на лужайке перед твоей развалюхой! – раздраженно ответил Гарри, но тут же прикусил язык. Он же твердо решил, что в этот раз не будет ссориться со Снейпом. Довольно с них скандалов.

– Я могу загнуться там, где пожелаю нужным, – отчеканил Снейп холодно, обжигая Гарри темным взглядом. Одеяло было обернуто вокруг его плеч, как королевская мантия. Принц-оборванец; ни дать ни взять, аристократ в изгнании. – То, что я делаю, называется "защитой чести". Этот дом принадлежал моим предкам, и я могу спалить его дотла, если пожелаю, но ни один зарвавшийся чиновник не посмеет отнимать мою собственность.

"То, что ты делаешь, называется идиотизм", – подумал Гарри. Дом Снейпа в Тупике Прядильщиков был развалюхой; как ни ищи вежливых синонимов, их не подберешь. Прогнившие стены, разбитые стекла, скрипучие половицы, грязь и запустение. Крыша зияла провалами, дверь была исписана граффити, в трубе свила гнездо здоровенная, крикливая ворона. Снейп, похоже, никогда не уделял большого внимания домашнему хозяйству, ну а в последние годы – когда директорствовал в Хогвартсе, и потом, после Битвы, когда лежал в госпитале, и потом, когда находился под стражей, и когда гостил у Гарри, пытаясь прийти в себя – в последние годы Снейп и думать забыл про это несчастное жилище. Ровно до того момента, как ему пришло оповещение, что дом представляет опасность и должен быть снесен.

– Так или иначе, я собираюсь спать.

Снейп поднялся и скинул одеяло небрежным движением плеч. Он развернул спальный мешок и расположил его в тесном уголке между двумя грудами хлама. Затем стянул с себя ужасный, растянутый бордовый свитер с большой буквой "Г" на груди, аккуратно и ловко расстегнул рубашку, брюки, вытащил ремень и свернул его, намотав на руку. Пока он раздевался, старательно изображая равнодушие, Гарри не двигался с места. Где-то сверху прогрохотал гром, заставив Гарри вздрогнуть. Дождь, кажется, пошел сильнее.

"И ведь чары точно к утру ослабеют, и мы проснемся в болоте, и я снова пойду на работу в чавкающих ботинках", – подумал Гарри обреченно. Он поднял глаза и наткнулся на взгляд Снейпа, стоящего у расстегнутого мешка. Тощий, Мерлин мой, какой тощий! Как суповой набор. Тощий и прямой, с задранным подбородком, сжатыми губами. Плечи расправлены, ноги расставлены, к расстрелу готов.

– Идешь или нет?

Гарри кивнул, челка упала на глаза. Пока он раздевался, Снейп шуршал мешком, пытаясь устроиться поудобней. Как только затих, Гарри потушил горелку. В сумраке он снял очки, пробрался к спальному мешку и принялся забираться в него, извиваясь, как гусеница.

– Ай! Да подвинься ты... – шипел он, пытаясь не заехать Снейпу локтем под ребра. – Удивительно, как такой худой человек может занимать так много места.

– Удивительно, как такой пронырливый мальчишка не может куда-то пролезть, – парировал Снейп, пока Гарри с кряхтением терся об него. Оба тяжело дышали и не встречались глазами, смущенные нелепостью происходящего. Наконец, Гарри смог устроиться, почти распластавшись на Снейпе. Спустившись чуть ниже, чтобы носом уткнуться ему под подбородок, Гарри зажал своими ступнями ледышки Снейпа.

– Мог бы остаться в носках.

– Ага... Романтика, – выдохнул Снейп, и Гарри ухмыльнулся. Кто бы мог подумать. Его и такие глупости беспокоят.

Пару секунд они лежали неподвижно, в молчании, слушая шелест воды и тихий, очень ночной звук, с которым ветви деревьев на ветру склоняются, стряхивая воду с листьев. Гарри слышал также и дыхание Снейпа, каждый медленный вдох и выдох, и глухие удары сердца в груди.

По крайней мере, ни у кого из них не бурчал желудок. В первую ночь это было совсем неловко.

Снейп шевельнулся. Извернувшись каким-то чудом, он согнул руку и коснулся лица Гарри. Провел пальцами по переносице, по тонкой полоске, оставленной перемычкой очков. Пригладил большими пальцами брови, двумя широкими жестами от переносицы к вискам. Потом осторожно, нежно провел подушечками по скуле, дойдя до уголка губ. Гарри повернул голову и поцеловал его в ладонь. Рука Снейпа пахла золой и влагой. Пальцы были худыми и мозолистыми, подушечки казались то шершавыми, то невероятно, бархатисто-нежными, словно в этом был какой-то трюк, магия. Гарри прикусывал их зубами, пробовал кончикам языка, втягивал в рот, пока Снейп не принялся слабо постанывать. Внутри у Гарри разлилась теплая тяжесть, потянуло внизу живота. Он смыкал губы, позволяя Снейпу скользить пальцами внутрь и наружу, обводить его губы, оставляя влажные следы. Гарри принялся вылизывать его ладонь, иногда касаясь ее зубами. Он просовывал язык между пальцев, прослеживал глубокие линии на ладони, спускался к запястью, в котором отчаянно выстукивал пульс. Жарко выдохнул на влажную кожу. Снейп повернул кисть тыльной стороной, и Гарри почувствовал губами выступы вен. Он всегда считал, что у Снейпа красивые руки. Когда сам Снейп еще казался ему отвратительным, бесполым учителем, уже тогда он замечал... не мог ведь не заметить. Сильные и изящные в одно и то же время, почти женские – такая узкая ладонь и длинные тонкие пальцы, но при этом в каждом жесте этих рук чувствовалась невероятная сила, невероятная власть. Такое напряжение они излучали, когда Снейп опирался об учительский стол, растопырив пальцы, нависая, устрашая. Такую уверенность – когда он сжимал нож для ингредиентов или черпак. И даже когда они безвольно лежали на коленях, в них не было покоя. Были тонкие голубые вены, чуть выпуклые, чуть различимые под белой кожей, как замерзшие реки.

Руки у Снейпа тоже были холодными, и Гарри дышал на них, целовал их, пока не согрелись.

– Поттер, – сдавленно позвал Снейп спустя какое-то время. Гарри поднял голову, вихор мазнул по подбородку Снейпа. Тот скосил глаза, глядя на Гарри, и на лице его отражалась сложная смесь эмоций. Как тогда, в Визжащей Хижине, он будто пытался глазами сказать Гарри что-то важное, но не мог. Наконец, выдавил нарочито-грубо:

– Трахаться будем или нет?

И снова в его вопросе прозвучало сомнение, будто Гарри мог ответить "нет", будто мог еще передумать, выползти из мешка, одеться и уйти.

Иногда Снейп бывал прямо-таки непередаваемым идиотом.

– Будем, будем, – успокоил Гарри, ерзая на его длинном жестком теле. Они переплелись ногами, вдвинулись друг в друга бедрами, и члены их прижались друг к дружке, словно радуясь встрече. Спальный мешок шуршал, и этот шорох сплетался с шумом дождя. Снейп шумно выдохнул, закрывая глаза и запрокидывая голову. Гарри принялся раскачиваться сверху, с каждым толчком снова и снова испытывая головокружительное, щекочущее ощущение. Он поцеловал Снейпа в шею, сильно, почти укусил – кожа там была изрезана шрамами и стала почти нечувствительной, но Гарри знал, что если правильно целовать, Снейп не сможет сдержать стона. Так и вышло: громкий, бесстыжий звук заглушил очередной раскат грома, но Гарри угадал его, почувствовал по вибрации в напряженном горле. Приподнявшись повыше, он потерся носом об ухо Снейпа, обвел языком ушную раковину и затем уткнулся лицом в жирные спутанные волосы. Снейп держал его, плотно прижав к себе, обвив руками. Мягко почесывал спину, скользил ладонями по бокам, бедрам, а потом вдруг стиснул ягодицы Гарри, жадно вжимая пахом в свой живот. Гарри вскрикнул. Головка его члена оставила животе Снейпа влажную дорожку. Снейп снова стиснул задницу Гарри, а потом ласково огладил самыми кончиками пальцев, вырисовывая круги, еще и еще, все ближе к расселине между ягодицами. Гарри хныкнул, зажмурившись. Он часто дышал, опаляя выдохами ухо Снейпа. Тот пробирался все глубже, приглаживая мягкие волоски между ягодицами, обводя и чуть надавливая пальцем на анус, а потом лаская промежность, массируя и постукивая, задевая мошонку.

Чертов манипулятор буквально играл на нем! Гарри бы поверил, что Снейп полностью сконцентрирован на своем занятии, если бы не напряженный, жаждущий член, прижавшийся к его ноге. Снейп был возбужден ничуть не меньше Гарри, и задерживал дыхание всякий раз, как Гарри стонал или издавал еще какой звук.

– Если ты сейчас же... – выдохнул Гарри бессвязную угрозу, а Снейп вдруг раздвинул ноги, позволяя Гарри уткнуться членом в его промежность.

– Дерзай, – обронил он с кривой, нервной улыбкой, которая делала его лицо другим, словно бы более открытым, более красивым.

Гарри не представлял, какими гимнастами надо быть, чтобы в этом треклятом мешке совершить необходимые действия. Тем не менее, у них каждый раз получалось. Чудеса, не иначе.

Когда Гарри начал погружаться в горячее отверстие короткими, легкими толчками, Снейп сделал с ним то же самое, медленно вводя палец в его задний проход. Снейп погружал палец тем глубже, чем глубже входил Гарри, и синхронность их действий делала ощущения фееричными. Когда всякое сопротивление исчезло, и Гарри скользнул внутрь, введя член до основания, он замер. Снейп нанизал его на пальцы до самых костяшек, и Гарри ощущал их внутри, чувствовал, как его задний проход распирает, в то же время, как член его стиснут в жаркой тесноте. Пульс колотился в горле, под сомкнутыми веками сверкали разноцветные точки. Опустив лицо, Гарри дотронулся губами до нежного розового соска. Снейп задрожал, напрягся. Гарри мягко двинул бедрами, и Снейп повторил его жест рукой, в нужный момент согнув пальцы. Дрожь проходила по всему его телу, накатывала волнами, и он не мог сделать ничего, чтобы скрыть это. Глаза его были закрыты, а губы разомкнуты, из них вырывались тихие стоны и прерывистые, долгие выдохи. Гарри целовал все, до чего мог дотянуться, покрывал поцелуями грудь, шею, лицо Снейпа, снова и снова вжимаясь в него, содрогаясь от пронзительных, ярких вспышек удовольствия всякий раз, как Снейп касался простаты.

Спустя какое-то время их движения стали быстрее, яростней. В какой-то момент Гарри вошел до упора и застыл, задыхаясь от накатившего оргазма. Снейп впился зубами в нижнюю губу, свел брови к переносице, словно испытывал боль. Его твердый член, зажатый между их животами, только и ждал что легкой ласки, любого прикосновения, отправляющего за грань. Гарри приподнялся, насколько позволял чертов мешок, и обхватил рукой член у основания, медленно продвигаясь к головке. Снейп издал низкий, рычащий стон и дернулся, сперма вылилась ему на живот и на грудь. Гарри повалился сверху, понимая, что неизбежно приклеится.

Дождь – если такое вообще возможно – полил еще сильнее. Быть может, утром окажется, что Темза вышла из берегов, и небеса разверзлись, и рассыпающийся домик Снейпов смыло по досочке, а их палатка дрейфует в бескрайних водах...

И ботинки, конечно, будут чавкать.

Снейп положил тяжелую ладонь на затылок Гарри. Его грудь вздымалась все медленней, все спокойнее. "Прекрасный, ненормальный... прекрасный...", – Гарри прокашлялся и сказал:

– Ты и правда не мог выдумать ничего глупее этой палаточной забастовки?

– Заткнись и спи, – ласково откликнулся Снейп.

Гарри так и сделал.


	29. Клешни клише

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гарри устраивает для Снейпа чудесный праздник.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Посвящается: Пиросмани. Чувак, ты реально крут.

– Гарри, а тебе не кажется, что это слишком? – обеспокоенно уточнила Гермиона. Розы все пребывали: корзинами и ведрами, связками и охапками. Непристойно красные, пухлые, перевязанные широкими атласными лентами. Гарри бдительно следил за доставщиками, но слова Гермионы заставили его отвлечься.

– А? Что, считаешь, я переборщил?

Гермиона активно закивала.

– Ну, меньше тысячи я никак не мог заказать – он бы решил, что я просто жмот! А миллион, кажется, упоминался в какой-то легенде.

– Там все кончилось плохо, – строго уточнила Гермиона, прикрыв нос ладонью: сладкий запах становился все более удушающим. – Художник разорился, а его возлюбленная девушка, певица, уехала дальше на свои гастроли.

– Ну, вряд ли я разорюсь из-за такой мелочи, – отмахнулся Гарри, обновляя охлаждающие чары на шампанском. – В смысле, да, вышло дороже, чем я рассчитывал, но…

– Да на эти деньги можно маленький дом построить! – возмутился Рон, придавленный цветочной охапкой. – Не слишком ли круто для одной глупой шутки?

– И потом, – пропустив его слова мимо ушей, продолжил Гарри, – вряд ли Снейпу придет в голову отправиться на гастроли! Этот старый пень тридцать лет проработал в Хогвартсе, и еще столько же собирается!

В комнату заглянул гном в высоком, розовом колпаке.

– Гномий хор готов, сэр! – пробасил он, дергая себя за бороду. – Репетировать будем?

– Да, где-нибудь в спальне, – широко улыбнулся Гарри. – Самую романтичную из серенад, пожалуйста, и пусть у всех будут блестки на бородах.

Гном кивнул и скрылся. Рон присвистнул.

– Ты еще и гномов пригласил! Слушай, я даже Гермионе таких сюрпризов не устраивал.

– И тут есть над чем задуматься, – тихо пробормотала Гермиона, уткнувшись носом в чашку с кофе. Гарри проверил список, почеркав в блокноте карандашом.

– Цветы, сладости, розовая сова и серенада, – он постучал карандашом себе по губам. – Салют! Так, мне нужен большой, красивый салют, и чтобы искры сложились в надпись. Что-нибудь вроде… эээ… Снейпи-пупсик.

– Он тебя прикончит, точно, – удрученно вздохнул Рон. Гарри рассмеялся. У него было чудесное настроение – куда лучше, чем в прошлом году, когда он весь день жалел себя и надоедал Джинни с ее новым бойфрендом, засунув голову в камин.

– Еще я хочу прочитать ему стихи. Или пусть… да, пусть дети прочитают хором – маленькие ангелочки, в памперсах и с золотыми луками.

– Ты понимаешь, что нельзя заставлять студентов участвовать в этом? – с беспокойством уточнила Гермиона. Ученики любили Гарри, и вполне могли согласиться на это представление – даже учитывая, что потом их жизнь превратилась бы стараниями Снейпа в сущий ад. – Пожалей первокурсников, не впутывай их в это.

– Поздно, – зловеще произнес Гарри. – Никто не останется в стороне. Рон, какая рифма к слову «нос»?

– Понос, – буркнул неромантичный Уизли. Гарри восторженно ахнул и принялся писать в блокноте.

– Ладно, Гарри, это все ужасно само по себе, но ты… действительно собираешься выпрыгнуть на него голым из торта? – сдавленным голосом уточнила Гермиона. Гарри коротко взглянул на нее, не прекращая писать. – Тебе не кажется, что это все зашло слишком далеко? То есть… немного жестоко, правда.

– Жестоко? Да ему только предложение сделать остается! И я бы на месте Снейпа согласился! – воскликнул Рон, заработав недоуменные взгляды друзей. – Нет, в смысле… Гарри никогда ни для кого так не старался! Может, устрой он что-то подобное для Джинни, и… – Гермиона пнула мужа под столом, и тот поспешно сменил тему. – Этот придурок начал готовиться за месяц, обошел весь Лондон в поисках самых приторных сладостей, выложил круглую сумму за цветы и прочие причиндалы, день и ночь ломал голову над сценарием, и никому из нас покоя не дает своим Снейпом уже… сколько?

– Дольше, чем я готова терпеть, – призналась Гермиона.

– Вот-вот! – важно кивнул Рон. – Для простой шутки слишком много стараний. Лучше признайся, дружище, что сдвинулся по Снейпу.

– С ума сошел? – резко гаркнул Гарри. – Ни по кому я не сдвинулся! Мы просто… развлекаемся, как умеем. Жизнь учителя довольно тосклива, знаешь ли.

– Нам, аврорам, не понять, – самодовольно ухмыльнулся Рон. – И развлечения у вас опасные. Голым? Из торта? Серьезно, приятель?

Гарри покраснел.

– Просто чтобы добить его. Если Снейпа не стошнит от отвращения, для чего я вообще все это затевал?

– Ну да, точно, – хмыкнула Гермиона. – Голый красивый юноша, весь в креме. Снейпа точно стошнит. Все ведь знают, как он равнодушен к красивым юношам, особенно к тебе.

– Что ты хочешь сказать? – пролепетал Гарри, краснея еще сильнее. Гермиона закатила глаза.

– Странные у вас отношения, вот что я хочу сказать.

– Ничего подобного! Мы просто… приятели. Которые пытаются задеть друг друга.

– А я что сказала? Странные отношения.

Гарри сердито покачал головой. Что они понимают? Снейп устроил Гарри чудовищный прием, когда он пришел в Хогвартс в качестве преподавателя Защиты от Темных Искусств. Снейп заявил, что Гарри уволится через месяц – и это самый оптимистичный прогноз. Они даже заключили что-то вроде пари. И – нет, Гарри не уволился. Ему хватило упрямства, чтобы перенести все шуточки и издевательства бывшего преподавателя. И хватило отваги, чтобы ответить той же монетой. С тех пор прошло больше двух лет, и уже все знали: между Снейпом и Поттером идет вечная, непрекращающаяся битва. Битва характеров, фантазии и выдержки. Их шутки становились все более смелыми (и все более ребяческими – с неудовольствием отмечала Минерва, словно и не следила за их противостоянием с таким же интересом, как и другие профессора). Гарри всегда был настороже, потому что от Снейпа можно было ждать чего угодно. Подсыпанного в чай зелья болтливости, чар невидимости на мантии сзади, пакостных и незаметных заклятий, заставляющих Гарри выставлять себя идиотом на публике. Внезапных и нудных обязанностей, на которые Гарри вдруг оказывался подписан – якобы добровольно (Снейп не гнушался даже использовать оборотное зелье). Ни один из них не стеснялся втягивать учеников в свои разборки, но Снейп был особенно жесток. Однажды вся команда гриффиндорцев целый день проходила с метлами между ног, потому что таинственная структура клея, которым были покрыты древки, не растворялась ни чарами, ни зельями. Гарри пришлось целый день ходить в шарфе слизеринского болельщика, чтобы Снейп сжалился над детьми и растворил клей собственного приготовления.

И как бы это ни выглядело со стороны, Гарри действительно получал удовольствие от их маленькой игры. Это делало жизнь интересней, дни ярче, а эмоции – острее. Ему нравилось побеждать Снейпа в мелочах, триумф кружил голову. Но и становясь побежденным, он не принимал это близко к сердцу. Снейп давно уже не пытался выгнать его из школы. Удивительно, но каким-то извращенным образом они стали… друзьями.

А вот теперь близился праздник Всех Влюбленных. Гарри наслушался стонов и жалоб от Снейпа: все знали, что мрачный профессор всем сердцем ненавидит этот день, и всю его глупую атрибутику – жизнерадостные сердечки, пошлые клише, бесталанные стихи и мерзкие сласти. Парочкам, которые стремились уединиться в этот день, приходилось быть очень осторожными: Снейп черной тенью сновал по школе, надеясь снять как можно больше баллов с маленьких бездельников. Перепадало даже слизеринцам.

Но в этот раз Гарри окунет Снейпа в романтику. С головой.

– Просто… не теряй голову, ладно? – попросила Гермиона. – Если ты действительно ничего не испытываешь к нему, не позволяй ему поверить. Это будет жестокая шутка.

Гарри недоверчиво покачал головой. Она что, совсем Снейпа не знает? Уж конечно, Снейпу было плевать, любят его или нет. Он сразу поймет, что затеял Гарри – после первой же валентинки, громко поющей и вспыхивающей всеми шестью цветами радуги. Беззлобное подтрунивание, вот и все. Гарри никогда не стал бы издеваться над Снейпом всерьез; он не был своим отцом. А Снейп не был обидчивым подростком. У него, как выяснилось в последние годы, тоже было чувство юмора – и весьма хорошее.

И уж конечно, Гарри не собирался терять голову. Ему ведь еще нужно было отрепетировать свой танец любви, сделать полную эпиляцию и распихать по школе три сотни свечей в виде сердец.

***

В торте было душно и липко. А снаружи – холодно и сыро; выскочив с громким «Та-даааам!», Гарри застыл, раскинув руки в стороны. На груди у него сливками было изображено крупное пронзенное стрелой сердце, и сливки уже начали потихоньку таять, стекая теплыми ручейками к животу и… ниже. Гарри не двигался, позволяя Снейпу разглядывать себя. В подземельях было действительно холодно, и Гарри била мелкая дрожь (из-за сквозняков, уж точно не из-за пристального, голодного взгляда, которым обвел его Снейп).

Гарри выбрал подземелья для заключительной сцены, потому что не собирался переходить границы. Он, конечно, выступал на публику – со всеми этими цветами, заполнившими Большой Зал, и публичным признанием-серенадой, которую гномы исполнили на третьем уроке Снейпа, и с летающими валентинками, зачарованными так, чтобы находить Снейпа в любой части замка и громко признаваться в любви. Но стриптиз был слишком смущающей частью вечера, так что Гарри выложил дорожку из мерцающих свечей, которая привела Снейпа в его собственные покои.

Гарри пришлось потрудиться, чтобы все прошло гладко. Он наблюдал за происходящим со стороны, целый день не показываясь Снейпу на глаза. Не хотел быть убитым раньше времени – стриптиз от инферни не казался таким уж соблазнительным, а соблазнить Снейпа нужно было обязательно! Хотя бы для смеха.

И уж точно у Гарри поджилки тряслись из-за страха, что шутка не сработает. Только поэтому.

Удивительно, но Снейп весь день вел себя так, словно ничего ужасного не происходит. Даже наоборот: он казался польщенным, когда гномы начали ему петь. У него покраснели щеки, а глаза странным образом засверкали. Он выслушал всю песню до конца и не испепелил гномов, даже когда они осыпали Снейпа конфетти из маленьких сердечек и блесток. Он ничего не сказал по поводу цветов, но потом Гарри заметил, как Снейп отломил бутон одной розы и спрятал в карман мантии. «Для какого-нибудь зелья», – решил Гарри. Профессор всегда был очень практичным человеком. Гарри был готов предоставить ему все эти бутоны, как только праздник закончится.

Но Снейп и валентинки не выбросил, а это уже ничем нельзя было объяснить. Он прочитал каждую, и выражение его лица становилось все более странным. Задумчивым и… уязвимым. Если это слово вообще применимо к грозе подземелий.

И вот теперь Снейп стоял в своей спальне, и волосы его стягивала широкая атласная лента, которая раньше красовалась на розах. В его руке была последняя валентинка, в которой Гарри воспевал нос профессора, его волосы, кожу, пальцы и дурной нрав. Снейп тяжело дышал, глядя на Гарри во все глаза, и на его щеках снова расцветали пятна темного румянца. Его губы кривились в нервной ухмылке, позволяющей убедиться, что перед Гарри все еще Снейп, а не его странный двойник – но все поведение профессора говорило об обратном. Снейп шагнул к Гарри, протянул руку, помогая выбраться из торта – и Гарри пришлось идти до конца, а ведь он надеялся остаться внутри, показав Снейпу только свой голый торс! Большая уродливая кремовая роза закрывала его пах, пока не пришло время покинуть сладкое убежище. Гарри встал перед Снейпом, отчетливо ощущая, что ниже его на голову. Его член выглядел не слишком презентабельно в холодном воздухе подземелий. Поджилки тряслись уже совсем явственно, а сердце колотилось так, что Гарри вдруг испугался: стошнит его, а не Снейпа. Вот выйдет шутка, подумать только.

Снейп заворожено глядел ему в глаза (к счастью, в глаза и только в глаза, как истинный джентльмен). На лице его отразилось волнение, а потом он протянул руку и коснулся щеки Гарри огрубевшими подушечками пальцев. Гарри вздрогнул всем телом. Прикосновение обожгло, как удар. Лучше бы Снейп его ударил! Гарри вспомнил, что собирался пригласить Снейпа на танец, как только выскочит из торта, но эта мысль проплыла в голове и исчезла. Даже под страхом смерти Гарри не смог бы вспомнить ни одного па. Он собирался станцевать танго, проведя Снейпа по всей комнате, а потом опрокинуть его на спину, перегнув через руку, как делают в романтических фильмах. Впрочем, к тому времени Гарри уже не исключал возможности дуэли: Снейп наверняка хотел наслать на него все самые страшные проклятья.

Хотел же?

Гарри разомкнул губы, но не смог издать ни звука. Он потрясенно смотрел, как Снейп придвигается все ближе, медленно, насторожено. Они были как два соплохвоста, медленно и подозрительно сближающиеся на солнечной лужайке. Ужасное сравнение, но оно пришло Гарри в голову, и тут же вспомнилось, как Хагрид попросил помочь: по весне его «зверушки» спаривались, и это был весьма деликатный, сложный процесс.

Гарри зажмурился, пытаясь выкинуть это из головы, и услышал хриплый, грубый голос Снейпа:

– Никто раньше… не делал для меня ничего подобного.

Вдруг зазвучала музыка. Скрипка. Гарри совсем забыл об отложенных чарах… да, это музыка для его танца. Голова вдруг закружилась, сердце оборвалось и ухнуло куда-то в живот – по крайней мере, точно такими были ощущения. Гарри качнулся вперед и неуклюже ткнулся губами в губы Снейпа. Сладкие. Съел все-таки шоколадушку в виде купидона.

Из-под балдахина на кровати Снейпа вылетели белые голуби. Они закружили по комнате, хлопая крыльями. Это были волшебные голуби, и они кружили строго под музыку. За стенами школы загремел салют.

Снейп притянул Гарри ближе, и кремовое сердце размазалось по его мантии.


	30. Chapter 30

Как рассказать тебе, чтобы ты поверил? Дела в порядке, утром встаю и живу день, ночью засыпаю, и тем проживаю ночь. Выкинул старый хлам, освободил шкафы, а полки на кухне забил едой, на случай, если придут гости. Хожу на работу, пишу письма, улыбаюсь людям, когда это необходимо. Думал даже завести собаку, но испугался, что убью ее однажды от одиночества. Люди совершают странные вещи от одиночества; вот вчера, представляешь, я сел в ночной автобус и не хотел выходить, проехал по центру Лондона, а потом – по окраине, а потом уже места за окном стали совсем незнакомыми, но я не хотел выходить, и все ехал, ехал, ехал…

Но в целом, порядок; я вырастил абрикосовое дерево на подоконнике, помнишь, мы ели с тобой абрикосы, а косточки скидывали в старый горшок? Оно выросло само, с самой чуточкой магии, но я закрыл его шторой – может, уже и засохло, а может, живет. Все говорят, я какой-то потерянный, знаешь, у меня всегда ужасно получалось лгать – видимо, потому что я не должен – но я отвечаю, что все в порядке, или даже, что все хорошо. У меня дома шесть сортов варенья, и я выкинул все твои бумажки, письма, черновики и записки, которые ты прятал в книгах, ты заставлял меня читать ужасно скучные книги, и я читал, чтобы найти между страниц обрывок пергамента с твоим четким почерком. Но теперь с этим все; я все это выкинул, я уже не помню твоего запаха, не помню твоего имени и лица, не помню, какие у тебя тяжелые ноги, если ты их складываешь на меня поверх одеяла, и как ты смущенно поднимаешь брови, если поцеловать твой шершавый локоть.

И я бы не узнал тебя на улице, я очень старался не узнать, но ты посмотрел на меня и замедлил шаг, как мог ты замедлить шаг? Ты был весь в черном, как обычно, и твой нос покраснел на морозе, и под мышкой у тебя был сверток; шуршащий пакет, бумажный пакет с теплым свежим хлебом. Я на секунду так разозлился на тебя: как можешь ты есть, и ходить за покупками, и встречаться мне, и спрашивать, как мои дела.

У меня-то все хорошо; я молодой и почти красивый, преуспевающий – ну, ты читал в журнале, как там меня назвали, что-то про секс-символ, и у меня действительно волосатая грудь, это правда. А ты бледный до синевы, опять не спишь ночами, я думаю, и пьешь много кофе, и слишком много язвишь, тебе это вредно, а окружающим – почти смертельно. Но меня это мало касается, я совсем тебя не помню, совсем о тебе не думаю, просто ты – как реклама на развороте, всегда немного не в фокусе, на краю сознания, неуклонно, настойчиво, неизбежно.

Я недавно подхватил пневмонию и чуть не умер; две недели пролежал в больнице, очень боялся, что ты не придешь, и ты не пришел. Я чуть не умер, но когда мне было так плохо, я мог думать только о том, что умру, а ты не узнаешь. Откуда тебе узнать? В газетах об этом не напишут, в газетах я неуязвимый, молодой и красивый, с волосатой грудью, подающий надежды, бессмертный, вполне возможно. Ты даже и не узнаешь, кто тебе расскажет? Мои друзья не станут тебя искать, да и писем ты не читаешь.

Ты прости, у меня была пневмония, и я думал про всякие глупости.

Но теперь – теперь уже все в порядке, и как здорово, что ты спросил, а я не рассказал.

Все в порядке; вот и все, что тебе надо знать, и ты киваешь, как будто это правильный ответ – хотя не может быть такого. И я киваю тоже, и мы киваем друг другу, как два идиота, на всеми ветрами продуваемой улице, и у тебя хлеб под мышкой, а у меня шесть сортов варенья в кухонном шкафу, и ты бормочешь: «Ладно, что ж», а я соглашаюсь: «Да», а ты уточняешь: «Значит, у тебя все хорошо?», и я улыбаюсь: «Да, да, я в полном порядке», и ты выдыхаешь: «Хорошо», и снова киваешь, а потом разворачиваешься и уходишь, а я тоже ухожу, но в другую сторону.

И в этот момент я начинаю потихоньку умирать, только теперь, это пока выносимо, но набирает скорость, может занять час или несколько лет, но с этого момента я знаю точно, что уже не выживу, не в этот раз, когда ты кивнул и отвернулся. И я иду вниз по улице, вдоль витрин и дальше, до перекрестка, и через дорогу, и снова по тротуару, глядя перед собой, думая, что же теперь делать, а потом кто-то берет меня за плечо, и толкает к стене, и разворачивает. Это же ты, ты, и ты смотришь на меня, как будто слепой, и сжимаешь в кулаке отворот моей мантии, и где-то потерял хлеб, и твои волосы встопорщены, будто ты бежал против ветра, а твой голос не громче всплеска, когда ты шипишь мне в лицо:

«Не верю».


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> АУ, Снейп полицейский, а Гарри - шпана.

– Так-так, и кто это у нас здесь? Гуляем после отбоя, Поттер?

Гарри спрыгивает с мусорного бака и попадает прямо в руки копу. Дергается, но полицейский крепко хватает его за крутку. Куртка трещит, Гарри жалобно ноет:

– Порвете же, мне башку оторвут!

– Обязательно оторвут, Поттер, – с мстительным удовольствием соглашается полицейский. Держит цепко, глядит насмешливо. Черные глаза в темноте блестят. Кажется, каждую ночь он выходит на охоту именно за Гарри. Чертовы ночные дежурные, чертовы копы, чертов Северус Снейп!

Против воли Гарри расплывается в улыбке. Достает из кармана сигарету, но, пока ищет зажигалку, сигарету у него отбирают.

– Мал еще, – ворчит Снейп, все еще крепко сжимая куртку.

Через полгода Гарри станет совершеннолетним. И сможет покинуть осточертевший приют. И сможет гулять после отбоя, сколько влезет. Потому что никакого отбоя в его жизни больше не будет. А вот ночные погони, азарт, стук пульса в ушах и блеск насмешливых черных глаз – это все Гарри собирается оставить без изменений. Должно ведь быть в жизни какое-то постоянство.

– Что же мне с тобой делать, Поттер? – притворно сердится Снейп. Уставший, хмурый, носатый.

– А что бы вы хотели? – томно спрашивает Гарри, получает подзатыльник. Подзатыльник Снейп отвешивает свободной рукой, а другой – крепко держит Гарри. Всегда.

Они прислоняются к припаркованной машине, Снейп курит. Рация шуршит, иногда взрываясь голосом диспетчера, но Снейп словно не слышит. Эти минуты – полные тишины, рассеянного фонарного света и покоя – давно уже стали традицией. Гарри оттирает краску с большого пальца, сминает ногой опустевший баллончик. Снейп щурится, разглядывая настенную роспись. Рыжие волосы огненным цветком, зеленые глаза криптонитовым сиянием. Руки раскинуты в стороны, словно женщина хочет обнять, или закрывает что-то своей спиной. Пальцы левой руки залезают на стекла окна на первом этаже – жильцы будут жаловаться, Снейп пообещает найти хулигана.

– Красивая, – говорит Снейп, нарушая молчание. Потом тащит Гарри вниз по улице, к приюту. Гарри огрызается: «Куртку-то отпустите, ну порвете же!» – и Северус берет его за руку.

И держит крепко.


	32. Лузер

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Крэк, психодел, ООС, написано на заявку.

– Я труп, – сообщил я Гарри Поттеру.

– Нет, ты не труп, – строго возразил он. Я пожал плечами, сползая еще на три ступеньки. Как скажешь. Как скажешь, Гарри-маленькая-задница-Поттер. Черт тебя дернул остаться в это лето в школе. Я уже не смогу напугать тебя снятыми баллами, не так ли? Нет, больше не смогу.

Я свил себе гнездо между шестым и седьмым этажом в одной из башен. Не помню правда, в какой. Они всегда были для меня одинаковыми, эти башни. Башни с подземельями не спутаешь.

Это да.

– Башни с подземельями не спутаешь, – повторил я Поттеру свою светлую мысль. Она была очень глубокая, в ней сложный философский подтекст, это метафора, конечно, только я не помнил, какая именно. Ловким движением руки вытянул из-за манжеты самокрутку. Фокус-покус.

– Может, хватит, – несчастно вздрхнул он. – Может, хватит курить?

Я покосился на него одним глазом. Мне лень было даже открывать рот, чтобы отчитать его за нарушение субординации. Будет мне тут Поттер решать, что хватит, а что не хватит.

Будет мне тут Помфри решать.

Будет мне тут Минерва решать.

Будет мне тут Хагрид решать. Хагрид – это ведь не имя. У него должно быть имя. Альбус говорил, но я забыл.

Альбус. Пожалуй, единственный, кто еще не приходил в мое милое паутинное гнездышко, чтобы прочитать мне лекцию о здоровом образе жизни. Наверное, Альбус просто стесняется говорить о жизни. С этой его смертью и всем прочим.

Драко его прикончил. Кто бы мог подумать. Кто бы мог подумать.

– Тогда может, – произнес голос рядом со мной, и я дернулся, испуганно озираясь (ААА, кто это??!) – тогда может, дашь и мне затянуться?

Ах, Поттер. Я все время о нем забывал, когда он сидел вот так смирно, уткнувшись подбородком в коленки. Если бы он вел себя так же тихо все шесть лет, может, я написал бы на тридцать-сорок заявлений меньше.

Заявления об уходе. Из них, при желании, можно свить еще одно гнездо. На них будет мягко спать. А какие сны будут сниться…

В последнее время мне снятся цвета. Просто цвета, всю ночь, взад-вперед по спектру. Золотое Трио – алкоголь, никотин и марихуана – действует в тысячу раз лучше, чем Зелье Сна-без-сновидений. И мороки с ними меньше. И побочные эффекты доставляют… радость. Счастье. Умиротворение. Просто доставляют.

Пожалуй, мне следовало выбить на руке значок «канабис» вместо этого глупого черепа.

Кто-то вырвал у меня из рук самокрутку. Ах, Поттер. Мой милый очкастый друг.

– Руки прочь, – мирно сказал я, улыбаясь ему. При виде моей улыбки Поттер отполз к перилам и нашарил палочку. – Ученикам запрещено… веселиться на территории школы. Минус… ну, сколько-нибудь баллов с Гриффиндора. И отработка. Напомни мне в сентябре.

Поттер самый настойчивый. Остальные махнули рукой. Минерва еще и палочкой махнула, выливая на меня поток воды. Ну ладно, возможно, душ мне бы не помешал – но ведь может быть, я не мылся по какой-нибудь важной причине? Может быть, это было мое проявление протеста? «Нет насилию!». И оловянным котлам.

Я чист, как слезы младенца, пусть и пахну, как испражнения старика. Я чист, потому что не убивал Альбуса. Ума не приложу, отчего меня это так угнетает.

Мое пятьдесят девятое заявление об уходе Минерва сунула мне за шиворот. Юбилейное я ношу у сердца. Греет темными ночами, знаете ли. Темными ночами здесь, между шестым и седьмым этажами, шастают целые вереницы призраков. И все – сквозь меня. Поэтому так холодно. Ужасно холодно и одиноко.

Члены педагогического коллектива перестали навещать меня с июня. Влагалища педагогического коллектива ходили чуть дольше – у них это материнское, наверное, носили мне еду и освежитель воздуха. Когда мне хочется свежего воздуха, я забираюсь на Астрономическую башню. Обычно я делаю это вусмерть пьяным, и меня шатает так, что парапет сам прыгает мне навстречу. Он очень радуется моему появлению. Жаль, не могу ответить ему взаимностью.

Мне вообще часто жаль. Я такой жалкий, что даже смешно. Иногда я смеюсь, и тогда слетаются совы – видимо, мой смех напоминает брачный птичий клич. То ли оттого, что я смеюсь, сунув одновременно в рот горлышко бутылки и сигарету, то ли потому, что я все время забываю технику смеха. Там надо выдыхать и издавать звуки, одновременно, но у меня не всегда выходит.

Все вспоминаю, как меня впервые назвали лузером. Это был четвертый курс, кажется, и я тянул до последнего, а когда пришел к кабинету директора, столкнулся с Блэком. Он тоже тянул до последнего, наверное. Мы тогда злобно пялились друг на друга с минуту, он решил, что я пришел жаловаться на очередную Мародерскую выходку, а я вообще был искренне уверен, что директорские любимчики, эти чертовы Мародеры, круглосуточно торчат у Альбуса, пьют чай с пирожками и треплются о квиддичных матчах. Что-то вроде. Я страшно завидовал, кажется. Хотел, чтобы это меня Альбус звал на чашку чая. Бойтесь своих желаний, бойтесь…

Дамблдор сказал, что готов нас выслушать. Мы косились друг на друга, стесняясь заговорить в присутствии врага. Оказалось, у нас была одна и та же просьба. Блэк тоже хотел остаться на лето в Хогвартсе. Его тоже дома не ждало ничего хорошего.

Когда мы вышли из кабинета, Блэк покачал головой:

– Лузеры мы с тобой.

Конечно, нам не позволили остаться. Это запрещено. Правила школы и бла-бла-бла. Только Поттеру позволено их нарушать. Олененок Поттер с его честными глазками, с его тоскливыми вздохами и футболкой, на которой нарисован пингвин.

Поттер приходит ко мне слишком часто. Они все, вся эта толпа бездельников, праздно слоняющихся по школе, то и дело нарушают мое одиночество. Никак не пойму, что им от меня нужно. Я и так забился в самый пыльный угол школы. Всегда завидовал, знаете, девчонке Лавгуд. Она могла бы забить косяк перед членами попечительского совета, и никто бы не заметил. Никто бы не заметил разницы. К сожалению, по мне всегда видно, если действуют опиаты.

Я хихикаю.

Я расползаюсь в стороны, растекаюсь, как та колдунья из сказки, которая боялась воды. Когда Минерва полила меня из палочки, захотелось проскрипеть: «Я тааааааю…» Я расползаюсь, и одежда моя расползается тоже. То и дело расстегиваются пуговицы, сами собой, честное слово – я их не трогаю. Они сами.

Я спрятался в этом гадюшнике, чтобы никому не мешать. Чтобы не давать им повода укоризненно качать головой и цокать, знаете, вот так смачно цокать языком о небо. Тц-тц-тц. Нет уж, спасибо. Но они все равно приходят, читают мне лекции, мне, хотя я признан лектором-1994 в журнале «МойУЧИТЕЛЬ». И Поппи, и Минерва, и Хагрид, и Филч, но этому нужны только пустые бутылки. О Мерлин… Мерлин тоже приходил, кстати говоря. Долго сидел рядом, а потом стукнул меня по лбу и удалился.

Мой юный друг Поттер посещает меня почти каждый день. И если сначала он хотя бы пытался изобразить какую-то субординацию, сэркал, то теперь от него такой малости не дождешься. Не знаю уж, что подорвало мой авторитет. Наверное, расстегнутые пуговицы. Или улыбка. Или сигарета за ухом. Мало ли.

Наверное, Блэк был прав, и я действительно лузер. Много лет назад мне не разрешили остаться, а теперь не разрешают уехать. Шестьдесят заявлений – это сколько срубленных деревьев, интересно? Я мог бы устроить славную акцию протеста по этому поводу. Сидячую забастовку. Но мне лень садиться – лежать гораздо удобней.

Хотя лестница, конечно, не верх удобства. Скорее низ. В общем счете в мое тело врезается одиннадцать ступенек, от затылка до лодыжек. Поттер всегда садится рядом с моим лицом. От его штанов пахнет плесенью, будто он недавно свалился в озеро. В подземельях всего пахло плесенью. Плесенью и пауками.

Помню, как Поттер однажды пришел ко мне с яйцами.

– Вы пропустили завтрак, – грустно произнес он. К тому времени я пропустил уже столько завтраков, что сосчитать нельзя. – В Большом Зале сегодня было пасмурно. Давали яйца.

Между двумя этими событиями определенно была связь, я почти уловил ее, мне почти открылась целостность всего, происходящего во Вселенной и за ее пределами, но мне стало лень додумывать мысль. Поттер уселся рядом со мной, заботливо положив на ступеньку яйца.

– Вот, я вам принес, чтобы подкрепились.

У меня в кармане мантии был ком мармеладных червей, но поттеровские яйца мне нравились куда больше.

– Ты тоже угощайся, – я протянул липкий ком Поттеру, он взял его и начал счищать приставшие к нему карандашные очистки.

– Сегодня июль заканчивается, – произнес Поттер после долгого молчания. Я выдохнул дым, прищурился. Очень красиво он растворялся в воздухе. Только что был, и вот уже нет – как время, как лето. Как люди.

– Все когда-то заканчивается. Кроме того, что бесконечно, – поведал я Поттеру. – Но знаешь, еще ни разу не встречал ничего по-настоящему бесконечного. Разве что педсоветы.

– И лекции по Истории Магии, – вздохнул Поттер.

– И выкрутасы Пивза.

– И занудство Гермионы.

– И взрывы лонгботтомовских котлов.

– И сериал «Друзья».

– О да, это уж точно. Помяни мое слово, Рэйчел и Росс в конце концов точно будут вместе.

– Да ну. Он такой неудачник.

– Он просто ученый.

– Лузер.

Я рассмеялся, и Поттер дернулся. Одно яйцо покатилось вниз по ступенькам, Поттер кинулся следом. Это у него в крови – ловить убегающие круглые предметы. Я закрыл глаза и собирался вздремнуть, когда Поттер снова плюхнулся рядом.

– Какое у тебя любимое слово? – спросил я, не открывая глаз.

– Хачапури.

Я снова хотел засмеяться, но передумал. Поттер вздохнул прямо у меня над ухом, аж волосы зашевелились.

– Сэр.

– М-м?

– У меня сегодня день рождения.

И мы чокнулись яйцами.

Это было несколько лет назад, а может быть, позавчера. Время, оно ведь такое непредсказуемое. А я снова забыл, на какой ступеньке ставлю зарубки, считая дни моей лежачей забастовки.

Против… против всего.

Не так давно Поттер меня поцеловал. Волосы свесились мне на лицо, так что он поцеловал меня сквозь прядку. Его челка залезла мне в глаза, которые были, к несчастью, открытыми. Когда Поттер неловко отодвинулся, отплевываясь от моих волос, я предложил:

– Поттер, давай с тобой побреемся?

– Где? – ужаснулся он, и развивать свою тему я уже не мог.

Я ржал.

Не знаю, кто поручил ему меня домогаться. А может, он сам додумался. С таким содержанием черепной коробки можно додуматься до любой глупости. Наверное, Минерва пожаловалась ему, мол, надо что-то делать, как-то меня встряхнуть. А Поттер, он встряхнуть всегда горазд. Ему лишь бы встряхнуть, честное слово.

Спаситель мой щетинобородый. Несправедливо, когда у парня в семнадцать лет щетина быстрее растет, чем у тебя. То есть, у меня. В такие моменты и ощущаешь всю полноту своего лузерства.

Кажется, я его смутил и он ушел. Наверное, неприятно, когда после поцелуя поцелованный тобой начинает дико, неприлично ржать. Мерлин, надеюсь, это был не его первый поцелуй – поцелуй со мной сам по себе психологическая травма, а тут еще такая реакция…

Я бы устыдился, если бы мне не было похуй.

Когда он сунулся в следующий раз, у меня было потайное похмелье. Потайное похмелье – это когда у твоего тела похмелье, но мозг этого не соображает, потому что ты уже обкурился или снова пьян. В любом случае, у меня не было сил отталкивать его, и я позволил ему вылизать мне шею, уши и подбородок. Кажется, так он себе представлял предварительные ласки. Слюнявый, слюнявый Поттер.

– Что ты творишь? – полюбопытствовал я, когда почувствовал, как мне расстегивают пуговицы.

– Расстегиваю тебе пуговицы, – пропыхтел Поттер.

– Это был риторический вопрос. Мне нужен был на него риторический ответ. Убери руки.

– Нет.

Вот это уже было неожиданным.

– Убери руки? – катнул я еще один пробный шар.

– Нет, – непоколебимо ответила кегля с лохматой башкой.

– Ну ладно, – смирился я. – Но потом застегни все, как было.

Поттер начал вылизывать мне грудь. Иногда касаясь зубами. И издавал всякие звуки, вроде тех, которые бывают в порнофильмах. Если вы когда-либо смотрели порнофильмы. Я-то не смотрел.

Все это было забавно, пока он не полез мне между ног.

– Поттер, – я попробовал отпихнуть его, но сил не хватило. Такая усталость на меня навалилась. – Поттер, имей совесть.

– На совесть у меня не встает, – ответил засранец. Я сделал предположение, на кого у Поттера встает. Предположение довольно настойчиво тыкалось мне в бедро. Руки Поттера бесцеремонно шарили под мантией. Ну вот, снова я забыл надеть белье. И брюки. И куда делась моя мантия?

Поттер был волшебник. То, что он проделывал своими руками… скажем так, по сравнению с этим мои скромные фокус-покусы никуда не годятся. Тут даже Гуддини бы устыдился, а ведь по трансфигурации у него всегда был высший бал, не говоря уж о зельях.

Поттер в зельях всегда был полным невеждой, но вот в алхимии, кажется, разбирался. Иначе как ему так быстро удалось сделать из мягкого твердое?

Я не сразу понял, что все эти «А-а-а» и «М-м-м-мммы» издаю я. Когда понял, рассердился.

– Поттер, нет! Выпусти… выпусти меня… мххх… ох…

Нет, он не выпустил. Он сжал сильней и стал двигать рукой, перебирая пальцами у основания. Потом принялся натирать подушечкой большого пальца головку. Это было невыносимо. Мои ноги оказались слишком неудобно устроены, они отказывались раздвигаться шире. Ну почему я не циркуль?.. Было бы так здорово лежать в канцелярском наборе и время от времени позволять… ммммх… трогать… таааам…

И тут Поттер прекратил трогать там, и начал трогать совсем в другом месте. Стыдно даже вслух сказать, куда забрались его пальцы. Точнее, мне было бы стыдно, если бы не было похуй. А так – я могу сказать, смело могу сказать, куда забрались его пальцы.

В жопу. В анус. В задний проход. В дырочку. Прямо в нее.

Сначала один, и было больно, но немножко приятно, впрочем, чем дольше Поттер там возился, тем сильнее менялись пропорции. Скоро было уже приятно, но немножко больно. Второй палец вошел куда легче. Насчет третьего ничего сказать не могу, я его не помню, я помню, как неудобно было дергать бедрами на ступеньках – кажется, их выступы прорубили ступеньки во мне.

– Можно? Можно? – спросил Поттер. Несколько несвоевременно, на мой взгляд. Ну да какая разница.

– Вперед, – скомандовал я.

И заорал, пытаясь отползти назад.

Вы когда-нибудь пытались просунуть в жопу стул? Или открытый зонт? Или Хагрида? Ощущения были похожими. Нет, я не представляю из моего дорого Поттера какого-нибудь там секс-гиганта. Но ведь и соринка в глазу маленькая, а болит, как бревно. Тут было не бревно, тут был целый лесоповал. И я, как поваленная сосна, попытался тихо и с чувством собственного достоинства откатиться. Но Поттер мне не позволил. Он крепко вцепился мне в бедра, не толкаясь дальше, но и не выходя. «Застрял», – вдруг подумал я обреченно. Передо мной промелькнула вся жизнь – вся моя жизнь с Поттером, ступающим за мной по пятам на поводке члена.

– Пусти, пусти, хватит… – закричал я, попытавшись спихнуть его с себя. Воздух куда-то делся, мне показалось, что у меня в шее дыры, в которые он выходит, не достигая легких. Все замелькало в тошнотворной пестроте, и я бы точно куда-нибудь свалился, если бы Поттер не держал меня крепко двумя руками.

– Тише, тише, все, все, – шептал он, поглаживая мне плечи. Это было приятно.

– Ты теперь все будешь повторять по два раза?

– Тише, – он поцеловал меня в ухо. – Все. Я больше не буду, я осторожно, прости, прости, пожалуйста.

– Да ладно, что уж, – дыры в горле забил комок, горячий и сладкий, как мармеладные черви.

– Сейчас я буду потихоньку… толкаться… скажи, если… будет… больно, – пропыхтел Поттер, и его яйца коснулись моей задницы. Они были очень горячие.

Тут я отвлекся, потому что Поттер взял в руку мой член и начал его наглаживать, так, что скоро он снова встал. Поттер продолжил двигаться, медленно, даже слишком медленно, на мой взгляд. Я немного ускорил процесс, обхватив Поттера ногами и качнувшись навстречу. Движения Поттера стали быстрыми и яростными, ступенька намертво вбилась мне в поясницу, рука Поттера двигалась на моем члене так быстро, что я почти кричал. И впервые за долгое время было тепло, даже жарко. Я весь вспотел. Поттер тоже испытывал проблемы с дыханием, он зажмурил глаза и широко открыл рот, после каждого толчка тихо выдыхая – но я не слышал, как он делает вдохи. Челка Поттера топорщилась перпендикулярно лбу, и я протянул руку, чтобы ее коснуться, но случайно ткнул Поттеру в ухо. Он зашипел и выгнулся в пояснице, засаживая особенно глубоко, и в этот момент я почувствовал что-то… что-то там, внутри, такое… ой. Ну что я вам тут объясняю.

Поттер наконец-то задел простату.

Тут уж мне нафиг башню снесло, и я начал втрахивать Поттера в себя, обхватив его ногами, руками, и даже, кажется, языком – по крайней мере, поттеровский язык я крепко прижал к небу, чтобы не рыпался. Он не рыпался, и сам Поттер тоже не рыпался, только тихонечко поскуливал мне в рот, фыркая, когда я сжимал его ногами слишком сильно. Я дернулся, как от удара током, и чуть не обрушил нас с Поттером с лестницы. Но вместо этого кончил долгой струей, и это было достойное завершение вечера.

Потом мы пару часов-минут-столетий лежали на лестнице, и я думал что да, вот теперь-то я уж точно с Поттера баллы не сниму, потому что какие там баллы? Пожалуй, я даже начислю гриффиндору десять баллов за прилежание. Ну, или пять. Полтора. Полтора хватит. Я же отбился от рук, не от мозга.

– Ладно а что теперь? – спросил Поттер, когда я проснулся. Я уже был одет и застегнут, Поттер исполнил свое обещание «сделать потом все как было».

– Когда теперь?

– Теперь теперь.

– Поживем увидим, – пожал я плечами. Вытащил из-за уха сигарету.

– Ты разве не вернешься вниз?

– Вниз?

– К людям.

– Фу, люди, – сморщился я. – Нет, не думаю.

– Скоро сентябрь.

– С ним такое бывает. С сентябрем.

– Северус!

– Кто?! – поднял я брови. – Для тебя профессор Снейп. И нет, я не спущусь. И нет, твое геройское самопожертвование не подействовало. Чудо-сперма в моем заднем проходе еще не достигла мозга и не оказала свое исцеляющее действие.

– А? – глупо переспросил Поттер. Потом покачал головой. – Хватит курить. Я серьезно.

Я затянулся и выдохнул дым ему в лицо. Поттер покашлял и ушел.

Вернулся спустя пару дней.

– Северус!

Я даже сел от такого зрелища. На меня надвигался Дамблдор. Точнее, его портрет. Громадный просто портрет, видимо, сделанный для галереи в восточном крыле. Портрет шел на своих двоих, точнее, на чужих двоих – на тощих ногах, наряженных в поттеровские деликатесные штаны с плесенью.

– Вот, – пропыхтел Поттер, с грохотом уронив портрет и покачнувшись. Совершенно машинально я схватил его за футболку и не позволил сломать себе позвоночник.

– Ах, Северус! – радостно улыбнулся Альбус. – Я знал, что могу на тебя положиться! Ты опять спас Гарри от смерти!

И потом он еще много смущающих вещей говорил. Что я все сделал правильно; что спасти душу Малфоя было уже нельзя; что он гордится мной, всегда гордился, и очень благодарен за попытки спасти; что я имел право на послабление, но не имею права на деградацию; что мы с Гарри всегда будем ему как сыновья.

«Это не только совращение малолетних, это еще и инцест», – обреченно подумал я, глядя, как Поттер улыбается во все сорок три зуба, спрятавшись за рамой.

– Подумать только, как сильно надо было о тебе беспокоиться, чтобы протащить меня через всю школу! – ласково сказал Альбус. – Честное слово, Северус, проще тебе было бы спуститься самому.

Или научить Поттера чарам левитации, как вариант.

– Сколько можно здесь сидеть? Да и пахнет как-то странно.

– Это освежитель воздуха, Сивилла подарила, – пояснил я.

– Вот именно, – загадочно кивнул Альбус. – Вот именно.

Я поднялся на ноги. Шатало сильно – с непривычки ли, с огневиски ли. Поттер обхватил меня за пояс, хотя в этом не было совершенно никакой необходимости. Но раз уж обхватил, то я не стал спорить.

– И вот еще что, Северус, – серьезно напутствовал меня Альбус, когда мы начали спускаться. – Ты вовсе не лузер. Ну, по крайней мере, не теперь.

Я пожал плечами и крепче взялся за Гарри. Мы преодолели два пролета, когда нам вслед донеслось тревожное:

– Мальчики? Мальчики, вы же меня здесь не оставите?..


	33. Chapter 33

– Развлекаетесь?

Летний день рассеивается, как морок, и спустя мгновение я снова стою в подземелье, рядом с Мыслеливом.

– Итак? – Снейп сжимает мое плечо так крепко, будто хочет раздавить. – Итак… – он хватает губами воздух, пытаясь найти слова. – Вам понравилось, Поттер?

А мне нифига не понравилось, я в ужасе, и у меня во рту почему-то привкус мыльной пены, как в тот день, когда я нажрался шампуня на спор с Симусом.

– Приятным человеком был твой отец, правда? – лицо у Снейпа белое, а зрачки прыгают, как сумасшедшие черные кролики. Взгляд – со лба на губы, коротко мне в глаза, и снова на губы, пытаясь если не услышать, так хоть увидеть слова оправдания. Будто они у меня есть, эти оправдания. Не скажу ведь я Снейпу: ну да, я мудак, прыгаю башкой вперед в мелкий омут, ну да, а что ты хотел, Снейп, я же Поттер, я ведь и сам понимаю, что не надо, а все равно лезу. Я непутевый весь какой-то, аж самому противно, и сумка у меня вечно расстегнута, и ширинка, и шнурки развязываются на каждом шагу, а когда мне снятся кошмары, я реву и зову маму, ебический стыд, зову маму в комнате, где спят еще четыре человека.

Наверное, надо ему хоть что-то вообще сказать, потому что он ждет и с каждой секундой все сильнее распаляется, злится, ему же пальцы больно, наверное – так давить. Я слышу, как крошится кость, как сплющивается плечевой сустав, и пытаюсь как-то поправить сползающие очки, не шевеля руками.

Наконец, Снейпу надоедает ждать, и он изо всей силы отталкивает меня от себя, у него такое лицо… страшное, в общем. И не в обычном смысле, а прям вообще.

– Не вздумай рассказать кому-нибудь о том, что ты видел! – рычит он, а кому же я расскажу, если мне даже вспоминать стыдно, я вообще забыть все хочу, то, что увидел, я же теперь не смогу уже никогда как раньше… я же вообще уже ничего не смогу – Снейп весь дрожал, когда его вниз башкой подвешивали, он и сейчас дрожит, надо что-то сделать, что-то хорошее, но я уже достаточно тут натворил, да и что я могу сделать ему хорошего, даже если захочу – какая-нибудь пакость получится, обязательно, таким уж я вышел.

Так что я просто бормочу бестолково:

– Нет-нет, я никому, конечно, я никому...

– ВОН ОТСЮДА! – орет Снейп, его аж сгибает пополам от крика, весь воздух в легких заканчивается, наверное, у него маленький объем легких, он вообще, кажется, последние пять минут дышать не может, но все-таки открывает рот и снова орет: – Вон! И чтобы духу твоего здесь больше не было!

– Да-да, я конечно, я понял… – отступаю, отворачиваюсь, кидаюсь к двери, а потом спотыкаюсь от сильного удара в затылок. И звон такой… ну, как будто разбилось что-то стеклянное.

И мне за шиворот сыплется что-то, и в волосах, и в складках мантии, смотрю, а это сухие дохлые тараканы.

«Нифига себе», – думаю, поворачиваюсь медленно так к Снейпу, а все плывет перед глазами, и затылок какой-то горячий, пульсирует, аж странно как-то. И стекло под ногами хрустит, стекло и тараканы.

Снейп стоит, открыв рот – вот форменно челюсть отвалилась, не вру. Одна рука в воздухе зависла, другая комкает ткань мантии. Я закрываю глаза, покачиваясь, чувствую, что сознание куда-то ускользает.

В наступившей тишине отчетливо слышно обреченное снейпово:

– Твою мать.

***

Прихожу в себя, пока меня куда-то тащат. А это Снейп меня тащит. По лестнице. И приговаривает себе под нос: «И от дедушки ушел, и от бабушки ушел, хрен ты мне тут от банки тараканов коньки двинешь».

«Или у меня галлюцинации, или Снейп сказал слово «хрен»?» – думаю. А сам пытаюсь поудобней так извернуться, чтобы Снейпу меня тащить не сильно тяжело было. Снейп еще крепче меня к себе прижимает, и зубами скрипит:

– Не дергайтесь, Поттер.

И вприпрыжку почти по лестницам вверх, я и не знал, что Снейп резвый такой, в его-то годы.

– А вы куда меня тащите? Сэр.

– Заткнитесь, Поттер. – Но я уже догадался, что в лазарет, потому что выбор невелик – либо в лазарет, либо на Астрономическую башню, но думаю, я еще не до такой степени Снейпа довел, чтобы он решился меня оттуда скинуть.

– Сэр, у меня тараканы за шиворотом, – сообщаю по секрету. Мне до сих пор не страшно, думаю, это из-за удара по башке, потому что любому нормальному человеку стало бы страшно, будь на него направлен такой нос. А мне почему-то хочется этот нос погладить, как зверушку, знаете, но мне постоянно глупости в голову приходят, я почти всегда им сопротивляюсь, но иногда сопротивлялка дает сбой – как с Мыслесливом, например.

– Заткнитесь, Поттер, – говорит Снейп, ему разговаривать тяжело, он дышит с трудом, оно и не удивительно – если считать подземелья, то Снейп уже шесть лестниц преодолел. Думаю сказать ему, чтобы отпустил – я и сам могу идти – но стоит хоть чуть-чуть от него отодвинуться, как Снейп судорожно сжимает руки, ну, снова пытается меня раздавить, проще говоря. Да и потом, что-то липкое течет по шее, это подозрительно, вдруг у меня полголовы как не бывало, а я и не в курсе?

Но тараканов все же лучше вытряхнуть. Я и пытаюсь ему это объяснить; тараканов надо вытряхнуть, потому что мадам Помфри будет задавать вопросы, и тогда невозможно будет соврать, что я сам ударился – ведь с чего мне обсыпаться тараканами, а потом падать с лестницы, к примеру? А вот просто упасть с лестницы я запросто мог, от меня вообще можно ждать что угодно. Снейп снова «заткнитесьпоттеркает», потом глядит на меня, как на монстра. А я пытаюсь объяснить, мне, на самом-то деле, жутко хочется извиниться за то, что я сунулся в этот Мыслеслив, и за то, что мой папа сделал, и Сириус, и за то, что все смотрели – и всем было пофиг, многие даже смеялись, пока Снейп там брыкался в воздухе. И сразу бы извиниться за все гадости, которые я писал в черновых эссе по зельям, я их оставлял себе, но мог бы и сдать по ошибке, а там столько обидного. И за все шуточки про Снейпа, некоторые прямо очень нехорошие, то есть, они прямо злые, я сейчас это понимаю, мне раньше как-то все равно было, что там со Снейпом творится, а теперь стыдно. И я бы еще извинился, что я такое ходячее недоразумение, и даже от банки уклониться не смог, Снейп-то наверняка не в меня метил, он может, вообще, в косяк метил, а я со своей башкой лезу везде.

К счастью, я не извиняюсь, а начинаю объяснять усталым терпеливым голосом а-ля «Бинс на шестой лекции кряду», что конечно, я на Снейпа стучать не буду, он вообще не виноват, если подумать, ни к чему ему лишние неприятности, так что надо что-то соврать в лазарете, надо что-то придумать, алиби Снейпу, может, или вообще пусть он меня к стеночке прислонит у лазарета, постучит и уйдет, чтобы его в эту историю не втягивать, только сначала надо тараканов вытряхнуть.

Тут Снейп осторожно меня так опускает на пол, садится на ступеньку и начинает смеяться, нет, он начинает ржать, ржет прямо-таки неприлично, как Рон от некоторых баек, которые травит Фред, ржет и пытается лицо рукой закрыть, чтоб у меня шока не было, только поздно, у меня давно уже шок, и спине мокро от крови, а тут ржущий Снейп – короче, это просто… просто слишком. И я сажусь рядом на ступеньку, приваливаюсь к нему плечом и тоже ржу, и икаю, а Снейп мычит так страдальчески в свою ладонь, он не может лицо нормально закрыть, ему нос мешает, и я вижу, что глаза у него мокрые, но это от смеха, конечно, потому что если не от смеха, а я увидел, то Снейп меня убьет. Он мычит и говорит:

– Как мы их будем вытрахивать… вытряхивать, Поттер?

– Как-как? – всхлипываю я, сползая по ступенькам, и Снейп меня держит, чтобы не сползал. – Обычно!

И представив эту картинку, ухожу совсем уж в астрал, попа съезжает со ступеньки, и я опрокидываюсь на спину, стукнувшись затылком о ступеньку выше. Снейп ржет еще громче, а я захожусь прямо, лежа на спине и задыхаясь, вот так мы сидим рядышком на летучей лестнице и ржем в два голоса, а лестница летает туда-сюда, не понимая, какой этаж нам нужен – пятый или шестой.


	34. Деловой подход

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Деловой подход  
> Автор: Трегги Ди  
> Бета: non-existent  
> Пейринг: СС/ГП  
> Рейтинг: NC-17 за не особо графичный секс, слово «хуй» и проч. и проч.  
> Дисклеймер: все принадлежит Роулинг  
> Саммари: меркантильный Гарри и безропотный Снейп. Встреча в метро.  
> Размер: мини  
> Предупреждения: обсценная лексика, ООС персонажей и общее мозгоебство

Он проходит один раз. Он проходит второй раз. Туда-обратно, сначала справа налево, потом слева направо. Желтый постер на кирпичной стене дергает оторванным краем, когда проезжает вагон.

Он проходит мимо еще раз. Когда в четвертый раз тащится по перрону, я встаю и шагаю к нему.

Не, ну а чего ждать? Уже ясно все итак. Он стоит, смотрит, руки в карманах. Ха, у него есть карманы! Ха, он в маггловском пальто. Забавно.

– Эй, – говорю. Снейп вздыхает.

– Поттер.

Растягиваю губы в улыбке. Поднимаюсь на цыпочки (у меня изо рта пахнет жвачкой, я знаю):

– Отъебись.

– Поттер. – Снова говорит он. – Есть хочешь?

Мы идем в кафе. Дождь моросит, бьет по темечку, его это не беспокоит – а мне приходится то и дело протирать очки. Синтепон из куртки у меня весь почти вылез, так что я мерзну, жутко просто. Снейп протягивает руку и обнимает меня, прижав к себе, и я начинаю хохотать. Он дергается от громкого звука, тут же меня выпускает, и мы идем дальше каждый сам по себе – я хохочу, он там что-то щупает в своих карманах.

В кафе он заказывает мне картошку фри. Ем не спеша, посылаю его за кетчупом, за перцем в крохотных белых пакетиках. Вытираю сопли салфеткой с логотипом кафе. Он хмурится, ну, как обычно.

Когда тарелка пустеет, он решается снова заговорить:

– Поттер.

– Ага.

– У меня к тебе предложение.

– О.

– Да.

Мы молчим. Я стучу ногтем по столу, это мелодия – про ту блондинку, которая уже не девочка, но еще не женщина. Он слушает, слушает, потом говорит:

– Тебе негде жить.

«У вас изумительный талант, мистер Поттер – вы умеете с чрезвычайно умным видом констатировать очевидные вещи».

Ну, это он бы так сказал.

– Спасибо, Кэп.

– «Кэп»? – он морщит лоб.

– А кетчупа не осталось?

Он вздыхает, снова идет за стойку. Девица с хвостиками что-то объясняет, он тычет пальцем в мою сторону, девица снова начинает бубнить. Тогда он достает из кармана купюру в десять фунтов. Я отворачиваюсь.

У меня носки все сырые. Это кеды, они старые, почти такие же, как были когда-то у Дадли. Только у него шнурки были салатовые, а у меня черные. Это обидно, я ведь всегда завидовал его салатовым шнуркам.

Снейп возвращается, вываливает на стол передо мной гору пакетиков – порционный кетчуп, соль, перец, сахар, зубочистки. Я выбираю только кетчуп, распихиваю по карманам. Немного подумав, забираю и зубочистки.

Он так и стоит над душой.

– Спасибо, Снейп. Ну, я пошел?

– Нет.

О, прекрасно, «нет» он сказал.

– Послушай, Поттер… – он хватает меня за плечо, давит, усаживает обратно. – Как насчет сделки? – пальцы у него дергаются, он весь такой неугомонный, прям ужас. – Все по-честному. Ты - мне, я - тебе.

– Например?

– Тебе негде жить, – снова повторяет он. – У меня дом. Большой.

Хвастается, ага.

– Там просторная гостевая комната.

Звучит неплохо.

– Я буду тебя кормить.

Как будто собаку завести собрался.

– Ты сможешь пользоваться всеми вещами, которые есть в доме.

Неслыханная щедрость.

– Кроме тех, что в моем кабинете.

Ну, разумеется.

Может, попросить у него еще картошки, пока он такой добрый?

– От тебя потребуется оказывать мне определенные услуги…

Этот человек что, не знает слова «секс»?

– Сколько раз? – вот и все, что я спрашиваю.

Это деловой подход. Он мне больно делает этими своими корявыми пальцами, между прочим.

– Раз в неделю, – он говорит наугад, наверняка не продумал этот аспект. Ага, я знаю слово «аспект». Крутой я, скажете, нет?

– Снизу или сверху?

– Я… – он растерян, бубнит. – Я… это…

Девица с хвостиками надувает огроменный просто пузырь из жевательной резинки.

– Ладно, по ходу разберемся, – милостиво соглашаюсь. Он смотрит на меня с ужасом. Думаю, в скором времени пожалеет о своем предложении. Но я успею обсохнуть, погреться и даже ванну принять в его чудесном большом доме, который он так расхваливает.

Мы уходим, девица смотрит нам вслед.

***

Молчи, молчи, молчи. Смотри на меня. Смотри на меня и молчи.

Мы со Снейпом трахаемся. Я сверху, если вам интересно. Он снизу. Я упираюсь ладонями в его пузо – хлипкое такое пузо, кажется, я могу пальцами все его кишки прощупать, упираюсь и дрыгаюсь на нем, и он елозит спиной по простыням, и голова его бьется о изголовье, и он кивает каждому моему толчку, с профессорским таким лицом, мол «правильно говорите, мистер, правильно, именно так». Кивает, охает, я мну его живот, приладившись между раздвинутых ног, худых и волосатых. Гипнотизирую его взглядом. У него глаза то и дело закрываются – он и когда целуется, их закрывает. Я не закрываю. Я таращусь на него. Гипнотизирую. Гарри Трахинни. И Снейммануэль. Когда он открывает рот, я качаю головой. Молчи. Молчи, молчи, молчи.

Он не говорит ничего, зато кричит.

– А. А. А. А.

Выталкивает из себя воздух, так и кричит – коротко, громко. А. А. А. Как на приеме у врача.

«Скажите А-а-а»

– А. А. А.

И закрывает, все-таки, глаза. Гад такой.

Смотри на меня. Смотри на меня. Я ведь смотрю? И ты смотри. На. Меня.

Ладно, я здесь закончил.

***

Я стираю носки, развешиваю их на веревке. Он подходит сзади, наблюдает за моими действиями.

– Ты плохо выжимаешь, – говорит, кладет руки поверх моих, показывает, как надо. Я тянусь за прищепкой. Он запускает руку мне в волосы.

– Ты меня мацаешь, – сообщаю. Он потрясенно молчит. Потом:

– Что-что я делаю?

– Сегодня у нас что?

– Среда, – он почти не задумывается.

– Если хочешь, давай сейчас, – предлагаю.

– Что?

Какой непонятливый.

– Сделаем это. Я могу даже четыре раза подряд, и потом ты месяц меня не трогаешь. Ну, как?

Он поджимает губы и уходит.

***

Он чистит зубы. Я сижу в ванной. Мы встречаемся здесь по вторникам и средам, потому что в другие дни у меня нет настроения мыться или расчесываться. Смешно – он-то башку начал мыть регулярно. Не то, чтобы это ему как-то помогло сделать жизнь лучше.

Он мне купил новую куртку. Там синтепона еще завались. И еще купил мне джинсы, два свитера и с десяток футболок. Молодец. Носки только не купил, и трусы. Ничего. Буду ходить босиком и голожопый. Уверен, ему даже понравится.

– Клевые подштанники, – комментирую, глядя на него из пенной груды. Он фыркает, чистит зубы, потом сплевывает мне в ванную. – У тебя кровь из десен идет. Какая паста?

– С мятой. – Он садится на краешек, сует мне тюбик. Впервые со мной заговорил за эти три недели. В прошлый раз все-таки я его сильно обидел. Сам виноват, вот я как считаю.

Верчу в руках тюбик с зубной пастой, возвращаю ему. Он вздыхает. Смотрит на меня.

– Нравлюсь? – спрашиваю.

– Очень, – кивает.

– Клево. Дверь закрой.

Мы занимаемся сексом в ванной. Тесно до жути. Он едва не засыпает, положив голову мне на грудь. Мокрый, на бровях пена. Руки где-то у меня под жопой шевелятся. Неугомонный, говорю – вообще спокойно не лежит, никогда. Нервы.

– Экстремальный трах можно считать за два раза, – задумчиво так говорю. Он фыркает.

– В договоре не предусмотрено.

– А я что-то успел подписать? – удивляюсь. Он вздыхает, дыхание холодное, на мокрой коже сразу возникают пупырышки. Представляю, как было бы круто, если бы он подул на мой сосок. Или на другой мой сосок. Или на оба, по очереди. А, пофиг.

Лампа в ванной мигает.

– Ты спишь?

Молчит. Утопить бы его сейчас.

– Ты спишь?

Лампа в ванной мигает.

***

Мне скучно. У него действительно большой дом. Слишком большой.

***

Вечером я выбираюсь на кухню. Не спрашивайте, зачем, и не спрашивайте, почему на мне нет ничего, кроме носков. Просто вечер, кухня, светильник (длину шнура можно корректировать), холодильник бормочет что-то. Фиговый у него холодильник. Когда я в три часа ночи в нем шарил, он вдруг начал пищать. Громко. Снейп проснулся, конечно, но вниз не вышел. Я сожрал все сосиски в доме.

Все.

Снейп сидит за столом, ужинает. Читает. Читает и ужинает, он это всегда делал одновременно. Так что ничего необычного.

Ну, разве что, я. Я необычный. Снейп даже книгу откладывает. Окидывает меня взглядом. Так и не поймешь, доволен или сердится.

Или что он там еще может чувствовать.

Сажусь на стол, отодвигая его тарелку. Болтаю ногами. Он смотрит, вилкой по столу постукивает.

– Мне сон приснился, – правда приснился. – Типа мы с тобой собрались заняться сексом. Ну, и я снимаю с тебя штаны. Трусы. Беру твой член. А у него нет головки. Вообще. Ну, то есть – вот идет член, нормальный, а потом раз – и обрублено.

Даже глазом не моргнул. Ни он, ни я.

Ладно, думаю. Тогда, может, о другом?

– Бывает такое чувство… ну, знаешь… что делаешь что-то неправильно. И это не просто неправильно, это как… ну… как слово «длина» написать с двумя «н». Если, например, написать «хочется» через «ца», то это ничего, это не стремно. А если «длину»…

– Стремно? – он морщит лоб. О чем с ним разговаривать, он же дуб!

– Забей.

– За…

– О, хватит. Снейп. Что ешь?

– Лазанью, – с чувством собственного достоинства. Лазанья с чувством собственного достоинства на тарелке, Снейп с чувством собственного достоинства ее ест. Ел, пока я не пришел. Я жопой горошину раздавил. Откуда у него на столе горошина? Я принцесса, точно.

– Ты от меня не устал?

– А ты? – осторожно.

А я… а что я?

– Тихо у тебя тут.

– Да.

Молчим. У него подавленный вид. Чтобы утешить, кладу ноги ему на плечи. Он их гладит, мои волосатые ноги.

– Хочешь есть? – спрашивает. – У меня даже кетчуп где-то был.

– А. Ладно.

Он не двигается с места, я слежу, как он пальцами перебирает волосы у меня на ногах. Мерзкий тип, вообще-то. Что приятного – трогать волосатые ноги? Вы знаете? Вот и я тоже.

Мерзкий тип этот Снейп.

– У меня депрессия, наверное, – сообщаю.

– Давно?

Раз, два, три… четыре… так. И еще…

– Около полугода.

– А.

Молчим.

– Гарри…

Перебиваю:

– Может, мне от тебя уйти?

Уходил же раньше. Не в первый раз, так-то. Он меня обидел. Сильно. Я ушел. Сначала кантовался у Рона. Потом достал Рона. Перебрался к Гермионе. Достал и ее, даже быстрее, чем Рона – все-таки, Рон не заставлял меня мыться, с ним проблем почти не было.

– Драко Малфой звал меня «Потный Поттер», – сообщаю я. Снейп смотрит на меня, смотрит. Потом просыпается:

– Тебя пожалеть? – губами шевелит, но лицо не движется. – И потом, где сейчас он, и где ты?

Тоже верно.

– Так что? Что будешь делать? Если я уйду?

Он пожимает плечами, мои ноги с них сваливаются. Я ковыряюсь в его лазанье пальцами.

– Найду тебя еще раз.

– Через полгода, – фыркаю. Когда Гермиона меня прогнала, я пошел по всем Уизли, но потом решил, что веселее жить в лондонском метро. И не ошибся.

Это все депрессия. Я знаю, меня-то они любят. Мою депрессию – нет.

– Гарри, я… – мне не нравится, когда его голос звучит так слабо. Фыркаю.

– Отвяжись.

– Почему ты не хочешь слушать?

– Мне скучно. Твой дом – это просто большая картонная коробка для хомячков. О! Ты знаешь, что если хомячиха рожает, она частенько жрет своих детишек?

– Послушай, я должен…

– Говоришь, кетчуп есть?

– Я…

– «Я», «я», «я», «я»… – закатываю глаза к потолку. – Нас тут двое, вообще-то.

Слезаю со стола и гордо удаляюсь, виляя задницей с пятном от расплющенной горошины.

– Гарри, я… – говорит он мне вслед.

***

– Какой я?

Тумбочка у кровати дрожит так мелко, словно собирается взлететь. Я забыл, когда в последний раз садился на метлу. Сегодня я сижу на хуе Снейпа.

Один трах за неделю спокойной жизни, в тепле и уюте.

Это просто деловой подход.

На самом деле, не так уж здесь уютно. И я давно уже не чувствовал, что мне тепло. Как промерз ночью на скамейке, под валящим с неба снегом – тогда, в ту ночь, когда топиться хотелось – так и не согрелся до сих пор. Да и спокойствием здесь не пахнет. Один трах.

Деловой подход меня подводит.

Снейп мычит, жилы на шее у него натягиваются, ну просто струны – пальцем проведи, зазвучат. Руки Снейпа держат мои бедра, направляют, круговыми движениями больших пальцев потирают выступающие косточки. Подонок глядит на меня с жалостью, пока я ебу его, пропихивая в себя его член.

А я хочу слышать комплименты или оскорбления, без разницы. Я не хочу, чтобы он молчал.

Я не хочу, чтобы он так смотрел.

Не молчи, не смотри на меня. Говори. Говори.

Говори.

– Так какой я?

– Непослушный.

У него это выходит так: «М-м-м… непослушный… м-м-м…»

– А еще?

Давай, Снейп, не отключайся. Говори. Говори со мной.

Обо мне.

– Бестолковый.

Ничего нового.

– Еще?

Возможно, мой голос звучит угрожающе. Возможно.

Хрен его знает, в темноте, в душном воздухе ночи, я сам себя не слышу.

Снейпа слышу. Он говорит:

– Гордый.

И:

– Упрямый.

Он говорит:

– Бесконечно упрямый.

– А еще какой?

Бедра устали, ноги трясутся, голос склеился в горле. Его руки держат.

Я говорю:

– А еще какой?

И он отвечает:

– Любимый.

Вдох. Выдох.

– Заткнись.

***

На следующий день я ухожу. Вы не поверите: в новой куртке опять дыра, и снова я теряю синтепон. Иду и осыпаюсь, за мной белый след, как крошки, или что там еще кидал в волшебном лесу Мальчик-Который-С-Пальчик.

И не будем сейчас про мой рост, ладно?!

Серьезно, не будем.

Я думаю: еще полгода одиночества. Прежде, чем он соберется с духом и отправится за мной. Прежде, чем он захочет меня разыскать.

В прошлый раз он ждал так долго.

Когда я сказал, что он меня сильно обидел: я это и имел в виду. Думаете, я веду себя как истеричная баба? Пошли вы в жопу. Мне можно. Я убил Волдеморта. Я жил со Снейпом.

Мне можно все.

Мне можно все, но я ничего не хочу.

Желтый постер кто-то оторвал. Вагоны мчатся бесшумно, люди заходят в них, чтобы укатить на следующую станцию. Ветер гуляет по перрону.

Я сижу на полу.

Сижу на полу и смотрю на Снейпа.

А он смотрит на меня.

***

Ну ладно, все было не так. Когда он появился впервые – там, на перроне. Спустя полгода с того дня, как я ушел. И сидел на скамейке в парке. И превращался в сугроб.  
И плакал – но я вам этого не говорил, ясно? Не было такого.

Там, в метро… Когда он прошел мимо меня в первый раз. Я подумал: «мамочки». Я подумал: «это он. Это он. Это он. Это…» - ну, вы поняли.

Потом он шагал туда-сюда, я трясся и думал: «Северус». Ну, честно, вот, думал одно-единственное слово, имя, в голове мигало лампочками, как вывеска супермаркета. «Северус: самые качественные сосиски в городе!». Простите… меня опять занесло.

Когда я шел к нему, я думал: «блядь, только не смей его касаться, не трогай его, ни при каких обстоятельствах, понял?! Ты понял, понял? Потому что тогда – все, крышка. И ее снесет, эту крышку. И тебя снесет. И…» - дальше додумать не успел, остановился перед ним, посмотрел в глаза. Он выглядел взволнованным.

Я подумал: «это правда ты».

Сказал:

– Эй.

Он сказал:

– Поттер.

Я подумал: «Северус…»

Когда мы шли в кафе, и он обнял меня – я подумал: «сейчас умру». А вслух:

– Ха, ха, ХА. – Как конь. Или Рон под мухой. Ага, вот так все плохо.

Когда он принес мне кетчуп, я подумал:

«сейчас умру». Снова.

Он предложил мне жить с ним за секс. Я подумал: «ненавижу тебя». Я подумал: «лучше бы Круциатисом запустил». Я подумал: «за что ты так?»

Сказал:

– Сколько раз?

Когда я трахал его, я думал: «только молчи. Северус. Только молчи, ни слова, умоляю, молчи, сдохни, сдохни, я не могу без тебя, урод, урод, за что ты меня так ненавидишь? Только молчи. Молчи. Молчи. Смотри на меня». Ага. Секс был не очень хорош, если судить, что я думал, вместо того, чтобы вопить и корчиться, в поту и страсти.

Когда он учил меня, как выжимать носки… когда он взъерошил мне волосы – ну, как раньше, тыщу лет назад, когда между нами все было просто и хорошо… я подумал: «может… может, он… может, я зря все-таки…»

А сказал опять какую-то глупость.

Когда он спал, положив мне голову на грудь, в ванной – нихрена он не спал, на самом деле. Он же притворялся, я прекрасно это понимал. Но я сидел в воде, пока она не остыла.

Мне просто… нравилось.

Когда он пытался объясниться… не знаю уж, что бы он сказал. Но он говорил только:

«Гарри». Он говорил только: «Я…».

Он говорил:

– Гарри, я…

Сил не было это слушать. И я не слушал. Не слушал.

Когда мы трахались… в последний раз… в чертов последний… он сказал, что я непослушный. Что я бестолковый, гордый и упрямый. Бесконечно упрямый.

Это же правда.

Он сказал:

– Любимый.

И я подумал: «я тоже… я тоже тебя… я… Северус, Мерлин мой, Северус, пожалуйста, я так сильно…»

А сказал:

– Заткнись.

Я действительно непослушный. И гордый. И упрямый, бесконечно упрямый.

Но дело-то в другом.

Дело-то…

Когда я уходил, я надеялся, что он меня найдет. Это было… что-то вроде игры.

Я рисковал.

Честно, я сам не знаю, что со мной случилось. Почему я такой. Почему я не могу – ни с ним, ни без него. Сам не знаю. Но когда я увидел на перроне, когда я подошел к нему, я подумал:

«Люблю тебя».

Вот и все, что я подумал.

Я сказал:

– Новый контракт, Снейп.

Сказал:

– Ты будешь оказывать мне определенные услуги.

Сказал:

– За это я буду трахать твой мозг. И душу. И тело. Возможно, это будет очень долгосрочный контракт.

Деловой подход, понимаете? Это важно.

Я подумал: «если он сейчас спросит, какого рода услуги, я убью его».

Но он сказал:

– Тупица.

Он сказал:

– Люблю тебя.

И я снова заржал. Извините.


	35. Гудки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Я, наверное, лучше займу столик и буду ждать тебя, пока мой кофе совсем не остынет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Навеяно песней Ani DiFranco – Dinner
> 
> I guess I'd better go sit down  
> and wait for you  
> til my coffee gets cold

til my coffee gets cold

_**У вас одно новое сообщение.**_  
Я звоню позвать тебя выпить кофе. В кафе на углу. Рядом с твоим домом. Я заказал два американо. Один – для тебя. Я очень надеюсь, что ты ко мне присоединишься, потому что у меня совсем нет денег с собой. **\- Смешок. -** Ну а еще я очень по тебе скучаю. Думаю, это тоже стоит упомянуть. **\- Гудки.**  
 _ **Удалить сообщение? Сообщение стерто.**_  
  
  
  
 _ **У вас одно новое сообщение.**_  
Ты знаешь, я же отрепетировал прошлое сообщение. Записал его на салфетке. Потому что на самом деле я вечно теряюсь, не знаю, что сказать. Я… да ты и сам знаешь. Ты знаешь. **\- Тяжелое молчание. В отдалении что-то бренчит, словно кто-то вертит в руках что-то металлическое, ключи, или, может, чайную ложку. -** Может, ты просто… просто придешь сюда, а? **\- Долгое молчание. -** Не стоило и надеяться. **\- Гудки.**  
 _ **Удалить сообщение? Сообщение стерто.**_  
  
  
  
 _ **У вас одно новое сообщение.**_  
Знаешь, я, наверное, уже затрахал твой несчастный автоответчик. Хотя лучше бы я затрахал тебя. - **Молчание. Долгое, долгое молчание. Неуверенный смешок. Снова молчание. -** Извини. Я не должен был так говорить. Я просто… **\- Гудки.**  
 _ **Удалить сообщение? Сообщение стерто.**_  
 _  
  
  
 **У вас одно новое сообщение.**_  
Наверное, ты считаешь меня полным идиотом. И, может быть, ты даже прав. Я могу представить, как ты сейчас… да, ты сейчас, наверное, киваешь головой. Возьми чертову трубку. Скажи мне это. Скажи своим дурацким тоном: «ты идиот». Ну же. Давай. **– Молчание. Сопит в трубку. -** А ведь я никогда не считал тебя трусом. **\- Долгое молчание. -** Ну ладно. Это был глупый прием. Я знал, что не сработает. Я знал, что… да. **\- Гудки.**  
 _ **Удалить сообщение? Сообщение стерто.**_  
  
  
  
 _ **У вас одно новое сообщение.**_  
Знаешь, на меня тут уже странно косятся. Телефон в углу, и у меня такое ощущение, что очередь набегает и встает у меня за спиной, именно когда я подхожу позвонить тебе. Ну вот, теперь на меня тем более косятся. **\- В сторону: «извините». -** Я… ох. **\- Долгое молчание. В ответ на чье-то бормотание: «я не молчу, я… я так разговариваю, ясно вам?» -** У меня тут уже отбирают трубку. Просто… ладно. Я потом тебе позвоню. Да. Пока. **\- Короткая пауза, смешок. -** Видишь, я уже научился прощаться, а не просто бросать трубку. Вообще-то я знаю, что так делать невежливо, но… я просто… я кладу ее, когда становится слишком невыносимо… разговаривать… с тишиной. **\- Шорох, гудки.**  
 _ **Удалить сообщение? Сообщение стерто.  
**_  
  
  
 _ **У вас одно новое сообщение.**_  
Мы с твоим автоответчиком уже лучшие друзья. Знаешь, он неплохой парень. Думаю, тебе стоит быть с ним поласковей. **\- Сокрушенное молчание. -** Я совсем глупо шучу, да? Со мной такое бывает, когда я… ну, тебе просто надо не обращать на это внимание. Знаешь, я все еще жду. Кофе, правда, остыл. Он теперь еще противней. И я не знаю, сколько тебе класть ложек сахара. Чтоб это было главной моей проблемой, правда? **\- Смешок. Вздох. -** Э-э-э, ну ладно. Я подожду еще немного. На случай, если ты… ну, если ты не сидишь перед автоответчиком и не сверлишь его ненавидящим взглядом, слушая весь этот мой бред. Да. **\- Нервный смех, кашель, гудки.**  
 _ **Удалить сообщение? Сообщение стерто.**_  
 **  
  
  
 _У вас одно новое сообщение._**  
Ой, я опять забыл попрощаться. Ну, в прошлый раз. В общем, пока. Чтобы ты не подумал, что я… невежливый, или… истерю… я совсем не истерю. Видел бы ты меня сейчас! Абсолютно взрослый, спокойный парень. Да. Ты бы меня даже не узнал. Прошел бы мимо, сел за соседний столик, и сказал бы так недовольно официанту: «ну, и где этот балбес?». А я бы повернулся и… и крикнул: «эй, ты что, я тут!». Или нет, я бы сказал: «я не балбес, я просто тебя…». Черт. Глупо как-то. Наверное, мне лучше… **\- Шорох, приглушенное ругательство. -** Пока! **– Гудки.**  
 _ **Удалить сообщение? Сообщение стерто.**_  
  
  
 **  
 _У вас одно новое сообщение._**  
Мне нравится представлять, что тебя похитили пришельцы. Или что ты уехал на горнолыжный курорт. Или… ну, не знаю… поскользнулся в ванной, сломал ногу и не можешь доползти до телефона. **\- Пауза. -** Не в смысле, что ты уже старый… то есть, знаешь, как эти старушки, которые все время ломают себе что-то в ванной… потому что ты совсем не… Мерлин, что я болтаю вообще? Я просто хочу, чтобы у тебя была серьезная причина не отвечать мне. Ладно, ты не придешь – это я уже понял. Но ты мог бы хотя бы снять трубку и… ну, не знаю… сказать… черт. Знаешь, наверное, я так и буду думать. Что ты просто не можешь разобраться, как обращаться с этой маггловской штуковиной. Ты же раньше никогда не пользовался автоотвечиком. Ты же совсем недавно перебрался в мир магглов. Так что… **\- Испуганно. -** Не то, что бы я следил за тобой, кстати. Ты не подумай, что я какой-нибудь… ну, псих ненормальный… я не собираюсь стоять у твоего подъезда ночью, под дождем, и орать твое имя, если ты об этом беспокоишься. В смысле, я мог бы, если бы ты захотел, но ты вряд ли… **\- Судорожный вздох. -** Я опять несу что-то не то. **\- Короткое молчание, пыхтит в трубку. -** Просто так случайно вышло. Ну, я случайно узнал, что ты недавно снял квартиру в этом доме. Я на него сейчас смотрю, через окно. Мой столик прямо рядом с окном, такое, большое, во всю стену. Ты его сразу увидишь, если решишь выглянуть… ну… или захочешь все-таки прийти. Ага, да. Вот, я тут. А адрес твой узнал случайно. У Гермионы. Я… о, черт. **\- Молчание. Сердито: -** Я доставал ее до тех пор, пока она не выяснила, где ты живешь. В отделе… ну, там, где она работает со всеми этими своими бумажками. Черт, подожди, тут опять кто-то к телефону… **\- В сторону, глухо что-то бубнит. -** Ужасные люди. **\- Снова бубнит. -** Я просто… знаешь, я хотел тебе… черт. Черт, я… О-о-о-о. **\- Шорох, сдавленный стон, стук, как будто кто-то бьется головой о твердую поверхность. -** Не важно. Забудь. Знаешь, ты… ты просто можешь сидеть и дальше, один, в своей квартире, запертый на сто замков, или что у тебя там. Потому что я… ну, я больше не собираюсь… И я не буду класть трубку, как какая-то обиженная… черт. ДА ЗАБИРАЙТЕ, ЗАБИРАЙТЕ СВОЙ ГРЕБАНЫЙ ТЕЛЕФОН!!! **\- Гудки.**  
 _ **Удалить сообщение? Сообщение стерто.**_  
  
  
  
 _ **У вас одно новое сообщение.**_  
 **Глухо: -** Знаешь, я просто ненавижу тебя.  
 ** _Удалить сообщение? Сообщение стерто._**  
  
  
 _ **  
У вас одно новое сообщение.**_  
Я не должен был этого говорить. Потому что я так на самом деле не чувствую. Я вовсе не… ты знаешь. Ты знаешь все сам. И ты… о. Как хочешь. Мне плевать. В общем… нет, черт. Я не буду лгать. Тебе. И вообще. Мне не плевать, и я не… я злюсь. И мне больно. И я пролил на себя кофе. И я… **\- Молчание. Молчание. Молчание. -** Я… - **Гудки.**  
 _ **Удалить сообщение? Сообщение стерто.**_  
  
  
  
 _ **У вас ни одного нового сообщения.  
  
  
У вас ни одного нового сообщения.  
  
  
У вас ни одного нового сообщения.  
  
  
У вас ни одного нового сообщения.  
  
  
У вас ни одного нового сообщения.**_  
  
  
  
  
\- Зачем ты хранишь этот старый автоответчик? Это что, это… это компромат? Доказательство моего позора, да?

  
_\- Это не позор._

  
\- Тогда что?

  
**Молчание.**

  
\- Тогда…

  
_\- Я слышал с первого раза, спасибо._

  
\- Но ты не ответил.

  
_\- Я не собираюсь выбрасывать его. Пусть… пусть лежит. Здесь. Он мне не мешает._

  
\- Да там ни одного сообщения! Ты все удалил? О. Ну конечно. Можно было и не…

  
_\- Я запомнил._

  
\- Что?

  
_\- Я запомнил их. Я запомнил их наизусть._

  
\- О. Ну ладно. В смысле…

  
_\- Заткнись._

  
\- Я ничего не говорю.

  
_\- Прекрати так улыбаться. Или отправишься обратно в кафе._

  
\- А я бы не против. Выпить там с тобой кофе, все-таки.

  
_\- Ни шанса. Я туда больше ни ногой. Да нас и не пустят._

  
\- Думаешь?

  
_\- Они были шокированы._

  
\- Кто? Посетители? Да… Но мы же не занимались сексом на столе!

  
_\- Но мы…_

  
\- Да. Ты поцеловал меня.

  
_\- Прямо на глазах у…_

  
\- Так им и надо. Они пытались отобрать у меня телефон.

  
_\- Да. Ладно. Так им и надо._


	36. Если падает звезда

Гарри стоял и глядел на Снейпа. На то, как Снейп перебирает пальцами по простыне, сминая ее в складки и снова разглаживая. На то, как равномерно вздымается его грудь, укрытая тонким одеялом. На то, как серые предрассветные тени копятся в углубления его угловатых, резких черт лица.  
  
Гарри глядел на Снейпа, вытянувшегося на кровати, молчащего и хмурого.  
  
– Мы проспали, – глухо сказал Гарри, и Снейп закрыл глаза.  
  
– Триста восемьдесят пять тысяч шестьсот два, – сказал Снейп и откинул одеяло.  
  
Гарри отправился курить на балкон, пока Снейп неторопливо ходил по комнате, разыскивая свою одежду. Гарри до сих пор не мог понять, как они умудрялись каждый раз просыпать работу, если оба были не в состоянии были уснуть, сколько бы ни считали овец, гиппогрифов или снитчей.  
  
– Нас уже ждут, – сообщил Снейп, облокотившись о перила балкона рядом с Гарри. На небритой щеке его белел мазок зубной пасты. Гарри вздохнул, поперхнувшись дымом. – А, впрочем, каждого где-то кто-то ждет, – заметил Снейп философски, глядя, как поднимается солнце.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Гарри помнил, как впервые заговорил со Снейпом после войны. Это был праздник в честь Победы, и Гермиона чертыхалась всю дорогу, потому что надела неудобные туфли. Возможно, поэтому они не побежали вместе с остальными на смотровую площадку, когда начался салют, а вышли через черный ход. Гермиона цеплялась за Гарри, хромала и вздыхала, Гарри пытался подавить в себе гадостное чувство неправильности происходящего, а Снейп стоял посреди опустевшей улицы, задрав лицо к небу. Нос его окрашивался то синими, то желтыми, то алыми отблесками разлетавшихся по небу искр.  
  
– Заметь, ни одного зеленого залпа, – сердито шепнула Гермиона на ухо Гарри. – Даже салют – и тот политический.  
  
Гарри оставил хромающую подругу на произвол судьбы, ринувшись к Снейпу.  
  
– Сэр!  
  
Тот даже не повернул лица, продолжая глядеть задумчиво в небо.  
  
– Сэр, – повторил Гарри, этим коротким словом извиняясь за все, что успел натворить, и что не успел натворить, хотя стоило бы. – Сэр, – твердо сказал он. Снейп скосил глаза на Гарри, губы его дрогнули, перехватив какое-то слово, готовое сорваться с языка.  
  
– Как вы? Как ваша шея? – Гарри чувствовал себя идиотом. Снейп казался мучительно неуместным на этой темной пустынной улице. А рядом со Снейпом Гарри и сам себя так чувствовал, будто неуместность была инфекцией и разлеталась по воздуху быстрее разноцветных искр. – Сэр? Вы в порядке? – Гарри заволновался, потому что Снейп повернулся и уставился на небесные всполохи каким-то странным, почти влюбленным взглядом.  
  
– Смотря что считать порядком, – отозвался он после долгой паузы.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Ситуация была дурацкой-предурацкой. Гарри преследовало ощущение, словно он потратил семь лет своей жизни, выстраивая огромный карточный домик перед вентилятором.  
  
Кто мог полагать, что Волдеморт практически превратит себя в бомбу, начиненную шрапнелью? После его смерти кусочки зараженной души разлетелись в разные стороны, и это был первый в истории случай массового создания крестражей. Смерть Волдеморта стала необходимой жертвой для завершения темного ритуала. Так и вышло, что уничтожив еле-еле все крестражи, и убив, наконец, Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, Гарри одним махом заработал себе целую кучу новых проблем.  
  
К счастью, практически все разлетевшиеся по свету кусочки души Волдеморта удалось обнаружить и уничтожить; еще бы, ведь теперь этим опасным делом занимались не трое подростков, а все могущественные волшебники мира. И все же, по расчетам ученых-аналитиков, один кусочек души сумел проникнуть в чье-то тело и прижиться.  
  
Поэтому Гарри и Снейп с утра до вечера вот уже два года задавали вопросы, сидя в тесной душной комнате.  
  
 _– Что важнее: абстрактное счастье всего человечества, или конкретная жизнь одного человека?_  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Гарри вдруг захотелось чая, холодного чая с молоком. И сыра – много, целую тарелку сыра, чтобы он был именно таким, как надо, чтобы забивался между зубов густой соленой массой.  
  
– Будет тебе сыр, – с пугающей решимостью заявил Снейп, толкая тележку. И Гарри даже на секунду показалось, что это тот самый, прежний Северус Снейп. Но, конечно, надолго его не хватило. Уже через секунду его взгляд снова потух, а руки бессильно свесились вдоль тела.  
  
Они купили кремовый торт в громоздкой картонной коробке.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
– Ты идешь? – Гарри потянул Снейпа за рукав, но тот сделал несколько шагов и замер, глядя на панораму, открывающуюся со ступенек магазина. Яркие витрины круглосуточного супермаркета били светом в спины, а впереди, во влажной темноте июля, дорога уходила вниз. Вниз, к трамвайным путям, по которым носились сумасшедшие трамваи, пустые, промежуточно-светлые, с рядами одинаковых квадратных окошек, похожих на дыры от пуль, прошедших навылет. Трамваи тоже лупили во все стороны светом, яростно искрили усами, протянувшимся вверх, к параллелям проводов. И гремели не хуже консервных банок.  
  
Гарри и Снейп стояли рядышком и глядели, как уходят, один за другим, трамваи в депо, а потом Гарри снова мягко тронул Снейпа за рукав.  
  
– Пойдем.  
  
И они пошли.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Словно песня, поставленная на повтор, нотами рассыпанная по небу – Гарри ночь за ночью глядел на одни и те же звезды, сгорбившись на стылом балконе. Сигареты тлели до фильтра, превращаясь в падающие звезды, падающие вниз, на головы других таких же ночных курильщиков многоквартирного дома.  
  
Гарри коротал ночь, роняя звезды с балкона, а Снейп ждал рассвета в своей спальне, считая щелчки часовых стрелок.  
  
Все было хорошо. Шрам не болел. У 27 882 091 человека не было заражения волдемортией.  
  
И Гарри знал, что, рано или поздно, они проверят всех.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Им, конечно, помогали. Вдвоем Гарри и Северус никогда не справились бы – сколько человек в одной только Магической Британии! Поначалу Гарри относился к работе со всей ответственностью. Он знал, что Волдеморт – его забота, и пока эта проблема не будет решена, не знать ему покоя. Снейп, похоже, выбрал «покой» в качестве своего второго имени. Пока Гарри нервничал, записывал вопросы и ответы, ронял стулья и вглядывался в глаза интервьюированных, в поисках красных отблесков, Снейп покачивался на стуле, и спрашивал, спрашивал, спрашивал.  
  
Иногда – полную ерунду.  
  
 _– Если звезда упадает, будешь ты ее ловить, или загадаешь желание?_  
  
Теперь Гарри уже не паникует, если они опаздывают на работу. Он курит и колупает краску на перилах балкона, пока Снейп одевается, потом Снейп берет его за плечо, и они аппарируют в тесную душную комнатку.  
  
Иногда Гарри кажется, что Кингсли просто посадил их со Снейпом в одиночную камеру. Но чтобы не возникало проблем и возмущений, предложил приходить и закрываться в ней добровольно.  
  
Иногда Гарри казалось, что это – просто очередная отработка, которая длится четыре года.  
  
Уже четыре года.  
  
Четыре года вопросов.  
  
Когда они только начинали, работы был непочатый край. Люди входили в комнату по одному, садились на стул, Северус задавал вопрос, Гарри записывал, человек отвечал – или не отвечал.  
  
Потом на руке его вспыхивала печать Регистрации. «Не заражен», гласила магическая надпись.  
  
– Следующий, – говорил Гарри.  
  
Через пару месяцев Гарри перестал записывать. Через год начал опаздывать. Через два прекратил запоминать лица людей, прекратил даже глядеть в них – смысл?  
  
Через три года Гарри перестал злиться на Снейпа. Возможно, его меланхолия была такой же заразой, как и волдемортия, а может, Гарри просто привык к тому, что его не срежут ядовитой репликой, не закричат в ярости, не побелеют от возмущения.  
  
Снейп стал таким после того, что произошло с ним в Визжащей Хижине. Говорят, он выполз оттуда на одной только силе воли и зубодробительном желании жить. Хижина горела и рассыпалась трухлявыми балками прямо над ним, пока Гарри наставлял палочку на Волдеморта.  
  
Что было дальше со Снейпом, как он добрался до дома, каким образом лечился, знал ли кто-нибудь, что он жив, и было ли хоть кому-нибудь дело до профессора, не ясно. Но когда министерские работники пришли к дверям его дома в Тупике Прядильщиков, он уже был равнодушен ко всему на свете. Спокойно перенес ажиотаж прессы, терпеливо выдержал все официальные мероприятия и сборища, посмотрел на салют рядом с Гарри, а потом исчез.  
  
И объявился через пару недель, когда Кингсли решил, что Гарри отдохнул достаточно, напоил его отрезвляющим зельем и велел разбираться с осколком души Волдеморта.  
  
Почему выбрали именно их двоих? Гарри так сразу у Кингсли и спросил. Но, в общем-то, и так все было понятно – Гарри по определению был Хорошим, ведь он даже в Волдеморта убивающее заклинание не послал, так, случайно пришиб, а Снейп… ну, Снейп был легиллиментором.  
  
«Единственным доступным в данный момент», – уточнил Кингсли. Определение «доступный» Снейпу никоим образом не подходило, по мнению Гарри, но Снейп на удивление легко согласился работать с Гарри в одной команде.  
  
Команде из двух человек.  
  
 _– Бывает ли доброта жестокой, а зло – милосердным?_  
  
Кингсли успокаивал Гарри, мол, вопросы – дело десятое. Просто, пока человек размышляет над ответом, Снейпу легче проникнуть в его разум.  
  
Снейп спрашивал, Снейп проникал.  
  
– А мне что делать? – спросил Гарри у Кингсли. Тот положил руку ему на плечо, погладил большим пальцем шов мантии.  
  
– А ты – будь готов обезвредить. Еще раз.  
  
И Гарри был готов.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
– Мне кажется, последний был подозрительным, – сказал Гарри, глядя вслед захлопнувшейся двери. Снейп раскаивался на стуле, глядя в стену. Четыре стены, стол, три стула – все, что было в этой комнате. Четыре стены, стол, три стула, два человека.  
  
И множество вопросов.  
  
– Не бывает людей, которые совсем не вызывают подозрения. Если подумать, такие люди в первую очередь вызвали бы подозрения, нет?  
  
Гарри казалось, что Снейп издевается. Над ним, над Кингсли, над этими людьми, и над собой. Со вкусом и с удовольствием.  
  
Стул скрипел, муха летала вокруг лампочки, Гарри колотил пальцами по столу.  
  
– Что, если мы его пропустили? Ведь такое могло случиться. Любой из этих людей мог унести в себе частичку Волдеморта! А мы могли просто прозевать это. И теперь уже не узнаем наверняка.  
  
– Невозможно знать что-либо наверняка, кроме того факта, что знать наверняка что-либо невозможно.  
  
– О, ты прекратишь? – Гарри царапнул ногтями столешницу, уставившись на Снейпа. Снейп уставился на стену. Стул скрипел. – Похоже, тебя вообще ничего не колышет! Тебе все равно, если даже…  
  
– Существует ли такой вопрос, который поможет отличить хорошего от плохого?  
  
Гарри поморщился. Снейп задумчиво продолжил:  
  
– Имеет ли право кто-либо судить, где добро и где зло? И можно ли вообще провести границу между этими полюсами?  
  
– Ты просто болтаешь языком. Можно спрашивать себя сколько угодно раз, имеем ли мы право, и кто нам его дал, и имел ли право давать нам право тот, кто дал его, но, Снейп… Я не хочу жить следующие годы в страхе, что однажды Волдеморт снова возродиться. Не хочу, чтобы мой сын с ним бился. Не хочу, чтобы чей угодно сын с ним бился. Так что давай изловим подлюгу, и я его… обезврежу. Просто… просто делай свое дело.  
  
Снейп пожал плечами.  
  
– Просто ли?  
  
Гарри вздохнул. Потом улыбнулся Снейпу.  
  
– И не старайся так с этими вопросами! Можно их хоть таблицу умножения спрашивать, раз это просто помогает тебе применить к ним легиллименцию.  
  
Снейп приподнял бровь.  
  
– Легиллименция? Хорошая идея. Надо будет попробовать.  
  
Гарри несколько секунд глядел перед собой, прежде чем крикнуть:  
  
– Следующий!


	37. Живым или мертвым

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гарри Поттер/Джинни Уизли, Северус Снейп/Джинни Уизли, Гарри Поттер/Северус Снейп  
> Категория: слэш/гет  
> Жанр: драма  
> Краткое содержание: Северус Снейп умер. Так что теперь Джинни Поттер приносит ему суп, сидит на его кухне и рассказывает про мужа.

В открытое окно пахнет сыростью и лужами, маггловская конфорка шипит, вода из чайника залила пламя, пузырится, испаряясь на гладких белых эмалированных боках. Толстая сорока пересекает двор, хлопая крыльями и падая пузом на страховочную сетку ветра.

Все как обычно, в общем-то. В двери поворачивается ключ.

Она приходит, кладет пакет на стол, там что-то круглое и выпуклое, возможно, опять банки, с супом внутри, или вареньем, как будто можно допустить, что он ест варенье, или пьет суп из банки, с застывшей пленкой жира на поверхности. Самое чудовищное — она заставляет его мыть и возвращать банки, чтобы снова их наполнить.

Перед ее приходом он мыл одну такую. Кисть с трудом пролезла в узкое горлышко, он выцарапывал засохшую морковь со дна, а потом застыл, глядя, как льется холодная вода по скользким стенкам, глядя на свою руку, белую и словно помещенную в формальдегид, похожую на огромного безобразного паука, замаринованного и поставленного на полку в лаборатории.

Она приходит, каблуки стучат по полу, стягивает длинный желтый шарф свободной вязки, кладет на стул, откуда он сползает на пол, но она этого уже не замечает. Снует по кухне, заглядывает в шкафы, выбрасывает испорченную еду из холодильника. Он наклоняется и поднимает шарф, укладывает его гнездом на сидении стула. Шарф похож на сброшенную змеиную кожу.

Она почти не разговаривает, пока приводит кухню в порядок, по-хозяйски отрывает листок календаря, снимает чайник с плиты, наливает чай в две широкие низкие чашки.

Он не прикасается к чаю. Раньше он вообще игнорировал все, что она приносила, но она, вроде, и не следила за тем, питается ли он чем-либо. Поэтому теперь он просто ждет пока она уйдет, прежде чем заглянуть в холодильник. Он понял, что глупо умирать от голода. Умирать вообще глупо.

Она не представляет из себя ничего особенного, всего лишь одна из его бывших учениц, абсолютно посредственная, ничем не выделившаяся из толпы. Она до удивления обычная, даже ее мысли скучны, да она и сама должна понимать, что навсегда останется персонажем второго плана, бесплатным приложением к главному герою хорошо закончившейся сказки о борьбе добра и зла.

— Гарри сходит с ума.

Вот о чем и идет речь: даже все ее разговоры начинаются и заканчиваются Поттером. Было бы неудивительно, если бы оказалось, что в ее мозгу нет места ни одной посторонней мысли. Она, должно быть, идеальная жена для эгоцентрика. Одна из этих бесчисленных самоотверженных последовательниц, тех, кто сидит у ног и внимает каждому слову своего гуру. Бесцветная тень, бессловесная поддержка, безликая домохозяйка.

Почему тогда она носит желтые шарфы, и стучит каблуками, и почему, черт возьми, у нее родинка на виске, если она второстепенный картонный персонаж, не наделенный правом быть настоящим?!

Почему у нее есть свой запах, и почему она грызет заусениц на мизинце, и почему она никому, до сих пор, не растрепала, где скрывается Северус Снейп?..

— Он совсем на вас помешался, — сообщает Джинни, дует на чай. — Он вас любит.

— Я умер, миссис Поттер. Ваш муж — некрофил? Могу только посочувствовать.

Не могла же она рассказать?!.. Только Поттера здесь не хватало.

Сорока, трещащая за окном, суп в банке и Поттер.

Альбус отказывался верить в существование ада и рая, он считал, что после смерти каждый получает прощение, что даже при жизни каждый заслуживает быть прощенным, и смерть не может быть наказанием, а только продолжением пути. Сейчас бы сюда старика, он бы не осмелился спорить. Ад существует, конечно. И не обязательно умирать, чтобы в нем очутиться. Поджариваться на огне, кипеть в котле, как зелье? Неприятная перспектива, конечно. Но все лучше этого застарелого отчаянья, убогой опустошенности и тупика, где он оказался.

Джинни Поттер приносит ему суп, сидит на его кухне и рассказывает про своего мужа.

— Он одержим вами. Что он только ни перепробовал за последний год. Он задался целью вернуть вас к жизни.

— Представляю, какое его ждет разочарование. — Слова кислят на языке, их можно добавлять в чай вместо лимона. Экономия. Когда-нибудь он отравится собственным ядом, заслужив звание «человека-разочарования», «человека-поражения». Как он умудрился проиграть в войне, где сражался на стороне победителей?

— Это становится серьезным. Вы ему снитесь. Он считает, что установил с вами ментальную связь.

Хотя она не спрашивает и не стреляет в него подозрениями, он все же считает нужным опровергнуть:

— Это не так.

Как будто ему могло бы прийти в голову попробовать увести у нее мужа. Больше всего он боится, что однажды она не придет.

***

Не то, чтобы его интересовали судьбы его бывших учеников. Он помнит их имена, их лица, он помнит фамилии, высеченные на каменной плите мемориала. У него хорошая, цепкая память. Он не уверен, что ему нужна эта информация. Еще одна причина для бессонницы, вот как это называется. Еще одна причина мерзнуть у открытого окна. Окна выходят в стену соседнего дома. Еще один тупик в его жизни.

Он помнит ночь Битвы слишком хорошо, слишком подробно, его разум не заливал адреналин, или страх, или кровь, у него слишком хорошая память. Раньше он гордился тем, что помнит наизусть практически любой рецепт, даже тех зелий, которых никогда не готовил. Чудовищная вещь — память.

Нет, он не собирается выспрашивать у миссис Поттер о том, что случилось с этой безумной девочкой Лавгуд, гордится ли Лонгботтом своей победой над Нагайной, ему не интересно, нашла ли применение своим талантам Грейнджер и часто ли приходится Драко вытирать плевки со своего лица, когда он набирается смелости появиться в Косом Переулке. Не то что бы ему это было так уж важно знать, но все равно он испытывает жгучую досаду, когда миссис Поттер снова начинает говорить про своего мужа.

— Гарри уволился. Он говорит, ему нужно больше времени, чтобы придумать способ вернуть вас. Он не может думать ни о чем другом, он страдает. Гарри столько не успел вам сказать…

За стеной гремит это чудовищное приспособление — лифт. Однажды Северус воспользовался им и застрял, сидел в темной душной коробке на полу, сжавшись в углу, он словно оказался в вертикальном гробу, и это было справедливо, ведь он все-таки отчасти умер, по крайней мере, для всего мира, кроме миссис Поттер. Ну, и Гарри Поттера с его одержимостью.

— Он постоянно с вашим учебником, помните, по зельеварению, который вы исписали вдоль и поперек? Я видела однажды, как он целует чернильные строчки.

Она говорит это так спокойно, у нее на шее болтается какой-то кулон — дешевая подвеска, лунный камень, и несколько рыжих прядей выбились из хвостика, гнутся под мочкой уха.

И можно это представить: как она стоит, в просторной ночной рубашке, в темноте дверного проема, проснувшись среди ночи и не обнаружив мужа в постели. Как она опирается о дверной косяк домашним расслабленным жестом, и глядит на сидящего в кресле Поттера, который гладит пальцами кривые острые строки, и прижимается к ним губами, а потом сам смущается своего жеста. И запускает пальцы в волосы, а она смотрит, молчаливая, незаметная; сквозняк гуляет по ногам, как кошка, трется о щиколотки, дергает за мягкий подол ночнушки.

Он думал обо всем этом, о чете Поттеров, когда сидел в лифте, и пытался представить, что он — Гарри Поттер, запертый в чулане, но острые колени утыкались в подбородок, нелепо длинные ноги затекали, пряди свешивались привычно вдоль лица, по линии треугольника-носа, и никогда прежде он не ощущал себя настолько Северусом Снейпом, как в те часы, ожидая в темноте, в лифте, зависшем в пространстве, на тросах, натянутых, как змеи перед прыжком.

— Сначала, я думала, он ищет вас, чтобы извиниться. Сначала, это не было таким серьезным. Сразу после Войны. Я думала, что это пройдет.

Да, он помнит. Она приходила веселая, румяная, от нее пахло духами и замужеством, сияющим и чистым, как новенькая монета. Она прислонялась к стене, или садилась на подоконник, и была абсолютно неуязвима угрюмости и язвительной самообороне Северуса, защищенная своим счастьем. Она так беспристрастно растирала мазь по его шее, задевая пальцами кадык, огибая выпуклые шрамы, заматывая его горло бинтами, так спокойно и равнодушно, словно опытная медсестра. Она буднично рассказывала про его похороны, про речи и про музей в Визжащей Хижине, там, где размазана по полу его кровь. Она принесла ему какую-то новую и безликую палочку, и он сломал ее, потому что тогда еще сопротивлялся вмешательству в его посмертную жизнь. Сломал по глупости, разозлившись — он тогда только и мог, что злиться и ломать, он всю жизнь злился и ломал, а потом оплакивал сломанное… и больше она не приносила палочек, видимо, не простив такое отношение к дорогой вещи, она ведь так и не научилась чувствовать себя богатой, она ведь все еще экономит.

В те дни она тоже говорила про Гарри Поттера, про его раны, когда растирала мазью шею, про его деятельность в Хогвартсе и Мунго, про его благородство, про его кошмары, про его работу. И про его неистребимое желание найти Снейпа, которого не оказалось ни среди живых, ни среди мертвых.

Тогда она упоминала это мимоходом, скользила взглядом по лицу, пытаясь найти там благодарность или сожаление, смеялась тихим пастельным смехом, не уверенная, что это смешно.

Теперь она стала старше, разумней, опытней. Она стала честнее, теперь не говорит ни о чем, кроме того, что ее действительно беспокоит.

— Но из месяца в месяц только хуже. Это ведь не просто благодарность. Надо быть дурой, чтобы не понять. Иногда я думаю, когда же он вас полюбил? Может, еще во время учебы? Может, пока искал крестражи... Я не знаю. Мы не обсуждаем вас.

Когда он не мог вставать, и его раны на шее гноились, она казалась смазанным рыжим пятном. Он тянул к ней руки и звал ее чужим именем. Просил ее не умирать. Просил ее жить, даже если она выбрала этого чертового Поттера. В общем-то, она действительно выбрала чертова Поттера, как и та, что была до нее.

Когда жар прошел, и ему со всей четкостью вспомнилось то жалкое и беспомощное существо, которое захватило его тело и вынудило его изливаться в подставленные руки гноем и откровенностью, а еще — к собственному ужасу — слезами, он возненавидел свою сиделку. Он ждал, когда в ее словах, глазах или жестах промелькнет напоминание о той слабости, свидетельницей которой она стала. Но миссис Поттер оставалась такой же отстраненной и беспристрастной, как будто работа колдомедиком убивает в людях любопытство, как будто отнимает отвращение. Однажды, он поймал себя на мысли, что почти надеется поймать в ее взгляде хоть какой-то отклик на случившееся.

Она вздыхает, подпирая щеку кулаком, она раскладывает веером печенье на блюдце.

— Мне так стыдно. Видеть, как он убивается в поисках вас, и знать, где вы находитесь, знать, что вы живы…

— Не смейте, — голос, сухой и жесткий, трется о горло изнутри наждачной бумагой, причиняет боль. Он теперь старается молчать. Ему не с кем разговаривать, в общем-то. Разве только с Джинни Поттер.

Жив. Действительно, жив. Уполз, как змея, оставляя широкий алый след, загоняя под ногти занозы. Часть Визжащей Хижины навсегда осталась в нем, у него под кожей. Словно ему нужно еще одно напоминание.

О том, что он жив.

— Послушайте, Северус… — морщится она, прикусывает мизинец. Глупо называть «профессором» человека, который цеплялся за твои руки и тянул их к сухим губам, целовал, пачкал своим потом и слезами, умолял не умирать.

Она ведь была обыкновенной девчонкой, ничем не примечательной. Незаметной, похожей на тысячи других его учениц, в темных мантиях, с вечно ломающимися на контрольных перьями.

Почему он предпочитал не замечать ее длинные рыжие пряди, закрывающие гриффиндорскую нашивку над сердцем, ее бледную кожу с веснушками, ее мягкую улыбку и туман, заволакивающий глаза, когда она глядела на того, кто стал вылитой копией своего отца?

Самоуверенный лохматый очкарик, подбрасывающий золотой блестящий шарик, и улыбчивая задумчивая девушка с осенними листьями в волосах и пятнами чернил на мягкой ладошке. Поттеры. Он словно снова и снова вынужден становиться свидетелем повторяющейся истории, копии копии копий, отражением отражения.

Когда она собирает волосы в неуклюжую распадающуюся шишку, она похожа на строгую девушку со старинного портрета, что изображена на фоне голубых портьер на третьем этаже Хогвартса, там, где кабинет Трансфигурации, ей не хватает только осанки и синего кружевного платья… Один локон обязательно вываливается и гнется над мочкой уха, пухлой и розовой, когда Джинни глядит на просвет, начисто ли Северус вымыл банку.

***

— Да прекратите вы! Не боюсь я ваших змей, — сердито восклицает Джинни, взмахом палочки уничтожая тускло блестящих чешуей тварей.

Он пытается не сутулиться, он ни за что не признается ей, что это вовсе не пакость к ее приходу, не ребяческий жест или намек. Что он проснулся в поту в окружении шипящих звуков, и провел добрую часть дня, скорчившись, забравшись с ногами на подоконник, потому что не мог взглянуть вниз, и тем более, не мог убрать змей одним движением, как это сделала она.

Приступы стихийной магии, словно у неопытного школьника, словно у маленького ребенка! Магия рвет его изнутри, требует свободы, а он сломал палочку, он все сломал, он вечно…

От своей омерзительной беспомощности ему хочется кричать. Но крик застревает в горле, рассыпается сухим песком и вылетает из губ хрипом, он это выяснил уже давно, испугавшись среди ночи незнакомых, чужих звуков из собственного рта.

— Знаете, надо это остановить. Пока еще не поздно, — заявляет Джинни, остервенело обдирая календарь — месяцы падают к ее ногам, один за другим, плавно, бессильно. У нее округлые плечи. Должно быть, там тоже веснушки — через плотную ткань свободной сиреневой мантии их не разглядеть. Но, скорее всего, они там есть. У Лили кожа там мгновенно обгорала и слезала слоями, но веснушки оставались.

— Мы заигрались, — говорит Джинни, царапая ногтями уголок скотча. Она подклеила края обоев, когда они начали отходить от стен. Сырость, здесь вечно сырость и пар. Потому что он забывает выключить чайник. А может, ему просто нравится слушать, как вода в чайнике сердито бормочет и бурлит, словно кипящее зелье, и даже если огонь гаснет, а комнату наполняет запах газа, всегда можно высунуться в окно, глотнуть застывшего зимнего воздуха.

Чтобы не оставлять мокрых следов от талого снега, Джинни снимает обувь в прихожей. Поэтому, когда он слышит, как поворачивается ключ, у него теперь есть несколько секунд, прежде чем она войдет на кухню. Он может «сделать лицо». Он может выпрямить спину и раскидать листки черновиков по столу, словно он действительно что-то делает в ее отсутствие, а не прислушивается к тишине квартиры, ожидая поворота ключа в двери. Он может отвернуться к окну и представить, что все совсем не так, как есть.

— Так ведь нельзя! Это становится жестокой шуткой.

Носки у нее на ногах — шерстяные и полосатые. Красные и желтые полосы, гриффиндорский выбор. Он не может не думать о том, что однажды она придет к нему беременной, и будет класть на живот руку с окровавленным, обкусанным мизинцем.

— Вы слушаете меня? — она подходит вплотную, и, кажется, впервые за эти годы смотрит ясно и прямо, замечая человека, застывшего перед ней, нацепившего на худое лицо свою самую поношенную и экономную презрительную ухмылку. Презрение выдохлось, ухмылка больше не срабатывает, это ведь тоже в каком-то смысле магия, а он потерял право на нее, сломав палочку, и даже раньше, умирая. Оставил кровью на полу Визжащей Хижины.

— Гарри плакал.

Ах, вот, в чем дело. Эти слезы она не смогла пропустить, не смогла притвориться, что их не было. Столько тревоги, столько упрямой решимости во взгляде, и ни капли вины. Видимо, их договор молчания подошел к концу.

— Вы глупая женщина. Для вас выгоднее всего моя смерть. Рано или поздно, он успокоится.

— Нет. Рано или поздно, он пойдет за вами. Он готов отправиться на тот свет, чтобы вернуть вас. Я не могу так рисковать. Я не могу смотреть, как он тускнеет с каждым днем. Ему больно.

— Вы не боитесь последствий? Собираетесь своими руками разрушить свое счастье?

Джинни мягко улыбается, глядит Северусу поверх плеча.

— Он все равно меня бросит. Ему нужны либо вы, либо никто.

— На вас кольцо. Это что-то, да значит, — замечает он. Она глядит на руку, удивленно, словно впервые заметила полоску белого золота на безымянном пальце. — Вы замужняя женщина, миссис Поттер. Боритесь за свою любовь. Берите пример с мужа.

Она снимает кольцо и кладет его на подоконник. Сорока на соседней крыше жадно вскрикивает и хлопает крыльями, но Северус успевает закрыть кольцо ладонью, оно еще хранит тепло ее пальца.

— Вы пойдете со мной, — говорит Джинни, говорит скучным, тихим, лишенным выражения голосом, и он должен протестовать, высмеивать, угрожать и отворачиваться, должен давать отпор, шипеть по-змеиному и скрещивать руки на груди, но он все еще держит ладонью тепло, глядит на родинку на виске, и поэтому упускает момент, когда можно сказать «нет».

В общем-то, он уже давно его упустил, этот момент.

***

— Ты… ты…

Голос Поттера тих, шелестит, как страницы книги, страницы учебника, тонкие, выпуклые из-за того, что нажим был слишком сильным, когда он записывал выдуманные заклятья.

— Это ты… — шепчет Поттер, и удивительным образом в его словах нет даже отблеска разочарования, для Человека-разочарования это необъяснимо, немыслимо, но всегда можно притвориться, что собеседник неискренен или еще не сообразил, в силу гриффиндорского тупоумия, чем грозит возвращение призраков прошлого.

В сумрачной прихожей, где никто не догадался включить свет, пахнет снегом и магией, из приоткрытой двери в гостиную пышет теплом, должно быть, у них есть камин, ну, разумеется, у них должен быть камин. Поттер кажется бледной тенью самого себя, худой, тусклый, неровно постриженный и повзрослевший. Он действительно изменился, хотя прошло не так уж много времени, а благодаря бесконечным рассказам Джинни он словно всегда находился рядом, третьим в неказистой маггловской квартире, незримо стоял, прислонившись к раковине, и смотрел на жесткий профиль своего бывшего учителя, завернувшись в мантию-невидимку.

— Живой… — бормочет Поттер, и, словно мало этого снимающего кожу взгляда, он еще и делает шаг вперед, почти падает навстречу, распластав ладони по мокрой от снега ткани мантии, жалкому подобию роскошных учительских мантий, которые Северус носил прежде. Утыкается носом в плечо, в пугающей близости от уродливых извилистых шрамов, спрятанных под воротником, похожих на змей, ползущих под кожей, собирающих ее буграми и складками. Утыкается, дышит рвано, поверхностно, и самое время срезать его язвительной репликой, заставив отойти, расчистить личное пространство, но говорить слишком больно, в прихожей слишком темно, тихо и тепло, а он слишком устал, чтобы как-то реагировать на творящееся безобразие.

И слишком уж жалобно дышит Поттер, пытаясь заглушить всхлипы сырой шершавой тканью.

— Гарри, — мягко говорит Джинни, появляясь рядом — она уже переоделась, сняла тяжелую зимнюю мантию, распустила по плечам волосы, должно быть, дома она всегда ходит с распущенными. — Гарри, ну же, — ласково зовет она, положив руку мужу на плечо. — Предложи гостю чай, дай ему раздеться, хотя бы.

У нее на пальце нет кольца. Нет.

— Да, да, черт, да, конечно! — испуганно суетится Поттер, отпрянув, незаметно (для кого незаметно, интересно?) вытирая глаза рукавом домашней рубашки. И вдруг улыбается, широко, открыто, так же радостно, как во время квиддичных матчей, когда его улыбку можно было заметить даже с трибун, и она была такой же неотъемлемой частью игры, как и поражение слизеринцев, и торжествующий клич комментатора, и победный жест — вскинутая в воздух рука, сжимающая проклятый золотой шарик.

Еще одна победа в беспроигрышной серии. В какой момент Северус Снейп превратился в снитч?

Пора бы уже запомнить, что Поттер всегда получает то, что он хочет, и нет никакой разницы, какие беды это сулит окружающим его людям.

Человек-Победа хочет Человека-Поражение. Нонсенс.

— Я… я принесу… нет, я приготовлю.. сейчас, я… пожалуйста, только не уходи, ладно? Вот, можешь повесить мантию сюда, я сейчас, я…

— Все в порядке, — увещевает его Джинни, прерывая бессвязный поток, пока Поттер с ошалевшим взглядом мечется от двери, ведущей, по-видимому, в кухню, к нему — все боится, что Северус сбежит, исчезнет, растворится, оставив после себя только широкий кровавый след на досках пола. — Гарри, он никуда не денется.

Никуда, действительно.

Поттер убегает на кухню, и слышно, как там что-то гремит, грохочет, разбивается, а Джинни помогает Северусу снять мантию, на секунду коснувшись плеч, положив на них легкие добрые руки. Он не глядит на нее, он смотрит себе под ноги, и потому замечает, что Джинни стоит босиком, и ногти на ногах у нее выкрашены ярко-голубым лаком, это так удивительно, и так непозволительно лично, что он замирает. В голове у него проносятся мысли о том, что теперь он будет видеть ее каждый день, и она будет такой, какая на самом деле, домашней, уютной, открытой, и будет ходить босиком, и где-нибудь на спинке дивана может остаться ее волос, медный и длинный, похожий на золотую нить. Он думает обо всем об этом, и чуть не пропускает момент, когда Джинни встает на цыпочки в полутемной прихожей, и, прижавшись к нему, скользит губами по раковине уха, шепча:

— Спасибо.

В прихожей появляется Поттер, сияющий от счастья, ликующий, перепачканный вареньем, и зовет пить чай.


	38. Покажи мне свои руки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – Они думают, я сбежал с вами. Думают, я предатель, - пробормотал мальчишка. Снейп скинул с плеч мантию.
> 
> – Добро пожаловать в клуб.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения/Примечания: АУ относительно сюжета книг; таймлайн - конец 6й книги. Селфхарм.  
> Драма, джен. Написано на Snarrytober, на тему "лезвие".

Альбус предупреждал, что будет непросто: крестражи будут сопротивляться, Поттер будет сопротивляться, да весь магический мир встанет на их пути. Северус ожидал чего-то подобного. В его жизни ничего и никогда не было простым.

Альбус оставил им обоим четкие указания, зашифрованные в чем-то вроде посмертных громовещателей. Поттер послушал последнюю волю директора и оставил свои жалкие попытки вызвать Северуса на дуэль, чтобы отомстить за смерть Альбуса. Что бы там директор ни наговорил мальчишке, он сумел вправить ему мозги в достаточной мере.

Северусу он завещал: "присмотри за мальчиком, найди к нему подход. Он через многое прошел". Это был лишь один из множества невыполнимых пунктов в списке. Северус решил, что сохранит мальчишке жизнь до финальной битвы, а также уничтожит столько крестражей, сколько сможет отыскать, и на этом долг будет оплачен.

Пока они не нашли ни одного крестража, зато успели сменить три дешевых маггловских мотеля.

– Если бы здесь была Гермиона, она бы сообразила, где искать, – сказал Поттер, когда они поднялись в свой номер.

– Полагаешь, шестнадцатилетняя магглорожденная девочка может заметить то, что я пропустил? – выгнул бровь Северус.

– Магглорожденная? А это так важно? – огрызнулся Поттер. – Вы не самый умный на планете, представьте себе.

– В твоей компании легко об этом забыть, – Северус уронил саквояж на землю, снял маскировочные чары со своей мантии. Ткань уже насквозь пропиталась влагой, дождь стекал с его волос, хлюпал в ботинках. – Высуши одежду и выпей Бодроперцовое, Поттер, мне не нужно, чтобы ты чихал во все стороны.

Поттер достал приемник, но Северус отобрал его в ту же секунду.

– Нет, слишком опасно.

– Но я должен знать, что они живы! – завопил Поттер негодующе. – Мы могли бы... мы могли бы передать им сообщение.

– Что в словах "слишком опасно" тебе непонятно? – прошипел Снейп. Поттер сник.

– Они думают, я сбежал с вами. Думают, я предатель, – пробормотал мальчишка. Снейп скинул с плеч мантию.

– Добро пожаловать в клуб.

Иногда ему казалось, было бы лучше разыграть все по-своему; позволить Поттеру спрятаться в Ордене Феникса, самому продолжить свою работу двойным агентом. Он мог бы остаться в Хогвартсе, чтобы присмотреть за детьми. Он мог бы стать директором.

Северус вздохнул.

Поттер бы ни за что не остался в доме на Гриммо или где-то еще; зная упрямство мальчишки, он бы шатался где-нибудь по лесам вместе со своими друзьями-самоубийцами. Или может, уже гнил бы в подвале Малфой-мэнора.

– Прими душ и ложись спать, – велел Северус, раскрывая блокнот, чтобы еще немного подумать над загадкой крестражей. Поттер проворчал что-то вроде: "вы тут не главный, чтобы командовать", но подчинился. Северус едва мог подавить раздраженный вдох. Все ночи напролет мальчишка вопил, как буйнопомешанный, а днем спорил с каждым решением Северуса. "Съедим сэндвичи на завтрак", – "Я НЕНАВИЖУ сэндвичи". Вступая в Орден Феникса, Северус допускал вероятность будущих пыток, но на пытку пубертатом он не подписывался.

Ночью Северус открыл глаза, содрогаясь под тонким одеялом. Ему приснился сон. Что-то ужасно тоскливое, от чего поджимались пальцы на ногах, а под веками собиралась влага. Северус скосил глаза на соседнюю кровать: не хотел, чтобы Поттер его застукал. Но кровать пустовала. Северус вытер глаза рукавом своей ночной сорочки, затем сел, оглядывая темный номер. Из щели под дверью в ванную сочился свет.

Северус снова лег, таращась в потолок. Он пытался понять, где им искать крестражи, что это может быть, и какие зелья понадобятся в дороге. Мысли крутились безостановочно, возвращая привычную головную боль.

Прошло десять минут, а Поттер так и не вышел. За дверью не раздавалось ни единого звука. Северус вылез из кровати с тяжелым вздохом; постучал.

– Поттер?

В ванной что-то загрохотало.

– Поттер, ты что там, прыщи давишь? – вредным тоном спросил Северус. Он ухмыльнулся, когда в ответ ему раздалось еще больше грохота и тихое чертыхание. – Выходи сейчас же, - велел Северус, но Поттер лишь что-то неразборчиво пробормотал. По крайней мере, он не пытался сбежать через окошко в ванной. Но он мог делать там, что угодно: крутить ручку приемника, вызывать Патронуса, воровать шкурку Бумсланга или затевать любую другую пакость.

– Открывай сейчас же, или я сделаю это сам, – пригрозил Северус. Его охватило дурное предчувствие, и, хоть он не верил в предчувствия, он верил в подсознательный опыт. Взмахнув палочкой, Северус взломал замок.

– Здесь занято, – прошипел Поттер, глядя на Северуса в зеркало. Снейп подозрительно оглядел комнату. Вода не текла, ванна была сухой, только несколько флаконов шампуня свалились на дно. Лицо у Поттера, в зеркальном отражении, казалось измученным. Волосы стояли торчком, очки перекосились.

– Ну, и что здесь происходит? – уточнил Северус своим лучшим допросным тоном. Поттер лишь упрямо уставился на него. Он нависал над раковиной, сжав кулаки. Его футболка для сна промокла от пота. Глаза были сухими, и не похоже, чтобы Поттер плакал. – Покажи руки, – велел Северус, и Поттер посмотрел с откровенной злобой. – Поттер, давай, что у тебя в руке.

– Это вас не касается, – прорычал мальчишка.

– "Это вас не касается, сэр", – ворчливо поправил Северус и взмахнул палочкой, заставляя Поттера застыть на месте. Он обошел его, придвинувшись так близко, что чувствовал заполошное дыхание на своей коже. - Поверить не могу, что ты никак не привыкнешь носить с собой палочку, – сказал Северус. – Учитывая, сколько людей в этом мире хотят твоей смерти, ты все еще позволяешь себе такую беззаботность. – Северус указал палочкой на левый кулак, и пальцы разжались. Ладонь была пуста. – И в то же время, – продолжил Северус под яростным взглядом мальчишки, – ты без конца нарываешься на неприятности, будто просто умоляешь, чтобы кто-то проучил тебя как следует. – Он коснулся палочкой другой руки, и она разжалась. Что-то с металлическим звяканьем упало на пол. Северус опустил взгляд.

Это было опасное лезвие. Маггловская штуковина.

– Хочешь сказать, ты уже бреешься? – насмешливо уточнил Северус, схватив Поттера за подбородок. Мальчишка скривился, будто его потрогал флоббер-червь. – Или может, решил перерезать мне глотку в ночи? – вкрадчиво продолжил Северус, заглядывая Поттеру в глаза. Тот удивленно взглянул на Снейпа. – Ладно, – выдохнул Северус. – Лучше уж быть параноиком, чем мертвым идиотом.

Он отступил на шаг и поднял лезвие, аккуратно зажав между пальцами. На остром срезе темнела кровь.

– Поттер, – глухо сказал Снейп. – Ты ведь не собирался сделать какую-то глупость?

Поттер молчал, и Северус вспомнил о заклинании. Он взмахнул палочкой, и мальчишка тут же отпрянул от него, забившись в дальний конец тесной комнатки. Он тяжело дышал и обхватил себя руками, будто Северус тут избивал его или что-то в этом роде. Это было просто нелепо.

– Говори, – приказал Северус, выставив перед Поттером лезвие, словно улику. Поттер не мог оторвать от него глаз. Наконец, он сглотнул и сжал зубы.

– Это не ваше дело. Сэр, – процедил он. – Отдайте.

– Даже не надейся, – отмахнулся Снейп. – Лучше скажи, что ты задумал. Если решил найти легкий выход, то сперва оставь прощальную записку своим любимым друзьям. "Дорогие Рон и Гермиона, сражайтесь дальше сами, надеюсь, вы не умрете в муках, как и половина магического населения, что так на меня рассчитывает", – ядовито проговорил Снейп, надвигаясь на Поттера. Когда мальчик вытер лицо, Северус осекся. Он не заметил, что начал плеваться. Он и не подозревал, в какую ярость придет от одной мысли, что Поттер хочет бросить его одного со всем этим дерьмом.

– Вы ничего не знаете, – пробубнил Поттер, опустив глаза.

– А когда ты трагично умрешь в мотельном сортире...

– Это не сортир.

– ...будь добр, передай привет Альбусу, и скажи, что его жертва была напрасной...

– Заткнитесь!

– ...как и жертва твоей матери...

– Замолчи, Сопливус!

Северус вжал палочку Поттеру в горло.

– Лучше я сам убью тебя, мальчишка, – прорычал он. Поттер встретил его взгляд.

– Давайте. Вы же так давно мечтали об этом.

– Ты даже не представляешь, – Северус задрожал от напряжения, пытаясь сдержаться. На конце палочки вспыхнули синие искры, но Поттер даже не дрогнул. Не отводя глаз, он медленно опустил руку и задрал свою футболку.

Снейп скользнул взглядом по тощему боку, иссеченному шрамами:старые и новые. Розовые и белые полосы, аккуратные, словно их выверяли по линейке.

Северус отступил.

– Это Седрик, – сказал Поттер, скользнув пальцем по первому шраму. – Это моя мама. Папа. Сириус. Это директор Дамблдор.

– Ты не убивал его, – одними губами возразил Северус.

– Я напоил его ядом.

– Ты не убивал никого из них, – Северус перевел взгляд на лезвие в своих пальцах, махнул палочкой, превратив его в горстку песка.

– Я куплю новое, – спокойно сказал Поттер. – Вы меня не остановите.

– Почему? – выдавил Северус, не в силах отвести взгляд от израненной кожи. Поттер одернул футболку, вдруг устыдившись.

– Мне... это нужно, – тихо сказал он. – Вы не поймете.

Северус кивнул, затем вышел из ванной. Вернулся через секунду с приемником в руках.

– Это же слишком опасно? – вздернул брови Поттер.

– Не искушай судьбу, – предупредил Северус. Они устроились на пушистом зеленом коврике посреди комнаты, и пока Поттер сосредоточенно крутил регулятор, Северус заметил: круги под глазами, воспаленную молнию на лбу, запавшие щеки. Они оба вздрогнули, когда раздался бодрый голос:

"В эфире Поттеровский Дозор, с вами Пушок и Соплохвост!"

Поттер выдохнул, словно шарик, из которого выпустили воздух. Он поднял глаза на Северуса и бледно улыбнулся. Северус кивнул.

Возможно, они не смогут найти эти проклятые крестражи. И может, сведут друг друга с ума до начала финальной битвы.

Но они оба здесь, а значит, будут стараться изо всех сил.


End file.
